Blood Moon
by archdemonlord
Summary: After a gruesome war, an unstable truce held sway between vampires and werewolves. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf’s blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_**In a world parallel to that of ours, two opposing races existed. Both blessed and cursed. One with fragile immortality, and the other with the volatile power to shape-shift. One fueled by bloodlust, the other by savage instinct. Both currently locked in an uneasy truce due to a feud so old that almost none now knew how it began. Vampires and Werewolves. Blood and Moon.**_

* * *

_Three Thousand Years Ago_

_Vampire Camp_

A small coven of vampires huddled together around a bonfire. All of them had just survived another battle, and they were exhausted. Around them was a dark, desolate land, made that way by the countless of battles that were fought there.

The group turned in unison as their ears picked up the sound of footsteps heading towards them. Their hands instantly went to the hilt of their weapons, as the war had harshly trained them for their survival. The group's tension dispersed as they recognized who the stranger was.

The female vampire's long strides quickly ate up the distance as she walked towards them. Her dented and scuffed armor was indicative of the numerous battles she'd fought and been through before. The large, well-maintained claymore she was carrying around marked her as a seasoned warrior. Her apparel gleamed from the firelight along with her flame-colored hair that was tied back in a queue.

The female warrior scanned the faces of her fellow vampires, finding only weariness in most of them. "This war has to end now," she uttered softly. "Look at us. There's barely a score of us vampires left. This war is leading us to our extinction. It's time to stop this futile warfare and call a truce."

A male from the group stood up in protest. "What are you implying? That we allow those murdering werewolves to live? I'm not going to concede peace with those damn animals! I want revenge for all…" Before he could say another word, he was decapitated, his head rolling on the ground.

The rest of the group started at the warrior in shock. The flame-haired vampire planted the tip of her sword in the ground, allowing the blood coating it to drip down and be absorbed by the earth. She looked back at the group with cold, grayish blue-green eyes. "Anyone else who wants to continue this meaningless war can just die here right now. This cycle of killing is at an end, even if I have to eliminate the remainder of our race," she declared threateningly. "Both werewolves and vampires were once known for our principles. But I've already witness how both sides have stooped to their lowest during this war, even to the point of killing innocent children just because they belonged to the other race."

The men and women in the group averted their eyes guiltily. "It's time for us to end the war and start rebuilding while we still can." She turned back to the path where she'd came from, turning the other vampires' attention to a black-haired child waiting beside a huge, white stallion. In the child's arms was a small, sleeping baby. "If not for us, then at least for the future generation of our race," she said quietly.

"But how can we maintain a truce?" someone from the group hesitantly asked. "And how do we know that the werewolves will abide by it?"

"The land will be divided," the warrior answered. "The highlands and the woods will go to the wolves. The lowlands and the plains will be where our kind will start a new leaf. As for the wolves agreeing to the truce," she said solemnly. "It's currently being taken care of."

* * *

_Werewolf Camp_

A tall warrior stood amidst the corpses of some freshly slain werewolves. His dark-hued armor blended in with the shadows, but it can easily be perceive that the armor had seen better days from the abrasions on it. Some members of the pack emitted a low growl, but they backed away from him, acknowledging his dominant status among their ranks.

"Anyone else who disagrees to end this war?" the dark warrior lazily inquired, a five-foot claymore still in his grasp, still dripping blood menacingly.

"That's enough already," a female werewolf uttered with a snarl, stepping forward from amongst the pack. Her golden-brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. The armor she wore marked the myriad of battles she'd engaged in, but it was well-maintained, just like the long sword strapped to her waist. You can clearly see the spots where the metal has been hammered on to rid it of dents, and the places where steel patches had been welded, covering the major damages.

The pack parted for her and ceased their rumblings. She clearly held a very high, respected position in the pack. "He's right," she said softly, but loud enough for everyone to clearly hear her words. "There's been enough killing and violence. I'm tired of it. I know we all are, after centuries of conflict. This war has to end now. Our members have already dwindled to almost non-existent," she gestured towards the less than two dozen werewolves around her. "It's time to rebuild now before there's nothing left of us to rebuild with." She stared at the pack, making sure that everyone was listening. And that, like the dark-haired warrior, she won't tolerate anyone who'll contest her next words. "It's time for a truce."

PROLOGUE END

* * *

A/N: I'm back again! I'll _try_ to keep this one a rated T (I'll probably be pushing it to the boundaries and a bit beyond, but what the heck! XD)… But I can't promise anything though. My perverted mind has already cranked the rating to M in my ever-colorful imagination, so I'm going to have to edit and censor out some of those scenes that are flashing through my head (-.-)…

Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 1

The wind blew across her face, making her gold-brown hair danced in its currents and bringing the scents upwind towards her direction. Her keen sense of smell caught the scent of blood in the air. The metallic odor was coming from the woods. She cautiously approached its source. She was far too near the border for comfort, and the scent of vampires was lingering around here. The truce between the two factions was barely stable as it is. This could be a trap set up to lure their sentries away from their post and into enemy territory. It was only a few minutes before sunrise, but she couldn't help feeling wary.

Her nose led her to a body laying face down on the forest floor. The dark turtleneck and slacks signaled that he wasn't from around this part of the border. A head of glossy, black hair obscured the person's features from view. As she neared, her sensitive ears heard the slow, soft thumping of a pulse, telling her that the person was still very much alive. She gave the air a sniff, noting if there was another presence around.

Other than the scent of the person on the ground, there was a faint trace of another smell in the air. It was probably the person's attacker. She just shrugged it off. The scent was already obscure, indicating that the owner-slash-attacker had left quite some time ago.

She gave her surroundings another careful look-around before she bent down and carefully turned the body over. Her gaze took in the handsome face that was slightly pale. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She gently lifted the corner of the man's lip to find the sharp canines she was looking for, canines that can smoothly slide down from his gums and elongate to form fangs at the scent of another creature's blood.

Her nose hasn't lied. This person was definitely a vampire.

Her instincts were screaming for her to leave the bloodsucker and let him turn to ashes once the sun rises over the horizon. It was probably the reason why his attacker risked leaving him there, unconscious but alive, in the first place. But the nobler, human side of her told her it was against her principles to just leave him out there in the open.

Damn, it was times like this when she hated being part human and part animal. The two parts just clash and go into conflict with regards to some decisions. Too bad for the animal in her that she's in human form right now. That means her human side wins.

A vampire dying in werewolf territory, which was the forest they're currently in, really wasn't against the truce. Both races had agreed a long time ago, that anyone from both sides who crosses the boundary can be dealt with by any means, including torture and execution.

But then the feud wasn't going to end that way, was it. She heaved a sigh before she grabbed one of his arms, justifying in her mind that their side showing a little kindness to the leeches might go a long way. Another war starting between the two races wasn't something she wants to happen again.

Giving a small jerk to the arm she was holding on to, she unceremoniously sent the vampire soaring over head, and slung the limp body across her back in a fireman's carry. With a flex of her leg muscles, she was off in a sprint, heading for the nearest cave.

She made it into the deep recesses of the cavern just as the first of the sun's rays peeked over the horizon. Tumbling her burden on the cave floor, she sat down beside the motionless vampire and inspected him again. What she saw made her frown.

Her mad dash to keep him from the sunlight must have jostled his wound. A trickle of blood dripped down the side of his face, coming from a gash just beyond his hairline.

She shrugged off his injury. The daytime sleep all vampires succumb to will heal that wound in no time. She stretched out her body beside him and yawned. It had been a long night for her, too. She also needed some sleep. Her pack knows she likes to aimlessly roam around during the daylight hours. She was sure they won't come looking for her until dusk, at the earliest. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

* * *

He felt himself being shaken awake. The sense of lethargy he feels tells him that the sun has yet to fully set. He forced his eyes to open into slits, wanting to know who was disturbing his rest. His brain took in that it was a female who'd woke him up. He could make out the dark-brown, cotton shirt and fawn-colored jerkin she was wearing along with her dark, leather pants and boots. But her face was a haze to him, his vision still foggy from day-sleep.

"Drink up," a husky, feminine voice told him, confirming the stranger's gender. She propped him up and held her forearm in front of his lips. His sensitive hearing took in the strong, rhythmic pounding of her pulse. His nose picked up the scent of her blood flowing freely in her veins. His fangs reacted by springing out of his gums. He gently bit down on her wrist, careful not to puncture her skin too deeply, not wanting to injure her too badly.

Her blood was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. It was rich and strong, but also earthy and sweet. He couldn't stop a moan of ecstasy from escaping him as he savored her blood in his mouth before gulping down a couple of mouthfuls.

"That's enough," she murmured, pulling her arm away and pushing him back down.

He could only mutter a soft protest as darkness overcame him again.

It was early evening when he next roused, this time with no one shaking him out of sleep. He swiftly glanced around as soon as he was up, seeing if his rescuer was still around. He knew that he would have been fried that morning as soon as the sun came up, if it wasn't for her. She could have chosen to leave him out in the open, but she'd brought him here, away from the lethal rays. Not only that, she'd also willingly allowed him to feed from her, so that he'll have enough strength for tonight, without asking for anything in return. It was an act of generosity that no decent vampire could overlook.

A sinking sense of disappointment hit him when he found himself alone in the cave. The only thing left of her was a strand of her hair on the ground beside him. He lifted the hair up and gave it a sniff. The waft of a light strawberry scent came from it, but more surprisingly was the other scent that was mingled in. The other scent was natural and wild. That's when things finally sunk in.

A werewolf had saved his life.

* * *

Somewhere in the highlands, an immense stronghold was situated along the mountainous terrain. The craggy peaks acted as a backdrop to its equally windswept exterior, and the highland fog blurred it from distant view. The stronghold's windows glowed from the firelight coming from inside, highlighting the darkening sky and deepening night.

The stronghold's heavy front door was pushed open, revealing the spacious great hall. A throne-like chair was situated in the center of a dais, clearly the seat of someone important. The chair looked like a regal, padded cross-framed chair fit for a monarch. Behind the chair, a five-foot claymore was suspended on the wall, hung on display for everyone to see. Its polished blade told of its sharpness, clearly well-preserved despite its age. The black jewel embedded in its pommel gleamed as the light reflected on its surface.

Werewolves poured inside the hall. Lower ranking members stayed near the doorway, while the higher ranking ones took their place in front of the dais. Most have already shifted to their human form, but a few others preferred remaining in their wolf form. Since werewolves stop aging physically when they reach twenty-five, they looked like a mass of twenty-five-year-old humans gathered together for a bash. Everyone mingled around with each other, strengthening their bonds with other members of the pack. But they were all obviously waiting for someone to arrive.

A raven-haired female agitatedly paced one side of the dais. Her cold, amethyst eyes had annoyance written in them. Their alpha was late again for their semi-annual pack gathering. She'd already sent a howl in reminder even before the sun had set. And yet here they where, the moon had risen hours ago and they're still waiting for their alpha's arrival. Just as her temper was about to snap, a side door flung open and the said tardy alpha strolled in.

"Sorry I'm late, Hotaru," the golden-haired alpha smiled sheepishly and apologetically to her infuriated best-friend and second-in-command. Before she could say anything more, an iron ball, similar to the size and weight of a shotput, hit her in the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

The rest of the pack weren't too bothered that their alpha had just been knocked down and was most likely injured. This scene was a regular occurrence between their alpha and beta. Hotaru was the only one who can freely injure Mikan like that without earning any retaliation in return. But if it was an alpha challenge, they knew that their alpha won't hold back against anyone, even if it's her best-friend.

Hotaru stared grimly down at her alpha. The mechanical contraption that had shot out the iron ball attached to her arm. "I swear, if you're late again next time, you're going to get something a lot worse than that, Mikan," the beta werewolf growled coldly. She wasn't worried that her best-friend was seriously injured by her invention. They're werewolves. They're tough and have extraordinarily fast regenerating powers. Besides, Mikan had taken plenty of damages that are worse than the measly injury she'd just received. She wasn't their pack's alpha werewolf for nothing.

Mikan stood up from the floor, gently feeling her broken nose with a frown. She pressed a thumb against the side of her nose and snapped the cartilage back into its proper place without even flinching. "That hurt, Hotaru," she pouted childishly at the beta, while wiping the blood from her injury away. A broken nose was clearly nothing to her.

"Just seat down and start this damn meeting," Hotaru ordered.

Mikan grumbled as she sulkily sat on the cross-framed chair. A transformation seems to come over her as soon as she settled on the chair. Her face became devoid of any evident emotions as the calm, mature mantle of being alpha established itself into her being. "Let's proceed with your reports," she told the five pack leaders who were assembled in front of the dais.

The pack commanders started detailing the status of the sub-pack they handle. This includes the birth of new pups, death of any of their members, accidents that occurred, and the occasional member grievances.

The whole pack was actually divided into smaller sub-packs who were under the pack leaders. Since werewolf genes sporadically produce a dominant wolf every few generations, they needed to find a place for these wolves in the pack. Before the war, dominant wolves often challenge the pack's alpha for the post, or leave the pack to start a pack of their own were they can peaceably be alphas. Feuds among different packs also occurred frequently those days, due to the number of alphas without anyone to regulate them. But after the war, when the werewolf race was sparse, they couldn't risk one of their own leaving the pack. A system was developed, to avoid any disunity within the race.

The dominant wolves were allowed to remain as leaders and start a pack of their own within the pack. They and the pack they create will be under a single, more powerful wolf – the alpha. The alpha regulates the leaders, smoothing out any disputes among them before any serious quarrels could happen. The leaders could also become the alpha, if they succeeded in defeating the current alpha after issuing a challenge, but it came with the risk of being maimed or worst, forfeiting their lives.

Mikan nodded after hearing the reports, finding everything in order. "What about the wild game we hunt and the sheep?" she asked. It was ironic really, wolves taking care of sheep. But they needed to give their wild prey some time to replenish their numbers, or their pack will be the one who'll suffer in the future.

"The bison population near the base of the mountains is booming," Koko answered. "We can probably hunt down a bull or two, maybe even three, per herd without doing their count any damage. The deer and the elks are also flourishing. We can thin out about five individuals per herd. As for the sheep," he shrugged, "you'll have to ask Mochu about them."

"The flock's doing fine," Mochu said, scratching his arm. "There're about thirty new lambs already born this season. Some of the ewes haven't given birth yet, so there'll be some more on the way." He started scratching his neck. "We're also getting ready to shear them, since the weather's getting warmer. We'll have some wool and cloths to trade for supplies in no time." He shifted, now scratching his back. "There's no sign of any diseases among them. And there's plenty of food and water for them in the pasture." He was about to scratch his side when Hotaru's voice stopped him.

"Will you stop scratching yourself, Mochu," Hotaru glared at him. "It's distracting."

"I can't help it," he replied, continuing his scratching. "I think I'm allergic to wool." He pointed to the wool sweater he was wearing.

"How can a wolf be allergic to wool?" Koko incredulously glanced at him. "We eat raw sheep, sometimes wool and all, for heaven's sake!"

Mikan dryly stared at Mochu. "You're not allergic to wool, Mochu," she stated. "You have fleas."

At the mention of fleas, every member of the pack scrambled away to the far reaches of the hall, leaving a wide chasm between Mochu and the rest of them. Getting crammed and squeezed together was better than getting fleas. The little parasites weren't something any of them would want on, or even near, their bodies. Flea infestation was equal to the plague to their kind.

Mikan sighed and motioned to Koko and another unfortunate pack commander. "Dunk him in the river and get rid of them. Make sure he's flea-free before the three of you return here. And make sure the little critters don't transfer to the two of you," she followed up as they dragged Mochu out the hall.

As soon as they were out, Hotaru began spraying the spot Mochu was standing on, killing the fleas that were left behind and jumping around on the area. To the side of the dais, she'd already set up a stall advertising a flea spray for werewolf use.

Mikan drolly watched as majority of the pack lined up to purchase the flea spray. "I guess this means the meeting is over," she said to no one in particular. She leaned back on her chair and stared blankly at the high ceiling of the hall. The pack was running well without any problems.

She sighed jadedly. Perhaps everything was a little too well for her comfort. Experience tells her that it was like the calm before the storm. There's bound to be some big trouble looming ahead. And she can practically see it coming over the horizon. She just didn't know when it will hit.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: I still haven't decided if I'll keep this a rated T or turn it into a rated M like some of you wanted… (I'm not even going to comment on why I think you want this story to change its rating XD…) I'll probably decide when I need to cross that bridge (which isn't until a much later chapter). But for now, this story is a rated T… :)

Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 2

The blond vampire watched as their crimson-eyed master vampire glared menacingly at the three goblets in front of them, and finally heaved a defeated sigh. "The blood hasn't gone bad, Natsume. I've already tasted the blood in those goblets myself, and it tastes the same as it always had."

"It doesn't taste right, Ruka," Natsume insisted, still fixedly staring at the goblets half-filled with blood. "Maybe the cows have some kind of disease or something." Great, as if someone trying to kill him wasn't enough, he's now going to starve to death if he doesn't get some decent blood to drink.

Natsume frowned. He still has no clue on who had attacked him and left him in the forest to turn to ashes. The only thing he remembered was a sudden, shape sting at the back of his neck, before he slipped into unconsciousness. He'd already confided the attack to Ruka, but he wanted to keep it between them for now.

His blond best-friend and second-in-command shook his head. "The cattle are fine. I just checked them this evening," he said, referring to their livestock and blood source. Ruka rubbed his temple in frustration. There was nothing wrong with the blood they'd extracted. No one in the castle had complained about its taste, except Natsume. And Natsume wasn't one to complain without a cause.

A shrill voice thundered from just outside the great hall the two vampires were in. "What is this I hear about Natsume-sama not being able to feed? Maybe he just needs a taste of my blood to get his appetite back on track," a female vampire with permed hair twittered hopefully. She quickly grabbed an empty goblet and a sharp knife from a side cupboard. Delivering a long, shallow cut on her palm with the knife, she allowed her blood to drip into the goblet. Once the cup was a quarter full, she licked the wound shut and went in to deliver her offering.

She boldly entered the hall. Holding the goblet with her blood in it, she approached the two males. "Please try this blood, Natsume-sama," she held out the goblet with false meekness. Inside, she happily cheered when Natsume took the goblet.

Natsume looked doubtfully at the female before he examined the blood in the goblet. He held the rim to his nose and took a sniff. The smell of the blood was enough to make his stomach turn. "What the hell is this?" he growled at her, tossing the goblet to the floor and standing up in anger. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"N-N-No, Natsume-sama," she stuttered out. "I just thought this blood would be to your liking."

Ruka bent over the spilled blood on the floor and lifted the goblet up. He gave the bloodied cup a quick sniff. "It's not poison, Natsume," he interrupted his best-friend from terrorizing the woman. "This is your blood, isn't it, Sumire?" he asked the almost hysterical female. Sumire nodded in reply. "Calm down, Natsume. I'm sure she's just trying to help you in her own way."

"Next time it's better for her not to try," Natsume grumbled but sat down again.

Ruka set the goblet aside and wiped his hand. "I want to try something out," he said, taking a clean goblet from the pantry. He set it on the table, took out a dagger, and filled the goblet with some of his blood. "Try mine," he handed the goblet to Natsume.

Natsume took in the smell of Ruka's blood first. Finding it doesn't make his stomach turn, he tasted a tiny sip of it. He flinched at the taste. "It's tart," he complained, pushing it away.

"And how does cow's blood taste like to you?" Ruka cocked his head curiously.

"It tastes bland," Natsume replied. "But compared to your or her," he glared at Sumire, "blood, I can ignore its taste and drink it if I have to." As if to prove it, he nabbed one goblet of cow's blood on the table and guzzled it down, before taking out a book to read.

Just then, Nonoko descended the stairs just outside one of the opened doors of the hall. Ruka called out to her and motioned her towards them. "What is it?" she question. Ruka quickly filled her in on what was going on, and asked if she would help him conduct a little experiment.

Ruka grabbed Natsume's attention away from the book. "Can you take a sniff at this, Natsume?" Ruka held up Nonoko's finger, her blood beading to the surface from a small prick.

Natsume got a whiff of the blood and pinched his nose shut. "Get that away from me, Ruka," he said, pushing Nonoko's hand away. "The smell's going to make me sick."

Ruka dropped Nonoko's hand and thanked her for her help. "I think you don't like the smell of a female's blood," he told Natsume amusedly.

Natsume held up the goblet he'd just drunk from. "The cow you got this from might be a female, Ruka. So don't draw any conclusions yet," he said, turning back to the book he was reading.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. You don't like the smell of a female vampire's blood," Ruka rolled his eyes.

"I don't like to drink female-vampire blood in the first place," Natsume said, flipping to another page of the book. "That also doesn't explain why I find your blood bitter and cow's blood tasteless."

"Um, if I may interrupt," Nonoko cut in before Ruka could form a retort. "Maybe something happened recently to the master that triggered this sudden change in taste?" she suggested inquiringly. Ruka stared at Nonoko for a moment and thought that her assumption's very plausible. She wasn't their kind's most renowned scientist for nothing.

Natsume hasn't complained about the taste of the blood he drinks before. Now that Ruka thought about it, Natsume hadn't come back to the castle before dawn the other night. He also hadn't told him anything much about what had happened, except for him being attacked by someone from behind. Come to think of it, Natsume hadn't touched a drop of blood when he came back yesterday night. And Ruka had just assumed that Natsume had already fed before he came back to the castle. But knowing his best-friend, he could easily have left out some important details about what had happened, other than being attacked.

The sound of a book slapping shut ended the silence in the room. Natsume stood up and slammed the book not too gently on the surface of the table. "It's her," he murmured to himself then turned to Ruka. "I want you to gather some coven members who are willing to risk their lives on an errand for me," he ordered. "Tell them to gather in here before the night is through."

Ruka's brows furrowed at the command. "What kind of errand is it?" he boldly asked. He wasn't one to go into a dispute with a master vampire, but he needed to know the details to do his job right. Besides, he'll have a hard enough time gathering members who'll willingly risk their lives for something. Vampires, especially the younger ones, aren't known for voluntarily risking their existence, even if it's for a cause.

Natsume was already staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace, seeming to not heed Ruka's query. Ruka was about to leave the room when the master vampire's words halted him in his tracks. "Just tell them that I'm going hunting tomorrow night, and if any of them wishes to join."

* * *

The werewolves were out on the prowl. A hunt was scheduled today, and they were heading for the base of the mountains to take home some bison meat for the rest of the pack. The alpha led the way to one of their hunting grounds. Her gold-brown fur gave off a healthy gleam and highlighted the lean muscles enveloped underneath it. But what distinguished the alpha from the rest of the pack the most was her size. She was easily twice the size of an average wolf.

Mikan kept a keen, hazel eye on the group behind her. There are quite a few young, inexperience wolves with them today, which made her more cautious than the usual. Each of them was paired up with an older, seasoned member. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but be more vigilant.

When she spotted one of the bison herds up ahead, she signaled for the more experienced members to get ready, before she led the younger wolves to a high vantage point where they have a clear view of the herd. She motioned for them to lie low. A flash of light engulfed her body as she shifted to her human form.

Thankfully, their werewolf ancestors have the foresight to engage the mages' help for their clothing problem. For a fee, the mages had taught the weres how to weave a spell into their clothes, allowing it to literally disintegrate when they shift into their other, non-human forms.

The split-second flash was gone in an instant, leaving a human Mikan, fully-clothed in her cotton shirt and leather pants. She sat down to the side of the group, making sure that she doesn't obstruct their view. She needed to change to her human form to give them clear, precise instructions. Her wolf form just doesn't have the vocal cords for the job.

"Presently, you are only to keep a low profile here and watch what is to be done in a hunt," a strong sense of disappointment overcame her audience. Mikan rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You'll have a chance to experience a hunt first-hand later on, so just be patient." The mood quickly changed to one of anticipation again. "Right now, I just want all of you to observe," she told the frisky and excited pups. "Study the hunters' movements carefully and learn from them, so that you won't mess up when it's your turn." The young wolves' excitement rapidly toned down as they all avidly watched the more experienced members of their pack stalked their prey.

Making sure that all the younger wolves were paying attention to the ongoing hunt, Mikan flashed back to her wolf form to join the others. They'll need all the qualified help they can get to bring down a bison bull that could weigh in at nearly a ton.

The pack only targets male bison or the unfortunate ailing ones. It was to help keep the bison numbers up and weed out any sickness in the herd. In the long run, the hunts aid in keeping the bison herds healthy and provide the werewolf pack with more prey in the future.

The wolves had spread themselves out and cautiously approached the herd from all sides. Everyone was careful to keep themselves downwind, so as not to alert the herd of their presence yet. All eyes attentively observed every member of the herd, looking for even the slightest sign of weakness. All their waiting for now was their alpha's signal on which bull they'll attack.

Mikan scrutinized the herd with an experienced eye, and quickly singled-out a bull near the edge of the herd. The bull was almost full-grown in size. They might have a tough time taking it down, but there was something about it that sends her instincts flaring. She signaled for the rest of the pack to close in on it.

As the pack swiftly moved in, the sound of panic spread through the herd. The herd stampeded in confusion, trying to get as far away from where they smell the wolves were coming from. The pack ignored the rest of the herd, allowing it to pass by them, and headed directly for their goal. The targeted bull's front hoof stomped on the ground aggressively, to keep the wolves away. But the pack noticed it had a distinctive limp when it moved around, its hind leg was clearly injured. Nevertheless, none of the wolves let down their guard. A bison, whether injured or not, can easily trample them.

The pack circled the bull, everyone taking turns getting charged at by it, everyone waiting for the bull to tire itself out before they went in for the kill. Most of the wolves latched on to its hide, pulling at it and trying to wrestle it to the ground. But the bull wasn't giving in, remaining on its legs and even dragging the wolves along a few meters. The stalemate lasted for about fifteen minutes until Mikan intervened.

Mikan decided that the struggle had gone on long enough. She padded to the front of the bison, a dangerous zone for any hunter. The bison reacted even though it was exhausted, trying to gouge her with its horns. Mikan agilely evaded its attack, and deftly clamp her huge jaws down on its throat, effectively severing some of the animal's arteries and bringing a swift, merciful death.

Two werewolves were already standing just behind her as she unfastened her jaw from the bison's neck. Mikan knew what was coming as they shifted into their human forms. She heaved a forlorn sigh and shifted to her human form, too, ready to bear the impending lecture.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Koko and Mochu screamed at her reproachfully, but beared in mind that she was their alpha. "You could have being injured or, much worse, killed!" They both know that Mikan could very well take care of herself, but seeing their alpha in danger was something no subordinate ever wants to witness on his watch.

Mikan rolled her eyes at them. "I was already a pack hunter at the time both your grandparents were only pups," she muttered. "Grant me the courtesy of having the sense to know what I'm doing in a hunt."

"It's not that you're not a great hunter, Mikan," Koko replied, calling her given name that only her closest friends use. "You're the best and most experienced hunter there is in the pack. But you're also our alpha. You can't risk yourself like that. Think of what will happen to the pack if anything happens to you."

"Koko's right. You're our alpha. You need to take better care of yourself. Without you, chaos and disunity will descend on all of us," Mochu added. "And hard as it is to admit, we need you to be there to guide the pack through thick and thin. None of us have the capability of doing that enormous task, only you do."

Mikan inwardly groaned. Leave it to two of her commanders to enter into a compassionate mode in the middle of a hunt. "Fine, I'm not going to jump in front of anymore bison. Just stop getting sentimental on me," she snapped at them. "Now, send someone to howl and check if the freezing units are on their way," she ordered. "The meat will quickly spoil, if it isn't frozen soon. And can some of you gather the pups. They're bound to get into trouble if they're unattended for too long."

Mochu and Koko smirked at her, pointing out that she'd just demonstrated how integral she is to the pack, before they turned to follow her bidding.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 3

By the time the sun had set, the younger wolves were sprawled out on the ground, exhausted from the hunt. Their bodies still weren't used to running around after prey the whole day. It was their first occasion joining the hunt with the rest of the pack's hunters, and the experience was tiring, exhilarating, and valuable, all at the same time.

The older members were expertly butchering the bison they'd hunted down, and were placing the carved meat into the freezing units. The units will freeze the meat and keep it frozen for transportation and storage purposes. Only when it's about to be eaten was the meat taken out and thawed in a microwave.

Ah, the wonders of technology. Well, werewolves typically live relatively long lives. They have to do something in-between their occasional pack duties. So, most of them think up ways of making their lives easier, and discuss those ideas with the pack's inventors, like Hotaru.

The four freezing units were packed full of bison meat by the time they were done. The meat will be enough to feed the entire pack for at least half-a-year.

"Okay, we're done here," Mikan declared. "Let's move out and head back up the mountains," It's been a long day for all of them, and the sun had already sunk below the horizon some time ago. It was time for them to head home to finally get some rest.

Since werewolves lack large, chart-pulling livestock, each wagon-like freezing unit was usually pulled by two werewolves. When it's empty, the unit can easily be managed by the two individuals. But now that they're full, the pullers needed some extra help getting the units back up the mountain again. The other hunters headed for the units, some hauling it in front with the pullers, while the others helped by pushing it from behind. Fortunately, the long trek up to their stronghold had only a gentle slope to it.

The rest of the pack formed a two-lane trail, some in wolf and some in human form, as they headed back to their stronghold. The freezing units were queued up and safely guarded in the middle of the parallel procession. The older members charily watched their surroundings, vigilant to any attacks that may come at them. The younger pups mimicked their elder comrades, learning from them by imitating their actions.

Mikan felt an uneasy sensation came over her. Something was off tonight. She can feel that something wasn't exactly right, but she couldn't figure out what. Lifting her nose, she sniffed the air, trying to catch any suspicious scent from it. Her eyes widened as she deciphered a scent. She didn't know if she should be alarmed or not. She swiveled her head around, none of her pack had caught the scent, it seems.

The scent was subtle, not easily distinguished in the outdoors and at a distance. But she was experienced enough to know what a vampire smells like, or a group of them at that. She gave her head a shake. She hoped that they aren't here to cause trouble. They have the freezing units and too many inexperience pups with them tonight to effectively defend against any serious attacks.

She gave the air another sniff, trying to determine approximately how far they were and how many were there in the group. Her nose grasped about a score of different scents among them. The number seems to be to her satisfaction. She told Mochu and Koko that she'll diverge from them there on, and for them to lead the pack back to the stronghold. The two males nodded at the command as their alpha disappeared in wolf form into another path in the woods. It wasn't uncommon for Mikan to go wandering off to somewhere unknown. The whole pack doesn't take it as an issue, since she fulfills her duties as their alpha impeccably.

Mikan headed to where the vampire scents were coming from. If they don't have some unexpected tricks up their sleeves, twenty vampires aren't that hard for her to handle alone. She certainly doesn't want to involve her pack in this problem. For almost all the members of her pack, the war was only a story retold to them by their elders and forebears. It was a subject that was already vague in their minds. And it suits her well that way. She doesn't want to stir any ghosts of the past. The hatred and grudge between the two races.

* * *

Natsume sensed her, way before she came into view, or the other vampires' detection. He leaped up onto a tree branch to get a better vantage point. He watched as a huge, golden-furred wolf loped towards their direction. The wolf padded through the forest without a sound. Not a snap of a twig was heard. Not even a single leaf rustled with the hunter's movements. It was apparent that the animal was a skilled hunter. But even though she was in her wolf form, he knew it was her. Her blood calls out to him like nothing has ever before. He knew it clearly signaled a forthcoming addiction to her blood, but he wasn't fighting it an inch.

A frown marred Natsume's face as he observed her heading towards them. It was unusual for a werewolf to wander around alone this far from their stronghold. They were just about to travel further into the highlands to search for her. Natsume shrugged it off. She was probably of a lower-rank in the pack that's why she can wander off by herself. As their coven's master vampire, he undoubtedly can't leave the coven without any notice, and not get a scolding from both Ruka and his sister.

He motioned to the group of vampires who'd volunteered to join him on this errand. Much to Natsume's frustration, as soon as they saw their intended target, the chattering buzz began. If she hadn't sensed or smell them before, she sure as hell would have heard them by now.

"A-A-Are you serious?!" one vampire asked him incredulously, momentarily forgetting he was speaking to their master. "Y-You're expecting that we capture _that_," he pointed to the wolf, "thing!"

"I-I know werewolves are rumored to be big," another stuttered out. "But I never expected them to be that _huge_!" He motioned with his arms. "That thing's enormous!"

Natsume scowled and glared them into silence. This is what he gets when he asks for volunteers, nothing but whining and complaining. But he really couldn't fault them since they've most probably never seen a werewolf in their lives, much less up-close, before. Most of his coven's members are turned, fledging vampires. Meaning that they're humans who were turned into vampires at some point in their lives, and that none of them has even reached, let alone passed, their first millennium.

The opposite of a turned vampire was a blood vampire. A blood vampire was born biologically of a vampire parent, and the most powerful of the blood vampires was a pureblood. Purebloods were born of two vampire parents, and were the only vampires that are capable of manufacturing and carrying a particular enzyme in their blood, an enzyme that can only stay alive inside the pureblood's body. It's that special enzyme that can turn humans into vampires. Purebloods were also known for having stronger powers than other vampires, enabling them to subordinate the vampires in their covens.

He sighed. Come to think of it, there are only less than a handful of pureblooded vampires left. Most of the purebloods who have survived the war have already walked out to the sun, the latest one being three centuries ago, sadly giving up on life and on the future of their race.

Shaking the thoughts away, he turned back to study the wolf. It's been a very long time since he'd seen a werewolf. The last time he'd seen one, was when he was only a boy of five. From his perspective back then, the animal had looked large, even in just its wolf form. The top of his head had only reached the animal's shoulder when it was standing up on all fours.

He frowned. From his perspective now this wolf looked to be as big as a damn bear! What the bloody hell is going on with these werewolves? Do they take some kind of werewolf steroids or something?

Shaking the absurd thought from his head, he jumped down from the branch and began the confrontation. The wolf stopped in front of him, before a white light engulfed it. The light faded in the blink of an eye, leaving a woman standing in the wolf's place, facing him. The dark leather pants and the dark-brown cotton shirt, topped with a fawn jerkin, was enough to doubly confirm her identity to him.

He took his time studying her face, the face that was a blur to him when she'd woken him up a few nights ago. Her skin was flawless and slightly tanned from the sun. Her windswept, golden hair was tied at her nape and reached the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes boldly met his crimson ones. And from where his stood, he could smell the slight fragrance of strawberries wafting from her.

"You're in werewolf territory," she informed him, deducing correctly that he was the leader. "I suggest you and your group head back to the other side of the border."

"We're just here for an errand," Natsume distinctly responded. With a hand, he gestured for the other vampires to surround her. "I assure you, we'll head back once we're done," he smirked at her.

Mikan glowered as the vampires encircled her. She doesn't know what they're here for, but she'd hoped that they'll leave peacefully, without need to brazen it out with them. She sighed, looks like she'll have to show a bit of force to get them to leave.

The vampires weren't so intimidated anymore, now that she was in human form. They also took note that she wasn't carrying any weapons. Thinking that she was defenseless, two vampires of the group attacked. The first hapless vampire who rushed at her found himself impaled with her hand, which had transformed into a claw. His still pulsing heart was in her palm, which had exited his back.

The other vampire who tried to attack her found his neck in Natsume's strong grip. "Don't get too carried away," Natsume warned him before crashing him into a tree. "I want everyone to remember, I want her captured but not harmed," he gave a low growl at the other vampires with him.

Mikan withdrew her arm from the body, extracting the vampire's heart still in her hand. The vampire's body collapsed to the forest floor, a hole in its chest. There's no need to dispose of the body. Once dawn arrives, the corpse will turn into dust when hit by the sun's rays. She stared at the heart in her claw. It's been a long time since she'd ripped a vampire's heart out. Holding the organ up to her mouth, she devoured the heart. Now that she thought about it, it's been a long time since she'd eaten a vampire's heart, too.

The fledgling vampires blanched and watched in horror as she chomped down the heart then swallowed it. To their limited knowledge, werewolves hunt and eat wild game. They didn't know that vampires are also in the werewolf menu!

Natsume stared at her stoically. This wasn't something new to him. He knew werewolves consume vampire flesh and organs, if need be. It was a way of ensuring that the vampire has zero chance of being revived by anyone before the sun destroys the body parts. With none of its vital body parts missing, a vampire still has the small probability of regenerating and fully healing with the help of a lot blood and day-sleep.

His gaze landed on some vampires still trembling in shock. He sighed. He better not tell them what other means a werewolf has of disposing of vampires. They'll probably run back to the castle crying. He turned his sights on Mikan, still very much in her human form. But if they're going to successfully capture this werewolf, they'll most likely find out how terrifying a werewolf can be before the night is through.

"What are you waiting for?" Natsume snarled at his subordinates. "Capture her." Their master's words seem to strengthen their resolve. They began closing in on Mikan.

Mikan licked the blood off her lips. Since the first moved to attack, she already knew they were only fledglings, who have never seen a werewolf in their life before now. Only a suicidal, versed vampire would attack a werewolf head-on like that. And only a neophyte vampire would be showing their fear to her this clearly. Any experienced vampire would know that fear entices the animal in her. But if they're going to be this persistent, she'll just have to let them witness first hand how much they should be frightened of the big, bad werewolf.

Her body began shifting. Unlike when she shifts to and from her human and wolf form, no light engulfed her this time. Her mouth and nose elongated to form a snout, her face changing as her ears turned pointy. The bones in her body creaked and grated as it lengthened and thickened, the muscles bulging and growing. Her hands started to change into claws, and thick fur started sprouting on her body. Once she'd reached her clothes' maximum limit, her clothing magically melted away before they were damaged.

The vampires began backing away and clustering together in terror as Mikan finished her transformation. Even Natsume was a bit shaken. He thought werewolves only grow to about ten feet in height, _at the most_. He'd never seen a werewolf of this size before. Maybe it wasn't just steroids the werewolves are taking. It looks like they're taking growth hormones, too!

The creature stood at a towering fifteen feet, thickly-muscled and covered by dense, golden fur. Its muzzle was a wide as a human torso. The huge claws that were its hands could easily fit around a full-grown man's body, and the sharp nails could effortlessly inflict massive damage on anyone or anything. Its mouth pulled back in a snarl, revealing rows of large pointed teeth.

The werewolf turned her wild hazel eyes on the group of vampires huddled together. Before any of them even knew it, the lycan disappeared in front of them, and materialize behind one of the vampires. Her jaws slammed shut on the frightened vampire, leaving a void where his head and upper body were supposed to be. All that was left of the vampire were his limbs and hip. As the remains of their comrade's body fell to the ground, the other vampires went into a panic mode. They've never witness anything move that fast before. How can a creature of that size move that swiftly and silently was beyond them.

Forget about capturing the werewolf! They wouldn't get close to that thing to attack it, let alone capture it! It's every vampire for himself! But they could do nothing but helplessly looked on as they're picked off one-by-one, starting with the first ones who tried to flee. Heads started dropping off and rolling on the ground. Some getting their hearts ripped out and vital hunks torn off their bodies. The more unfortunate others were simply devoured whole.

Natsume vacantly watched the carnage around him, but his mind was trying to think up a way to stop it before everyone who went on this expedition with him is killed. He remembered the injection pen Nonoko had handed to him before they left the castle. She'd told him that it contained a tranquilizer serum which she'd developed. The serum was powerful enough to put even the largest of animals to sleep. But it was also safe to use, since the serum adjusts its chemical composition to match the quarry's size and organic structure, putting it to sleep without doing any harm to its body.

He took the injection pen out of his pocket and stealthily jumped up then crouched down on a branch located just above the rampaging werewolf. Pulling the cap off with his mouth while steadying himself with his other hand, he waited for just the right moment to strike.

Once Mikan was busy crunching on another vampire she'd caught, Natsume pounced down onto her back. He grabbed a fistful of her fur, clung onto her large lycan body, and hung on for dear life, knowing that she'll tear him to pieces if he falls off. Mikan gave a roar and tried to reach for him with her claws, but Natsume was situated on an area of her back which she couldn't reach. She then tried to shake him off, going so far as to slam her back against a wide tree trunk in an effort to dislodge him. Natsume grunted with the impact as his back banged against the tree, while the lycan's full weight on his front compressed the breath out of his lungs, but he hung on tighter. When he finally found the chance, he pressed syringe against the back of her neck, and depressed the plunger. He only had to wait for a few seconds before the tranquilizer began doing its work.

Mikan felt the slight sting at the back of her neck, before her body started growing heavy. The bloody vampire must have injected something into her, damn it. She vaguely felt her body collapse on the ground. The last thing she saw was the crimson-eyed vampire standing in front of her, staring down into her glazing hazel orbs, before her eyes rolled back and everything went pitch black.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 4

When her eyes opened, the first thing that came to her mind was that she was definitely not in her room at the stronghold. Last she recall, her room's ceiling was composed of stained oak panels, not dull gray stones. So it was a choice between two conclusions: either someone has gone suicidal enough to mess with her room, or this was not her room. The second choice was certainly more plausible than the first.

The sound of rattling chains resounded in the room once she stirred and sat up. Mikan squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them again, willing them to focus. She was still feeling some of the sedative's effect, but her body was quickly neutralizing the anomalous compounds inside her.

She glanced down at her body, confirming that she was still in her lycan form. She also drolly noted all the clasps – on her waist, neck, and several rows on her limbs. From the number of cuffs fastening her and the length of chain they used, it seems she'd succeeded in scaring the crap out of the bloodsuckers.

Giving her head a shake, she shifted back to her human form. The lycan-size cuffs, now loose, easily slipped off her body. Did they really think that ordinary chains could hold her?

Mikan scrutinized the room she was in. Aside from a bed, which was the only thing in the room that could be called furniture, the room was nothing but a wide expanse of empty space. She shrugged off the bareness. It suited her just fine and gave her a lot of room to move around in. Of the room, she particularly gave notice to the small, grilled window on the top of one wall, just above the bunk bed. And opposite the opening and the bed was a thick, wooden door.

The sound of the door bolt unlocking interrupted her from her perusal. She positioned herself facing the portal, ready for any attacks or to be attacked. But she slowly lowered her guard when she found the crimson-eyed vampire standing in the doorway. The vampire entered and closed the door behind him, before turning to face her.

Their eyes clashed as they both studied each other, two predators sizing up their opponent. Natsume was the first one who broke their eye contact. His gaze landed on the pile of chain and cuffs just behind her. He wasn't at all surprised that she'd gotten the biddings off without any trouble.

"I told them that chaining you wasn't necessary, but the idiotic fledglings won't listen," Natsume stated offhandedly. "So, what's your name, werewolf?"

Mikan blankly stared at him. "Not until you tell me yours, vampire."

Natsume nodded, as if in concurrence. "My name's Natsume. Now tell me yours," he demanded arrogantly.

"I'm Mikan," she answered curtly. "Now that pleasantries are over, may I inquire as to why I'm being detained?" She had to admit that she was curious enough to want an explanation as to why she'd been captured. And if the vampires want to start another war, she sure as hell isn't going to be willing pawn.

Natsume ignored her question and strode towards her. Before Mikan could react, he leaned towards her and sank his fangs on her shoulder without any warning. Mikan emitted a growl, not from pain but from irritation. The damn bloodsucker must have a death wish! Doesn't he know that she could easily tear his heart out if she wants to?

But she had to admit, his bite was definitely different to others of his kind. She'd been bitten by vampires before, and their bites only left pain and a wound that her body has no problem healing. But Natsume's bite was starting to feel… pleasurable.

Mikan squeezed her eyes shut and gave her head a small shake. She did _not_ just admit that a leech's bite felt good. She doesn't take anyone biting her without permission too lightly. Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't very well kill him, so she decided that she'll just have to retaliate for the bite.

Her blood was as rich and sweet as when he had tasted it the first time. Even though he knew she was dangerous, he couldn't stop himself from taking a bite at her and tasting her blood again. He was still preoccupied savoring the warm and luscious fluid, filled with her own brand of intoxicating flavor, sliding down his throat, when she bit down on his upper arm retaliation. Natsume quickly dislodged his fangs and jumped away from her. Frowning, he inspected his arm to find that she'd bitten off a chunk out of him. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around the wound, not too concerned with the injury since dawn will be arriving soon. His gaze turned back to Mikan.

"Looks like the old saying's true," Mikan scoffed. "No good deed goes unpunished." She pressed a hand to the wound on her shoulder to help stop the bleeding. "I should have left you out on the sun to fry your ass off." She bared her teeth at him in warning. "Bite me again without my permission, Leech, and I'll make sure I'll eat more than just a nibble of your flesh. Now tell my why you bloodsuckers brought me here!"

"So, you knew I was the vampire you'd aided only a few nights ago," Natsume said, wiping off the blood that had dipped down at the corner of his mouth. "You didn't seem to mind sharing your blood with me at that time. To answer your question, you're here as my blood source," he declared as he calmly walked towards the door. He looked over his shoulder to boldly meet her eyes again. "Enjoy your time in this room. You'll be staying in here for quite some time, Mutt," he added the last word with a smirk, before he bolted the door behind him.

Natsume's smirk widened as he heard a loud, rumbling roar behind the closed door.

* * *

Mikan snarled angrily as she paced her prison. She'd been stuck in the damn cell for almost twenty-four hours now. After the sun had risen, she'd tried to escape, only to find that a reinforcing spell automatically activates in the castle during daybreak.

Every window and doorway had a barrier spell keeping anything from entering or exiting any opening in the whole castle. She'd also tried crashing the walls and door, but they're under a strengthening spell. Even in her lycan form, she couldn't break any of the bloody structure down.

She looked down on her wrist. She'd only noticed the thing after the arrogant, bloody leech left her in that room. A thin band encircled her wrist, and the odd feature about the thing is that it conforms itself to her body. Its size adjusts to fit around her wrist perfectly like a second skin, from her wolf to her lycan form. She frowned at the suspicious wrist band. She'll just have to ask one of her captors later on about it.

As dusk finally gave way to the darkening night, she heard a soft, fuzzy sizzling sound followed by a pop coming from the tiny opening in the room. Going closer to investigate, she found that she can stick her hand out the barred window. The barrier spell must have turned off since it was already past nightfall.

Mikan was about to try breaking down a wall when she heard footsteps coming her way. She sighed. Great! She can't escape during the daylight because of the barrier, and she can't escape by night because the leeches are awake. Killing vampires in werewolf territory was considered acceptable, but her killing them in vampire territory was another thing. No matter what happens, she not going to violate the truce between their races. She swore to herself a long time ago that she's not going to let another war break out as long as she's alive and breathing.

The noise of the door bolt unlocking echoed around the room. Mikan couldn't resist releasing a low growl. If it was that arrogant leech again, she'll probably have a hard time restraining herself from maiming him. Fortunately, the door opened to reveal a female vampire.

"Hello," the long-haired brunette greeted Mikan with a slightly-nervous but warm smile. "My name's Nonoko. And I've brought you something to eat," she held up the tray she was carrying, as if to reassure Mikan that she doesn't mean any harm.

Mikan stayed silent and just watched as Nonoko set the tray on the foot of the bed. The girl was nervous enough as it is, Mikan didn't want to make any sudden movements that might scare her. When Nonoko had backed away from the tray, Mikan decided that the vampire had steeled herself enough for anything she might do. Mikan pulled away from the wall she was leaning on and approached the bed. On top of the tray were covered dish, and beside it were a fork and a_ knife_.

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. Either the vampires in this castle were too trusting, or all the sensible vampires were already wiped out during the war. Don't they know that letting the prisoner get their hands on a weapon, even the most menial of weapons, was a big no-no?

Mikan spared Nonoko a glance. The female vampire seems to be waiting to see her reaction on the food. For now, Mikan settled on behaving and uncovered the dish. Beneath the lid was a juicy-looking steak cooked to perfection, in human standards that is. Mikan shrugged, choosing to give it a try. She cut a small piece of the steak, popped it inside her mouth, and started to chew.

"So, how is it?" Nonoko asked timidly.

Mikan kept chewing but answered. "It's alright, I guess." She swallowed the meat and proceeded to cut another small chunk of the steak. "It's too well done for me though."

Nonoko peeked at the meat, seeing that the middle was still pinkish, and gave Mikan a questioning look. "I don't understand. The meat's medium rare."

"I like my beef still mooing," Mikan explained. "I'm guessing that you have a stack of frozen steaks stored somewhere, am I right?" Nonoko answered in a nod. "That's good. You guys have a microwave here?"

Nonoko replied, her head bobbing. "Yes, we use it every night to bring the chilled blood back to body temperature before consuming it."

"That's good to know. You're the one who'll be preparing my food nightly, aren't you?" Nonoko nodded again. "Then all you have to do is thaw the steak then nuke it for about three to five minutes, depending on the thickness, and you're done with my meal," Mikan said, finishing off the stab of beef.

"Okay, I'll do what you've told me tomorrow night. Do you have any drink preferences, or is red wine alright with you, Miss?" Nonoko inquired.

"Red wine is fine, and please call me Mikan," Mikan beamed at her.

Nonoko smile back, finding the werewolf's smile warm and beautiful. She was sure nobody could smile that radiantly and be a bad person. "Do you need anything else for tonight, Mikan-chan?"

Before Mikan could answer, the door slammed open. Natsume stood in the opened doorway with a frown. "Out! Now!" he snarled.

"Yes, my lord!" Nonoko squeaked. She quickly grabbed the tray and exited the room.

Natsume slammed the door behind her, before turning to Mikan. He didn't like her spending time with anyone but him. He's denying it with everything in him, but the truth is, even in such a short span of time, he's already gotten really possessive of her.

Mikan shot him a gimlet stare before lying down on the bed, indicating that she doesn't see him as a threat. "So, what's this visit for, oh-high-and-mighty master vampire?" she mocked. "You didn't have to be so curt with Nonoko like that. She's just doing what _you_ probably ordered her to do."

"If you know that I'm a master vampire, then why the hell aren't you quaking in fear?" Natsume muttered.

"Why should I?" Mikan lifted a brow at him. "It's not as if you're an alpha werewolf," she baited him.

Natsume stomped towards the bed and loomed menacingly over her. "I'm over three thousand years old," he rumbled. "You'd be smart to fear me."

Mikan glared at him. He was strongly warning her by throwing his age at her like that. In their world, the older you are the more clout you have. Experience and power comes with age, and along with it, respect. Too bad for him, he's age doesn't intimidate her at all.

"Don't threaten me, Leech," she sneered before shoving him away from her, just a precaution from him biting her. She sure as hell isn't going to let him have a drop of her blood tonight. Not after the way he acted, snapping at Nonoko without any logical reason. "How old you are means nothing to me," she spat out before plopping down on the bed, presumably to rest or sleep.

Natsume clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to utter a snide retort. He'd done enough for the night. It won't do him any good to further ostracize her – his blood source. As it is, he's most probably on the top of her blacklist for abducting her.

Studying Mikan with a keen eye, he deduced that she certainly won't hesitate to mutilate him if he tried to forcefully take her blood tonight. She'd been merciful enough last night, leaving him with only an injury that could easily heal, and not taking his life like she could effortlessly have done. By the looks of things tonight, she's already been seething away even before the sun had crossed the horizon.

He heaved a frustrated sigh, and slammed out of the room. It looks like he'll go without a meal for a while, since she doesn't intend to let him feed. It really wasn't like him not to have his own way. But as things stand, he does acknowledge that he's indebted to her for saving his life. Kidnapping her certainly wasn't the way to pay her back. And he does intend to find a way to repaid her for her kindness. But right now, he needs her.

Natsume shook his head in denial. No, he doesn't need _her_. He needs _her blood_.

At least that's what he kept on telling himself.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: I wasn't supposed to update this week, since I'm busy preparing for my college graduation at the end of this month. But I since I'm being threatened by a chainsaw (thanks to Czanne -.-'), I've decided to the upload this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 5

Mikan sat up on the bed at the sound of the door unlocking. She knew it was Nonoko on the other side, bringing in her meal for the night. For five nights now, she'd been locked in this room. So far, she'd seen only two vampires for the pass handful of days – Nonoko, who brings her nightly meal, and Ruka, the vampires' blond second-in-command, who checks up on her at least once every evening.

Natsume hasn't come back since he'd slammed out of the room a few nights ago. Not that she cares if he visits her or not of course, it was just an observation.

"Good evening, Mikan-chan," Nonoko greeted with a wide smile as she swung the door open.

"Good evening, too, Nonoko," Mikan greeted back as Nonoko set down the tray in front of her. She'd become fast friends with the long-haired brunette. The two of them characteristically chatted with each other as Mikan finished her meals. "The steak looks good," Mikan said, licking her lips. The stab of meat was warm, with just the right amount of blood still clinging to its surface, just the way she likes it.

"Thanks," Nonoko grinned. "I'm getting the hand of warming it up just right in the microwave."

Tasting a small cut of the raw meat, Mikan nodded in agreement. The other night, when Nonoko took her suggestion to warm the steak in the microwave, the meat turned out too cooked for her taste. And last night, the second time around, the center of the meat was still frozen. This time she can tell it was just right.

Mikan had cut another small piece of the steak and was about to place it in her mouth, when someone by the doorway caught her eye. "Who's that?" Mikan asked, motioning to the dark-haired female who as timidly peeking into the room by the entryway.

Nonoko glanced in that direction, and quickly got up to her feet. "Aoi-sama! What are you doing here?!"

Aoi gestured for her to tone down her voice, before sneaking inside the room and closing the door behind her. "Onii-chan told me I can't go near here," she confessed sheepishly. "But I wanted to meet our guest," she said, plopping down on the bed beside Mikan without a hint of fear, just curiosity.

Mikan studied the petite, female vampire and noted her crimson hued eyes. "Are you by chance related to that damn arrogant leech responsible for kidnapping me?" she bluntly voiced out. Nonoko and Aoi couldn't help cringing at the statement, Nonoko because that's their master vampire Mikan's referring to and Aoi because what Mikan said was so true. Her brother could be very, very conceited most of the time. But what had them flinching the most was the word "leech". They may consume blood like the disgusting parasite, but being associated to, or called, a leech undoubtedly wasn't a compliment for any vampire.

Aoi cleared her throat, trying to hide her glee and get over the fact that her brother had just been called a bloodsucking parasite. No female has ever insulted her brother like that before. They were usually too awestruck by his handsome face. This woman was certainly interesting and one of a kind. "Yes, the arrogant-leech-named-Natsume is my onii-chan," she replied with an amused grin. "I'm Aoi, by the way."

"And I'm Mikan." She scrutinized Aoi more closely with narrowed eyes. "How can that egotistical jerk be related to someone as cute as you? Are you sure you're blood-related?" she asked rubbing her chin as if trying to solve the most baffling mystery of the universe. "Maybe he's a changeling or something," Mikan muttered to herself, but loud enough for Aoi to hear.

"Um, thank you, I think," Aoi sweat dropped. "Oh, I came by to see you, Mikan-chan," she told the lycan. "I'm curious to know who has my brother so enthralled that he's desperate enough to resort to abduction."

Aoi's words made one of Mikan's brows lift. "I'm nothing but your average, everyday werewolf," she distinctly replied.

She can't very well tell them that their master vampire was responsible for abducting the alpha werewolf, and probably starting the sparks of war. It'll almost certainly make the situation worse than it is. Better keep her position a secret from them, and find a way to escape without killing a single vampire. That way, it'll create fewer problems in the long run. She still has a few months before the next pack gathering, where she needed to be present. Hotaru can handle everything regarding the pack preceding that event. For now, she can stay here and gather some information as to how the vampires are fairing after the war.

"So, it's true that you're really are a werewolf!" Aoi stared at her with sparkling eyes and skidded closer to her. Mikan leaned away a bit, awkwardly trying to leave some space between her and Aoi. Doesn't the girl know that a werewolf can easily harm her?

"Can you transform into a wolf?" Aoi asked enthusiastically, and then squealed when Mikan nodded. "Can you transform into one right now, even for just a moment? Please," Aoi begged and pleaded with her with huge, glistening eyes.

Mikan had to look away, admitting to herself that she was a sucker for cute things with big puppy-dog eyes. Aoi leaned closer to her and started making soft, pitiful, little whimpering sounds, and Mikan knew she was beaten. "Alright, alright, you win," Mikan held her hands up in surrender. "I'll shift to my wolf form. Now please stop making that noise, Aoi-chan." The petite vampire instantly stopped whimpering and intently watched Mikan, not wanting to miss a second of her transformation.

Letting out a sigh, Mikan willed her body to shift. White light covered her in the blink of an eye. And in another blink, the light dissipated, leaving behind a huge, golden wolf. Nonoko instinctively backed away from the bed as a precaution, but Aoi doesn't seem to have the same sense of self-preservation.

Aoi stared at the wolf in awe for a moment, before letting out a high-pitched shriek and happily throwing herself at Mikan. Mikan kept still and resisted the urge to emit a pathetic snivel as Aoi ecstatically glomped her, snuggling against her pelt and running her hands all over her fur. "You're so big, cute, and fluffy, Mikan-chan," Aoi shrilled.

Mikan looked at Nonoko's direction. Her hazel eyes imploring Nonoko to have some mercy on her and save her from the Aoi's over-enthusiastic glomping. Nonoko smiled at her understandingly and interrupted Aoi. "Ah, Aoi-sama, I think you should allow Mikan to finish her supper," Nonoko suggested.

"Oh!" Aoi let go of Mikan, suddenly realizing that Mikan was suppose to be having her dinner right now. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But you don't have to change back to human form do you?" she asked with a pout. Mikan glimpsed her cute face, helplessly shook her head, and proceeded eating her steak in her wolf form much to Aoi's delight.

* * *

A huge fire was blazing in the hearth. Even though the weather was already warm, vampires like to keep the cold nightly drafts away from the interior of the castle. Natsume sat alone in the great hall, broodingly staring at the leaping flames in the fireplace. It's been week since he'd last consumed blood, and he's body was beginning to protest the deprivation. Some of the muscles in his body were starting to spasm, rebelliously demanding that he find some nourishment.

"Good evening, Nii-chan," Aoi entered the great hall with a smile and proceed towards her older brother.

"You don't usually come in here without a reason," Natsume commented. "What do you want?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously as she settled on the carpet just beside his chair.

"Isn't it reason enough for me to want to see my beloved, big brother?" Aoi grinned up at him. Natsume ruffled her hair, knowing that that will annoy her. "Hey, stop it," Aoi batted his hand away.

Natsume smirked. Aoi certainly didn't act like the powerful pureblood she was suppose to be. She didn't even look like the three-thousand-year-old vampire she is. Like werewolves, blood vampires also physically age only until they're twenty-five, but Aoi didn't appear twenty-five years old. She looks as if she's perpetually stuck at eighteen. Her petite form and slightly-below average height, not to mention her childlike attitude, definitely didn't help at all, either. Natsume was about to mess up her hair some more to further annoy her. But as he reached out, the muscles on his arm suddenly twinged.

Aoi quickly got up from her seated position. "Are you alright, Nii-chan?" Aoi worriedly inquired when Natsume suddenly grabbed his right forearm with his left hand and held it close to his body.

"I'm fine," Natsume replied with gritted teeth, holding his arm closer to body. "Just a cramp," he said, rubbing his forearm to stop the muscles from painfully contracting. But he contradicted himself when his body bent over with pain.

Aoi was about to go into a panic, when Ruka walked in. "Ruka! Something's wrong with Nii-chan!"

Ruka quickened his pace and instantly knew what was happening. He swiftly grabbed a goblet, half-filling it with cow's blood. "Here, Natsume. This will lessen the pain."

Natsume stubbornly pushed the cup away. "I'm not drinking that," he muttered through the pain.

A light bulb seems to turn on in Aoi's head as she suddenly realized why her brother's in pain. "When was the last time you consumed blood?" she asked Natsume. Natsume kept silent and glanced back at the hearth, clearly having no intention of answering her question. "You've been starving yourself, haven't you?" Silence met her query. Aoi produced a muffled, frustrated sound at the back of her throat and trudged out of the great hall.

Ruka heaved a relieved sigh as the door slammed shut behind her. "You know that Aoi's just going to be more worried about you," he told Natsume. "I'm pretty sure your body's already starting to cramp. Why don't you have even just a sip of some cow's blood? It'll help ease some of the discomfort," he implored.

"It's my body, Ruka," Natsume calmly retorted through the pain he was experiencing. "And it's my choice when I'll drink some blood." Tasteless cow's blood won't do it for him. No, he doesn't need just any blood. It has to be _her_ blood.

She'd told him not to bite her without her permission, and he'll respect that. It was the least he could do for her. But what the heck was he going to do when he needs her blood? Tell her, "I'm hungry. Can I please bite you?" His damn pride won't allow him to do that! His damnable ego would rather have him starve to death, than letting him go to her, to humbly ask her for some of her blood.

* * *

Mikan was having her dinner while conversing with Nonoko, when Aoi entered the room. Both she and Nonoko watched anxiously as Aoi softly closed the door behind her. In the two nights Aoi had visited Mikan after their first meeting, Aoi had literally flown over the threshold and excitedly glomped Mikan. This quiet and serious-looking Aoi who just came in certainly caused some concern.

Solemn crimson eyes turned to Mikan. "I know that we just came to know each other a couple of nights ago, Mikan. But can I ask you for something?"

Aoi calling her by her name captured Mikan's full, undivided attention. The petite vampire had asked if she could informally call her "onee-chan" after the first night, and Mikan had acceded to it. What she wants to discuss now must be really important. She pushed her steak dinner away from her then nodded, signaling she was prepared to listen to what Aoi has to say.

Aoi took a deep breath then uttered. "I need some for your blood. I'd be willing to do, or give you, anything that's within my power as compensation."

"Anything within you power, eh," Mikan scowled. "That means setting me free isn't one of them." Aoi gave a confirming nod. Natsume's the only one who has the power to release Mikan. "Very well then," Mikan sighed and emptied the red wine in her goblet by guzzling it down. She then took the knife she used to cut the steak with, and slashed her forearm, allowing the blood to drip down into the goblet. By the time the cup was half-full, the wound on her arm had already closed and healed.

She held out the goblet to Aoi, but kept it out of her reach for the moment. "You do known that if this blood is for your consumption, I would have given it without asking for anything in return, don't you, Pup?" she uttered kindly.

Aoi smiled at being called the nickname Mikan dubbed her with. It shows that Mikan wasn't harboring any hard feelings for the favor she asked of her. "I know, Nee-chan," she beamed.

"But since the blood is for the leech-of-a-brother of yours, I'm calling in a payment," Mikan grinned.

"So, what do you want in exchange for this," Aoi asked as Mikan handed her the goblet.

Mikan's grin widened and turned wolfish.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Um… Just a question... Is there some sort of a tend going on with readers issuing threats to authors about updating soon or else?! O.O…

Anyway, as of this afternoon, I am now formally and officially a college graduate! X3 That's the reason why this week's update is a bit late. XD

Oh yeah, before I forget, there's a petition going on about Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy) having a season 2. It's not guaranteed if it'll succeed, but what's the harm in trying. So, if you guys want to sign up, you can go to this site:

http : / www . gopetition . com / petitions / gakuen-alice-season-2 . html

(Just remove all the unnecessary spaces in between…)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 6

Natsume felt like his teeth and jaw were about to break from being clenched too tightly. His body was literally, and involuntarily, bending over from the pain he's experiencing.

The pain was starting to reach the point of being unbearable. The night wasn't even a quarter done, but his nerves were already frayed. His body was beginning to feel numb from suffering too much soreness.

Daylight, the time when he's consciousness would slip from him, leaving him in blissful, painless sleep, was still hours away.

He was still trying to will away the pain, when a cup was held out in front of him. Staring at the goblet for a moment, his eyes traced the goblet to the arm elevating it, and then up to identify Aoi as the one offering it to him. He was about to push it away, when Aoi spoke.

"Here, Nii-chan," Aoi told him with a somber expression on her face. "Drink this."

Natsume hesitantly stared at her then sniffed the cup. Something about Aoi suggested that the goblet's content was no ordinary blood.

The first thing that struck him about the content was the scent. The scent alone was enough to make him forget about any bodily pain he's suffering from. His first reaction was surprise and disbelief, but it swiftly changed to anger.

Aoi took a couple of steps back as Natsume rose from his chair, holding the cup close to her to prevent the blood in it from spilling. Natsume had never lifted a hand to her in anger. But her brother looked angry enough right now to have no qualms in committing sororicide without a second thought.

"Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere near that room?" Natsume growled as he advanced towards her. "And here you are, bringing me a cup of _her_ blood."

A nervous, awkward laugh escaped from Aoi. "Well, I could have solicited Nonoko-chan's help in asking for the blood."

"You've deliberately disobeyed what I'd told you not to do," Natsume roared at her. "And knowing you, sister-of-mine," he sneered. "You didn't ask for anyone's help in obtaining _her_ blood!"

He was about to back her into a corner where she wouldn't be able to escape from his scolding, when his body began cramping again, sending him crumbling to his knees on the flood.

"Quit being stubborn for a moment and just drink, Onii-chan," Aoi said, holding the goblet out to him again. "Besides, Mikan-nee's blood will only go to waste if you don't drink it," she reasoned.

Natsume took the cup with a trembling hand, and toss back the blood in one go. He couldn't resist emitting a very satisfied grunt as the taste of the still warm fluid filled his mouth, before it glided down his gullet. The pain receded as his body greedily absorbed the blood it's been deprived of.

Slowly easing into a sitting potion on the floor, Natsume glared up at Aoi. "Tell me what you did in order for you get half-a-cup of her blood without getting your idiotic head ripped off."

He was still clearly pissed that Aoi had exposed herself to danger. If it was a werewolf other than Mikan, Aoi would most certainly have been injured or taken as a hostage by now, or, even worse, killed. Even though Mikan'd demonstrated that she was fully capable of effortlessly slaughtering almost a score of vampires, he just knows that Mikan's not one to attack unless she was needed to or she was provoked.

"I just asked Mikan nee-chan for her blood in exchange for a little something in return," Aoi replied guiltily, not daring to meet her brother's gaze.

Natsume's eyes narrowed at her. Judging by how she addresses the werewolf, this was definitely _not_ the first night Aoi had met Mikan. Natsume took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and resisting the urge to shout. "What the hell did she ask for in return?" he bit out.

* * *

Mikan was still chatting with Nonoko when the door banged against the wall. Natsume stood menacingly by the entryway, an ominous combination of a frown and glare on his face.

Nonoko bid Mikan goodbye and hurriedly exited the room with the dinning tray, pausing only brief enough to give Natsume a slight bow, which the master vampire didn't even acknowledge.

"Must you be so callous to Nonoko?" Mikan glowered, once she and Natsume were alone in the room with the door firmly shut.

Natsume didn't reply. He just marched over to Mikan and stared down at her. "What did you ask Aoi in exchange for your blood?" he snapped at her.

Mikan lifted a brow at him, clearly not intimidated by and angry vampire. "Didn't Aoi tell you herself?"

Natsume snarled at her.

Mikan couldn't resist smirking at him. That reaction clearly indicated that Aoi hasn't told him anything about their bargain. A fiendish idea suddenly popped into her mind. She didn't know what evil fiend prompted her to do it, but the idea seemed amusing. "But if you really want to know," she smiled seductively as she stood up and brazenly leaned closer to him.

Caught by surprise, Natsume involuntarily backed away from her. "What the hell is this woman doing?!" he screamed in his head, as his eyes widened and a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

Her proximity was close, much too close to him for his peace of mind.

When her face was only about an inch away from his, Mikan suddenly pulled herself back, plunking down on the cushion, and began rolling on the bed with laughter. "You should have seen your face! It's really hilarious!" she chuckled.

The throbbing vein on Natsume's temple and the tic on the side of his jaw revealed his annoyance. The laughter died on Mikan's throat when she found herself pinned down on the bed by Natsume, his hands planted on the side of her head, his body forming a human cage above her.

"I ask you again," he said with a cold, detached voice. "What's the deal you made with Aoi?"

Mikan glared up at him. "You don't have to be so grumpy," she muttered and easily pushed him off of her, making him land in a seated position on the area of the bed beside her. "How're the cramps, by the way?" she offhandedly asked as she sat up and faced him.

Natsume took a deep, sharp intake of breath, and then counted to ten to help calm his raging anger. Never in his long life had anyone annoyed him this much. He glared at Mikan. And the woman responsible for irritating him to this degree is not even showing a hint of fearing his wrath!

"How are you so sure my body had cramped? I could have drunk some other blood during the week," he muttered defensively.

Mikan leaned back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. "You didn't see how serious Aoi had looked when she asked for my blood. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have made such a serious bargain with me, if the situation wasn't that serious."

"What did she bargained for your blood?" Natsume inquired once again.

"Nothing much," Mikan shrugged, this time in a mood to answer his question seriously. "She just told me that I could ask for anything within her power to do, or give."

Natsume winced at that piece of information. As a pureblood like him, Aoi held quite a bit of power in the coven. Even though Aoi couldn't directly free her because she was his captive, Mikan could have asked for something that could aid her in escaping.

"So, I asked for what I've wanted to have all week," Mikan grinned impishly, "a bath."

Natsume lifted an incredulous brow. "A bath?" he garbled in disbelief. The woman's got to be kidding him!

Having a good idea what's currently going on in his mind, Mikan grinned at his reaction. "Yeah, I pretty much reduced our bargain to something as trivial as a bath. I didn't want to drag Aoi in this little dilemma of ours. This problem is just between the two of us," she stared him in the eye. "I think after what happened in the woods, you also realized that involving others in this isn't a good idea."

Natsume nodded in agreement. The last time he involved his coven in this situation with Mikan, fifteen of his coven's members never made it back to this castle. All their existences were wiped out in just trying to capture her. He really should be grateful that Mikan had the foresight not to involve Aoi in this state of affairs between them.

"Why a bath?" he asked, his curiosity pricked. Of all the things to ask for, why that?

"I just needed one," Mikan wrinkled her nose. "You kidnapped me right after I've just completed a hunt, when I was all tired and sweaty. And if you still haven't noticed, I'm starting to smell a bit too ripe. My nose is already getting clogged with picking up nothing but my own scent."

Natsume couldn't help smirking at the cute, disgruntled face she made with her statement. In his opinion, she actually smelled pretty good right now. But it is a fact that a werewolf's nose is far more sensitive than that of a vampire's. "So, you traded in a few ounces of your blood for a bath. Aren't you setting your blood's price too low?"

"Whatever it takes to get nice and clean," Mikan smiled. "Besides, it's simple enough for my body to restore the blood I'm donating for your consumption. By the way, are you still hungry?"

Clearly surprised, Natsume's eyes widened at her question.

"Don't look at me like that, Leech. I'm being paid so that you don't starve. I might as well fulfill my end of the bargain," she stated. "So, do you want more blood?"

Natsume eyed her uncertainly for a moment then nodded. Mikan got up and took the goblet Nonoko had left behind in her haste. Natsume discontentedly stared at her.

"What?" Mikan smirked at him. "You didn't think I'll let you bit me, did you?"

The frown on Natsume's face intensified as she bit her own wrist and allowed her blood to drip into the cup. He doesn't know why, but he felt displeased that she still won't allow him to directly drink from her. To him, it implied that she doesn't trust him.

Mikan has her own reason about not wanting him to bite her. For her, it wasn't an issue about trusting him. It was an issue about trusting herself. Natsume's bite was a bit too disturbingly pleasurable for her. And she needed some more time to steel herself against it before she allows him to bite her.

As Natsume drank her blood, he watched her over the rim of the goblet. Mikan lifted a bow at him. "Quit staring at me that way. It's going to start freaking me out," she teasingly complained. Natsume placed down the empty goblet and scoffed. She certainly doesn't act like she's the least bit agitated by his stare.

Natsume stood up from the bed and strode towards the wall adjacent to the door. Mikan's eyes followed him across the room, curious as to what was going on in her captor's mind. Natsume stared at the wall for a moment, in deep thought. He then fisted his hand, drew back, and slammed his fist on the wall.

Mikan jolted in surprise at the sound of the impact, she looked over at the wall to find the stone surface slightly cracked. Natsume was about to hit the wall again with his fist, but Mikan quickly stopped him. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" she exasperatedly exclaimed, grabbing his wrist before he could punch the wall again. "If you wanted the wall destroyed, you only have to say so," she grumbled.

Before Natsume could argue with her, Mikan smacked the wall with her own fist. Half of the wall exploded, instantly crumbling with her single blow. Natsume blankly gazed at the rubbled remnants of stone wall, before he turned his sights back on Mikan.

Mikan was standing on one side, covered with dirt and coughing from the cloud of dust that resulted from her demolishing the wall. Great! Now she really needed that bath! After she'd finished coughing, her nose began itching from the dust.

Natsume shook his head as he observed Mikan gave off soft, uncontrollable, little sneezes. Right now, she really didn't look like the werewolf who'd just obliterated a thick, solid stone wall with a single punch.

"Where are you go off to now?" she asked, rubbing her still irritated nose, as Natsume headed for the door.

"There's the bathing room," Natsume motioned to the room on other side of the half destroyed wall. Mikan turned, only now noticing what's on the other side of the wall. "I'm going to get someone to bring you some things for your bath." With that, Natsume exited the room.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Okay, I won't mind the threats, but in return, I need you to review. This story's getting quite a number of hits but only a few reviews (-.-) ... It's really depressing to think about it. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 7

"Is the water okay, Mikan?" Nonoko inquired as she readied a towel for the werewolf's use.

Mikan mutely nodded in response and blissfully sank lower into the tepid water. The bath feels heavenly. She hasn't had a bath since she'd been captured a week ago, and she'd been longing to open up the topic for some time now. Luckily, Aoi offering her something as a trade-off for her blood gave her the opportunity she needed.

Lifting an arm up, Mikan stared at the thin band on her wrist. "Are you sure it's okay to get this wet, Nonoko?" She gave the band a tap. "I kept forgetting to ask you what this is for."

"Don't worry about it," Nonoko smiled uneasily. "It's waterproof. But I can't tell right now what it's for."

Mikan gave her a curtly nod, wordlessly telling Nonoko that she understands. Some things are meant to be kept confidential. That's something Mikan knows personally due to her position in the pack.

A soft knock sounded on the bathroom door before Aoi peeked in. "How's the bath going, Nee-chan?"

"It's wonderful," Mikan moaned in pure appreciation as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the rim of the little bathing pool she was in.

Aoi chuckled at Mikan's reaction then studied the hole on one of the walls. The hole led to the room Mikan was currently staying in, and was only presently covered only by a divider. Aoi shook her head. Really, her brilliant brother can be capable of some of the most absurd things at times.

Mikan noted Aoi staring at the hole in the wall. "I've been meaning to ask. Won't that hole be a bit inconvenient for anyone else who'll use this bathing room?"

"It's nothing to worry about, only Nii-chan and I use this bathing room. But we often use the other bathing room in this wing, rather than this one," Aoi answered as she studied the different scented soaps in a cupboard. "So, what scent do you want you soap to be?"

"I'll use anything as long as it's not rose-scented," Mikan grimaced. "The scent of roses makes my nose itch. But if you got any sandalwood in there, that'd be great. It's the scent I regularly use."

Before grabbing a bar of sandalwood-scented soap, Aoi shot Mikan an intrigued glance. Maybe it was just coincidental that Mikan uses the same soap scent as Natsume does. She, for one, knows that her brother's been using sandalwood-scented soap since like forever. In fact, it's like an unspoken rule in the castle that Natsume's the only one allowed to use soap of that scent.

She opened a box and handed the soap to Mikan. Well, she just hopes her brother won't act too childishly and make a fuss about the deduction to his soap supply. Mikan thanked her for the soap and began lathering herself as the bathroom door slammed open. Natsume stood by the doorway with a frown, seemingly uncaring that there was a female currently taking a bath.

Nonoko quickly uttered a hasty goodbye to Mikan and swiftly exited the room, carrying Mikan's clothes which needed washing while avoiding Natsume's gaze all the while. She doesn't know why, but lately, their master vampire tends to suddenly and angrily snap at her.

As Nonoko moved to pass by him, Natsume's words stopped her. "Quit acting like I'll flog you at any moment," Natsume muttered loud enough for her to hear. "You're making me look like a cruel ogre."

Nonoko turned back to him and bowed with a smile on her face, acknowledging Natsume's arrogant way of apologizing to her, before she went on her way to have Mikan's clothes laundered.

Natsume watched as Nonoko left. He admits he's been too harsh on her lately. Knowing that she nightly gets to spend time with Mikan, some emotion always got the better of him, causing him to be rather nasty towards her nowadays. He sighed, and turned an indicative gaze at Aoi.

Aoi caught her brother's meaningful look. "No way," she said, crossing her arms. "I can't just leave you here with Nee-chan. She's taking a bath right now." Natsume just stared at her until she gave in. "Fine, but if you do anything to her…" she warned. But, telling by the smirk on her brother's face, her threat clearly wasn't the least bit effective at all.

As door shut with Aoi's departure, Natsume walked towards one of the walls and leaned his back on it so that he was facing the bathing pool, before keenly studying the werewolf with hooded eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan mumbled with her eyes close, and her head resting on the tiled edge of the shallow pool.

"Standing guard," Natsume replied ambiguously. Mikan shrugged, indicating that she was not at all bothered with him standing there watching her take a bath.

As time ticked away, Natsume's eyes seems to wander away from her face, and drift downwards. In his mind, he silently began cursing the soap suds for clouding the water in the pool, hindering him from seeing Mikan naked body clearly.

Just as he was about to look away, Mikan lazily stretched in the pool. Natsume felt his mouth and throat go dry as the swells of her breasts rose above the murky bathwater. She might have given him some of her blood to sate his hunger, but he was beginning to get hungry for something else entirely. And her delectable body would do nicely as his meal. Just a bit higher and he knows he won't be able to resist the temptation. Thankfully, Mikan slid lower into the water again, causing Natsume to release a pent up breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

"I guess I have to stay here until Nonoko comes back with my clothes, or something else I could wear," Mikan commented to herself before letting herself relax, prepared to sleep for a while.

Natsume stared at her peaceful-looking face for a moment, before he straighten from the wall, found a scrap piece of paper, scribbled a quick message, and headed for the door. He haled a vampire who's passing by the corridor and asked him to deliver the message to Aoi.

Mikan came to when she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened her eyes into slits just in time to see Natsume came back with a flowing white dress. "Nice," she commented. "But it's not really my style."

She received a glare for her comment. "Well, too bad. It's either you wear this or go around naked until your clothes dry," Natsume tetchily retorted as he hanged the dress near her towel.

The dress was something he had bought on a whim ages ago. He'd told Aoi he had bought it for her, just to hide the fact that he'd impulsively purchased it for some unknown reason when he first saw it. Aoi thanked him for the dress, but he could very well see that she was a little dubious if it really was for her.

"Oh, please," Mikan scoffed. "I go around walking naked every time I'm in my wolf form. We werewolves aren't as prudish as you vampires about nudity, you know." She glanced up to see a vacant expression on Natsume's face, but just in time to spot a veiled emotion she couldn't decipher in his eyes. She stared at the white dress again. "But, I suppose there's no harm in trying the dress out," she sighed.

Natsume could help but feel elated inwardly that she'll try the dress on, though it'll kill him to outwardly show it. As Mikan moved step out of the pool, the door slammed open again.

"Hey Natsume, the…" Ruka halted in his tracks at the scene in front of him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his jaw slackened with shock. When Aoi had told him at Natsume was in this bathing room, he thought she meant that Natsume was the one taking a bath. Not Mikan! Oh shit! If the way Natsume's glaring at him was any indication… He was such a dead vampire!

Mikan peeked over a bare shoulder at him. "Oh, hi Ruka. What brings you here?" she asked with a towel around her body, patting herself dry as if without a care in the world. Ruka wanted to cry. Can't she see that his very existence was about to come to an end?!

A low growl came from Natsume. "Get out off here, Ruka. Right now," Natsume's voice held a hostile tone that told Ruka their friendship was the only reason why he was still alive after seeing Mikan like that.

"Y-Y-Yes! Right away!" Ruka stuttered out and zoomed out of the room, the door loudly banging shut behind him. Once he was some distance away, he leaned against the wall to rest. His breath came in pants and his face was flushed due to both the burst of speed and from his embarrassment. That was mortifying as hell! He never wanted to be in that kind of situation again!

Natsume stole a glimpse at Mikan after Ruka was gone. She was still busy drying herself with her back turned to him. His eyes trailed over the sleek lines of her body. She really wasn't kidding when she said that her own nudity doesn't bother her. He'd bet she could sense him staring at her right now.

As if reading his mind, Mikan glanced over at him and chuckled. "The role of a perverted master vampire really suits you to perfection. Enjoying what you're seeing, Pervert?" she teased.

"Hn, as if there's anything to see," he scoffed. "I wouldn't even classify your breasts as hills. There's nothing but flatlands in there." Natsume couldn't stop the grin creeping on his face at Mikan's reaction. He could plainly see shock as her first response, before it rapidly turned into anger.

Natsume let out a rusty laugh as she heaped some very colorful curses on him. The two of them being able to freely banter like this was a great relief to him. It assures him that somehow, in someway, she'll one day see him as someone more than just her captor.

* * *

Aoi worriedly waited in the room Mikan was occupying, hoping at her brother and Mikan haven't murdered each other yet. Well, it doesn't sound like anyone is being killed in the next room. She looked up and gave Ruka, who was standing by a wall, another apologetic smile. He'd just ended chiding her for the unintentionally misleading information she'd given him, and she had just finished begging him for his forgiveness. The two vampires glanced at the hole in the wall as they heard the divider being shifted.

Aoi gaped as Mikan entered, closely followed behind by Natsume. The dress was perfect on Mikan's slim but tall built, ending just below her knees and clinging to her curves all in the right places. In other words, it fitted Mikan like it was made for her.

"How do I look?" Mikan grinned, after surveying the shock expression on Aoi's face.

"You look great in that dress, Nee-chan," Aoi squealed, giving Mikan a hug. Seeing Mikan in the dress completely destroyed Natsume's excuse about impulsively buying it for her. The dress was too long for her height. She couldn't believe that her brother would make such a glaring mistake like that. The only conclusion she came up with is that Natsume bought the dress for someone else. But who the girl he bought it for was a mystery. Her brother wasn't interested in females at that long ago time, and he still doesn't seem interested up to now.

Aoi came to the assumption that Natsume had probably bought the dress with the girl of his dreams in mind. She'd teased him about it, only to get a cold glare in response. But Natsume had never told her she was wrong in her supposition, nor denied her allegation. So, bearing in mind that the dress was intended for someone, she didn't have it altered and stored it in her closet for safe keeping.

And now, here she was, standing before a female which the dress fitted to perfection. She couldn't help but think that Natsume buying that dress years ago wasn't a coincidence.

Aoi glanced at her brother. The smile playing around the corners of Natsume's lips as he studied Mikan was enough to convince her she found the girl Natsume had bought the dress for.

Ruka had also noticed that way Natsume was staring at Mikan. But unlike Aoi, who was happy for her brother, Ruka felt concerned for his friend. And it's not because he had anything against Mikan. In fact, if Mikan can make Natsume look and feel as carefree as his best-friend appears right now, he'll gladly push them at each other himself. But the fact remains that they were from two opposing races, races who haven't settled the feud between them as of yet.

Natsume could be setting himself up for a lot of hurt and heartbreak in the future.

* * *

As Natsume was preparing for day-sleep, Ruka confronted him in the tower, which doubled as Natsume's quarters during the daytime. That place was Natsume's sanctuary, and only a handful of people were granted the privilege to enter there. Ruka was one of those who have the privilege, but he still couldn't help glancing around every time he entered that room. Ruka shook his head. Natsume was really fond of books.

Multitudes of tomes, collected through the centuries, were lined up in wooden shelves that surround the circular room. They encompassed almost every surface of the wall, reaching from the floor to nearly the top of the tower they were in, divided only by a terrace at specific floor intervals. Two spiraling, metal staircases position at opposite sides of the room intersected the terraces at every floor.

"What are you doing in here, Ruka?" Natsume asked from the couch, which also functions as his bed, not looking up from the book he was currently reading by lamplight.

"Ah, Natsume, about Mikan…" At the mention of Mikan's name, Natsume looked up from the book. Ruka sighed. This situation was really serious, if it was enough to pull Natsume away from his book. "Are you… do you… um… feel anything for her?" Ruka awkwardly inquired. Natsume was silent, but Ruka can feel his best-friend's crimson eyes boring into him.

Natsume's gaze returned to the book he's reading, his eyes hidden behind his bangs with that action. "She's nothing but my blood source, Ruka," he bit out.

Ruka nodded and exited the room. For now, he'll have to take Natsume's words for it. Besides, who was he to contradict a pureblooded master vampire?

* * *

Mikan paced the length of her room, even including the wide bathing room next door in her pacing. Natsume had someone place an outside lock on the bathing room door though, which prevented her escape.

Destroying a portion of the wall removed the reinforcement spell on that part. And with no barrier spell placed on it, she can pass through the hole even when the sun is up.

The hole in the wall confirmed her suspicion. That the reinforcing spell turns off at nightfall, but only on the walls inside the castle. The spell that reinforces the externally walls doesn't shut down no matter what time of day. The barrier spell on the doors and windows were similarly scheduled as the inner wall reinforcement though.

Once she confirmed that pacing wasn't helping one bit, she sat down on the bed and raised her right hand to eye level. The hand was still of one moment, before it began to involuntarily and strongly tremble.

She clenched her hand into a fist to stop the trembling, before she leaned back on the headboard and resignedly closed her eyes as the sun rose on the horizon.

It won't be long now before her body reaches its limit.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: See, I knew you guys could do better with the review department. So, since quite a few of you have been such good readers and left a review…I'm updating early for this week :) … (But maybe I'll be late in updating for next week… mwahahahaha… just kidding XP…) Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 8

Nonoko happily walked towards the room Mikan was confined in. It's been a week since Mikan had asked for a bath, and Natsume hadn't snapped at her, or anyone else, subsequent to that day. She knew their master vampire's good mood was all thanks to Mikan. Every night for a week now, she'd head out with the dinner tray after Mikan finished eating, only for her to pass by Natsume in the corridor, with him heading towards the direction of Mikan's room.

She grinned to herself. If it took only two weeks with Mikan in this castle to change Natsume's disposition, she wonder how Mikan staying here a few months would affect their master vampire.

"Good evening…" Nonoko halted in mid-greeting as a she took in Mikan's condition. She quickly put down the tray and rushed to Mikan's bedside. "Mikan!" she exclaimed, instantly getting distressed with the situation. "What's happening with you? What's wrong?"

Mikan was breaking out in cold sweat, and her body was twisting in pain. Her jaw was clenched tightly, keeping a pained scream from escaping her. "Nonoko, do you still have some stock of that tranquilizer Natsume used on me before?" she gritted out. Nonoko nodded ardently. "Good," Mikan said as she fisted the bed cloth in agony. "Get some for me, please."

Nonoko didn't question the werewolf's request. She just blotted out of the room and scrambled to get to her lab as fast as she could.

Natsume walked into the great hall, as was his nightly habit. For the past week, he got to spend some time with Mikan after she'd finished her dinner. And, even though there weren't any deals struck between the two of them, she'd freely provided him with some of her blood in her dinner goblet during those visits.

When he'd asked her why she was granting him her blood with nothing in exchange, all she did was shrug in reply. "Besides," she had told him with a big smile, "I have unlimited use of the bathing room." He really couldn't understand how she could treat her blood so casually, especially when he would gladly pay a small fortune for a supply of it.

Just as he settled in his seat in the great hall, he spotted Nonoko barreling towards the stairs. He frowned. Isn't she supposed to be bringing Mikan her meal? "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

Nonoko was already half-way up the stairs when she stopped just long enough to answer his question. "Something's wrong with Mikan?" she half-yelled and half-panted out to him. Her wide eyes revealing just how much in a state of panic she's currently in, before she dashed up the stairs again.

Natsume didn't ask any more questions. He immediately stood up, toppling over his chair, and sprinted towards the room Mikan was in. When he got there, the door was hanging wide open, and Aoi was already in the room, standing beside the bed Mikan was laying on.

Aoi turned to him with frightened eyes. "What's happening to Mikan-nee?"

Shaking his head, Natsume indicated that he also didn't know. He was also alarmed with what's going on with her. Sitting by the side of Mikan's bed, he studied her with blank but silently anxious eyes, and then reached out to wipe back the sweat beading on her forehead with his hand.

The touch made Mikan's tightly shut eyes sprang open. "Oh, it's you, Leech," she murmured weakly, an edge of being in pain can plainly be heard in her voice.

Natsume smirked upon hearing the pet name she had for him, but he's still very worried about her. "What's wrong with you, Mutt?" he asked her, using the nickname he'd dubbed her with.

Mikan shook her head, and was about to answer him when another wave of pain hit her. "Damn it," she cursed. She grated her teeth together and curled into a fetal position, trying to will the pain away.

Natsume couldn't stand to anymore. Something in him couldn't take seeing her in so much pain while he helplessly watched. Gathering her in his arms, he lifted her onto his lap, and then began gently stroking her hair with his free hand.

Emitting a soft whimper, Mikan snuggled closer against him, going so far as to bury her face on the crook of his neck. Having Natsume hold and comfort her like this, seems to be making the excruciating pain more bearable for her.

Nonoko burst into the room panting. In her hands were a couple of injection pens. She walked towards Mikan as she uncapped one. "Are you sure about this, Mikan?" she asked, very hesitant to drug her friend.

"Yes," Mikan nodded weakly. "The tranquilizer will force my muscles to relax long enough for my body to heal them." She aimed a feeble smile at Nonoko. "Just trust me on this, and put me to sleep, Nonoko."

Nonoko nodded, pushed the injection pen against Mikan's upper arm then pressed the trigger. Mikan softly grunted from the sting of the needle, and within seconds, she was out cold.

After Mikan was in deep sleep, a pair of crimson eyes turned to Nonoko. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Natsume inquired. His face was devoid of any emotion, but his eyes showed his anxiety.

Nonoko shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I found her already in this condition when I entered her room tonight. Mikan was the one who told me to get the tranquilizers for her."

Natsume nodded, accepting her explanation. "Can you find out what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know much about werewolves," she stared down at Mikan's sleeping face. "But I can try," Nonoko said determinedly. "But not here, we need to get her to my lab."

Nonoko was about to get someone to help carry Mikan. But Natsume stopped her with a word. He then shifted Mikan in his arms and stood up, effortlessly lifting her in a lover's carry. "Lead the way."

* * *

Ruka stood in the great hall with some other vampires and watched as Natsume followed Nonoko towards the stairs while carrying Mikan. Unlike the others there with him, he wasn't shocked by the sight of their master vampire carrying someone. But what caught his attention was the emotion he could glimpse in his best-friend's eyes.

Natsume was very, very worried.

It would have been better if all Natsume was trouble about was where he would get some satisfactory blood for his next meal. But Ruka was certain that that wasn't the concern currently going on in Natsume's mind. Right now, all his best-friend cares about was Mikan as a whole.

Mikan was definitely _not_ just a blood source to Natsume.

Ruka sighed. An uphill battle was definitely awaiting Natsume some time in the near future. And all he could do was support his best-friend all the way. Ruka glanced back at stairs, his eyes focusing on the woman Natsume was carrying in his arms.

A soft smile slowly formed on his face. Well, he definitely approves of the woman his best-friend will be fighting for. Some others in their coven might not have noticed Natsume's disposition this whole week. But, if Mikan could make Natsume as content as the master vampire had been feeling all week, she unquestionably gets Ruka's vote.

* * *

A pair of jealous green eyes trailed the figures going up the stairs, especially the second figure that was carrying a seemingly precious burden in his arms.

It wasn't fair that some woman, who wasn't even a part of their coven, gets the most coveted attention of their master vampire.

When she finds the opportunity, she'll have to warn that woman away from her dear Natsume-sama.

* * *

Nonoko held the door of her lab open for Natsume. "Please place her on the bed," she said, gesturing to the cot by the corner of the room. Natsume complied, setting Mikan down on the bed. Nonoko had thought that Natsume would leave while she was running some tests on Mikan. But he surprised her when he sat down by the side of the bed, clearly refusing to leave Mikan's side. With Natsume in her lab, it's really going to make it harder for her to thoroughly examine Mikan.

"What are you standing around there waiting for?" Natsume bluntly asked with a frown, "Start finding out what's wrong with her."

Nonoko shook away her surprise, only then realizing that she'd been staring. She quickly fumbled for an unused hypodermic needle inside a drawer, and then toddled hesitantly to stand by the bedside in front of Natsume. "I'll need to take some samples of her blood," she gulped as Natsume glared at her. "J-J-Just two vials," she stuttered out in fear.

As expected, Natsume wasn't too pleased to know that she'll be extracting Mikan's blood. Vampires tend to be selfish and possessive when it comes to the blood of a source they consider as their special possession, most especially when that blood source is a person they care about.

Natsume gritted his teeth in annoyance but nodded. It really doesn't suit well with him at another vampire is going to take Mikan's blood. But if it helps find out what illness Mikan is suffering from, he'll concede to it, even if it goes against everything in him.

While Nonoko carefully inserted the hollowed needle into a vein on the inside of Mikan's elbow, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Natsume's eyes felt like they were boring holes into her, as the syringe filled with Mikan's blood. She knows, if she even dares take a single whiff at the blood, Natsume's liable to rip either her heart out or her head off. That was a scenario no sane vampire wants to happen to them.

After she'd taken the two vials of blood needed, Nonoko swiftly scurried towards an adjacent room where the majority of her lab equipment could be located. Not wasting a single moment, she started bombarding the sample of Mikan's blood with test after test. She came back to the other room four of hours later, planning on reporting to Natsume before she proceeds with further experiments.

Natsume didn't realize how much time had passed, having been too distracted and busy staring at Mikan's sleeping profile. A couple of wayward hair strands had fallen onto her cheek as she slept. Natsume reached out, sweeping back the strands and gently tucking them behind her ear. Along with that action, his hand brushed against the smooth, soft curve of her cheek. That seemingly innocuous contact seems to send a strangely electrifying tingle up his arm, headed directly towards his heart.

But Nonoko, coming back from the adjacent room, prevented him from pondering about that mysterious tingle any further. He turned his attention to the female vampire, eager for some results.

"Her blood didn't reveal anything about any diseases. In fact, Mikan's blood suggests that she's practically immune to almost all diseases." Nonoko sighed. "But it does suggest that her body's been hard at work repairing her muscles." She glanced at Mikan. "From what I can see her muscles don't appear physically damaged, since nothing's swollen. But something else might be going on internally."

"What are you suggesting on doing?" Natsume asked, going straight to the point.

"Well…" Nonoko was hesitant in revealing her plan to him. She also didn't want to do it to Mikan, but there's no other choice. She just dearly hoped Natsume won't object to it. "I'll attach some sensors onto Mikan to monitor her muscle reaction, and wait for the tranquilizer's effect to dissipate."

Natsume instantly frown. He's mind quickly grasping the implication of allowing Mikan out of her currently relaxed and unconscious state. "How long will it take?" he inquired gruffly.

"I actually don't know," Nonoko replied honestly. "I'm hoping that her muscles would be released from their paralyzed state, before she gains consciousness from the pain."

Natsume stayed silent for a moment, but then gave a whispered command. "Do it."

* * *

It was almost dawn when the tranquilizer began losing its effect. Nonoko had already hooked some sensors on Mikan, and had handed Natsume another injection pen. Once she'd gathered enough data, Natsume was to sedate Mikan, to make sure she feels the minimum amount of pain possible from this test.

Mikan's fingers and toes began twitching, signaling that her muscles were coming out of their paralyzed state. The movements seem to travel up her hands and ankles, until her arms and legs were trembling violently. Mikan started growing restless in her slumber, breaking out in cold sweat and tossing her head against the pillow. Mikan's teeth started gnashing, indicating she was in tremendous amount of pain. Her whole body was now involuntarily convulsing.

Natsume glanced at Nonoko, silently asking her if she was done. Mikan was bound to wake up from the pain soon. He also didn't know how long he himself could take seeing Mikan in that condition.

"Just a bit more," Nonoko muttered, keeping her eyes on a monitor but ready to give Natsume the signal.

Just as the machine bleeped, indicating it was finished collecting the necessary data, Mikan's eyes shot open. Her hazel eyes were glazed and unfocused from the pain. Before the two vampires could react, a roaring, agonized scream escaped from her and reverberated throughout that part of castle.

"Now," Nonoko yelled, coming back to her awareness and giving Natsume the needed signal.

Natsume didn't hesitate. He plunged the injection pen against Mikan's arm, returning her into a deep, painless oblivion within seconds.

Nonoko heaved a sigh. "I think that's all we could do for tonight." She stifled a yawn. "It's almost daylight. I promise I'll go over the test results as soon as I wake up at dusk, my lord."

Natsume nodded. He was feeling impatient that they still couldn't find out what's wrong with Mikan. But he knows that ordering Nonoko to work during daytime was asking for the impossible.

Opening another drawer, Nonoko pulled out a towel and another tranquilizer-filled injection pen. She then placed the two objects by a surface beside the cot. "This tranquilizer is in case Mikan wakes up before we know was going on with her," she explained before she bowed to Natsume and headed to her room to sleep.

Once Nonoko had left her lab, Natsume reached for the towel she'd provided, and wiped off the sweat dripping down Mikan's face. The sun would be rising soon, but he didn't want to leave Mikan alone in here. So he opted for what he thinks is best. He'll just have to sleep right there beside her. Besides, he grinned, the woman was unconscious. She definitely wasn't in a position to argue with the arrangement.

Slipping into the cot beside Mikan, Natsume pulled her close, making sure she was comfortably snuggled against his side, before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as daybreak arrived.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Not much to comment on right now since you're nicely reviewing XD... Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 9

Natsume woke up feeling well-rested. So far, it was something he'd rarely felt in his life. Like most vampires, he usually wakes up feeling grouchy and wanting blood to drink. After a moment of lying still and getting his bearing, he noticed the soft, warm body lying on the bed beside him.

Glancing down, he found Mikan pressed against his side. Her face buried on his shoulder and her hand clutching the black, button-up shirt he was wearing. Confusion hit him at first, but then the events of last night began flashing through his mind.

The arm he had around her instinctively tightened, drawing her closer to him. She'd made him worry last night. In fact, he was still worried about her. He smiled down at her motionless, sleeping form beside him. It looks like the second tranquilizer dosage was still in effect.

The soft humming of a motor, and the sound tapping keys, brought Natsume's attention to the adjacent room. He gave Mikan's sleeping face one final glance, before he got out of the bed.

Nonoko was already busy analyzing the data in front of her computer. They might live in an ancient castle, but there are also such things as technology and innovation in their world.

She'd headed for her lab as soon as she'd woken up that sunset to get back to work, only to find the shock of her life. Natsume and Mikan were still asleep in the narrow cot, snuggled cozily together and their arms comfortably wrapped around each other. If the two of them weren't still fully clothed as they've been last night, she might have come to the conclusion that something, other than sleeping, had occurred between them. She had stood by the doorway staring at the two figures for a moment, before giving a shrug and softly closing the door. Natsume and Mikan were both adults, and what the two of them do really wasn't her business. Not wanting to disturb the two slumbering individuals, she quietly slipped to the adjacent room and began working.

"Good evening, my lord," Nonoko gave a slight nod from where she was seated, as Natsume entered the other half of her lab. She was about to get him a glass of blood, but Natsume waved her back down.

"Have you found anything?" he asked, going around a table full of lab instruments.

Nonoko nodded. "I think so. It's only my hypothesis though." She gestured towards the monitor. "The results show that her nervous system's sporadically sending signals to her muscles, making it contract to its very limit," Nonoko winced. "The sensation is tremendously painful. And since her nervous system is the one sending the signals, Mikan has no control over it."

"What's the cause of it?" Natsume frowned.

"A werewolf's body is different from ours. It seems that werewolves have some special needs to keep it in good condition," Nonoko sighed. "What's happening to Mikan right now appears similar to what happens to us when we starve ourselves, or don't get enough blood. But, for werewolves, it isn't the lack of sustenance that triggers it, but the lack of muscle usage."

"Muscle usage?" Natsume incredulously sneered. "The woman couldn't even seat still for a moment."

Nonoko sweat dropped. Yes, Mikan seems like a bundle of endless energy, moving from one spot to another and pacing her room every now and again. "It seems that her muscles are required to exert more effort than just that." She turned back to her computer. "Apparently, werewolf muscles are made for strenuous activities, like hunting and running. Being coop up in her room day in and day out, isn't doing Mikan's body any good. She's also not getting enough sleep. I think she stays awake all night and most of the time during daylight."

Natsume silently brooded about the situation for a while before nodding. "I understand. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes," Nonoko turned to him, her face serious and concerned. "Mikan hasn't uttered a complaint about it, but…" Natsume stared at her, mutely telling her to go ahead and say what's on her mind. Nonoko took a deep breath then nodded. "Well, I've inputted Mikan's data into my computer, including what I've estimated her size and weight to be in her wolf form. I apologize for not having noticed it until now, my lord," she sighed. "But I don't think a single piece of steak nightly is enough to sustain a wolf Mikan's size, not to mention, she's also been supplying you with blood these past few days. I highly recommend her rations be increased to at the least double this current quantity."

Natsume nodded then turned around to go back to the other room where Mikan was. "You have a key to where the meats are stored. Do as you see fit with her meals."

* * *

Mikan woke up with a terrible headache. She opened her eyes, only to find a blurred form looking down at her. Closing her eyes again, she willed the haziness away. The next time she opened her eyes, the blurred figure came into focus, turning out to be Nonoko.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," the long-haired vampire smiled at her.

Mikan grunted then tried to get up, but found the she can't. "Why am I having trouble moving my body?" she asked, a hint of panic lacing her question.

"It's alright, Mikan," Nonoko reassured her. "I gave you some muscle relaxant and painkillers. It's to keep your muscles loose and block any remaining pain, but it also won't knock you unconscious."

Mikan slowly nodded her head. "How long has it been since you found me in the room?"

"You've been out for just a little over twenty-four hours, I think. How are you feeling tonight?" Nonoko inquired while manually checking her temperature.

"So that's why my head's fuzzy. Too much sleep," Mikan grumbled. "Except for feeling very weak, I think I'll be fine though."

They both heard a soft knocking before Aoi peeked around the door. Aoi's face instantly lit up in a smile when she saw Mikan was awake. "You're up," she squealed, throwing herself on top of Mikan to hug her.

"I've only been out for one night, Pup," Mikan gently chuckled.

"Are you alright now?" Aoi softly asked. "I heard you scream last night."

Before Mikan you reply, a voice barked from the door. "Aoi, get off of her." The three females glanced at the entrance in synchrony, finding a scowling Natsume framed by the entryway.

Aoi backed away a bit from Mikan, but not before explaining her brother's crudity. "He's been very worried about you," Aoi whispered in her ear.

Mikan just lifted a brow at Aoi, and then turned her head towards Natsume. "I see you're still hanging around. Don't tell me I got you worried, Leech," Mikan commented with a smirk. Aoi actually didn't have to tell her about what Natsume was doing. She could smell his scent all over the cot and her clothes. "And another thing," she gave him a suspicious teasing look. "I do hope you didn't happen to get frisky with me while I was unconscious."

Natsume scoffed. "What's there to get frisky with?" he retorted, teasing and smirking back at her. "I'll probably feel more curves touching a flat board than you."

While the two of them seems to be enjoying themselves bantering with each other, Aoi and Nonoko looked decidedly horrified that the ongoing conversation.

Mikan laughed at the appalled expressions on the two female vampire's faces. "I think they're not use to hearing our discussions," she laughed harder, only for her laughter to end in a groan of pain. Her amusement seemed to joggle her supposed-to-be relaxed muscles. "I think laughing and moving too much aren't allowed for me until the muscle relaxant wears off," she whimpered pitifully.

A "tsk" was Natsume's response to her suffering, before he strode towards her, sat down on the side of the bed, and used his body to prop her up in a more comfortable position. "Better?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Much," she said, leaning her head back on his shoulder with her eyes close and smiling.

Nonoko and Aoi looked at each other, surprise evident in both their faces. They've never seen Natsume act this way before. It took them a moment before they both broke out in similar conspiratorial grins. "Nonoko and I need to check on something downstairs for awhile," Aoi stated, rising from where she was seated and heading for the door.

"Yes," Nonoko also stood up with a smile, following Aoi out towards the door. "The relaxant should lose its effect in about an hour. I'll be back by then to give you another low dose of relaxant and some more painkillers. You should be able to move after that."

"I wonder why the two of them left us in here, alone with each other," Mikan sarcastically remarked after the door clicked shut.

Natsume smirked but didn't comment on the obvious way Aoi and Nonoko had left them alone. He just propped his back on the wall behind him, and settled Mikan more snugly against him.

After a long moment of silence, Mikan called his attention. "Hey, Natsume," she uttered quietly.

"What?" Natsume snapped with an impatient and slightly annoyed tone. She was ruining their quiet moment together. But her next word made up for destroying the silence.

"Thanks," she whispered sincerely.

"Just go back to sleep or shut up," he said gruffly, but contradicted his curtness by pulling her closer to him and holding her more tightly in his arms.

* * *

Mikan couldn't help staring at her dinner plate. Three thick, juicy, warm, and definitely raw streaks were piled on top of it. "Um, what's the occasion, Nonoko?"

Just as she'd said, Nonoko came back after an hour, just as the relaxant was losing its effect. She'd given Mikan another lighter dosage that stopped the contractions but enabled her to move about, and then another shot of painkillers to keep away any muscle pain for the meantime.

"Oh, nothing," Nonoko grinned. "It's just to help you get your strength back up."

Mikan looked at her with disbelief, but cut off a piece of the steak and popped it in her mouth. She had a good guess that Nonoko had figured out she hadn't been eating right. Well, she really couldn't complain about her meal being tripled. She normally consumed at least three kilograms of meat every night, the average weight of a hare. Eating one steak nightly was barely a third of that. But the vampires were feeding her at any rate, so who was she to complain.

Having never seen Mikan have dinner prior to tonight, Natsume stood by the side watching her eat. His eyes focused particularly on the knife she's using to cut the meat with. Bloody hell! Don't tell him she's handed a weapon every night! But why hasn't she tried using it to escape was what baffled his mind. Didn't she realize that she could use that knife as a weapon?

Mikan noticed that he was gawking at something in her direction. She glanced down curious as to what he staring at, only to find the knife in her hand. Looking his way, she waited for him to meet her eye before she gave him an impish grin.

Natsume groaned inwardly. She knew! She knew her keepers had made a drastic, tactically mistake! But she just wasn't taking opportunity of it! He didn't know if he should be thankful, or if he should just throttle the infuriating woman!

After Mikan's finished with her dinner, Natsume motioned for her to follow him. Mikan tilted her head to one side, but got up and trailed behind him. Stares greeted her as soon as she descended the stairs behind Natsume. Most of them were out of curiosity, but four particular vampires were looking at her as if she was the devil reincarnate. She thought they looked a bit familiar, and then she vaguely recalled seeing their faces in the forest during her capture.

The four vampires cringed when she mischievously leered at them. But as she passed by them, she glanced back and flashed them a bright, warm smile, wordlessly telling them that bygones are bygones. They forget about her chomping on their former companions, and she forgets about their role in her capture. The four looked at each other, and then simultaneously gave her an acknowledging but uneasy smile in return.

Natsume wasn't too happy witnessing that exchange. He matched over to Mikan, grabbed her wrist and started tugging her along. But not before leaving his four subordinates with a menacing death glare.

As soon as they stepped outside the front entrance of the castle, Natsume released Mikan's wrist. "Go on," he said dully, as if expecting her to know what he's insinuating.

"Exactly where am I supposed to go?" Mikan lifted a brow. "I sure as hell don't think you're just going to allow me to go scot-free, especially after exerting all that effort to capture me," she suspiciously said.

Natsume glared at her. "Just run around, damn it," he muttered.

Mikan glared back at him. "Not until you tell me what you got up your sleeves that would prevent me from escaping. I'm not in the mood for any goddamned surprises tonight."

After broodingly staring at her for a moment, Natsume finally ceded and lifted his arm, showing her a band similar to hers around his wrist. But unlike her band's plain surface, his band has a single, small design stamped onto its surface. The design composed of two crossed swords and a white shield with a blood-red rose on its face, in other words, it was the vampires' coat of arms.

"This thing," Natsume spoke, "is supposedly to keep you within an area five hundred meter radius from me whenever night falls." Then he suddenly shrugged. "At least that's what I've been told."

Mikan scowled. Now she knows why Nonoko was uneasy when she asked about it. The thing was to prevent her from escaping. "So, you're just going to let me run around and wreak havoc within those five hundred meters?" she asked, a hopeful and naughty sparkle in her eyes.

Natsume was about to answer her with a curt nod, when he suddenly thought about their current location. He realized that they were standing just in front of the castle, meaning that the castle was within five hundred meters from him. Giving her an annoyed snarl, he stomped towards the field behind the castle, where they keep their livestock.

The damnable woman was really getting on his nerves! She's messing with his mind, making him overlook things that he normally wouldn't neglect to deal with! Yes! He's placing all the blame on her! None of it were his fault, damn it!

Mikan silently followed behind him, exuding false meekness. But, no matter how she tried, she couldn't seem to wipe off the grin on her face.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: When I say that you guys are nicely reviewing, it doesn't mean that you can stop reviewing -.-... But, what the heck, I actually almost forgot that it's time for this story's weekly update XD… And then I remembered I haven't polished this chapter yet -.-, I was like O.O ... Oh, shit! I'm so dead! XD… Well, at least I remembered to update… (lets out a nervous laugh… -.-')

Enjoy reading and review. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 10

Picking out a large cherry blossom tree situated on top of a hill, Natsume slowly walked towards it and sat down beneath its sprawling canopy. The tree was within seeing distance of the castle, but far enough to let Mikan loose without worrying most members of his coven. The spot was also surrounded by an open area, filled with nothing but grass. All in all, it was a perfect spot to let Mikan ran around in without totally losing sight of her.

Natsume smirked at himself. He realized he was treating Mikan like a pet. _His_ pet, to be more precise. Never in his long life had he ever placed a werewolf under the category of a pet. He looked back to glimpse at Mikan, following behind him while cutely glancing around at her surroundings. Natsume shook his head. She's acting very much like she's innocent, curious, and _tame_, of all things!

Mikan silently trailed behind him. She wouldn't have done anything, except cause a bit of havoc, if she ran around the inside the castle. I mean, who wouldn't be scared encountering a huge predator in the hallways of the place you consider as your home and safe haven? Besides, she needed to uphold the truce on the werewolves' side, killing vampires in vampire territory wasn't part of her agenda. She smirked. But the vampires didn't have to know that, did they?

Moreover, the direction Natsume's herding her seems appealing. She'd already spotted a couple of rabbits and hares hiding in the tall grass. Since she already had her dinner tonight, she doesn't have to hunt for food. But her eyes couldn't help lighting up as she thought of giving chase. Her muscles instinctively stretched, readying her body to bolt after the little bundles of fur.

The moon was only a quarter out tonight, but it gave off enough light for their nocturnal eyes to reflect and see with. Settling down by the base of the tree, Natsume turned to Mikan, his eyes emitting a soft, crimson glow in the darkness. Mikan's eyes shone a muted hazel in turn.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "You're free to run now."

"Just making sure," Mikan grinned at him. "Well, in that case, I'll be off." She turned her back to him, but then glanced back over her shoulder again. "Um, you mind if I change into my wolf form?"

"Just do whatever you want," Natsume snapped.

Mikan wasn't fazed by his irritation. "Okay then," she grinned and shifted.

Natsume squinted from the momentary flash of light from her transformation. He opened his eyes again to find Mikan loping away. Leaning back against the trunk, Natsume set himself to watch.

Crouching in the tall grass, Mikan stalked her intended prey, or more exactly, plaything. She doesn't intend to hurt the rabbit she's targeting, just chase it around. Looking over the veil of grass, she spotted a small colony of rabbits just a few meters away. The rabbits still haven't sensed her presence. Being downwind from them, the wind was taking her scent away from the rabbit colony.

When she judged the time was right, she pounced, catching the rabbits by surprise and sending them scrambling for cover. She'd set her sights on a single rabbit among them first, ignoring the others for the moment so as not to be distracted.

Natsume watched as she flushed the rabbits out, his eyes following her as she chased the rabbit around the grassland. Her wolf form was large, but she was quick and agile nonetheless. Her muscular but streamlined body easily making the turns and catching up to her prey with no trouble.

When Mikan caught up with the rabbit, she gave its back a little tap with her front paw, as if playing tag, and then bounded off to chase another rabbit. The game went on for about an hour, leaving the whole rabbit colony exhausted. Most of the rabbits had already hid themselves in a burrow, calming their little hammering hearts.

Once the last remaining rabbit started to limp from exhaustion, Mikan put a stop to the chase. She gently picked up the rabbit by the scuff with her jaws, and plodded towards the tree where Natsume sat watching her. Placing the rabbit beside Natsume for a second, she flashed back to her human form then cradled the rabbit in her arms.

"Was that a bit too much?" Mikan softly asked the rabbit in her arms.

The white-furred rabbit twitched its nose and tried to get away, still getting a whiff of the wolf's scent, which was also Mikan's. But it was too exhausted to move and protest, let alone escape.

"Hey, take it easy, little guy," Mikan said, tightening her hold on it to prevent it from hurting itself. "I'm not going to eat you. I just wanted to play. But I went a little overboard, didn't I?" she sheepishly grinned. "I'm really sorry about that, Bunny," she said, apologetically petting it.

The rabbit passively kept still in Mikan's arms, catching it breath and settling its pounding heart. The little animal was starting to calm down, realizing that it wasn't going to be Mikan's meal. But tonight's little chase had traumatized the hell out it, probably leaving it mentally scarred for the remainder of its life.

Once the rabbit had enough rest, Mikan stood up and carried it towards the area were she'd last spotted the rest of its colony. She glimpsed of another gray-colored rabbit along the high grass, seeming to be waiting for its companion's return. Setting the white rabbit down on the ground, she steered it towards the direction of its colony, expecting it to instantly hop off towards the rest. But the rabbit just stayed motionless on the ground, only turning to look at her as if asking why it was being released.

"Go on," Mikan prompted, giving it a gentle shove from behind. The rabbit kept staring at her with questioning eyes. "Your friends are waiting for you." The rabbit glanced over the grass towards it colony, then hopped towards it.

Mikan smiled seeing the rabbits being reunited, before shifting to her wolf form again. This time, she went off to find another colony – a colony of hares. After another hour, she came trotting towards the cherry blossom tree with a hare hanging from her jaw. She placed the exhausted hare on Natsume's lap, before she changed to her human form again.

Natsume frowned. Not because of the hare being placed on his lap, but due to a vague memory. He could hazily recall someone, a very significant figure in his distant past, handing him a similar animal to feed on. But he couldn't remember that person's face. The person's features were currently a blur in his mind.

The hare being snatched away of his lap pulled him out of his thoughts.

Taking the petrified hare by the scuff, Mikan began the same process as she'd done with the rabbit in soothing it. She really can't help it that they were naturally fearful of wolves. It was the survival instinct that had been ingrained in them, which gives predators, like her, the good chase that they like.

After she released the hare, she went back to sit beside Natsume. "So you won't mind me shifting to my wolf form, but how about my lycan form?" she smirked.

"I don't care," Natsume muttered with his eyes close. "I got this in case you try to attack me in any form," he said, retrieving an injection pen filled with sedative.

"You don't play fair," Mikan whined and pouted. "Just because someone attacked you with a tranquilizer, when I found you out cold on the forest floor, doesn't give you the right to underhandedly stab me and knock me out like that, too," she complained in a mutter.

Mikan's words staggered him. The memory of that night came back to him in flashes. He remembered a light in the forest catching his eye, and he sprinted off to investigate. The next thing he knew, he felt a presence creeping up behind him. Before he could turn around, a sudden, sharp pain exuded from the back of his neck. He recollected pain exploding in his skull as his head hit a rock before he blacked out.

He stared down at the injection pen in disbelief. Someone had used a tranquilizer to make him lose his consciousness that night. He felt a chill run down his spine. If that person hadn't decided to let the dawn finish him off, he would be dead by now. The person who attacked him could have easily chop off his head or cut his heart out while he was dead to the world and vulnerable.

"Hey," Mikan leaned forward and gently nudged his shoulder. "Are you okay? You've gone paler than usual," she observed worriedly.

Natsume shook his head, chasing the thought away. "I'm fine," he murmured. Before Mikan could confirm that he was telling the truth, Natsume shifted his position and laid his head on her lap.

Mikan was so shock by that unexpected action that she didn't know how to react. She was about to push him off but he suddenly spoke. "Just let me stay here for awhile," Natsume mumbled, closing his eyes and moving his head to a more comfortable position on her lap.

She forlornly stared down at him, but allowed his head to stay on her lap. She shrugged and leaned back on the trunk behind her. He wasn't being that much of a bother to her anyway. Her mind began thinking of her pack. The pack leaders were usually the one's who handle the day-to-day activities and problems. And, since the leaders only take the matter up to her when it's really serious, or when the whole pack will be affected by the decision, that gives her the freedom to go off on her own for most of the time

But even though her wandering off somewhere away from the pack stronghold was the usual arrangement, she regularly keeps in contact with them. She generally sends out a howl to her pack as a greeting and as a reassurance that she was fine. At the present, two weeks had passed without her dispatching even a single howl. Sooner or later, Hotaru was bound to suspect something might have happened to her.

Her beta and the rest of the pack might come looking for her. And if they found her being held captive by the vampires, it definitely isn't going to be a good sight. She sighed and closed her eyes. She'll have to find a way to remedy her lack of contact with them very soon.

Natsume wasn't actually taking a nap. His mind was busy pondering the possibility of someone trying to kill him. After going through the events of the night he was attacked and left for dead, he can justifiably conclude that the likelihood that someone was out to get him was highly probable. And he was sure that it was only a single person that had attacked him. So now the question is who would want him dead and why would that person want him dead?

The werewolves were the most evident suspects, since he was attacked in the forest. He frowned and opened his eyes, staring up at Mikan's face. But why would Mikan save him, if that was the case? Besides, his attacker was waiting to ambush him when he entered the forest, meaning that whoever it was had to know that he'll be taking that route that night. So, that leaves the members of his coven.

Why would anyone in the coven want to get rid of him? If the threat is coming from his coven, then there are a lot of possibilities why a member would want him dead, from someone having a serious grievance regarding his rule to the most ridiculously pitiful, petty reason that someone could come up with. But most valid and grave reason he could think of is the likelihood that they're gunning for his position.

He tried coming up with possible individual suspects, but he drew up a blank. He doesn't have enough facts on why anyone in the coven would want him to be nothing but ashes. The persons who will benefit the most with his death are Ruka and Aoi. It's definitely improbable that either of the two could be the culprit.

To have his position, that person needs to be a pureblood to indisputably become the coven's master vampire, which leaves Ruka out. Ruka won't be able to control the more aggressive members of the coven. And just the thought of being a master vampire causes Aoi to break out in hives. That's why those two doesn't like him wandering away from the coven without any notice.

He was still trying to come up with someone would want to kill him, when he found himself getting distracted. His eyes were trailing over Mikan's face, noting the fine arc of her eyebrows, the way her eyelashes delicately fan out with her eyes close, her smooth cheeks, and the straight line nose. His mesmerized inspection stopped on her lips, taking in its tantalizing color and its soft-looking texture. He wondered if it tastes as good and feels as soft as it looks.

Natsume mentally shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?! He's not thinking of kissing a werewolf! He is not thinking of kissing _her_, damn it!

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice cut through his self-protesting. "You're eyes have gone blank and distant," Mikan said, leaning down to peer closer at him. "You looked like you're a million miles away."

Natsume didn't know what possessed him right at that moment. But whatever it was, it made him raise his hand to her nape and pull her head closer to his face. His body seems to have gotten a mind of its own, lifting his head to the much needed inches that allowed him to mesh his lips with hers.

Mikan's eyes widened with shock. She sat there motionless and unresponsive, her mind taking awhile to process the abrupt occurrence of events. But before she could fully grasp what was happening, her body was already instinctively being to respond, returning the kiss without a thought.

Tracing her lower lip with the tip of his tongue then giving it a gentle tug, Natsume silently asked of entry. Mikan took the initiative, brushing against his tongue with her own, and deepening the kiss.

The kiss was slow and lingering, as if they have all the time in the world for that activity alone. Their tongues lazily rubbed against each other, learning and savoring the other's flavor. It wasn't a kiss of passion but of discovery. They took turns, giving and taking, meticulously exploring each other, finding the most sensitive spots and the kind of caresses which could incite a moan of pleasure from the other.

Minutes passed before they pulled back, disentangling their lips and taking in a gulp of air. Natsume licked his lips, as if to seal in her taste in his mouth, not wanting to lose it. She'd tasted and felt sweeter and softer than he could have ever imagined. And he wanted to taste her again.

Mikan cleared her throat. She was beginning to fidget from the intense way Natsume was staring at her. "I think I've had enough of a run tonight. We should head back inside," she proclaimed, slipping away from Natsume and standing up.

Natsume nodded in agreement and also stood up, before motioning for her to lead the way.

Hesitantly, Mikan turned and took the lead, but she couldn't help squirming. She could bluntly feel Natsume's gaze at the back of her head as they both made their way back inside the castle.

* * *

Hotaru stared out one of the stronghold's wide windows. Koko and Mochu sat behind her, getting uncomfortable due to their beta's impassive face and cold silence.

Mochu finally sighed, cutting into the quietness of the room. "We really shouldn't be worrying. This is Mikan we're talking about. It's usual for her to vanish somewhere after a pack gathering."

"Yes, it is," Koko joined in. "But Mikan also sends a howl every now and again, whenever she's away from the pack. It's been awhile now, and we haven't heard from her yet."

"Shut up, you two, I'm trying to think," Hotaru muttered in warning. She might not show it, but she's really getting anxious about Mikan. It's only been two weeks, but some members of the pack were starting to grow edgy without hearing from their alpha. If they don't get a howl from Mikan soon, there's going to be some colossal trouble brewing in the pack. "The pack's starting to become uneasy," she said, looking down at the cottages at the foot of the stronghold.

Koko and Mochu dolefully glanced at each other. They knew what an uneasy pack pertain. It means that, if they don't hear from Mikan soon, challenges would be issued. And without Mikan around, it'll be up to Hotaru, the beta, to meet those challenges.

"Don't worry about it, Hotaru," Mochu reassured her. "Koko and I will be there to back you up."

BLAG! Koko winced at the sound of Mochu hitting the floor.

"Who says I'm worried?" Hotaru glared down at the abused werewolf, a horseshoe glove encasing her hand. "And I didn't say anything about needing you two as backups."

"Well," Koko scratched the back of his head, "Mochu and I did promised Mikan we'll help you if there's any trouble with the pack, especially when she's not around." The comment earned him a frown from Hotaru. "Not that you need our help, of course," Koko stammered out, waving his hands in front of him. A sign that he doesn't want to end up like Mochu. "It probably was just Mikan's suggestion."

"The two of you backing me up won't do any good if the whole pack, including the other pack leaders, go berserk on us," Hotaru calmly stated that fact, before walking out the room.

Koko sighed and stared down at an unconscious Mochu. Hotaru was right. The three of them won't be able to handle it if the whole pack's in opposition. Even with him and Mochu backing Hotaru, they won't have the same impact in a pack challenge, unlike Mikan.

Mikan could effortlessly handle any challenges that are issued. Just the sight of her in wolf or lycan form was enough to intimidate any opponent. In those forms, she was easily twice the size of an ordinary werewolf. Add to that the advantage of being three times stronger than the average werewolf. The competition is literally trounced.

Koko sighed again, and helped Mochu off the floor. It looks like they'll just have to hope that Mikan sends out a howl soon. Or else they might end up in deep shit.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: I know, it's a little late -.-… But I'm studying, and that's a very good excuse XD… T.T… You guys believe me when I say I'm studying, don't you? o.O… Well, still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 11

Something hurled into Mikan as soon as she entered the hall. Or, a better description would be, someone.

"Are you okay now, Nee-chan?" Aoi anxiously asked, seeing Mikan writhing in pain the past night had frightened the heck out of her.

Mikan reflexively shifted her weight when Aoi flung herself at her, preventing the two of them from toppling over. "I'm fine now, Pup," she chuckled at Aoi's enthusiasm. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Aoi shook her head, mutely telling her that it was nothing really.

Glancing up, Mikan noticed that Natsume had approached the long table where Ruka was seated. She also noted the goblet on the surface. From where she stood, she could smell that it contained blood.

"You haven't had a drink for tonight yet," she stated, approaching the table and gaining the two males' attention. Ruka instantly grasped what she was saying, and went to fetch an empty goblet and a knife.

Natsume keenly stared into her eyes. The tension in the room built and thickened as crimson orbs clashed with hazel ones. Time seems to stand still for a moment then began moving again, the tension dissipating with Ruka's return.

The moment Ruka placed the knife and goblet on the table, Mikan broke eye contact with Natsume and refused to meet his eyes again. She didn't need a recap of the kiss that had occurred between them earlier, but Natsume seems intent on reminding her every second of it.

As Mikan was about to touch the knife, Ruka remembered something he'd heard before about werewolves. "No! Wait, Mikan!" Ruka exclaimed, stopping her in mid-motion.

Everyone in the room glanced at his direction. "What's the matter, Ruka?" Mikan asked, picking up the silverware knife. Nonoko usually gives her a cruder wooden-handled steel knife for her steak.

"The knife," he pointed at the said utensil in Mikan's hand. "I forgot it's made out of silver," he said. But then, questions began popping at the top of his head when he noticed Mikan wasn't getting affected by the silver. "Aren't werewolves supposed to be burned or weakened by silver?"

Mikan gazed at him for a surprised second, before rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you guys actually believe that's true," she scoffed.

The three vampires in the room just stared at her, telling her that they obviously believed that silver can harm a werewolf. They even look like they'll snatch the knife away from her at any moment, before the silver could hurt her.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she muttered. "Will the three of you calm down? Coming in contact with silver doesn't burn or weaken a werewolf."

"But the old stories say that pure silver can harm werewolves, and injuries caused by silver weapons are fatal to your kind," Ruka quoted.

Mikan sighed. "The key words there are 'pure' and 'stories'. This," she dangled the knife between two fingers, "is _not_ pure silver. If I have to make a guess, I'd say this is sterling silver at best, meaning some other metal had been mixed in with the silver to strengthen it. And," she shrugged, "you said so yourself, Ruka. They're stories, not facts."

"Why would there be stories going around that werewolves can be harmed by pure silver?" Aoi asked.

Mikan paused for a while, contemplating if she should answer that question or not. "Well, I suppose I could tell you since we're not heading off to another war," she glanced at Natsume, as if directing the question to him, "are we?"

Natsume reminded silent, but gave her a curt nod. No, they're not going to start another war. Not if he could help it. Aoi was too young to remember the war, but he was already old enough at that time to retain memories of it. Some of the nightmarish memories were still etched into his mind to this day, at times causing him to wake from his day-sleep in cold sweat. He and Aoi were lucky enough to have survived the last war, and he doesn't intend on living it out again.

"In that case, I'll tell you," Mikan smiled. "The truth is," she broke out into a sheepish grin, "that rumor actually originated from the werewolf camp during the war."

"Why would they spread a rumor that wasn't true," Aoi innocently inquired.

"Because it gives them the advantage in a war," Natsume mumbled.

"And it did," Mikan confirmed. "You see, the group of werewolves that started the rumor knew that there was a vampire spy listening on their conversation. They ratted out some outlandish tale about silver being a werewolf's weakness. And the spy, not knowing that they knew he was there, believed that tall-tale, and took that information back to the vampire camp."

"But why silver?" Ruka asked. "Why couldn't it be some other fake weakness?"

Mikan shrugged. "I guess it was just a spur of the moment thought. Besides, silver worked well enough. Silver is a precious metal, costly and complex to extract from the ore." She grinned wickedly. "Imagine how much you'll have to spend just to provide weapons for an entire army."

Ruka and Aoi sweat dropped. Mikan looked scary grinning like that.

"Furthermore," Mikan continued, "for us werewolves, silver is quite soft, even when alloyed and reinforced with other metals." She neatly demonstrated by effortlessly bending the knife with a minimum amount of pressure. "And pure silver is even softer than this," she said, holding up the bended knife for the vampires to see. "Just picture the sight of vampires fending off charging werewolves with pure silver swords, only to find their swords folded and bent by a single impact alone," she evilly laughed.

The three vampires in the room cringed at the vision filling their heads. Thinking of what happened to those vampires was not a soothing thought for them.

"I'm sorry," Mikan sweat dropped and chuckled apologetically. "I got a little carried away. Besides, werewolves weren't the only ones to spread false information during the war." She looked pointedly at them. "Like that highly absurd rumor the vampire camp started about being affected by garlic and holy relics," she said in exasperation. "Believe me, at least one very foolish group of werewolves took it for the truth and went to battle armed with only garlic bulbs, crucifixes, and bottles of holy water."

Ruka and Natsume hid their amusement with a discrete cough, while Aoi stifled a laugh. It was hilarious that anyone would believe that an innocent, bulbous shoot could repel a vampire. Well, the smell of a ton of garlic would certainly deter anyone, vampire or not. And they aren't harmed by holy objects. Crucifixes don't burn or frighten them, and the only effect of holy water is getting them wet.

"Anyway, I'm going back to the task at hand," Mikan said, straightening out the knife again and slashing the inside of her forearm, near her wrist. Her blood easily trickled out from her slit veins and into the awaiting cup.

When the goblet was half-filled, she pulled her arm away and licked the blood off the wound. "I must have cut it a bit too deep," she murmured with a frown, seeing the wound she made hasn't closed yet and was still bleeding.

Unnoticed by Mikan, Natsume was already behind her. "Let me see that," he said, snatching her arm to inspect the wound. Before she could stop him, Natsume lifted the arm to his mouth and give the wound a lick. Mikan tried to pull her arm away. But Natsume tightened his hold on it and give it another lick.

Mikan suppressed a muffled shriek as the hairs on her back rose. But she can't tell if it was a sign of protest or approval. She can feel every swipe of his tongue against the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, tracing the wound from tip to tip, then back again. She glanced at the two other vampires in the room, wanting to know their reaction to this little scene Natsume was creating.

Ruka was busy acting like he was ignoring them, but Aoi was openly watching with a smile on her face. Seeing the cross between a bemused and beseeching look on Mikan's face, Aoi finally decided to clear things. "Vampire saliva has healing properties. It allows us the close the bite wounds we inflict on our food source," Aoi explained. Glancing back to her wrist, Mikan saw that the wound had indeed healed quicker than usual, even for her.

Natsume met her eyes as she looked at her wrist. He smirked at her and gave her already-healed skin a few more long, drawn out licks. Mikan eyes widened, realizing what he was doing. She quickly pulled back her arm. "Thanks," she muttered while shooting him a glare.

_Damn perverted leech!_ She screamed in her mind.

_Don't deny that you liked it._ Natsume smirked at her, sending the message telepathically to her.

_Out of my mind, damn it!_ She mentally yelled at him and slammed a barrier on her mind, closing off his connection to her head.

Rubbing his temple with the heel of his palm, Natsume felt as if he was hit by a wooden plank on the head. The pain resulted from the recoil of suddenly being mentally shoved out of someone's mind. Natsume was actually more surprise than in pain. He tried getting into her mind again, but he couldn't. He didn't know that a werewolf's able to block him like that!

He hasn't been forcefully shut out of someone's head for a very long time. A vampire, like Aoi, who's old enough to develop a natural blockade around their mind, could feel him poking around in her mind and shut him out. But he could still force his way inside her mind to read her thoughts or manipulate her. As far as he knew, only a vampire older than him can effectively and thoroughly shut him out. Finding out that Mikan, a werewolf, could intentionally cut him off, made her much more interesting to him than she already was.

Usually, a werewolf has the physical advantage of being stronger. But a vampire has the advantage of being able to invade someone's mind, to manipulate them or to simply find out what they're thinking, whether they be humans, werewolves, or other vampires.

But not being the nosy type, he doesn't usually poke around people's head. And since he was the oldest vampire currently residing in this castle, he can get inside everyone's mind if he wants to, without them being able to penetrate his mind in return. But he respects his coven's privacy, that's why he doesn't make it a habit to probe them.

"Here," Mikan growled, handing him the goblet with her blood. A corner of Natsume's lips quirked, recognizing it as her way of making amends for harshly kicking him out of her mind.

"Thanks," he mumbled, before taking a gulp of blood. Saying the word to her with witnesses around was his way of bring himself down a peg, serving as his means of reparation for recklessly and improperly intruding her mind.

Aoi couldn't believe her ears. Did Natsume just utter a word of gratitude? She glanced at Ruka, trying to see if she'd heard it correctly. Seeing Ruka's expression confirmed that her ears weren't deceiving her.

The blond vampire was currently gaping like a fish out of water, highly doubting that he'd heard the word right. In the five hundred years of his existence, Ruka had never heard Natsume utter a single grateful word to anyone. Natsume usually conveys he gratitude through actions. A slight inclination of his head or a nod does the job, and everyone in the coven simply accepted that being courteous was just not in Natsume's character.

"I think I'll just head out and have a plaque commissioned as a reminder of this momentous day," Aoi uneasily teased. The atmosphere in the room was starting to bother her. "Why don't you go with me, Ruka?" She didn't wait for an answer, grabbing a wrist and dragging a still dazed Ruka behind her.

Mikan and Natsume silently watched as the Aoi and Ruka exited the hall. A tense silence consumed the hall as the pair was left alone in the room. The two of them mutely stared at each other for a moment, before Mikan glanced away and broke the silence.

"I think I'll just head back to my room now," Mikan said, heading for the exit, only to find Natsume blocking her path. She tried to sidestep him, but he stepped in front of her again. "Excuse me, but you're in my way," Mikan growled.

Natsume smirked down at her and stepped closer, invading her personal space. "Am I?" he grinned, bending closer, almost pressing his body against hers.

Though she didn't back up, Mikan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with their physical proximity. "Stop right there," she said, placing both her palms on his chest to halt his advance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she gritted out, hiding the fact that his nearness was rattling her.

"What do you think?" he asked right back, closing the distance between their faces. Mikan tried to take a step back, but Natsume had positioned his hands just above the curve of her hip, preventing her from retreating. "If you haven't noticed, the two of us are alone in this hall," he whispered, their noses almost touching with their nearness.

Mikan's eyes widened. No! He couldn't be thinking about kissing her again, could he? They'd just shared a kiss barely a couple of hours ago! They shouldn't even be kissing each other, goddamn it! Tearing each other apart – yes! Kissing each other – no!

The next thing she knew her inner protests were interrupted and silenced. Natsume had claimed her lips and was avidly intent on getting a response from her. He certainly doesn't seem to have the same qualms she's having. Mikan sighed and kissed him back. She really couldn't blame herself. She was a woman, for heaven's sake! What sane woman wouldn't react when a handsome man starts kissing her to oblivion? Besides, it's just a kiss. It wasn't like she was going to bed with him, now was it?

They were both panting as they ended the kiss. "As I was saying, I should go back to my room now," Mikan murmured, forcing her feet to move towards the exit.

But as soon she passed him, she felt someone grab her by the wrist. She stared down at the hand grasping her wrist, then up the arm, stopping when she got to Natsume's face. "I'll walk you to your room," he said.

"No, it's okay. I don't need someone to walk me there," Mikan protested. "I'll just go…" Her face suddenly blanked. She didn't know which direction her room was!

Natsume smirked at her. "Lost, Mutt?"

"Just shut up and get me there, Leech," Mikan growled. Natsume chuckled, something he rarely does, and led her towards a stairway by the corner of the hall.

Mikan then noticed the doorway hidden beneath its shadows. She tilted her head in thought. The place beneath the stairway and the stairway itself seems indistinctly familiar, like she'd seen it somewhere, or some distant time, before.

Natsume opened the door, revealing a dark passageway. Even with her keen night vision, Mikan couldn't clearly make out the corridor and its structure.

Taking a step into the passageway, Natsume snapped his finger. A single flame, floating in mid-air, lighted the corridor, chasing away the darkness around it. But contradictory to the castles ancient appearance, she saw a modern light switch situated a few feet inside the darkened corridor.

"Neat trick," Mikan commented. She knew that purebloods inherit special abilities depending on the bloodline they descended from. It looks like Natsume's ability was to create and control fire.

"This light switch is too far off inside," Natsume grumbled, while switching on the electric lights overhead. He then glanced at her still standing by the entrance. "You coming, or not?" Mikan nodded and followed behind him.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 12

Mikan carefully studied the passageway they were in, quickly mapping a mental layout of the castle in her mind. Judging from what she saw of the outward structure of the castle, she rationally estimated that her room was located in the farthest corner of the castle. Meaning it was away from any apt exit points.

She inwardly huffed. Barring the windows, only the main front and back doors were the only way in and out of this place. Why doesn't this castle have those discreet, little side doors like the ones in the werewolf stronghold?! With the reinforcement spell on the external walls, it simply implied that she'll most likely encounter a vampire or two, which she absolutely didn't want, if she contemplates an escape now.

Anyway, she really shouldn't be thinking about that as of now. She'll have to find a way to get rid of the band on her wrist first. She didn't know what it could do to prevent her escape yet, but knowing that Nonoko created it, the device was most probably very effective.

She turned back to contemplating the corridor they were walking through. The passageway was clearly a shortcut towards the wing of the castle where her room's situated in. But, from the floor's state, it looks like the passageway wasn't open for just anyone's use. The aged and immaculate columns lining the enclosing walls, also spoke of a sense of privacy. It seems like this passageway was mostly for the master vampire's use only.

Stopping upon reaching what seems like a dead end, Natsume placed his hand on a panel, camouflage to resemble the rest of the wall, and pushed. A soft click sounded, before the wall in front of him slid to the side. As they both stepped out, the portion of the wall slid back into place, seamlessly hiding it again from plain sight. Mikan glanced around and noted that they'd exited in the corridor outside her quarters.

Natsume was still leading the way towards her room when Mikan noticed something. She vaguely recalled sticking her head out of her room once, and finding another doorway beside that of her room's. "Isn't there suppose to be a door over there?" she asked, her brows furrowing. The doorway that leads to the bathing room appears to be missing. The place where it was located was currently nothing more than a stone wall.

"I had the door removed and the resulting hole bricked up," he shrugged, opening her door and proceeding inside. When he deemed that Mikan was too slow in entering the room, he glared at her then roughly pulled her inside. Mikan stumbled in surprise, but quickly regained her balance, and glared back at him.

Natsume deftly ignored the glared. "I had the doorway moved in here," he said, pointing out a new addition to her room. The hole in the wall was gone, a door now stood in its place with the rest of the hole impeccably bricked up. She glanced at Natsume, mutely asking why he'd gone through all this trouble.

"You said you've been freely giving me blood in exchange for unlimited use of the bathing room," he uttered, tilting his head slightly to stare down at her in a distinctly arrogant way. "You can now use the bathroom indefinitely and _exclusively_, anytime you desire. The door doesn't have a barrier spell on it, so you can even bathe during daytime if you want," he reassured her. "From now on, no one uses this bathroom without consent from either you or me."

Mikan send him a doubtful look, also noting the extra addition of furniture to her room. "And what do you want in exchange for all this?"

Crimson eyes seem to spark with anger at her question. "Did I ask for anything?" Natsume snapped. But he really couldn't blame her. He'd also be wary if he's in her place. Taking a deep, calming intake of air, he picked his next words carefully. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to think that he was doing this just because of gratitude.

"Look, you've been generously providing me with your blood nightly, and I don't want you to see this as an exchange. But these things," he motioned around her quarters and the door leading to her now-private bathing room, "are the least I could do to make you staying in here, and supplying me with blood, more comfortable for you," he bit out, as if it pained him to admit he's actually being nice to her.

Lifting a brow, amusement gleamed in Mikan's eyes. "Fine then. Thanks," she beamed at him.

Natsume felt as if that smile had knocked the breath out of his lungs. His stomach seems to fill with butterflies, and his heart began doing somersaults around in his chest. He quickly shook off the feeling, before a blush could tint his cheeks.

Mikan had already turned her back on him, busying herself with expecting some other changes in her room. The formerly sparsely-furnished room now had a side table by the bed. There's also a stained oak armoire in one corner of the room. She gave it a quick rummage, finding the white dress she'd worn before and a stack of towels in the event she wants another bath.

Watching her from behind, a little mischievous thought entered Natsume's mind. Swiftly and quietly slipping behind her, he saw the slight tensing of Mikan's shoulders before she closed the cabinet and turned to face him. He planted his hands on each side of the armoire, effectively caging her between his body and the wooden wardrobe.

Mikan looked up at him questioningly. Natsume sent her a wicked smirk. Werewolves generally being physically stronger than vampires, he knew she could easily push him away if she wasn't in a mood to play along. "And again we're alone," he grinned at her.

"Don't tell me," Mikan wearily sighed. "I'm going to have to put up with you kissing me whenever you caught me alone." Taking her lips with his was Natsume's only response. "I'll guess that's a 'yes'," Mikan thought to herself as Natsume's tongue caressed hers.

After a few minutes, they ended the kiss to catch their breath. "It's only a half-hour before daybreak," Natsume murmured, staring down at her with glazed eyes. "I should leave. Both of us should be preparing to get some rest," he said, but couldn't help giving her lower lip another final nibble before stepping away.

Mikan nodded. "Alright, see you tonight." She was about to head for her bed when Natsume grabbed her by the elbow to get her attention.

"From now on, make sure you get some sleep during morning. If I find out you're still not sleeping during daylight, I'll personally sedated you nightly before I go to sleep at dawn," he threatened. "Are we clear?"

Mikan frowned. "Crystal," she growled at him as he exited the room. The damn leech was more capricious than the wind! One moment he was kissing her silly, the next he was threatening to sedate her! Understanding him was frustrating as hell! She threw herself back on the bed and sighed. But damn if the man doesn't make her insides quiver with his kisses!

After Natsume he took a couple of steps away from her closed door, he pressed the palm of his hand on top of his heart. He didn't know what the hell he felt when she smiled at him, but he didn't want to ponder it further for now. Shaking off any thoughts from his head, he proceeded towards his room. But as soon as his mind emptied of thoughts, it started recollecting the kisses he'd shared with Mikan tonight. Then that thought led on to how he'll get her alone and kiss her again tomorrow night.

Natsume inwardly groaned. After this evening, it seems like it wasn't only Mikan's blood he's craving for. He's also getting addicted to her kisses as well.

* * *

Mikan sat up on her bed and stretched. She felt better now that she'd slept the daylight away, not to mention that she'd been given the opportunity to run last night. Now all that's missing is her dinner.

As if hearing her thoughts, the door opened to reveal Nonoko. But oddly enough, Nonoko wasn't carrying a dinner tray with her tonight. Mikan curiously tilted her head to one side.

"The master would like you have your dinner in the hall," Nonoko smiled, replying to her silent question. Mikan stared for a moment, processing this sudden change in routine, before nodding. She got off bed, brushed out some of the wrinkles in her slept-in clothes, and pulled on her trusty, worn-with-use boots.

Mikan and Nonoko were companionably walking towards the hall, taking the longer, alternative route from the secret one that Natsume had shown her last night, when a permed-hair female vampire suddenly blocked their path. Nonoko halted in her tracks and backed off a bit, knowing how pushy this woman could get. Mikan also stopped, noticing Nonoko's hesitation, and shot her friend a questioning glance.

Before Mikan had a chance to deduce what's happening, a noise that sounded close to a war cry came out of the permed vampire's mouth. Mikan's hand instinctively reached for her weapon, only to remember that she doesn't carry a sword anymore in this day and age.

"You!" the green-haired vampire shrieked, grabbing Mikan by the neck and pressing her up against the wall. Mikan resisted the urge to fight back, wanting to first know the cause behind this hostile and untoward behavior against her. And her finding out the reason wasn't long in coming. "How dare you get close to Natsume-sama?" the vampire screamed in Mikan's face.

"And just who are you?" Mikan looked down at her with a cold, lethal stare. Anyone seeing those eyes would easily figure out just how deadly the werewolf is. But the vampire was too busy exulting herself.

"I," the permed female paused for emphasis, "am the great and beautiful Sumire, Natsume-sama's best and most avid supporter," she declared dramatically. "And you, you will pay for deliberately flaunting yourself to get Natsume-sama's attention. You even went so far as to let him carry you!" she accused.

Mikan rolled her eyes in exasperation. Was the woman insane? How the hell could she flaunt herself? She was tranquilized and blissfully dead to the world! She wasn't even aware that Natsume had single-handedly carried her, until she'd asked Nonoko how she'd ended up in Nonoko's lab. Nonoko, of course, gladly filled her in with the events that transpired that night after she'd been sedated.

"And how exactly are you going to make me pay?" Mikan drolly arched a brow at her. She didn't like being pinned down for too long. Her alpha instincts were rebelling against the passive position she's currently subjected to.

"Like this," Sumire sneered, pulling Mikan closer before slamming her full-force against the wall.

Mikan grunted as her back collided with the solid stone structure. She felt Sumire pulling her away from the wall again, about to repeat the motion. This time, her animal and alpha side took over, not permitting her to be submissive any longer and take anymore damage.

She grabbed Sumire's wrist, and with a deft move, switched there positions. Sumire cried out as she crashed against the wall. The structure itself cracked with the force of Mikan slamming her against it.

Some bystanders have already gathered due to the commotion Sumire had cause. They'd fully witness that Sumire was the one who'd started the fight. But they couldn't help wincing, hearing the sickening snap of quite a few of Sumire's bones, along with the breaking of the wall's surface.

If this was a challenge for her position, Mikan would give no quarter to her opponent short of maiming. But as it is, she stepped back, ready to amicably end the fight by walking away. But Sumire reached out and tried to take a swing at her with a fist, which Mikan easily avoided.

"That's enough," a voice cut through the crowd. Everyone turned to find a scowling Natsume. Nonoko was right behind him. It seems that Nonoko had slipped away when the fight broke out, and went directly to the master vampire. Ruka and Aoi followed just behind his other side. Ruka stared at the scene blankly, and Aoi didn't look pleased at all.

"Who started this?" Natsume frostily inquired. The vampires who'd witness everything fidgeted. They didn't know if they should implicate a member of their coven, or tell the truth. Natsume got irritated with them. "I asked who started this commotion, damn it!" he bellowed.

All the bystanders swiftly pointed to Sumire, not wanting to get the blunt of Natsume's wrath.

"Bu-But…" Sumire stuttered, but bowed her head, presumably in defeat and resignation, when Natsume glared at her. The atmosphere in that corridor seems to thicken with tension. The vampires waited for their master vampire's verdict on what Sumire's punishment would be.

Mikan sighed. "Can we just head for the hall? I'm getting hungry," she complained, easily cutting the tension in the air.

Everyone gawked at her. They couldn't believe she'll take this attack on her so offhandedly. But after a moment, Natsume smirked, completely diffusing the tension. "Thinking of your stomach, Mutt?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm already hungry," she argued. Natsume just scoffed at her in reply.

The vampires around her seemed to breathe a huge sigh of relief and dispersed, moving on to their own agenda for the night. Natsume stared at Mikan for a moment, before turning to head back to the hall. Aoi, Nonoko, and Ruka sent her a smile, wordlessly telling her that they're waiting for her to join them.

Mikan smiled back and headed towards them. "This isn't over," Sumire muttered just low enough for Mikan's ears alone to hear, as the werewolf passed by her. This clearly wasn't the end to her confrontation with this certain vampire.

* * *

As Aoi, Ruka, and Nonoko were escorting Mikan to the hall, a female vampire passed them by, coming from the direction they were headed to. The three vampires suddenly halted in mid-walk, making Mikan hesitantly stop with them.

"What the problem?" Mikan whisperingly asked her three companions.

Ruka shook his head, and waited for the female to go by them before answering Mikan's question in a hush voice. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that, that vampire who just passed by makes us feel uncomfortable."

"That woman?" Mikan glanced towards the shadowed corridor behind them, where the female vampire with a beauty mark just below the left corner of her lips, vanished around the bend.

Nonoko nodded then awkwardly squirmed. She's not one to demean another person, but the woman just freaks the hell out of her. "If you hadn't noticed, she has quite an unpleasant aura emanating from her. And it makes people very uncomfortable when she's near them. We all don't know why she has that disturbing aura. But everyone in the coven keeps their distance from her. I highly suggest that you also do the same, and stay away from her, Mikan," she warned.

"That woman always sends out a bad vibe," Aoi added with a shudder. "She never fails to make my hackles rise whenever she's around. Even Onii-chan doesn't like being around her."

Ruka cut-in before the discussion could go further. "Let's talk about this another time, Natsume's probably getting impatient waiting for us," he suggested.

The women nodded and started for the hall again. But as Mikan took a step forward, a scent caught her nose. She gave the air a couple more sniffs. The scent was somehow familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had smelled it before. Her nose followed the scent, tracing it to the direction she and Nonoko came from. But before she could follow it, someone called out to her, snapping her out of her semi-trance.

"Nee-chan, is something wrong?" Aoi asked.

"No," Mikan replied, shaking her head and catching up with them. "It's probably nothing," she said. At least that's what she hopes.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm updating this before I go bury myself under a ton of books again. Now, I wonder how some of you are going to review this, since they'd already left a review for the announcement… T.T… Anyhow, the anonymous review is always open to everyone… XD. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 13

Ruka was right. Natsume was getting impatient. It was evident from the way his finger was agitatedly tapping from his place at the head of the long table. He glared at the four of them as soon as they entered the hall, followed by a snarling "what the hell took the four of you so long?"

Aoi's and Ruka's reaction to it was silence, but Nonoko couldn't suppress flinching from the sound of Natsume's angry voice. The three vampires stood glued to their spot, apprehensive as to whether they should get anywhere near the irate master vampire.

Mikan, on the other hand, didn't mind his anger. Striding towards the long table, she plopped herself on the chair adjacent to Natsume's. "Oh, come on," she flippantly dismissed as she leaned back on the chair. "You haven't been waiting in here that long."

The three vampires watched in wide-eyed silence, wondering how Natsume was going to react. They couldn't believe Mikan wasn't even the slightest bit afraid. Natsume isn't the master vampire for nothing. He could forcibly control people's mind or burn anyone on the spot, that's why the members of the coven respect and fear him. Not to mention that he's also the oldest one residing in the castle.

"Just eat you dinner, damn it," Natsume gritted out, pushing a plate filled with three steaks towards her. Mikan didn't question about the quantity of her dinner anymore. She just smiled at him and started cutting into the meat. Aoi and the others took it as a sign that they could come to the table now.

"I was just wondering," Mikan added conversationally after she swallowed the first bite. "Were you being careless last night, or did you intentionally leave the door to my room unlocked?" she directly inquired to Natsume, needing to confirm her suspicion. "Knowing you, I'm pretty sure it was the latter."

Natsume studied her for a moment before replying. "Why ask when you already know the answer?" he grouchily muttered, then glanced away from her. "I'll be allowing you to roam freely around the castle at night," he announced, knowing she'll get what he's implying by allowing her to liberally wander about. The four other occupants of the table raised their brows. This was news to them, too. "Besides, you can't get too far anyway with this," he added, tapping the band encircling his wrist.

"I thought as much," Mikan grumbled while chewing. But coming from him, this indirect show of trust really moved her beyond reason. "Any rooms I'm not permitted into?"

"You'll be restricted to the public areas, unless someone allows you access into their quarters," he looked pointedly at a widely grinning Aoi. "The portal barriers also go up at dawn, so if you're stupid enough, you could end up being trapped in a room until nightfall."

Ruka, Aoi, and Nonoko silently and obscurely gawked at Natsume. This was the first time they'd heard him utter this much in a conversation. Natsume only speaks as much as this if he's handing out clear and precise instructions that he wants to be carried out.

"And how am I supposed to know which rooms I can't enter?" she asked, cutting another piece of meat then chewing it.

Natsume smirked, and Mikan forcedly gulped down the meat she was chewing. She really couldn't help but mistrust that devious smirk of his. Nope. She doesn't trust it one bit. Her suspicion was obviously in the right place when Natsume voiced out his next words.

"I'll be touring you around the castle, of course," he leisurely uttered.

* * *

This was definitely not going as he had planned!

The plan was to get Mikan alone while they were going around the castle. Kissing her in every other room or so, wasn't a bad idea either. But what Natsume didn't expect was her asking someone to tag along with them. He agitatedly stared at Aoi, his _darling_ little sister, strolling along and chatting with Mikan just a few feet in ahead of him.

How the hell can he corner Mikan and steal another kiss from her with Aoi hanging around!

Right now, he's very tempted to pitch Aoi out one of the castle windows so that they could be alone. Aoi was immortal anyway. The fall won't do her any lasting damage.

He resignedly sighed and shook his head. Looking at the bright side, at least Mikan wasn't withholding the usual half-cup of her blood for him. There'll be other nights to steal kisses from her. But this whole thing really wouldn't be so frustrating if Mikan didn't know what he was planning.

As if reading his thoughts, Mikan glanced at him over her shoulder and gave him a smirk. Natsume felt his blood boil. That does it! One way or another, he's getting a kiss from her tonight!

"Let's go. The two of you can roam around the other half of the castle another time," Natsume told them, turning and heading for another direction. Aoi and Mikan scurried after him, curious as to where he's leading them to.

"Where are we going, Nii-chan?" Aoi asked when she realized they were heading for the back of the castle. Natsume didn't reply. He just pushed the castle's backdoor open and stepped out. Mikan's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

At the foot of the gentle slope where the castle's situated, was a grazing land for cattle. A winding river traversed the pastures, supplying the cows with water and dividing the land. The pasture was further divided into sections by solid, wooden fences, keeping the animals from wandering too far and overgrazing the whole field at once. And there were cows. Lots and lots of cows.

Natsume smirked with satisfaction, seeing Mikan's stunned expression. He's proud to present to her his coven's achievement in having a regulated blood source. This project was an idea he'd come up with and proposed a long time ago. Instead of tending cows for meat and milk, like humans do, they'll take care of them for blood. It took some time for them to learn all tricks in bovine care, and the right quantity of blood to extract without doing harm to the animals. But they did it.

They now regularly extract blood from the cows in batches. The blood is then bagged then stored in a refrigeration unit that keeps it cool and prevents it from going bad. During the evenings, any hungry coven member could just take a bag out of the fridge, pop it in a microwave to heat it, and they have instant, warm blood for dinner.

Bagged blood means that they don't have to go through the effort of hunting for their food. And the risk of a very hungry coven member killing a human by sucking them dry is totally eliminated. It allowed them to mingle with humans without seeing them as a source of blood, enabling them to be on easy terms with humans and vice versa.

Caring for the cows also have the added benefit of providing them with milk, butter, and cheese, which they barter or sell in the bazaar for some other necessity they needed.

But his satisfied smirk quickly dissolved into a frown upon hearing Mikan's next words.

"I don't know which I like seeing more. The wide, open space I can imagine myself running around in, or the multitudes of juicy, yummy, mooing cows," she murmured in a near-drooling daze.

"You already had your dinner, Mutt," Natsume glared at her. "Don't tell me you're still hungry? I could just imagine you, a wolf, turning into a pig because you keep on eating so much," he sneered. Okay, so he's learning that werewolves have a slightly different perspective about some things than vampires.

Mikan could only bare her teeth at him in response. She doesn't think it'll be of any help for him to know that she usually eats more meat than just three steaks could provide. Knowing him, he'll just use it as fodder in teasing her a lot more than he's doing now.

Before they erupted into a full-fledged bicker, Aoi distracted them. "Hey, look! They're going to transfer the cattle to another section of the field," she pointed out enthusiastically.

Mikan and Natsume turned to where she was pointing at. Ruka and some other vampires had already opened a section of the fence. Now, all that's left is for them to get the lazily grazing cattle to move. But it's not as easy as it sounds. The bovines have a mind of their own, and were quite content to stay on the section of the field they're currently on as long as there is a blade of glass in it.

Ruka finally noticed the three observers at the castle's back steps. He waved in greeting then strode towards them. "The cows aren't being cooperative tonight," he sighed. "We have to force them to move. Are you sure you guys would like to stay and watch this? This could get messy," he winced, remembering pass experiences with the stubborn herd.

Natsume glanced at Mikan and Aoi questioningly. "I want to watch," Aoi voiced happily. Mikan just smiled and sat down on the steps, indicating she'll stay, too. Natsume shrugged. He doesn't particularly care. But if they want to stay, then they'll stay.

"It's your choice," Ruka said, before heading back to the field to help the others.

The vampires positioned themselves on the edge of the herd, trying to get the cows to move. But the bovines obviously don't recognize them as a threat and continued grazing, totally ignoring them. Even when they tried smacking the cows' rump, the cows would just take a step or two, and then carry on nibbling on the grass.

Three hours had passed, and only two cows had been transferred to the other area. The vampires had to bodily drag and half-carry the animals just to get them there.

Ruka slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration, and walked back to the back steps. This was getting embarrassing, especially since there were people watching their futile work. "Sorry about that," he told them, sitting on the steps with them to rest. "We'll take a break for awhile and then try again later on. Maybe the animals will be in a better mood by then," he said hopefully.

"Can I try it while you guys are on a break?" Mikan suddenly asked, surprising those around her.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Ruka stuttered out in shock. She wants to move all the cattle by herself?! He swiveled his head towards Natsume, silently asking the master vampire his opinion.

"Let her try it if she wants," Natsume answered. But when Mikan got up, he grabbed her wrist. "But, I'm going with her," he said, standing up.

Mikan smiled at him then leaned towards him. "Are you sure you can catch up?" she whispered the challenge in his ear.

Natsume growled at her, not taking the bait to her issued challenge. He turned to Ruka. "Tell someone to saddle a horse for me," he ordered. Ruka compliantly nodded and walked off.

"Are you really doing this, Nee-chan?" Aoi uncertainly asked.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine," Mikan smiled then remove her jerkin. "Can you please keep this for me for the mean time?" She handed the fawn-colored jerkin to Aoi. Aoi nodded hanging on to the article of Mikan's clothing. "Besides," she grinned at Aoi, "I feel like taking another run tonight," she said, stretching her arms over her head then twisting her body this way and that.

The way Mikan was stretching caused the brown shirt she's wearing to stretch with her, molding it against curves of her body. Natsume definitely liked the sight, until he realized that he wasn't the only one enjoying it. The sight was also eye-catching to the other male vampires around, who couldn't help gawking at her. Natsume shot them a glare, forcing them to avert their eyes or catch hell.

The vampire Ruka'd sent on the errand came back from the stable, leading a saddled chestnut mare towards Natsume. "What are you waiting for?" he snapped at Mikan as he seized the horse's reins. "Let's go."

Mikan grumbled something about temperamental vampires, and ambled towards where the cows where. Natsume smoothly got on the horse and set it on a trot to catch up with Mikan. But as soon as the mare came beside Mikan, it neighed loudly and skirted away from her. Natsume cursed and tightened his grip on the reins, controlling the horse then forcing it beside Mikan again. But it always came short, stopping suddenly, making a fuss, and then side-stepping away from her.

Aoi and Ruka observed the pair from the back steps. "What's wrong with that mare?" Aoi worriedly asked. Natsume's quite good at horseback riding. She's never seen him lose control of a horse this badly before.

Ruka shook his head, wordlessly telling her he also doesn't know. He was confused. That mare was one of the calmest and best-behaved in their stable. Why was it acting so shoddily tonight?

"Stop forcing her to come close to me. She doesn't like my scent," Mikan gritted out to Natsume. "Why are you going with me anyway? I don't need your help with this," Mikan argued.

Natsume scowled. What's wrong with her scent? He adores her scent. But he's certainly not going to outwardly admit that to anyone, anytime soon. "Smart horse," he smirked. "You stink so badly, it doesn't want to get close to you. And who said anything about helping you out? I'm only here to get a front row seat to the show."

Mikan glared up at him and mutely continued walking. If she didn't know he's just teasing her, she'll happily tackle him down from atop that horse.

When they reached the fence, Natsume swerve off towards the entrance. But Mikan just stood there, surveying the herd of cattle, a plan already forming in her head. Natsume stopped the horse by the edge of the herd and frowned when he noticed she was just standing there.

All the vampires curiously watched her, wondering what's on her mind. After a minute, she placed a hand on top of the five-foot high fence. She jumped up, her body going parallel with the fence's railing. Using her hand as a pivot point, she easily cleared the high fence, swinging her body over the other side and gracefully landing inside the enclosure.

The vampires were quite impressed. A lot of upper and lower body strength was needed to carry out that move, especially when starting from a static position, without the help of any forward momentum to propel your body over the hurdle.

But they weren't the only ones whose attention she'd caught. All the cattle had stopped grazing and turned their attention to her, too. Regrettably, unlike the vampires, the cows didn't look impressed. They look positively horrified to find her in there with them. The cows let out a resounding moo and moved as far away from her as possible. All the vampires looked shocked. What the hell is going on?!

"Aw, come on," Mikan pouted. "You all look nice and juicy, but I'm not going to eat any of you. Well, at least not right now, that is," she amended with a wolfish smile. "Well, let's get a move on, shall we," Mikan said, taking a step towards the cattle. The cows started panicking, jostling each other to keep the distance between them and her to the maximum limit.

Everybody finally realized what's going on. All of them had forgotten that even though Mikan's in human form right now, she's still a wolf, with a wolf's scent.

As she took another step forward, the animals went into a chaotic stampede, racing around in their enclosure. Mikan sighed. At least they're making sure she gets a lot of exercise for tonight. She ran towards the middle of the stampeding herd, shifting to wolf form in mid-dash.

The cattle were sent into further panic, now that they can clearly see the predator amongst them. Mikan took advantage of the mayhem, darting in front of the already frightened animals. The cattle quickly altered their direction upon finding the predator in their path.

Her spectators watched in awe as the herd seems to part like the Red Sea before their eyes. Mikan trotted back and forth through its midst, expertly cutting into the herd and separating it into four smaller, more manageable groups. She effortlessly rounded up the first group and guided them towards the adjacent pen they were supposed to be transferred to. After that, she ran back and deftly repeated the same process with the second and third group. But during her fourth and final run, a little something went wrong.

Natsume hadn't moved from that area he and Mikan had entered from. He'd gotten off the horse, trying its bridle to a post beside him and allowing it to chomp on some clumps of grass without wandering off, and had contented himself with watching Mikan's performance while seated on top of the fence's railing. He had to say, he was feeling very proud of her right now. She's single-handedly doing the job the herd's caretakers had trouble accomplishing.

The last group of cattle had migrated to the furthest area of the enclosure, away for Natsume. Mikan was currently heading there at a full run. She was already near the edge, preparing to lope around the group to gather the cows together, when something unseen suddenly yanked her from behind, and the breath was knocked out of her lungs.

And as her steps faltered, the ground came rushing up the meet her.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: I feel so tired… The results of my mock board exam aren't good. Hell, my results sucked so badly I wanted to crumple them all up and burn them to ashes… That means more studying for me, and less time to write the next chapter… Oh well, leave a review for me. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 14

Natsume's eyes widened in alarm when he saw Mikan suddenly go down. Jumping on the horse in one fluid motion, he raced off the where she fell. Once he was near enough, he leaped off the horse, landing on a crouch, and ran to check if Mikan was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, hunkering down over her. He tried reaching out to check her for injuries, but Mikan let out a low growl to warn him. Natsume lowered his hand and gave her a nod of comprehension. She's telling him that she's hurt and was liable to snap at him if he touches her.

Mikan gave a soft whimper then shakily sat up before giving her head a shake, her body already mending the results of her fall. She turned back to her human form, seated with her legs sprawled out on the dirt. "What the fucking hell happened?" she groaned, rubbing her head which had collided with the hard ground.

It felt like something had abruptly restrained her, tying an invisible rope around her body without any warning, then yanking her back with the same force she was accelerating with. It was far worse than one of her best-friend's inventions. At least she could see what Hotaru's hitting her with. "Whatever it is, it's not there now," she said.

Natsume scowled then remembered a powerful tug on his body that almost knocked him off the railing just as Mikan hit something. He'd disregarded it awhile ago, thinking that his body was just reacting in his rush to get to Mikan, but now he wondered.

"How far do you think that fence is from here?" he asked her, gesturing to the fence he was sitting on before he went to her.

Mikan tilted her head, making a quick estimation of the distance. Then she glanced at her wrist with a disgruntled expression, realizing what had happened. "I'll just say it's about five-damn-hundred meters," she growled and stood up.

"So, this acts as some sort of invisible leash," he said, amusedly studying the band on his wrist.

"If it's a leash, then I can pull you along just as much as you can hold me back," she grinned. "I think I like the idea of dragging you around, kicking and screaming," she chuckled. "Don't worry," she assured him when he glared at her. "I won't try it tonight. I still have some cattle to round up." She gave him a sloppy salute and changed back to wolf form to finish herding the cattle.

Natsume shook his head, before walking towards the horse he'd ridden on. The woman was the most confounding, unpredictable being he'd ever encountered in his entire existence!

Mikan ushered the final group of cattle into the adjacent enclosure without any trouble, completing the entire job in less than two-and-a-half hours. Ruka and the others were already by the opening. They waited for her to lope out of the enclosure before they closed the fence's gap, preventing the newly transferred cattle from escaping.

Stretching lazily in her wolf form, Mikan glanced up at the vampires around her, her body still brimming with energy even after rounding up all the cattle. A wolfish grin appeared on her face and her golden-brown tail wagged, wordlessly asking them what she could do next around there.

Ruka gawked at Mikan like she was the Holy Grail. They've never gotten the cattle herd to move that quickly before. Even when they rode horses to help rounding them up faster, they've never been able to get the cattle to go where they're suppose to go in under five hour. And here's Mikan, doing it single-handedly in half that time.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ruka excitedly asked, voicing out the question that was in the minds of all the cattle's caretakers.

Mikan shifted to human form and shrugged. "That's how we herd sheep in the highlands. When they're not in the mood, sheep can sometimes be really stubborn and ornery, too," she replied then walked back to the castle's back steps. "Thanks for hanging on to this for me, Aoi," she said as she claimed her jerkin, slipped it back on, and sat down on the steps.

Having never been to the highlands, the concept of raising sheep was a novel to the vampires. They've seen a couple of sheep being sold in the human marketplace before, but never had the idea of sheep herding entered their minds before now.

The vampires started bombarding Mikan with questions about sheep, especially regarding their similarities and differences to caring for cattle. And Ruka, clearly intent on learning more about other domesticated herd animals, was at the forefront of the interrogation team.

"Take it easy, people!" Mikan held her hands up to ward them off. "I'll try to answer all your questions, _one-by-one_," she emphasized. "But I'm warning you now, my job in the pack doesn't solely consist of taking care of the sheep. So, I don't know every single detail about raising the flock."

Ruka and the others don't seem to mind, and began assailing her with question after question. As soon as she finished replying to one inquiry, another one was instantly sent her way. Mikan really didn't mind all the questions, but she was running a little short on breath due to its continuity.

Natsume shook his head then sighed from atop the horse. Mikan had certainly captured most of his coven's interest with that herding stunt and her insight on sheep. But right now, with Mikan satisfying his coven's queries, he was feeling a tad bit neglected.

He gave the mare's flank a little tap with his heels, and made the animal march pass all the inquiring vampires. "She'll answer your questions another time," he told them in a tone that broke no argument. The crowd gave an unsatisfied grumble, but formed a way for Mikan to walk through.

Mikan shot a curious glance at Natsume and stood up. She had to admit, she's a bit relieved for the respite he had just provided her for tonight.

Gesturing for Mikan to follow him, Natsume swung the horse around and headed towards the stable. Mikan changed back to wolf form and indolently trailed beside him, making sure to keep her distance from the horse he was ridding. The mare was nervous enough with a wolf trotting alongside it.

They were near the stable's entrance when Natsume dismounted from the horse, and began leading it inside the stable. Mikan flashed back to her human form. "I don't think the horses would want me in there with them," she grumbled to him.

Natsume gazed at her over his shoulder. "Do you actually think I care about the horses' opinions? Follow me inside," he commanded, before he disappeared into the dark interior of the stable to tend to the mare.

Mikan muttered a curse directed towards a certain vampire and jogged towards the stable. The moment she step foot inside, the horses started to cause a ruckus, nickering and prancing restlessly in their stalls. She sighed and stayed where she was. The horses were likely to kick down their stalls and tear down the whole stable if she headed further inside.

She couldn't handle being in the stable too long anyway. All the racket the horses were creating was beginning to make her sensitive ears ring. She was about to step back out of the stable, when the horse housed in the stall adjacent to the entrance peeked its head out. The stallion stared at her a moment, then let out a cheerful, shrill neigh in greeting.

Mikan's eyes bulged out and almost roll off of their sockets. She quickly went to the horse, stroking its head and muzzle to hush it. Giving a cursory glimpse to the stall where in Natsume's currently tending to the other horse, she heaved a sigh of relief. It looks like all the noise wasn't so bad after all. She set her gaze back on the enormous, white stallion in front of her.

"It's been a long time," Mikan whispered as the stallion nuzzled her. "I see that you still remember me."

Light footsteps sounded, heading towards her, warning her of someone's approach. "I see you've found the only horse that isn't afraid of you," Natsume commented, watching her with the horse. "That stallion's one of a kind. It's even older than I am. It supposedly had been infused with vampire blood," he said, telling her what he knows of the horse's history.

"I'd say," Mikan chuckled as the stallion contently and affectionately nibbled on her shoulder. "Vampire blood or not, any horse that would nibble on me, instead of the other way around, is certainly unique." She gave the white stallion another pat. "So, whose horse is he?" she _innocently_ asked.

"He belongs to a very important vampire," Natsume vaguely answered. He was actually quite curious as to why the horse was acting this friendlily towards Mikan. The stallion usually puts up a quite a fuss when people come near it. Even Ruka, who personally takes care of the horse, had been known to get bitten by it once in a while.

"Is that so?" Mikan murmured. "Someone more important than the master vampire?" she asked with a speculative brow raised.

Natsume stared at her for an instant. "Yes, in my opinion," he told her as he petted the white stallion between the eyes. "Expect for me and Aoi, he's owner is the only pureblood left. Not to mention that that person is also the oldest vampire currently in existence."

"Does this stallion have a name?" Mikan absentmindedly asked, as if still contemplating his words.

"I don't recall his owner calling him any specific name," Natsume shrugged and slid closer to her.

"What am I suppose to call him then?" she frowned, not noticing exactly how near Natsume was to her.

"You can call him whatever you want, I suppose," he said, stepping in behind her.

Mikan keep silent for a second, presumably to think of a name. "How about I call you Lucianus?" she smiled at the white stallion and rubbed the side of its muzzle. The white stallion gave a trilling whicker in response and butted his head against her. "You like the name, don't you?" Mikan chuckled.

"Lucianus? What bloody language did you derived that name from?" Only a few inches now separate his body from hers.

"The name's from Latin. But I'll probably just call him Lucian for short," she replied, turning around to face him, only for her to almost collide with him. She gulped, realizing just precisely how close he was to her. "Um, do you mind stepping back?"

He leaned in closer to her, trapping her against the stall's door. "Yes, in fact, I do mind."

"W-What are you…?" Mikan didn't have a chance to finish what she was about to say. His warm lips acted as a seal to hers, stopping any word she wanted to utter. She let out a soft, aggravated sigh. If he was going to kiss her every time he gets her alone, she might as well use it to her advantage. She placed her hands on Natsume's chest and gave him a gentle push away from her.

Natsume was surprised, suddenly getting propelled a couple of feet by her shove. He reflexively regained his balance and scowled at her, wordlessly ordering her to explain why she pushed him away.

"I don't know if you make it habit to accost every female you're alone with," she muttered. "But let's get something straightened first. You captured me to drink my blood, not to slobber all over my face."

A corner of Natsume's lips tilted up. "I think you're forgetting that you slobber right back."

"I can't help it," Mikan shrugged. "I'm a werewolf. Werewolves are very sensual creatures by nature. Instincts rule us most of the time," she guiltily smiled. "I just instinctively kissed back whenever you kiss me." Natsume looked vacantly at her, stared at distance between them, and then back at her again. He's reminding her that she'd just pushed him away, not kiss him back. "I said most of the time, not all the time," she grumbled.

Natsume studied her with narrowed eyes. "What exactly do you want?" he snarled.

"Now you're speaking my language," Mikan grinned. "I just want a little something for something." Natsume crossed his arms and impassively stared at her, waiting for her to expound on her words. "You let me howl, and…"

"No!" Natsume promptly cut in, not letting her to finish. "I can't allow you any contact with your pack." He might have kidnapped her and had slightly broken the truce between their kind, but he's doesn't want an all-out confrontation with the werewolves.

Mikan sighed. "You do know that I could just howl during daylight while you're all asleep." Natsume's brow twitched at her words. "But I'm not going to do it. Howling indoors, especially inside a place someone else considers a home, is the most vulgar thing a werewolf could do," she huffed.

"Why the hell would you be concerned with what's proper behavior or not?" he frowned. "You're being held here against your will."

"Because you people treat me like a guest," she said, flashing Natsume a brilliant, blinding smile that made a slight blush tint his cheeks. But she was too busy answering him to notice. "And I couldn't help but return the courtesy and act like one."

Natsume glanced away. "I still can't let you howl and contact your pack. That's bound to cause trouble."

"Me not contacting them is going to cause more trouble," Mikan scoffed. "If I don't contact my pack soon and tell them I'm alright, a search party is going to be sent to look for me," she muttered. "If they find out I'm being held here, every weapon in the stronghold armory would be polished, sharpened, and ready to spill some vampire blood."

Natsume sighed, knowing that she had a point. No matter how low her rank in the pack is, someone is bound to notice that she'd been missing too long. And if the werewolves have even a half-decent leader, he won't just haphazardly and callously abandon one of his subordinates.

"Fine, you can…" Natsume paused, his grumbling coming to a halt when Mikan suddenly took a step towards him. Her proximity was too close for his brain to function properly, but his body seems to be frozen on the spot, prohibiting him from moving.

"You didn't let me finish the deal I was striking with you," she whispered, twining her arms around his neck. "As I was saying, you let me howl." She tilted her face towards his, only a couple of inches separating their noses, "And I'll let you kiss me all you want," she suggestively murmured in his ear.

Natsume couldn't take it anymore. He cupped her face with both hands and passionately kissed her. If she dared to push him away right now, he inwardly swore he was going to throttle the hell out of her.

After a minute, Mikan pulled her head back enough to break the contact between their lips. "Should I take it that you're agreeing to the deal?" she inquired, still in a bit dazed from the kiss. Natsume's only response was to pull her back for another kiss. "I suppose I'll take that as a 'yes'," she mumbled against his lips.

His arms locked around her waist and gave her a squeeze, wordlessly telling her to stop talking and pulling her flushed against his front. Natsume's tongue further ensured her silence by slipping into her mouth.

Mikan moaned in the back of her throat and tightened her arms around his neck. She couldn't seem to physically get close enough to him.

Natsume appears to be suffering from the same affliction as her, hauling her closer against him and deepening the kiss to new heights. Their mouths slanted over the other's again and again in a distinctly erotic rhythm. Their bodies seem to slot perfectly together like two matching pieces of a puzzle, his firm muscles flawlessly cradling her supple curves and vice versa. It was as if they were both made to specifically fit no one else but each other.

They were both breathing hard as they pulled their lips apart. Their eyes were both glazed with arousal. "I think we need to get out of here," Mikan suggested after inhaling deeply and calming her insides. Natsume nodded in agreement. They both know that the kiss got a little out of hand. If they don't go some place more public soon, both of them had a very good idea what could transpire between them. They want to get to know each other some more before they want anything like that happening between them.

They had to admit, they like each other well enough. Given time, a lasting friendship could certainly develop between the two of them. But letting their urges guide them now could ruin that. Regret was something they don't want to feel regarding the other someday.

Mikan started towards the stable's exit when something gave the back of her jerkin a tug. She glanced over her shoulder to find that Lucian had taken the hem of her jerkin between his teeth and refused to let go. Lucian was looking at her with his big brown eyes, mutely telling her not to leave yet. "You haven't had someone you're really familiar with visit you for a long time, have you?" she spoke softly, giving Lucian's head a rub. "Don't worry, I promise I'll visit you whenever I can."

Lucian gave an airy snort and reluctantly released her jerkin. He nuzzled Mikan one last time, prompting her to come back soon, and then took a step back away from her. Mikan smiled at him and waved goodbye, before she headed towards Natsume who was waiting for her outside the stable.

Natsume couldn't help feeling suspicious. That stallion seems to have grown attached to Mikan very quickly. But he shook off the thought and placed it in the back of his mind. As they walked side by side, their feet seem to unconsciously take them towards the direction of the cherry blossom tree. It looks like it's been decided that they'll be passing the remainder of the night beneath its shade again.

In the middle of their way there, they spotted Aoi in the distance by the side of castle. Mikan brandished her arm about in sweeping wave that caught Aoi's attention. Aoi grinned and quickly scampered towards them. Natsume almost groaned. There goes the rest of his alone time with Mikan.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: I know I left you all hanging in the previous chapter. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to end it with a cliffhanger, but it got too long… T.T… Yes, I cut off chapters when they get too long for. That's because it's hard to proofread long chapters… And yes again, someone had already told me I'm evil for doing that XD… Well, still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 15

Mikan was happily sprawled out in grass in her wolf form. Aoi sat beside her, busily running a hand from the top of Mikan's head down to her mid-back. With Mikan's size, that was the limit Aoi's arm could reach in one continuous stroke.

With a sigh, Mikan snuggled her head down between her front paws. At any rate, Aoi's exuberance had toned down a bit with regards to her wolf form. The petite vampire still couldn't resist glomping her now and again, but at least Aoi wasn't glomping her to death like the first time. But, she had to say, getting a nice rub like this wasn't so bad.

Natsume watched as Aoi meticulously petted Mikan's soft fur, and couldn't help frowning. His hand clenched into a fist on its own volition. Though hard it was for him to admit, he was feeling a bit jealous of Aoi. He wanted to be able to freely comb his hands through Mikan's dense pelt, to caress every inch of her body and bring out that blissful expression on her face himself.

But then, Mikan suddenly decided to get a tad mischievous and tease him. She lifted her head and looked at his direction, noting the way his fist was clenched and the manner in which he was staring at her.

A smirk fleeted about the wolf's features. Lifting then turning her head towards Aoi's face, Mikan's tongue darted out, connecting with Aoi's cheek for a doggy kiss. Natsume's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Tell him she did _not_ just lick his little sister's face!

Aoi went still with surprise for a second, before hugging Mikan's neck and giggling. "That was so adorable, Nee-chan," she squealed. "But I'll probably freak out if you ever do that to me when you're in human form," she lightheartedly laughed.

A deep sound reverberated at the back of Mikan's throat, sounding vaguely like a chuckle. She particularly liked seeing Natsume's reaction. Natsume was currently glaring at her, clearly not at all pleased with that little performance of hers.

Aoi had also noted Natsume's reaction to the doggy kiss, and subtly hid her amusement. It looks like her brother doesn't like Mikan showing affection to anyone but him. She finally decided to have some mercy on her onii-chan and let him spend the rest of the night alone with her Mikan-nee.

"I just remembered that I have something to do," Aoi declared as she stood up. "I'll head back to the castle first. So long, you two," she waved at them and hurried away before Mikan and Natsume could react.

They watched Aoi make her way back to the castle before they turned back to regard each other. With a foreboding scowl still etched on Natsume's face, Mikan decided to lighten his mood. She prodded towards his side and sat down on the ground near him.

Her bushy tail swung around in front of his face. The downy tip then gently and teasingly wagged before his eyes. Natsume stoically regarded the gold-furred tail for a moment, before lighting a small flame and burning the hairs on its tip.

Mikan swiftly moved her tail away before he could do any further damage. She observed the charred tip of her tail and growled at him. Natsume glared at her. Definitely still annoyed about that doggy kiss she gave Aoi. She decided to employ another far more effective tactic to rid him of his annoyance with her – she crawled onto his lap!

Natsume was surprised at her sudden weight on his legs and tried to push her off him. But he quickly found out that pushing a persistent wolf, that was larger and heavier than him, was no easy feat, at least not without using his full vampire strength which might hurt her. And hurting Mikan was something he didn't want to do. He heaved a defeated sigh, and allowed her to remain sprawled horizontally on his lap.

"I'm still not happy with that little act you did a while ago," he muttered as he stroked her fur, carefully noting the brown-and-gold mix of her coat. The hairs effortlessly slipped through his combing fingers, sending a pleasing feeling through his hand. The sensation of his hand gliding over her soft, smooth pelt was also quite relaxing to him.

He took a moment to study her. He had to say, she still looked beautiful even as a wolf. Her visage was more angular in this form, but he could see traces of Mikan's features mingling in the animal's face.

After a while, Mikan flipped onto her back with her paws in the air, presenting her underside to him. Natsume glanced at her, wondering what she wanted. Hazel eyes stared back at him with an almost beseeching look in them. An idea of what she might be asking him to do entered his mind.

"You want me to give you a belly scratch?" he blankly inquired. Mikan sheepishly grinned then enthusiastically nodded, confirming his suspicion. Natsume frowned, but started to rub her stomach and scratch the spot just below her sternum and ribcage.

Mikan's eyes slid shut as she gave a blissful whimper at the insurmountable pleasure. There are some great advantages to shedding her mantle as alpha even for just a while. And this was one of them. Getting a belly scratch was something she'd always wanted. But since getting one entailed exposing one's underside, a distinctly submissive position in wolf body language, it wasn't something that she could readily do.

She inwardly chuckled. If anyone from her pack sees her right now, they'll most probably to enter into a state of panicked shock and start acting like the world, as they know it, is coming to an abrupt end. But right now, with her away from the pack, and none of the vampires knowing about her position, she could be as un-alpha-like as she wants to be.

But she also wasn't deluding herself. Sooner or later, Natsume and the others will find out about her alpha status, and she knows that. All she could presently do is to lessen the future effect of them not knowing that little tidbit of information. Her lupine countenance broke into a small grin. But for the time being, she'll enjoy getting her belly thoroughly scratched.

Natsume closely observed her, drolly noting the way one of her hind leg was reflexively twitching like crazy. And her body was wriggling around in ecstasy. Just knowing he could pleasure her like this left a satisfying feeling in him. He was just starting to really enjoy giving her a belly scratch, when Mikan rolled away from him. He was about to protest, but Mikan cut it off by doing something he hasn't been expecting.

Mikan stood up on all fours then step closer to him. Natsume's eyes widened with shock as he felt the swipe of her tongue against his cheek. She then flashed back to human form and settled herself on his lap again. "Thanks for the belly scratch," she smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"So, that's your way of showing your appreciation in wolf form," Natsume gruffly commented, fighting the blush that wanted to form on his face.

"Yup," she beamed happily, clueless as to how that doggy kiss had affected him.

"Next time," he seized her chin and turned her head to face him, "I'd rather you show your appreciation in this form," he said deviously, giving her body a suggestive squeeze, talking about her giving him a human kiss as a show of gratitude.

"If that's what you want then," she replied with an impish light in her eyes. She grabbed the sides of his head with both hands then turned his face to the side.

Before Natsume could even react, he felt something wet trail across his cheek. Admittedly, he felt a sense of fondness when she gave him a doggy kiss. Her licking his cheek in wolf form felt nice, conveying a warm tingle to his heart with the blunt show of affection. But, her licking his cheek in human form sent another, entirely different feeling shooting through his body.

Mikan chuckled as Natsume uncomfortably squirmed beneath her. She could feel the bulge forming in the front of his pants, pressing against her outer thigh. And she couldn't help wiggling teasingly on his lap.

But her merriment was instantly cut short when he crushed his lips against hers. He pillaged her mouth, aggressively demanding a response. Mikan complied by parting her lips, encouraging his invasion. She couldn't stop a throaty moan as his hand caressed her nape while he greedily sucked on her tongue.

Mikan forced herself to pull away from the kiss, but still remained seated on his lap. "We need to stop," she uttered, breathing hard. Natsume doesn't seem to heed her, continuing to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat. "I said we need to stop, damn it," she repeated, giving him a gentle shove away from her. "I'm warning you, if we go any further, I'll liable to pin you down on the ground and ravish you in public," she threatened.

It wasn't the push that snapped Natsume out of his frenzy. It was the ridiculousness of her threat!

But that threat also turned him on even more. He could just imagining Mikan on top of him, physically overpowering him with her werewolf strength as she had her wicked way with him.

"Cut that out," she scolded. "I can practically see all those depraved thoughts parading in that head of yours, Pervert."

"You're the one who started it, Idiot," he glared. "You can't call me a pervert when you're asking for it."

She frowned at him with displeasure. "Oh, just shut up," she grouchily muttered before laying her head on his shoulder again.

Natsume took it as a sign to end that specific topic, and just held her close against him. He also took the time to force his body to relax, willing his arousal away.

"Aren't you planning to howl tonight?" he asked after a few silent minutes, compelling his mind away from any lustful thoughts at the moment. "You seemed to be quite eager to contact your pack a while ago."

"No, the night's already quite late. Most of the pack is already resting or asleep by now. I don't want to bother or worry anyone by howling this late," she explained, reminding him that werewolves and vampires kept different daily lifestyle patterns. "Early tomorrow evening should be soon enough."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, both motionless and deep in their own thoughts, before Mikan stood up and stretched. "I think it's time for us to head back inside," she grinned at Natsume. Without another word, she shifted back to her wolf form and loped away.

Natsume remained seated beneath the tree, observing as she ambled towards the castle. He didn't trust the mischievous glint he'd caught in her eyes just now. She was definitely up to something. And the answer was soon in coming.

Once Mikan got far enough, she slowed her pace. Getting suddenly jerked back hurt like hell, and she doesn't want to experience that again if she doesn't have to. When she got near the five hundred meter mark, she began to feel the restrain on her. She judged the limit carefully, not wanting Natsume to know what she's up to until the last moment.

A frown marred Natsume's features when he saw her glanced back at him. He just barely distinguished a wolfish grin on her face when he felt the slight tug on his body. His eyes widened in surprise just as Mikan made a run for it, sending him hurling into the air. Only his vampire reflexes saved him from landing face first on the ground.

He mentally heaped curses on the band encircling his wrist. She was right! If the thing acted as a leash for him to hold her back, she could also drag him around with it. He dug his heels on the ground, trying to get her to stop. But Mikan had already gained momentum pulling him behind her. The only thing his heels were doing was leaving two corresponding marks on the soil. He was left with no choice. He either ran, or he was going get ludicrously dragged on the ground.

As she reached to front of the castle, Mikan suddenly hit the brakes, instantly ending her mad dash with just a slight skid on the ground. Too bad Natsume couldn't readily do the same. He felt the pulling force had stopped, but his own momentum was still propelling him forward.

He squeezed his eyes shut as, in what seems like slow-motion, the ground drew closer and closer to his face. But instead of hitting hard ground, as he was expecting, his face collided with soft, dense fur.

Mikan changed to human form again, once Natsume had righted himself. "That was fun," she cheerfully declared. "That could really give me a workout." She happily regarded him, taking note of his solid shoes and haggard-looking state. "Are you alright?" she inquired with false innocence.

Natsume glared at her. "I really should paddle you for that," he angrily spat at her. He can't allow her to just unceremoniously drag him around like that. Her actions were only mitigated by the fact that she didn't let him disgrace himself and fall flat on his face in the last second.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help that I'm playful by nature," she chuckled unrepentantly, causing Natsume to give her an unconvinced frown. "I really am sorry. I promise I'll give you a heads-up before I drag you next time," she told him teasingly before turning her face towards the sky. "It's only a couple of hours before dawn. We should head inside," she said taking a few steps in the direction of the castle. "Aren't you coming?" she smiled at him over her shoulder when he didn't follow her.

Natsume nodded in reply and fell into step beside her. Even before he became the master vampire, no one had treated him as casually as she had these past few days. The way she behaves around him, bantering with him and bluntly disregarding his seriousness, was actually quite refreshing. He can just be himself around her without worrying, even if his proud, impassive mask slips off a bit.

Side by side, both vampire and werewolf leisurely walked the remaining distance towards the castle. The silence around them was comforting, no further words needing to be uttered between them for the moment.

* * *

Natsume had escorted Mikan to her room and stole another long, clinging kiss from her. He was currently headed for his room, when he saw Nonoko walked by, reminding him that he needed to talk to her.

"Hey," he called out, to catch her attention.

Nonoko stopped and turned to where the voice came from. There was only one person in the castle who wouldn't address her by her given name when calling for or talking to her. "You called, my lord?" she acknowledged Natsume presence with a quick bow of her head. Now that she thought about it, ever since she came to live in this castle, she'd never heard Natsume refer to a female, except Aoi, by her given name.

"I need to talk to you about something in private," he declared, an underlying command in his tone.

"Would my lab do?" she offered. "I was just on my way there." Natsume nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

When they got inside the lab, Natsume left the door slightly ajar for propriety, but sat on the nearest chair without being invited. He motioned for her to sit down on an adjacent chair, eager to finish what he came here for. "I just want to ask you a few questions," he started solemnly.

Nonoko slightly squirmed as a nervous reaction, but her head tilted curiously. "Regarding what, my lord?"

"The tranquilizers you make," he studied her intently, observing her reaction to his question. "Could just anyone in the castle have access to them?"

* * *

_Damn it, why didn't he just die! He should be dead weeks ago! Nothing but ashes being scattered by the wind on the forest floor! That's the most fitting end for an arrogant and useless master vampire. I don't know how the hell he survived. That tranquilizer dosage I injected him with should have kept him out cold until the sun had risen far above the horizon._

_He must have remembered his nape being stabbed with a needle. He's beginning to ask questions, beginning to suspect that the one who attacked him is someone within the coven. Thankfully, the he still isn't desperate enough to barge into everyone's mind. If ever that time comes, I need to have a countermeasure ready, or I'll be a sitting duck._

_I need to remain calm and collect. I have to make my moves stealthy from now on, and stay out of the limelight. Having the master vampire searching for me is enough, alerting anyone in the coven of my treachery is a further complication I don't need. For now, waiting for the right time is the key. The "master" is bound to let down his guard sooner or later. And that's the time I'll strike and take him down for his long-delayed demise._

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Only a month before my board examination (-.-). My brain is starting to feel like a sponge that's being forced to take in water beyond its limits (it's about to burst!). Coming up with ideas is beginning to get harder. My muse seems to have abandoned ship, and my plot bunnies are currently simmering in a delicious-looking stew… (Currently accepting applicants of plot bunnies. Need to be able to withstand tremendous amounts of torture and abuse, or will be turned into food for hungry demon lord T.T…) Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 16

_Flames surrounded everything in sight. Naturally being able to create and control it, the sight of the hot, glowing element usually comforts him. But this time, he experienced a sense of fear with regards to fire. It's the first time the heat seemed to seep under his skin, making him uncomfortable._

_He slipped out the passageway and into the crevice beneath the staircase, hiding him in the shadows and out of plain sight. From his hiding place, he could see large figures darting among the flames. Then the spine-chilling sounds of growls, ripping flesh, and tortured screams came._

_Due to fear, he retreated further into the shadows, trying to shut the sounds out by covering his ears with his hands. But the horrifying sounds couldn't be totally blocked out. Next came the scent of blood. A lot of blood. He could tell by the overpowering scent he was picking up now. The aroma of blood normally smells good to him. But this time, the pungent smell of blood, coupled with smoke from the fire, scraped his nose and made his eyes water. It made him want to come out of his hiding place and get a big gulp of fresh air outside, before he starts gagging from the stench. But a movement among the flames instinctively made him stayed motionless and hidden._

_An armored warrior, appearing to walk out of the very flames, headed towards the corner of the hall near where he was hidden. As the warrior drew closer, he realized that the figure was a woman. He kept to the shadows as the female warrior leaned against the wall adjacent to the staircase, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed, as if taking even that short span of time to get some rest. He tried to get a better look at her face, but his sight was hazy from the smoke._

_As if sensing his presence, the warrior turned her head to where he was hiding. And he couldn't help but shrink further into his hiding place as their eyes met._

* * *

Natsume woke up bathed in cold sweat. Vampires don't dream during most of the day-sleep's interval. But once the sun starts to set and mid-afternoon arrives, the dreams come. He sat up then shook his head to try to clear it, before getting out of bed and preparing for the night.

As he walked out of his room, he knew that that dream was no ordinary dream. It was something that had really happened a very, very long time ago. A fragment of his childhood memory that had been ingrained into his very soul. The past had been the recurring subject of his dreams for the past few days now. But what he doesn't know is what triggered it. Why was he recalling the past in his dreams?

He sighed and continued on his way to the great hall. The cause and reason for his dreams might be something that he'll never know.

Last night's inquiry with Nonoko had also been fruitless. It didn't get him anywhere nearer to finding out his attacker. Nonoko confessed that she'd been careless, typically leaving the tranquilizers she'd created unsecured and just lying about in her lab. She also had a habit of leaving her lab unlocked. Anyone could have easily entered and taken a tranquilizer without her knowing. Nonoko had promised to keep the sedatives locked up from now on, realizing how lackadaisical she was with the chemicals in her lab. And to show him her good faith, with Natsume still there that night, she locked up all potentially harmful compounds in a cupboard which she has the only key to.

His mouth curved down into a frown. He was hoping that he could narrow down the suspects by knowing who has access to the tranquilizers. He's back to square one in solving the mystery of who attacked him.

* * *

Mikan headed to the hall as soon as the portal barriers had disappeared for the night. She shrugged it off when she arrived to find the hall empty. Her vampire hosts must still be recovering from the lethargy of day-sleep. She figured she could explore the entire hall a bit while waiting.

The castle's great hall was smaller compared to the great hall in the werewolf stronghold. But the fireplace was almost the same size, she noted with a smile. Vampires still don't like the cold, as always.

She bent down and started to build a fire. The night spring air still had a cold edge to it. She figured it wouldn't hurt for her to start the fire tonight.

When she got the fire blazing, she got up and dusted her hands. She was about to move back, but something on the mantle above hearth caught her eye as she straightened.

It was a five-foot claymore, similar to the one hanging in the stronghold's great hall. But rather than an onyx-black jewel on its pommel, this one had a milky-white one.

She studied the sword with a sad frown. The sword had seemingly been placed carelessly on the mantle. The layer of dirt and rust on it was a testament that it had been left forgotten and uncared for. She could also spot a few black, smoke marks on the sword's blade. The soot and smoke coming from the hearth definitely wasn't helping its condition either.

Her ears picked up the sound of the door opening, but she didn't turn around. From the scent that wafted towards her, she could tell that it was Natsume.

"I see you already started the fire," Natsume commented. Entering the hall and finding her standing in front of the fireplace, made his heart do a little flip. She just fits perfectly into the picture of his daily life. "What are you looking at?" he softly asked once he stood beside her, a small, unpracticed smile on his face. But that small bit of smile plummeted when he saw the look on her face.

"What am I looking at, you ask?" she uttered frostily at him, her eyes freezing over with her words. "Just this _highly neglected_ sword over here," she spat in cold anger. "The sword that supposedly symbolized the truce for the _vampires_. For _your_ kind. This sword certainly speaks loud and clear on how much you leeches value the truce between our races," she scoffed. "Judging by its current state, I can see how you could just haphazardly kidnap me, a werewolf, without thinking of the consequence of another war starting," she growled angrily as she stalked away from him.

"I'm going to the rampart to contact my pack, as was our bargain. I better go now, before I decide to forget about the truce that we werewolves value, and kill the lot of you leeches in your own goddamn castle," she muttered as she exited the hall.

Natsume just stood there, outwardly looking as if not at all bothered by what she said. But if you look hard enough, you could see how tightly his fists were clenched. Just as his heart had clenched will her words. If what she just told him was true, he could understand her frigid anger. He would even be happy if she sucker punched him then and there. But what he couldn't stand was the sentiment he glimpsed in her eyes.

She was disappointed with him.

* * *

Reaching the top of the castle's rampart, Mikan leaned forward, closed her eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. Her anger got the better of her back there. Seeing the sword on the vampires' side in such a sad and neglected state made her feel dejected and angry. It's like the vampires were saying that the truce meant absolutely nothing to them.

She sensed a presence behind her, but she didn't bother to look. It was easy enough to figure out it was Natsume. "Sorry I snapped at you like that," she apologized in a whisper.

"You have every right to, it seems," he said, coming beside her and propping himself against the stone parapet. She wordlessly nodded. "I didn't know what the sword meant," he confessed after a moment of silence. "Could you explain it to me?"

She sighed. "Just as I said, the swords symbolize the truce between werewolves and vampires," she started with a shrug. "After the war, two warriors left their matching swords on their respective sides. The swords acted as a sign of both races giving up their weapons in exchange for the truce. The master vampire and alpha werewolf were handed the duty to take care of the symbolic swords, as a sign that they'll both care for the truce as they care for the sword that was on their side," she told him with a far off look in her eyes.

Natsume frowned, not looking at her but keenly listening as she told him the story behind the swords. It seems like he took on the position of master vampire without knowing all the duties that came with it. He was lucky enough that Mikan was the only werewolf who saw the sword at such a state. He could have caused a war if it was the alpha werewolf who saw it!

"And here I thought that the master vampire's only job is to keeping the coven members out of trouble," he grumbled. "Looks like I'm learning more as the centuries pass."

Mikan scowled. "You're the master vampire. Even though you weren't the master vampire immediately after the war, you should have been briefed about your duties, shouldn't you?"

He gave her a one-shoulder shrug. "The last master vampire passed away suddenly. The position only fell to me because I was a pureblood and the oldest one in residence next to him. I've been the master vampire of this coven for only three hundred years."

"Three centuries," Mikan murmured. "That's short even in werewolf terms. But I don't know if that's enough to excuse you for overlooking your duty," she sighed. "The moon is up," she observed the pale, half moon hanging in the sky. "No better time to howl than now."

Natsume released a pent-up breath when she changed to a wolf. He assumed that's her way of saying that the subject of his incompetence as a master vampire is at an end, for now. At least she wasn't rubbing it in.

He doesn't need her to remind him about his inexperience and ignorance anymore than she already had, he already knew he'd been remiss in one of his supposed duties.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, a low, knelling howl began at the back of Mikan's throat. Her neck arched upward. The wolf's muzzle pointed skywards as the eerie, rumbling howl echoed through the night sky.

* * *

Hotaru stood in her human form, looking down at the wolf lying on the ground in front of her. Mochu and Koko were behind her in wolf form, literally guarding her back. The three of them were currently surrounded by a group of wolves. The battered wolf lying on the dust had just challenged Hotaru to a fight. But even with their so-called leader beaten, the wolves around them weren't satisfied with the results. The snarling wolves looked ready to attack the three pack leaders.

With the other pack leaders out doing other duties, any problems in the pack fall to them. But this problem was getting more than they could handle. If the ten rogue wolves decided to attack the three of them as a mob, they won't stand a chance.

Just as they'd feared, not hearing a word from Mikan and her long absence was starting to make the pack restless. The week after the pack had last seen their alpha, little rebellions started to break out from within, and then continue to escalate, getting more frequent and more aggressive as the time passed. This uprising is one of the most belligerent for this week.

Usually, the lower members won't dare to challenge the pack leaders' authority. But the rogue wolves openly growled and closed in on them. Koko and Mochu snapped at them, preventing the wolves from reaching Hotaru, who was still in human form. But the wolves didn't look like they were backing down anytime soon. They began to see why the job of alpha falls to Mikan.

Compared to them, Mikan has the advantage of intimidation. She was easily twice the size of any werewolf in her wolf or lycan form. That alone is enough to get most of her opponents to back off and surrender. Add to that the fact the she's also four times stronger and faster than average, and the opposition is in deep crap.

The rouge leader shakily stood up, shook the dust off his fur, and then growled at the beta. Hotaru glared at him. This is just great. Her effort in trashing the mangy leader is wasted. And they were about to get into a really messy and disadvantageous fight with their insubordinate pack mates.

Just as she was about to shift into her wolf form for the upcoming fight, their ears picked up a distant howl. The wolves around them stopped snarling, and their attitudes seem to take a hundred-eighty-degree turnabout. The rogues started whimpering excitedly, their tails wagged so much their whole body quivered.

Hotaru glanced down to find the rogue leader, who was growling at her a moment ago, staring up at her with pleading eyes. Hotaru coldly stared down at the troublemaker.

The werewolf's tail halted in mid-wag, his mind seemed to just grasp the enormity of what he had done. He'd challenged the beta. He'd challenged _Hotaru_! And he'd dared to growl at her when he'd lost. The werewolf laid his head on the ground and covered his eyes with his forepaws. After they answered their alpha's howl, he was going to be such a dead wolf!

Hotaru sighed. Mikan was cutting it a little too close for comfort. But at least she was just in time before a full-blown fight broke out. She stared down again at the cowering wolf before her.

It seems that the pack hierarchy is fully and indisputably restored. And since it was the alpha contacting the whole pack, it was her job as beta to lead the replying howl. If she doesn't howl, no one in the pack would dare howl back even if they want to, that's their strict chain of command. But instead of promptly answering Mikan, Hotaru frowned, her mind rapidly coming up with a sketchy estimate of where Mikan's howl came from. Her idiotic pack mates might not have noticed, but Mikan shouldn't be anywhere in that direction at all. She'll have to find out what's going on later. Right now, she has a howl to lead.

Flashing into her wolf form, Hotaru began the first melody of the replying howl. Others quickly joined in, harmonizing their howls with hers, until the whole pack created a reverberating howling symphony that traveled through the cool night air.

* * *

Mikan chuckled as her pack's answering howl reached her ears. "Those guys are great," she laughed happily as the sound melded into nothing.

"Aren't you going to howl again?" Natsume asked. He really can't understand her. One moment she's angry, then the next she's not. She also seems child-like, glowing with life and energy. As if everyday for her is filled with adventure and new discovery. But at times, he could glimpse something about her that contradicts what he knows; something about her eyes that tell of vast experiences in life and ancient knowledge hidden within her.

"Nope," she shook her head. "That should be enough for them to not worry needlessly."

"I can't allow you to howl up here without me present," he warned her.

"I'm not planning to," she retorted impassively.

A deafening silence hanged between them. Natsume cleared his throat. He definitely said something that pissed her off again. "So, you mentioned something earlier about werewolf terms," he awkwardly said, trying to find a subject for conversation to defuse the tension. "How short or long are werewolf terms?"

Mikan shrugged. "No one really knows for sure. Some of us live to more than a thousand. But some unlucky ones never wake up again when they hit five hundred. It makes most werewolves that passed that five-hundred-year mark begin a deep contemplation of their lives. I guess, knowing that your time is starting to tick to nothing changes a person's outlook in life." She sighed and leaned over the parapet. "You vampires are lucky with one aspect, you know. You don't have to fear about going to sleep and never waking up again. We werewolves can never be sure of that."

"How can werewolves just die in their sleep?" Natsume frowned in disbelief. "You have regenerative powers, don't you? So something can't just go wrong in your sleep."

"I told you, no one really knows. Werewolves are tough and mostly invulnerable, but we're still mortal. I suppose, when a werewolf's time is up, nature just decrees it's ended, and allow us to peacefully pass on to the afterlife," she smiled sadly then turned away. "Too bad that could end up leaving us without anytime to do our unfinished businesses in this life; to experience the things we want to experience and to say what we needed to say to those we left behind."

She inhaled the cool, crisp night air. "That's why I made a promise to myself. Enjoy life and experience the most out of it," she grinned at him.

Seeing that she's in a good mood again, Natsume pushed away some grim thoughts. "I'm sure you're worrying about nothing. You look like you've got a long time before that long sleep comes."

The grin on Mikan's face slipped. "I'm far older than I look in human form. But my other forms don't lie. You've seen how big I am in my wolf and lycan form. Unlike our human form, which stops aging at twenty-five, our other forms keep growing with age," she headed towards the direction of the stairs. "And that five-hundred-year mark," she glanced at him over her shoulder, "I've past that mark a long, long time ago." She turned away from him. "I could very well not wake up the next time I fall asleep," she whispered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some dinner."

Natsume gritted his teeth as she disappeared down the stairs. He seems to be putting his foot in his mouth tonight where Mikan's concerned.

* * *

Tense silence lingered in the hall as Mikan waited for Nonoko to bring her dinner. She tried to tell Nonoko that she'll prepare her own dinner. But Nonoko shooed her out of the kitchen and told her to wait in the great hall. So here she was, seated in the great hall, nearly out of her mind with the drawn out silence between her and Natsume. They both just don't know what to say to each other right now.

Natsume was also getting bothered by the silence. Normally, he'll just boldly walk out of an uncomfortable situation like this. But he couldn't make himself do it this time. Doing that would only worsen the situation between him and Mikan, and he couldn't afford that.

As the door opened and Nonoko carried in Mikan's dinner, the two individuals in the room sighed with relief. They didn't think they could've last much longer in silence without going insane.

"Thanks, Nonoko," Mikan smiled as Nonoko placed a plate of steaks in front of her.

"You're welcome," Nonoko smiled back. Little does she know that the food wasn't the only thing Mikan was thanking her for.

Mikan nicely sliced a bit of the meat. But before she could pop it in her mouth, her nose picked up a scent that wasn't suppose to be coming from her food. Mikan gently put the fork down with the still-raw meat still impaled in its tines, then pushed the plate away from her.

"What's the matter, Mikan?" Nonoko inquired anxiously. It wasn't like Mikan to have no appetite with regards to dinner. "Don't you like the food?"

"Did you add anything to this Nonoko?" Mikan softly asked.

Nonoko shook her head. "No, I didn't. I prepared it like you instructed. Thaw it then pop it in the microwave for a couple of minutes just to warm it."

Natsume had curiously glanced at her when she pushed her meal way, wondering what her problem with the food was. But with that question, he realized that Mikan had a very serious reason why she didn't what to eat it. He stood up from his chair to examine the beef, but his eyes couldn't find anything wrong with it. "What's wrong with the meat?" he frowned.

"Try smelling it," Mikan suggested.

Natsume did. At first, all he could smell was meat and blood. But as he got more focused, he deciphered something that distinctly smelled like a plant or herb. But he couldn't tell what kind of plant it was. "What's been mixed in with the meat?"

"That," she sneered, "is a little, flowering plant we call wolfsbane. It's toxic to humans, and the only poison that can affect werewolves," Mikan cynically smirked. "I think someone just tried to poison me."

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Since it's my birthday (I'm so old now -bawls-), I'm updating early as my birthday treat to everyone :)… This chapter was supposed to be typed down for next week, so don't expect me to update anytime soon XP… Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 17

Natsume was furious. The idea that someone had tried to poison Mikan was bad enough. But in his mind, he could also see it from another perspective. This event might be another attack on him, the unknown assailant indirectly attacking him through his blood source.

Just the thought that someone would harm Mikan to get to him enraged him even more. His fuming eyes turned to Nonoko, demanding an answer.

Nonoko stopped gaping in shock. "I-It wasn't me, my lord," she stuttered out. Natsume frowned but gave her a nod, wordlessly telling her that he believes her word.

No, Nonoko couldn't have been his attacker. It would have been a bit too obvious, since she's the one responsible for creating and storing the tranquilizers. And with regards to this poisoning, she's also the one responsible for preparing Mikan's meal. But his attacker's probably trying to use her as a scapegoat by framing her. That should eliminate her as the culprit, but he's not taking any chances yet.

"Was anyone else in the kitchen with you?" Natsume inquired. "Or had anyone gone inside while you were preparing the meat?"

"I was alone, heating up some blood for the others to drink tonight. Mikan came by to make her own dinner, but I told her I'll serve it to her in the hall." Nonoko looked dejected. "Maybe I should have let her do it, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault that someone tampered with my food, Nonoko," Mikan said, trying to cheer her up.

"Anyone else?" Natsume asked.

"Well, Ruka reminded me about the blood, but he didn't enter. He only peeked around the doorway." Nonoko paused to think for a moment. "And then, there's Sumire. She went around inside the kitchen as if she was looking for something while I was preparing the blood. I asked her what she was looking for, but she told me it was nothing. She quickly left after that. I don't know if she got what she was looking for." The corners of her mouth turned down. "It's strange really. Sumire doesn't usually enter the kitchen area."

That was all Natsume needed to hear, before he slammed open the door and commanded some of his subordinates to bring the green-haired vampire to him.

* * *

"Let me go, you imbeciles! Where do you think you're taking me! Don't you people know who I am?!" All the screeching was enough warning that Sumire's been successfully apprehended.

The two vampires dragging her in and pitilessly deposited her on the floor at Natsume's feet, glad to finally be rid of her. The noisy woman was about to burst their eardrums with her shrieking.

As soon as Sumire realized who was in front of her, she quickly stood up and straightened herself, patting her hair to make sure it was in place. "You called for me Natsume-sama," she meekly uttered with a curtsy, quite contrary to the shrieking banshee she was a moment ago.

Natsume couldn't suppress the look of disgust on his face at her artifice. "Did you tamper with my blood source's meal?" he frostily asked, wanting to get things over with so that she'll be out of his sight.

The docile look on Sumire's face crumbled to surprise, then into an uncomfortable and distinctly guilty expression. "B-Blood source? I-I don't know what you mean, my lord," she stuttered. Blood source! Dear God! Please don't tell her the werewolf is her Natsume-sama's blood source!

The Deity above didn't seem to hear her prayer.

"She," Natsume roared, pointing to werewolf seated by the table, "is my blood source!"

Trying to ignore all the commotion, Mikan continued eating the new plate of steaks that Nonoko had prepared for her. Nonoko had gone a bit paranoid from someone putting wolfsbane in Mikan's food. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off the steaks as they thawed this time around.

Mikan glared at Natsume as she chewed her food, wordlessly scolding him for rudely pointing at her while she was peacefully eating. The master vampire disregarded her glare and turned back to Sumire. "I ask you again," he snarled. "Did you tamper with my blood source's meal?"

"N-N-No," Sumire laughed uneasily. "O-Of course I didn't," she lied, trying to save herself in vain. Messing with another vampire's blood source was punishable as it was. She didn't want to know what messing with the master vampire's blood source was going to entail.

Ruka and Aoi stood by the sidelines. They've already been told what's going on while Sumire was being fetched. Both of them hadn't been pleased with the news that someone put poison in Mikan's food.

"I'd stop lying if I were you," Aoi quietly advised. "You're punishment would be heavy enough as it is. If you keep the lies up, it's going to turn horrendous."

Sumire finally gave up with a sigh. "Yes, I did it," she whispered. "I sprinkled chili pepper on the meat. But I didn't know she was your blood source Natsume-sama," she said, pointlessly trying to excuse herself. "I'm sure it would be hot, but it won't have permanently harmed her."

"Chili pepper?!" Aoi incredulously gaped. "That was powdered wolfsbane on her food! Not chili pepper!"

"How should I know," Sumire pouted. "All those powdered things in jars and bottles look the same to me. I just bought one that I _thought_ was powdered chili in the store."

"Did you even consider the consequence of your action?" Ruka softly inquired. "Nonoko's the one who prepares Mikan's meals. If anything happens to Mikan because of the food, the blame could easily have fallen on her. Had you ever considered that thought?" The expression on Sumire's face clearly told them that she hadn't.

"This had gone long enough," Natsume muttered angrily. "I'm currently considering if I should have you skinned, or have every bone in your body broken, repeatedly every night until eternity." Needless to say, Sumire looked horrified by either prospect.

Mikan swallowed the last piece of her meal then stood up. "Isn't that a little too harsh?" She directed the question to Natsume. "No harm has actually been done. I'm still very much alive."

"She tried to poison you," Natsume gritted out. And she might be the person who attacked him in the woods and left him for dead.

"No, she wasn't trying to poison me," Mikan shook her head. "She just made a mistake on the ingredient she got. That might mean she's not cut out to be a cook in the kitchen. But I think that calls for a bit of leniency." Mikan smiled at Sumire. "Don't you?"

Sumire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mikan was appealing to Natsume to lighten her sentence. "Why?" she asked with her head bowed in shame. "I tried to get even with you by tampering with your food. And I could have killed you because of it. Why are you appealing for my punishment to be reduced?"

"Because you didn't succeed in whatever you were planning," Mikan grinned then squatted down in beside Sumire. "But remember this, Permy," she whispered into Sumire's ear. "Try tampering with my food again. And I'll personally rip off your limbs and dine on them every night." A feral light shone in her eyes. "I know you'll regenerate them nicely in your day-sleep for me to snack on again the next evening."

Sumire gulped and nodded, fear apparent in her eyes and expression.

Natsume frowned. Mikan's threat is a great deterrent, but he can't let Sumire off that easily just yet. He motioned to the two vampires who brought her in. "Get her out of my sight. Place her in a holding cell." He then turned to his second-in-command. "Can you unlock one of those cells for them, Ruka?"

Ruka nodded in compliance and followed the two vampires lugging a now quiet Sumire out of the hall.

Mikan wanted to talk to Natsume. He definitely had a deeper reason why he's having Sumire locked up, and she would like to know what it is. She caught Nonoko's eye across the room.

Nonoko smiled then nodded, understanding that Mikan needed to talk to Natsume in private. She picked up the tray and headed for Aoi. "I've made something in the kitchen, Aoi-sama. Would you mind coming with me to taste it?" Aoi serious expression disappeared as she eagerly followed Nonoko to the kitchen, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone in the hall.

"You mind telling me why you're having Permy locked up?" Mikan inquired, leaning her hip against the side of the table adjacent to him and crossing her arms across her chest.

Natsume sat on his usual place at the head of the table, seemingly in deep though. "There's something I need to interrogate her about," he vaguely answered.

Mikan keep silent for a moment, turning her sight towards the fireplace. "You're going to ask her about you're attack in the woods," she stated. Natsume's head swiveled to her, brows raised in surprise. "I'm not that dumb," she sneered. "I was the one who found you in the woods, remember. I saw the barely visible puncture mark behind your neck. Someone stabbed you with a tranquilizer and you're now trying to find out how that person was. By why suspect Permy?"

"There's only one person who has tranquilizers in this castle. And that's your chemist friend. The drug used on me had most likely come from her stash," Natsume explained. "Since the tranquilizer can easily be traced to someone, it means that the culprit isn't squeamish about using someone else as their scapegoat." Like the blame might have landed on Nonoko, if Sumire had succeeded in poisoning Mikan.

"You have a good point there," Mikan conceded. "But you shouldn't close your mind on other possibilities just yet. Your attacker might have obtained the tranquilizer used on you from another source, just like Permy had bought the wolfsbane from a store."

Natsume scowled. Mikan had a point. The tranquilizer could have been obtained elsewhere. But his instinct was telling him that the culprit got the sedatives from Nonoko's lab.

Mikan sighed. "Well, I guess there's no harm in questioning, Permy." She was about to move away from him when she remembered something. "I almost forgot," she said, turning back to Natsume. "You haven't had your dinner yet."

As she went to a cupboard to retrieve a goblet, Natsume heaved a sigh. And here he thought that she'll finally allow him to drink straight from her vein. But drinking her blood from a goblet is better than nothing, he supposed. He tensely watched as Mikan slashed her forearm. Crimson eyes observed as equally the crimson blood dripping into the goblet.

"I'm really staring to feel that I have some dormant, suicidal tendency within me whenever I slash my arm like this," Mikan muttered. When enough blood was in the goblet, she tilted her arm up, stopping the dripping blood. "But at least I'm slashing my forearm, and not my wrist."

She pushed the goblet in front of Natsume, and was about to find something to wipe the blood of her arm with. But Natsume grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving away. Before she could asked him what he wanted, his mouth closed over the wound on her arm.

Mikan let out a surprised squeak then thumped down the moan the wanted to come out of her throat. The rational part of her mind reasoned out that he's probably just trying to clean up the blood on her arm and help heal the wound, but the other part of her mind wasn't listening. His rough tongue was stroking lazy and lapping caresses on the skin surrounding the injury, while his mouth created a faint suction over the area it covered, causing a delicious shiver to run down her spine. To sum it all up, Natsume's mouth and tongue were wreaking havoc to her state of being.

"I think you're over-doing that a bit," Mikan huskily murmured, halfheartedly trying to pull her arm away from his grasp.

Natsume stared up at her. His eyes glassy and hungry. But not for blood. While his eyes were still locked with hers, he gave her skin one last, lingering lick before he slowly released her wrist. He leisurely reached of the goblet of blood, and took a small sip. His ravenous eyes still focused on Mikan. "You still angry at me about earlier?" he asked out of nowhere.

Mikan frowned. "I wasn't angry at you. I was just," she shrugged, "I don't know. Somewhat agitated, I suppose." She sighed. "Anyway, I'll just go see what Nonoko and Aoi are up to."

"Hey," Natsume motioned for Mikan to come closer. She looked at him questioningly but came over. Before she realized it, he lips was pressed against hers. His tongue had already made its way inside her mouth. Her instinct kicked in, Mikan couldn't do anything but moan, and kiss him back just as fervently, tasting a hint of her own blood in his mouth.

When the kiss ended, Natsume smirked. "You didn't think I'll forget our bargain, did you?"

"I suppose not," Mikan wearily retorted. "Well, I'm heading for the kitchen," she said, stepping out of his arms and making her way out the hall.

Natsume sighed and stumped back into his chair. He picked up the goblet again then pressed a hand over his wildly thumping heart. But damn, the woman could kiss like it's nobody's business!

* * *

Ruka came back to the hall to find Natsume struggling with something over the fireplace. "Can you help me carry this, Ruka?" Natsume uttered with a grunt. Ruka quickly came over. It must have been something really important if Natsume was bothering himself with it. As soon as he came over, Ruka stared at the object that was giving Natsume a hell of a hard time. The sword must weigh a ton if Natsume couldn't lift it by himself.

"Help me get this to the table?" Natsume said grasping the sword's handle. "Be careful not to cut yourself," he warned. "To might look old be it's still sharp."

Ruka nodded and grasped the blade, being careful to distribute the pressure on the flat of the sword and not to touch the edge. But even with their combined strength, they couldn't heave the sword off the mantle. They merely succeeded in dragging it over the mantle's edge, where it dangerously threatened to topple over both of them. That led them to their current predicament.

"This sword is heavy," Ruka groaned. "I think we're stuck holding this thing up for the time being."

"I can figure that out myself, Ruka," Natsume muttered, propping up the sword to keep it from falling.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked by the doorway. The two men turned to find Aoi curiously looking at them, wondering what they were up to.

"Don't just stand there!" Natsume and Ruka yelled in unison. "Help us with this!" Aoi smiled sheepishly then hurried to help them with the sword.

It took the three vampires' combined strength to wrestle the sword on to the table. The table gave a loud, groaning creak in protest to the weight placed on its surface, but thankfully enough, it didn't crash down.

"What are you going to do with that sword, Natsume?" Ruka asked, rubbing his aching back that was strained from lifting the heavy sword.

Natsume picked up the rug he'd left on the table earlier. "I'm going to clean it," Natsume said, sitting on a chair, all set to start polishing the sword.

"That sword looks pretty grimy," Aoi commented. "I don't think all the rust and stain are going to come off with just a rug, Onii-chan."

"I can see that myself," Natsume grumbled after a couple of passes with the rug. All that did was remove the layer of dust that had settled on the sword, but it did nothing to more permanent stains. He sighed and tossed down the rug he was using.

"I remembered bringing a rusty hinge to Nonoko once," Ruka recalled. "She poured some kind of acid solution on it, and the rust came off like magic. I'll go see if she has some more of that."

As Ruka walked out of the hall, Aoi looked at the sword then at Natsume. "Why do you have the sudden urge to clean that sword, Nii-chan?" she suspiciously asked.

"I just feel like cleaning it," Natsume offhandedly replied. Aoi pouted, not believing a word of it. Her brother rarely did anything impulsive in his entire life. He's someone who always has a reason for almost every action he makes.

Ruka came back carrying a labeled polyethylene flask. "I couldn't find Nonoko, but I think this is what she used." He scratched the back of his head and handed over the container. "I vaguely remember Nonoko saying it was a hydro-something acid."

Natsume read the label on the flask then shrugged. "I guess there's nothing to do but try it." He's already uncorked it, when the hall's door swung open.

Mikan took in the sword on the table, before her eyes move to the flask Natsume was holding. Hazel orbs widened as her sharp eyesight took in the label on the bottle. "Don't you even dare get that acid anywhere near that sword, let alone pour it, Leech!" she screamed. Before Natsume could even blink, Mikan was already beside him, and the flask removed from his grasp. With the flask in her possession, she stared Natsume in the eye then turned to the two other vampires in the room.

Ruka and Aoi nodded, acknowledging Mikan's silent request to speak to Natsume alone. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mikan turned back to Natsume. "Can you please, please, please tell me what in the nine circles of hell are you trying to do?" she desperately pleaded.

"What do you think I was doing?" Natsume growled. "I was cleaning the damn sword."

"With this?!" Mikan exclaimed, dangling the flask. "If you pour this over the sword, you'll never have to clean it again! There won't be any sword to clean anymore!"

"Ruka said that Nonoko uses that to remove rust," Natsume mumbled. "How should I know?"

"I assure you, hydrofluoric acid does _not_ remove rust. It happily corrodes and dissolves almost any metal it comes in contact with." Mikan sighed in exasperation. "Are you sure this is the right solution?"

"How should I know?" Natsume shrugged. "I read some chemistry books, but I'm not a scientist or chemist. I don't make it a point to memorize chemical compounds and what they do."

Before they could go any further with their conversation, Ruka burst through the door. "I made a mistake!" he yelled. "I came across Nonoko in the hallway. She told me I got the wrong solution. It should be hydro_chloric_ acid. Not hydro_fluoric_."

Mikan waved at him to calm down. "There's no harm done, Ruka. It hasn't been applied to the sword yet."

"Oh, that's good," Ruka shakily breathed out. "I think I'll go lie down a bit. My heart rate's going through the roof," he murmured as he slowly trudged out of the hall again.

Natsume watched Ruka leave then lifted a curious brow at her. "And how did you know that it was the wrong acid solution?"

"Experience," Mikan muttered in reply, corking the flask again. "I've had my share of foul-ups with chemicals before." Well, she really did. She'd entered Hotaru's lab without permission, and spilled a batch of hydrofluoric acid on some of Hotaru's inventions. Her best-friend had nearly murdered her for it. And she'd been forever banned from Hotaru's lab, especially when Hotaru isn't there.

Natsume studied her closely, realizing just how much he doesn't know about her. She doesn't seem to be the extensively intellectual type. But, her saying that she'd been around chemicals before, got him thinking. At his age, he knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"So, mind telling my why the sudden sword-cleaning urge?" she asked, settling on a chair adjacent to him.

"I don't want to start a war," Natsume answered candidly. "I figured that the alpha werewolf isn't going to be too happy, if he sees this sword in this state." He looked at her, waiting for her confirmation.

"Yeah, _he_ certainly isn't going to like it," Mikan smiled uneasily. She didn't know how he's going to take it if he just knew the truth – the alpha werewolf had already given him a scolding with regards to the sword.

"Aren't you going to start cleaning that?" she inquired while tipping back her chair on its two hind legs, trying to act at ease. Natsume just blankly stared at the sword and the rug. Her mind instantly grasp why he was just sitting there. She righted her chair then leaned towards him. "You don't know where to start, do you," she whispered in a soft, low voice so that no one passing by the door could overhear.

Natsume gritted his teeth, and gave her a brief, curt nod that grated against his pride.

Mikan stood up and got a piece of paper and a pencil from the escritoire at a far side of the hall. She came back to the table, wrote down a few items on the paper then pushed it towards Natsume. Natsume glanced at the list before turning to her again.

"That's all you'll need," she smiled. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Get those things together so that I can start teaching you how to clean a sword."

Natsume stared at her skeptically for a moment, but went to the door to order someone to get the things on the list for him. He came back to his seat and gave her a long, unnerving look. "You know how to clean swords?" he lazily inquired. She's knows about sheep and a thing or two about chemicals. And now she tells him she also has knowledge about swords. What exactly does she do in her pack?

"Basically," Mikan shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I've polished a sword or two before." Okay, so she cleans and polishes a couple of swords every month.

"Werewolves still use swords?" he raised an inquisitive brow.

"Technically, no. But if someone in the pack wants to learn, there're some pack members who are can teach them how to handle a sword, only after it's been assessed that they're not a hazard to others though." She was usually the one they come to for weapons-handling, but he didn't need to know that right now.

The door opening interrupted their conversation. Two vampires, the same ones who'd dragged Sumire to and from the hall, entered with the items they needed. Both males blushed when Mikan smiled beautifully and thanked them. That earned them a glare from Natsume, but he nodded his head as a sign of gratitude.

Once the two vampires were out of the hall, Mikan turned back to Natsume. "Okay, let's start." She grabbed the sword's handle and lifted it off the table. Natsume wanted to curse. It took three of them to lift the damn sword earlier. "Hey, will you pay attention," Mikan called his attention. "I'm not going to keep repeating myself."

Since the rust had gotten under the guard and grip, she deftly showed him how to dismantle the sword, before she demonstrated how to remove the rust with steel wool and sandpaper. After that, she taught him how to polish the surface and sharpen the blade with a sharpening stone. Then, she finished off by assembling the sword again.

"Are you sure you've only cleaned a sword or two?" Natsume asked skeptically, while Mikan was polishing the jewel on the pommel. He could tell she was an expert at this. The sword looked brand-new. Its rusted and stained blade is now mirror-like, and its edges sharper and deadlier.

Mikan stood up, not answering his question. She took the list she'd made earlier and tossed it in the air. With a flick of her wrist, the paper was cut neatly in half. "You did a great job with sharpening this," she grinned at him. "Now, of the final, most important part." She snatched a bottle of mineral oil from the table and lobbed it to Natsume. "You have to coat the blade with oil to prevent it from rusting," she explained. "But be sure you don't leave you're fingerprints on the surface."

While Mikan held the sword up, Natsume applied an even coating of oil on the blade. Sword-cleaning duty doesn't seem so bad. Natsume smirked as his body brushed against Mikan's.

"If you haven't noticed," Mikan gritted out. "I'm holding a razor-sharp weapon. Teasing me, in anyway, right now could be very, very fatal."

Natsume let out a rusty chuckle then tilted her head towards him. "You did say that I can kiss you all I want if I let you howl every now and again."

"Oh, sure," Mikan sweetly smiled at him, "just as long as you hold this for me." She grabbed Natsume's hand and placed the sword in it. Natsume felt as if the whole world tilted as the weight of the sword began to plunge him towards the floor. But before he could end up in a disgraceful heap, Mikan caught his hand that was gripping the sword.

"You'll need to get use to this sword's weight if you're going to be the one taking care of it," Mikan laughed. "But I really can't blame you. Its weight is a great deal heavier than a standard sword," she said as she wiped the dust of the mantle and placed the sword on top of it. "And you really need to get a display rack or a wall mount of this sword," she suggested.

Natsume came over behind her, trapping her in front of the fireplace. "I'll see what I can do about a wall mount tomorrow night. For now," he cupped her cheek. Blazing crimson eyes stared into amused hazel ones. "I want another kiss."

Mikan sighed. Well, what could she do but happily comply.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: T.T… Yes, I'm still very much alive (barely though). My board licensure examination is in two weeks, and I can't help but feel that I'm still unprepared (wahh! -panics around-)… Well anyway (goes back to being compose), please don't expect an update until the examinations are finished (which will be by late October). Thank you (-.-)… Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 18

Mikan lounged around in her wolf form on a cushion of grass beneath the cherry blossom tree. It's been a week since she'd contacted her pack, and everything seemed normal in the world. One hazel eye opened and focused on the silent figure beside her. Well, as normal as it'll ever be, with her being detained here in the lowlands by a vampire, that is.

She shrugged off the thought, and was about to take a little nap when she felt a weight alight on top of her head, derailing her idea of taking a nap. She glanced up, following the hand on her head to the male beside her. She was about to shake Natsume's hand off when his fingers began a scratching motion.

Natsume sat there staring at the distance, lost in his own thoughts. His hand absentmindedly scratched Mikan's head, unknowingly giving Mikan heaps of doggy pleasure.

"Hey, Natsume," a voice interrupted the silence. Mikan almost whimpered with disappointment when Natsume's hand stopped scratching a spot behind her ears. They both turned to find an uneasy Ruka walking towards them. Ruka's really hesitant to disrupt their serene moment, but it was his duty to report any unusual on-goings to Natsume. "The others said they've spotted a black wolf lingering around in the vicinity," he reported. "They're afraid that it might attack the herd."

The mention of a black wolf caught Mikan's interest. Her head lifted and her ears perked up. Could it be? She raised her nose and gave the air a sniff. Her eyes widened as her head instinctively turned to where the scent was emanating from.

"What is it?" Ruka asked, noticing Mikan's attention was directed at something. Both he and Natsume followed where she was staring at, just perceiving the black wolf standing at the edge of the forest. The wolf's intelligent, amethyst eyes seem to be keenly studying them.

The two vampires was about to confront the lupine. But Mikan stopped them by getting to her feet and shifting to human form. "Don't worry," she assured them. "She just came to see me," she murmured, making it clear to the two males that it wasn't an ordinary wolf.

But before she could take a step towards the black wolf, Natsume caught her wrist. "You can't get too far," he said, reminding her about the band on her wrist. It also served as a silent request to try to mitigate the fact that he'd kidnapped her.

"I know that," she nodded to him, and slipped her wrist out of his grasp.

Natsume and Ruka watched as the black wolf flashed into a raven-haired woman as Mikan neared it. Before they knew what was going on, something sounding like a small explosion came for the direction the two werewolves where. Natsume was about to stand and go to Mikan, but he could see that she was alright. Hurt, most probably, but alright.

Mikan ended up landing on her rear with a loud thump. "Ouch," she rubbed her forehead, where she got hit. "That hurt, Hotaru," she whined.

"That's what you get for not howling sooner," Hotaru harshly replied. "I had to exert the effort to trash a pathetic, mangy wolf because of you're delay."

"I'm sorry," Mikan sweat dropped. Hotaru really didn't like physical exertions of any kind. "It's just that I can't readily howl for a while there," she explained. Natsume would have probably tackled her and taped her jaws shut, if she dared to howl before she'd made that bargain with him.

"Don't make excuses," Hotaru declared, hitting her again with another round. She squatted down waited for Mikan to recover from the second hit. "Why are you hanging around here for?" she whispered.

"It's a bit of a long story," Mikan said back in Gaelic, the native dialect in the highlands. "It'll be better if we use this language while talking here. The vampires might be able to hear our conversion, but I don't want them to understand it." She took a fleeting glimpse at Natsume from the corner of her eye. "Well, I'm just hoping that none of them understand this language though."

Hotaru nodded. "So, what do the vamps have under their sleeves to keep you here?" she asked in Gaelic.

"This," Mikan revealed the band on her wrist. "This keeps me within a five hundred meter radius of that dark-haired leech. If I get pass that, he'll know about it, and he'll probably sedate me again to stop me from escaping," Mikan rolled her eyes. "The vampire who created it said that its effect is disabled during daylight. But then, by the time the sun rises, I'm inside a castle with a strong reinforcing and barrier spell," she sighed. "I can't simply walk out, even though everyone inside is asleep." She showed the band to Hotaru. "Do you think you can find a way to take this off my wrist?"

Hotaru fingered the band, analyzing the material in her head. "It shifts to fit you when you transform?" Mikan nodded in response. "It should be easy enough for me to formulate a solution that could dissolve it. But you'll have to get to my lab first, and getting that thing off is going to cost you," she said her eyes sparkling with the thought of money.

"Aw, come on, Hotaru," Mikan pouted. "Won't me, coming back to take over leading the pack again, be payment enough?" she smiled hopefully.

That just earned her another hit from Hotaru. "I want my money. Besides, you leave the everyday duties to the pack leaders and me anyway."

"Fine," Mikan heaved a sigh, rubbing another sore spot on her head. "You have ready access to my funds anyway," she grumbled.

"I should be heading back to the pack now," Hotaru said, "The alpha and beta being away at the same time for too long isn't a good idea. And here," Hotaru took off the black backpack she was carrying, and tossed towards Mikan. The color blended perfectly against her fur, that nobody noticed it while she was in her wolf form earlier. "I figured you're detained and would want those while you're here."

Mikan caught the backpack, opened it, and peered inside. Packed in it were a bottle of shampoo, a few books, and her iPod. She glanced back at Hotaru with happy tears in her eyes. "Now I just remembered why you're my best friend in the whole world."

She rushed to hug her best-friend. But Hotaru sidestepped, leaving Mikan clasping nothing but air and sprawling into the dirt. "Don't touch me," Hotaru uttered coldly while staring down at her.

Hotaru took a couple of steps towards the woods, as Mikan stood up and dusted herself. "I'll try to keep the pack in line until you return. Just make sure you howl every now and again to minimize the trouble for us." She glanced back at Mikan. "But you know you have to be present at the next pack gathering, right."

Mikan nodded. "Yeah, I know I have to be back before the blood moon," she sighed. "Thankfully, that's still months away. You should be ready to take this band off me when I come back to the pack though."

The beta gave a nod of confirmation. "Knowing you, I shouldn't bother myself worrying about you being detained here by the vampires." Hotaru then tilted her head up to the sky. "The moon's waxing," was her last comment before she walked away.

Mikan looked up at the night sky. Hotaru's right. The moon is waxing. In fact, it was only a couple of days away from turning full.

* * *

Natsume gritted his teeth in frustration. He could hear them conversing, but he couldn't make heads or tails out of what they were saying. The werewolves were using another language, a language which he wasn't familiar with. And it was annoying the hell out of him. What the bloody hell were those two talking about? He swore, if the whole werewolf pack descended down on them, he'd be sorely tempted to throttle a certain werewolf to death.

Judging by the furrow between his best-friend's brows, Ruka could easily hazard a guess that Natsume wasn't at all pleased. He wasn't so sure that leaving Natsume alone with Mikan would be the best choice right now, but he needed to get back to his other duties. "I have to get back to the castle, Natsume," Ruka quietly whispered. "Are you sure about you being alone here with Mikan?" he anxiously added.

Natsume gave an unintelligible grumble but nodded. Ruka nodded back and started towards the castle. When he got some distance away, he chuckled to himself. Things concerning Mikan can certainly get Natsume into quite a bit of a frenzy it seems.

After Hotaru disappeared into the forest, Mikan came ambling back towards Natsume with the backpack. "Ruka went back already?" she asked, glancing around.

Natsume gave a nod in response. "What's in the backpack?"

"Just some things of mine," Mikan answered. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" she grinned at him. A curt and blunt "no" was his reply to her. "You haven't even heard what I'm going to ask you to do!" she protested. That just earned her a gimlet stare and another brusque "no" from him.

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess I could just ask Aoi or Nonoko to give me a bath," she grumbled.

Natsume retained his usual poker face, but his mind was conjuring up some very perverted images right now. Himself in a bathtub with a very naked Mikan. His body brushing up against hers. His hands trailing against her firm, soap-slicked curves.

Turning his head to one side, Natsume gave his nose a pinch to stop any impending nosebleeds. He felt his blood pressure's spiking through the roof. If he wasn't an immortal vampire, he'd probably be having a stroke or a heart attack right now.

"Well, I'll see you later then," Mikan waved at him and was about to find someone else to give her a bath, when Natsume grabbed her upper arm and hauled her back against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered seductively against her ear. "I said 'no', to doing you a favor. I didn't say anything with regards to giving you a bath."

She turned around and grinned. "Then you're willing to give me one?" she asked happily. Natsume gave a brief nod and was about to suggest that they adjourn to one of the castle's bathing rooms, when Mikan started dragging him towards another direction. "That's great! You can give me a bath in the river."

The image in Natsume's mind shattered. "Wouldn't a bathing room be better?" He wouldn't mind seeing her naked, but he sure a hell would mind her body being on display for any other male.

"The river would do just fine," she said, dragging him towards the banks. She got out the bottle of shampoo out of the backpack then zipped it up again. "Here," she handed the shampoo and the bag to him. "Use that shampoo on me, and please make sure to keep the rest of the things inside the bag dry."

Natsume's mind was slowly processing what she just told him. Use the shampoo on her? Keep things dry? What the heck?! Before he could process another thought, a blur passed by him. The next thing he knew, something created a big splash in the river. He glanced around, only to find Mikan missing. His eyes widened. Don't tell him she just jumped in?!

His eyes scanned the surface of the water. He was starting to get anxious that she hadn't surfaced yet. The deepest part of the river was only about chest-deep. If she landed in a shallow spot, she could have easily hit her head on the riverbed. He waited for a few more seconds before he spat out a curse. Removing his shoes and quickly folding up his pants, he waded into the water. He wasn't sure if werewolves can survive drowning. But he certainly wasn't going to wait to find out if Mikan would drown or not.

Just as his anxiety was about to turn into panic, something heavy suddenly alighted on his back. Natsume tried to regain his balance, but the slippery riverbed made it impossible. He landed with a splash on his rump. Natsume grunted as his abused body ended up kneeling in the shallows.

A fully soaked Mikan went around to his front, her wet tail wagging happily. She then sat down in front of him and gave her head a shake, sending water everywhere.

Natsume glared at her conveying his annoyance. "I'm wet enough as it is," he growled at her, standing up. "So, you want me to bathe you in this form," he sneered as she gave him a wolfish grin. Well, he couldn't really blame her. It was his own perverted imagination that got him into this. "Fine," he sighed. "Get the shampoo then come back here."

Mikan happily padded to where he dropped the shampoo. She scooped the bottle in her mouth then came back to drop it in front of him. He could practically see her smiling if she was in her human form.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered, squeezing some strawberry-scented shampoo on Mikan's fur. His fingers quickly lathered the shampoo into thick foam, using a gentle, circular motion. "You're really a bath hedonist aren't you," Natsume smirked as Mikan gave a soft, pleasured sigh. Mikan nodded and gave off another sigh. "Go rinse," he order when he finished lathering her tail.

Mikan complied by rolling onto her back in the shallows, before getting up and shaking her fur.

"Oi, stop that," Natsume said, using an arm to shield his face from getting splattered with shampoo and water. "Get into deeper waters and rinse off properly, damn it," he scolded. Mikan's ears flatten. She shot him a defiant look but quietly plodded towards the deeper part of the river. Natsume thought that was the end of it, but how wrong he was.

Once he let his guard down, Mikan raised a wide paw and swiped it across the water, spending a spray in Natsume's direction. A slightly-wet Natsume frowned at her. But instead of getting angry, he leered at her. There's just something about Mikan that brings out everything in him to the surface. "So that's how you want to play it, huh?" He bent down and splashed her right back.

With two hands, Natsume had the clear advantage at playing splash. He unreservedly laughed as Mikan beat a hasty retreat at the onslaught of water heading her way. The fact that he was totally enjoying playing an immature water game with her didn't escape him. And he was totally winning. That is, until Mikan's tail came into play. With her bushy tail sopping wet, just a single swipe of it was enough to thoroughly drench Natsume. And it ended the game pretty quickly, with a disgruntled and soaked Natsume, and a smiling, equally soaked, Mikan.

Natsume knelt by the grassy bank, wringing as much water out of his clothes as possible. Mikan clambered up the bank beside him. She gave her whole body a shake, easily getting rid of the excess water on her coat and nicely fluffing up her fur.

"Quit getting me wet, Mutt," Natsume grumbled as he got splattered by water again. "Come on, I need to go back to dry off and change my clothes." As he stuffed her shampoo in one of the backpack's pocket, he took the time to peek at the bag's contents. He was pleasantly surprised that it contained books. At least he now knows they've got something in common. The outer layer of the pack was waterproof, so he didn't have to worry about the things inside getting wet when he slung it over a wet shoulder after zipping it up.

"Let's go," he told Mikan, but before he could stand up she was already in front of him. Mikan stared at him for a moment then gave his cheek a lick conveying her appreciation. "I told you to thank me in your human form, didn't I?" he griped, but he contradicted his grumbles by giving her a gentle pat on the head.

"What happened?" was the first thing that came out of Ruka's mouth, as Natsume and Mikan entered through the front door. Their normally pristine and unaffected master vampire now looked disheveled, not to mention soaking wet. He barely stopped himself from asking if the man really was his best-friend.

Natsume sighed. "Can you please just get this to her room? I need to change my clothes." He glanced towards where Mikan was happily trotting to. "And inform me of her location when I come back down."

"Mikan's location shouldn't be hard to find while she's in wolf form," Ruka sweat dropped as a few shrill screams echoed towards them. It seems that quite a few people had encountered Mikan in the hallway.

* * *

The hall's door squeaked open as Natsume walked in, towel-drying his still damp hair. The first thing that caught his eye was the lump of golden-brown fur in front of the fireplace. Mikan had dragged a thick, cushy carpet from somewhere and positioned it in front of the hearth. She was, at present, contentedly dozing off on top of the said rug, letting her coat dry naturally by the heat of the fire.

Natsume strode towards her then squat down. "That rug's going to be a fire hazard," he groused over her. Though he knew Mikan had strategically placed it far enough from the hearth, so that it won't catch fire.

Mikan's only response was to grunt and snuggle more comfortably on the rug.

"Hey, you're still wet," he frowned as he ran a hand on her fur. Mikan closed her eyes and totally ignored him, getting too drowsy to even bother giving him a response. Natsume let out a slightly annoyed "tsk", pulled the towel off his shoulder, and started drying her fur with it. "Lazy idiot," he muttered with a small, gentle smile on his face.

When her fur was damp-dry, he stood up and got a hair brush. He combed back his hair with it first, before he sat down on the rug and began running it over Mikan's thick coat, smoothing out any tangles in it. Mikan emitted a pleasured sigh from time to time, and compliantly rolled over this way and that whenever he gave her a wordless nudge.

Once her fur's perfectly dried and combed, Natsume placed the brush down on the floor. He actually enjoyed bathing her then drying and brushing her fur, though he'd probably cut off his own tongue rather than actually admit it. Sitting at the edge of the rug, he leaned back against Mikan, using her as a warm, furry pillow. But he couldn't seem to fit comfortably on the rug.

"This rug is too damn small," he irritably growled, as he agitatedly shifted.

Mikan snicker at his aggravation, but kindly rolled over to one side to give him more space. Natsume gave her a glance then settled him head comfortably against her pelt. Cozy silence surrounded the two of them as they peacefully lay in front of the hearth. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. The serene atmosphere was interrupted a moment later when the lump of cushy fur beneath Natsume's head suddenly disappeared.

Natsume still had his eyes closed, when he felt his head support vanished. Luckily, there was still something between his head and the floor. The buffer, which saved his head from suffering a concussion for the rest of the night, grunted.

"Mind getting off," Mikan gasped. "I think your head just knock the breath out of me."

"Hn, it isn't my fault you suddenly shifted?" he scoffed as he sat up.

After gulping in some air, Mikan sat up, too. "I just wanted to say thank you," she grumbled. "I couldn't very well voice that out in wolf form," she sighed then stared at him for a moment. "Thank you, for giving me a bath, drying me, and bushing my fur." She swiftly leaned in, and gave him an abrupt, unexpected peck on the cheek. "Well, there," she fidgeted then whispered. "Thanks, Natsume."

Mikan looked away with a blush on her face. She could easily handle displays of lust. Werewolves are very sexual creatures. You don't live for centuries as a werewolf without knowing and experiencing lust. But an intimate show of heartfelt gratitude wasn't something she's used to expressing.

Natsume turned his head away from her, too, hiding the pink tint on his cheeks. He didn't know how to react either. That brief peck seems to have done a good job, if it was meant to hotwire his heart. Hearing her say his name for the first time wasn't helping his heart calm down either.

"So, who was that werewolf you talked to earlier," Natsume asked, breaking the awkward moment.

"Oh, that's Hotaru. She's my best-friend," Mikan smiled sheepishly. "I guess she found out where I am from the direction my howl came from."

Natsume scowled. "Will her knowing cause trouble?"

"No," Mikan shook her head. "Actually, Hotaru knowing about this situation should create fewer problems. I'm sure she'll keep everyone else in the pack from wondering where I've gone to."

"She could do that?" Natsume raised an incredulous brow.

"Well, Hotaru isn't the pack beta for nothing," she grinned.

Natsume frowned. He wasn't as assured as her. The werewolf beta knowing about Mikan being detained here might cause a hell of a lot more trouble. Shouldn't the beta report the situation to the alpha? His frown deepened. Now that he thought about it, the beta seemed calm about the situation. But how will the alpha werewolf react to all this when he finds out?

He pushed thoughts of future consequences away and stood up. "Follow me," he was all he told Mikan before he headed for the door.

Mikan cocked her head to one side in a very dog-like fashion, then got up and trailed behind him. Her curiosity was certainly piqued when they passed through a corridor she hadn't been to before. As Natsume led her up a long flight of stairs, she wondered exactly where he was guiding her to. She could tell they were climbing up one of the castle's towers.

At the top of the stairway, stood a solid oak door stained with age. The door easily and silently swung open as Natsume depressed the latch. After he crossed over the threshold, he glanced over his shoulder at a motionless Mikan. "What are you waiting for?" he glared. "Come in."

Mikan hesitantly stepped into the darkened room. The first thing that she noticed was the scent permeating around the chamber. Her eyes widened. "This is your room." She glanced around, taking in her surrounding. "You sleep in a library?" she uttered in disbelief.

"Hn, isn't it obvious?" Natsume sarcastically shot at her, before going to sit on the sofa bed he sleeps on. Though he might look relaxed, his eyes keenly followed Mikan's every move and expression. He couldn't help but feel pleased at the look of happiness on her face as she browsed the titles on the selves. "You can come up here anytime you want," he softly uttered, knowing that her sharp hearing would easily pickup his words. "And you can borrow any book you would want to read during daytime."

Mikan gaped at him, looking as if he'd just offered to give her the moon. He had to say, he liked the way she was gawking at him right now. "Thank you," Mikan ran over and tackled him. "Thank you, thank you," she squealed, giving him a big bear hug then another quick peck on the cheek. "I'll go pick out a couple of books right now."

As she began picking out the books she wanted to read, Natsume smirked behind her. It seems like he's getting his own reward for making her happy.

Mikan was browsing through the titles, when a book caught her eye. She gently pulled it out of the shelf, and blew away the light sheet of dust on its cover. With her back turned to Natsume, he didn't see the small smile gracing her face as she flipped open the cover. Using a finger, she traced the handwritten words at the bottom of the blank, yellowing page after the cover.

Lots of love,

Mikan

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: My board exams are finally over, and the results are out! Now all I need to do is register myself in the commission and go to the official oath taking, then I'm officially a professional! ... I don't know how that's going to affect my writing though. I hope I'll never get too busy to totally stop writing altogether -.-… In any case, I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence, and I left a little mystery for you guys there at the end :). Enjoyed reading this chapter, and please leave a review. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 19

Mikan paced round in her room, too restless to even contemplate sitting down. She glanced at the door again and gave it a frustrated growl. The barrier still wasn't down. She urgently needed to find Natsume.

As soon as the sun set and the barrier disappeared, Mikan shot out of her room. She traversed the corridors in full werewolf speed, heading for the great hall.

Natsume had just opened the door, when Mikan urgently pulled him in. He stared at her in confusion, wondering what was bothering her tonight. She was restlessly moving about in all directions. It's as if she couldn't make up her mind on what she had to do first.

She suddenly stopped and let out a growl. "Here," she held out her wrist to him. "I suppose this should be the first agenda for the night. Come on, what are you waiting for? We don't have much time to dally around with. Drink," she prompted him when he just stood there with a disbelieving look on his face.

Natsume was incredulous that she'd really allow him to drink straight from her. He didn't know what has gotten into her tonight, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. His fangs have been itching to touch her flesh again since the last time he'd bitten her, and that was almost a month ago.

He brought the offered wrist towards his mouth. But instead of simply sinking his fangs into her, he gently nuzzled her wrist then gave it a lingering lick. His eyes intently stared into her, liking the way her hazel orbs clouded as he caressed her skin.

Mikan gave in to the sensation, temporarily forgetting about her restlessness. Natsume pulled her against him as her head weakly rolled back with pleasure. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder, and then gave it a swift lick before sinking his fangs into the sinuous flesh.

They both simultaneously moaned; Mikan from the bite, and Natsume from the warm blood rushing into his mouth. Mikan's blood tasted superb when drank from a cup. But drinking it straight from her vein, still infused with her body heat, was as intoxicating. It was comparable to the god's ambrosia for him.

Mikan's eyes rolled back in her head. Natsume's mouth was creating sweet suction on her skin while imbibing her blood. His tongue was swirling around the puncture wounds his fangs had made. She really didn't know why Natsume's bite has such a strong sensual effect on her.

After taking a couple mouthfuls of blood, Natsume was about to pull back. But Mikan placed a hand on his nape and hauled him back again. "Take as much as you can tonight," she murmured huskily in his ear. Natsume couldn't help but comply, aligning his fangs to the puncture marks and reopening the wounds to get more of her blood. Mikan muffled a groan and just held him close, allowing him to freely drink from her. She doesn't know how much more of his pleasurable bite she could take.

The sound of the door squeaking interrupted them. They both glanced at the door in unison, finding a flustered Ruka standing by the entryway. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt," Ruka said, inwardly cursing his bad timing. But the sight of Natsume feeding off Mikan, and the blissful look on both their faces, had mesmerized him to the point that he couldn't seem tear his gaze off of them.

"It's alright, Ruka," Natsume whispered softly, before giving the marks on Mikan's neck a lick to close them. Mikan had just willing allowed him to drink directly from her. He felt like nothing could ruin the contentment he's feeling tonight. Or so he thought.

Mikan seems to snap out of her trance while Natsume was closing her wounds. "Ruka, you're just in time," she exclaimed. "I need you to do something for me. It's urgent," she said, pulling away from Natsume and dragging an unable-to-protest Ruka behind her out of the hall.

Natsume frowned, his content little world rapidly deteriorating. He stomped off to follow them. Why the hell does she need Ruka when she has him to turn to for something?

He caught up with them in front of Mikan's room. Ruka was standing before the door, his face revealing his hesitation. "Are you sure this is okay, Mikan?" he asked the closed door.

"Just lock me in, Ruka." Natsume heard Mikan's muffled voice call out from the other side. Ruka turned to the approaching Natsume, silently asking if he should do as Mikan requested. From the time Mikan arrived in the castle, it was obvious she doesn't take to being locked up too well.

Natsume scowled then nodded. If that's what she really wants. "You can lock it, Ruka," he uttered quietly.

Ruka pulled a large key ring from his pocket, which held a number of keys together. He picked out the key to Mikan's room and was about to insert it into the lock when he heard a feral snarl coming from inside.

"Too late," they both heard Mikan uttered in a growl, before the door exploded outward.

As soon as Natsume perceived the words she'd growled out, he pulled Ruka away from in front of the door. Just in time as the door was demolished off its hinges. They both stared at the cloud of dust where Ruka stood just a split second ago, and took in the crouching figure on top of the razed door.

"M-Mikan?" Ruka shakily stuttered out.

As the dust cleared, Mikan slowly stood up from her crouched potion. But they can clearly tell something's different about her. Her face seemed more elongated. Her fingernails had grown, and her hands looked more like claws than that of a human's. The hazel eyes she regarded them with had a savage light within them. Mikan smirked, revealing a set of fangs and sharp teeth. "I highly suggest running," she rumbled out in a low snarling voice, that didn't sound human.

Natsume didn't waste anymore time. "Run, Ruka," he said, spinning Ruka around and shoving his back to get him going. "And tell everyone get out of the way and go to a safe place." He turned back to Mikan just in time to see her bones lengthening and shifting, before he started sprinting away himself.

Mikan stared at Natsume's retreating figure for a moment, holding herself back from going after him. But once Natsume rounded the corner and her transformation was finished, she let out a loud, echoing roar and pounced after him.

* * *

He could hear her coming after him. He didn't really know if it was a good or bad thing. Good, probably because she was too preoccupied running after him to go after anyone else in his coven. Bad, because she was running after him! And damn she's fast! He was already going at full vampire speed, but even with her size she was quickly gaining on him.

Frightened screams and surprised shrieks trailed in the wake of their chase as they got near the great hall. Natsume quickly veered off towards the front door, leading Mikan outside where he had more space to maneuver around in when he confronts her.

Vampire and lycan burst through the front door and on to the spacious yard. The full moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the field and casting both of them in a silver glow. The rest of the coven had climbed up to the walls, deciding to watch the two figures below from the safety of the ramparts.

The huge lycan circled the vampire, keenly watching for any sign of weakness. Natsume turned with her, making sure to always keep an eye on her and not leave his back exposed. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the four surviving vampires who went with him to capture Mikan. The four appeared paler than usual and looked about to collapse. Seeing Mikan in this form could very well be like relieving the nightmare of that time in the woods all over again.

Mikan seemed to sense his slight distraction and pounced on him. A horrified scream came from the ramparts as vampire and lycan wrestled on the ground. Natsume pushed her off then shoved her muzzle away as she snapped her jaws at him. He grabbed one of her pointed ears and tried to swing himself onto her back. But Mikan was prepared for that, swiping a claw at him, making him release her ear and stopping him from jumping onto her.

Natsume cursed as Mikan charged at him. He wasn't strong enough to overpower her, especially when she's in this form. Dodging and defending against her attacks was all he could do.

"Onii-chan," Aoi shouted from the battlements, waving an injection pen. Nonoko seems to have the sense to retrieve one from her locked cupboard, upon seeing Mikan in lycan form.

Natsume made a run for it. But Mikan was faster then him, easily tackling him from behind. Horrified gasps resounded from the battlements. The vampires were thinking that he was done for, and that they'd be witnessing their master vampire being torn apart in front of their eyes.

With a snarling lycan pinning him on the ground, Natsume knew that the game was over. He stared up into her eyes, and then he grudgingly lifted his head, baring his throat at her, as if willing her to rip it out. But moments past, and the sound of ripping flesh wasn't heard. Instead, something that sounded like a deep chuckle punctuated the silent evening.

Mikan took her claw of him and backed off a bit. "You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent, Leech," she told him in a gravelly, rumbling voice that had a hint of amusement to it. "It leaves your back wide open to attacks." She picked him up with a huge claw that was big enough to encircle his torso, and then set him on his feet again. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she rumbled out. "I need to howl."

Raising her head to the full moon situated against the night sky, Mikan stood on her two hind legs, emphasizing just how gargantuan she was in lycan form with her fifteen-foot frame. She let out a low, reverberating howl that rippled through the night. Her howl was joined by other distant howls, creating an eerie but unified symphony.

Mikan smiled, looks like the pack had been waiting for her to howl. She got back down on all fours and turned back to Natsume who stood beside her. "Now, that that's done," she stretched lazily. "I'm heading back inside. A nap in front of the hearth sounds nice." She ambled along towards the front entrance. "Oh, and Natsume," she glanced over her shoulder to him. Natsume's ears perked up. This was the second time he heard her use his given name, and it still sends his heart pounding like the first time. "Thanks for playing with me tonight."

Natsume sneered then followed her inside. If that's what she considers as playing, he wasn't so sure he'd want to be involved in a full-blown brawl with her. His mind recalled that time at the forest, and how she'd easily ripped though all those vampires with him. He shook his head. No, he didn't want to witness that again. Even though they'd volunteered and he'd clearly told them the risk of going with him, he still felt guilty for embroiling them with his problem.

He found Mikan in front of the fireplace again. He walked over to her, sat down by her side, and leaned his back on her. "Need to get a bigger rug," he muttered to himself. In her lycan form, Mikan took up the entire rug, leaving only a couple inches of free space on the side. "You didn't tell me you can speak in this form," he muttered. "And aren't you supposed to lose control and be on a rampage during the full moon?"

"You didn't ask. And only pups go on a rampage," Mikan scoffed. A questioning silence exuded from Natsume. Mikan sighed. "From birth, werewolves can shift to and fro from wolf and human form. But during the full moon on our twenty-fifth year is the first time we change to our lycan form. It takes time to learn how to balance out our human and animal side in lycan form. So, on the first few moons, the animal usually fully overtakes the human side."

"Won't rampaging werewolf pups get your pack in trouble with other beings?" Natsume inquired, interested to know more about werewolves.

"No," Mikan uttered in a deep, rasping voice. "The pups behave when they're supervised by someone older and stronger. The animal in us might be untamed, but it instinctively recognizes pack hierarchy. Besides, those who live in, and near, the highlands know that they venture into werewolf territory at their own peril during the duration of full moons."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mikan and Natsume both turned as Nonoko entered. "I was wondering about Mikan's dinner," she said hesitating once she neared Mikan. "I don't know if three steaks are enough. If I had known before that you were this big, I'd probably suggest upping your meals to ten times as much." She stared at Mikan. "You're still not going to tell me exactly how much you really eat, are you?" she forlornly sighed.

"Nope," Mikan grinned, revealing rows of pointy, white teeth.

"Just make an estimate of how much she needs," Natsume ordered. But he suddenly stopped and thought for a while, eyeing Mikan's size. He just might be asking Nonoko something that's more than she could handle alone. "On second though, tell Ruka to get that seaweed-haired hag to help you carry it. Just make sure you two keep an eye on her while at it." Nonoko nodded then exited the hall.

As soon as Nonoko had closed the door, Natsume leaned back against Mikan again. "How long are you going to stay in this form?"

"I can't change back until the full moon beings to wane, which is about three to four days," she answered.

"That's why you let me drink my fill tonight," he stated. Mikan just remained silent, not bothering to confirm his statement. Natsume sighed then stood up.

Mikan kept still as he moved to sit on the tiny spot on the rug between her head and shoulder. He draped an arm over her neck and began scratching her between her ears. Mikan sighed and snuggled her head lower on top of her overlapping claws. "I don't think it'll be wise to extract blood from me in this form," she softly explained. "I don't take to being injured, intentional or not, in form too lightly."

"I figured as much," Natsume murmured, continuing to scratch her behind the ear. "Thank you," he whispered, covering the blush on his face with his bangs. "Mikan."

Mikan's ears twitched. She could feel her heart thumping erratically, and her tail was currently swishing back and forth against her will. How could just hearing him utter her name cause such a reaction to her? Hell! Even her tail was betraying her! Thankfully, Natsume couldn't see the treacherously wagging body part behind her.

The door burst open, and in came Nonoko pushing a cart, followed by Sumire who was lugging a huge tray. Both the cart and tray were piled high with meat.

Mikan sighed with relief as the two females' entrance stopped her tail from wagging. She eyed the all the food. "Are you sure you didn't clear out the whole storage room, Nonoko?" Mikan asked in her rasping lycan voice.

"No," Nonoko smiled. "There's a lot more in the freezing unit. So eat all you want."

Sumire placed down the heavy tray with a bang. "If it wasn't Natsume-sama's order, I wouldn't be doing this." she muttered. "How much food does the mutt need?" She was going to complain further but she was soon cut-off by a hand clamping around her neck.

"Nobody," Natsume angrily snarled at her, "is allowed to call her a mutt but me."

"Cut that out already," Mikan rolled her eyes and popped a whole one-pound steak in her mouth. "I think she gets the point that you're the only on allowed to give me derogatory nicknames." She looked at Sumire. "Thanks for helping Nonoko carry in the food, Permy."

Sumire backed away from Natsume and headed towards the door. "Stop calling me 'permy'," she huffed when she was out of Mikan and Natsume's reach, and stomped out.

Mikan laughed. "You got to admire her spunk," she said as she gobbled the rest of the steaks.

Aoi peaked around the opened door. Her sights focused on Mikan as she came closer. "You're really big, Nee-chan," she said in awe. "Can I climb on your back later?"

"Of course you can," Mikan replied, placing the heavy tray she'd easily picked up on top of the cart. "Thanks for the food, Nonoko." Nonoko responded with a nod and a smile and pushed the cart out of the hall. Mikan lay back down again. "You can climb up my back now, Pup."

Aoi's eyes sparkled as she enthusiastically rushed towards Mikan, but she couldn't seem to find a foothold along Mikan's fur. Mikan chuckled and stretched out a claw to help boost her up.

Natsume sat back down beside her head. "I don't know why you call her 'pup'? She's already three thousand years old." _Far older than you_, he was implying. He glanced up at Aoi, who was now sprawled out on her stomach on top of Mikan's back, then shook his head. "But she really doesn't look and act like it, doesn't she."

"No, she doesn't," Mikan smiled. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it this time?" Natsume raised a brow at her. The last favor she'd asked him to do was to give her a bath _while she was in wolf form_. Well, he did enjoy giving her a bath, though he isn't going to admit it out loud. But he was still a little miffed about her tricking him into it… Okay, so he's perverted brain did most of the tricking. But he's still placing the blame on her. It soothes his ego that way.

"Can you read a book to me, please?" Mikan pleaded with big, hazel, puppy-dog eyes. Her gold-brown tail wagged hopefully. "It's hard to read one when I'm in this form." Incidents of books destroyed by a sharp, clawed finger, when she applied a little too much pressure while turning the pages, were too numerous to account for. But those incidents made her want to bawl, especially when it's one of her favorite books.

"Hn," Natsume grunted as he turned his head away, finding out that he couldn't say "no" to her when she looked at him like that. Standing up, he went up to his room to get a book. He came back after a few minutes. And sitting back down beside her, he cracked open the book and began reading aloud to her in a deep but hushed tone.

Time passed as Natsume read on. Mikan had her eyes closed, but he could tell that she's still awake from the way her ears twitched when he got to certain parts of the story. A loud groan coming from Mikan's back interrupted his reading.

Aoi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She'd fallen asleep while lying on warm, cushy werewolf fur, it seems. "I fell asleep," she obviously stated before sliding down Mikan's side. "I better head to bed," she yawned. "Sweet dreams, Nee-chan. Nii-chan," she mumbled as she slowly headed to her room.

As the door closed, Mikan glanced at Natsume. "She's right, you know. Dawn's closing in. You should head to your room, too. Thanks for reading to me," she said, rubbing the side of her head against his body in a happy canine show of affection and gratitude.

"Oi, stop that," Natsume said, trying to push her head away. But it was no use. With her in lycan form, even his vampire strength has little effect on her. He had to say though. The feeling of her snuggling him wasn't so bad. In fact, it sort of felt good as one of her pointy ears brushed against his cheek.

A grin slowly crept onto his face. He took the furry ear in his mouth and bit down. Mikan yelped. "Release my ear, or you're going to feel a lot of pain," she growled in warning, but she could feel the raising, familiar tingle of pleasure that accompanied his bites. After a moment, she finally gave in to it and laid her head back down with a pleasured whimper.

"Looks like I can still get some blood during full moons after all," Natsume drolly remarked, Mikan's ear still caught between his teeth. He gave the rim of the abused ear a lick before he released it. "Too bad I'm not partial to fur in my mouth," he said, spitting out a stray strand of hair that had stuck to his tongue.

"Serves you right for biting my poor ear," Mikan muttered with a pout, feeling her ear with a claw to see how it's faring after being bitten.

A corner of Natsume's mouth tilted up. He didn't know lycans can pout, and look cute doing it. His amused moment was interrupted with Ruka came in with four other males, carrying a bunk bed. "Just place it over there," Natsume waved to a spot beside the hearth.

Mikan curiously lifted her head. After the four men set down the bed, Mikan turned to them. "Nice to see the four of you again," she shot them a toothy grin which had them paling and instantly backing away from her. "Did you guys miss seeing me in this form?" she crooned in her rumbling lycan voice. The four vampires who'd survived her capture trembled with fright.

"Stop scaring them," Natsume snarled, stepping between her and the four. He glanced over his shoulder at the four terrorized vampires. "Leave." The four males didn't need any more prompting than that, and hightailed out of there as fast as they could.

Ruka cleared his throat. "I'm heading to bed. Have a good sleep, Natsume," he said before leaving the hall.

Mikan stared at him. "Don't tell me you're sleeping here," she incredulously gawked at him.

"I couldn't very well just leave you here, especially in that form," he glared at her. "Besides, I won't be exposed to direct sunlight in here anyway," he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Mikan growled in annoyance. But her eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away from the muscled arms, chiseled pectorals, and yummy abs Natsume was exposing.

"Preparing for bed," he answered, lying down in the cot. "What did you think?" he smirked.

Mikan looked at him uncertainly. "Suit yourself," she muttered, acting as if a half-naked Natsume, willingly going into day-sleep in the same room as her, wasn't bothering her.

During day-sleep was the most vulnerable time for all vampires. And she couldn't believe he trusts her enough to be unconscious and helpless in front of her. Basically, she could do anything she wants to him while he was out cold.

Natsume's smirk widened, knowing very well what was going through her mind. "Don't do anything perverted to me while I'm sleeping, Mutt," he told her with his eyes close.

"You're the more perverted one between the two of us," she huffed, curling her body on the rug. "Just go to sleep already, you perverted leech," she grumbled.

"Goodnight, you idiotic mutt," he shot back with a smile before sleep overcame him.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't been updating. I've been busy applying for a job and going to interviews. Blame all the nerve-wracking interviews for giving me a damn writer's block. Well, that's my excuse for not updating. I'm really sorry, and I'm apologizing in advance in case the next chapter takes awhile, too. Leave a review for me. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 20

She couldn't believe her eyes! How could a bloody leech look like an adorable angel when he's asleep?!

Mikan stared at him again with a frown. Natsume's breathing was long and shallow due to day-sleep. She'd timed about thirty minutes between each interval of his breaths. His heart had also virtually stopped beating, giving only a pulse at the same time as his breathing. But she could tell by the way his eyes were moving behind his lids that his subconscious mind wasn't as dormant as his corporal body.

Shaking off her trance, Mikan got up in all fours and stretched her sleep-stiffened muscles in her lycan body. She went to the single window in the hall and peeked out the curtains, making sure to block any sunlight from entering. It was only a couple hours before sunset, she estimated. She might as well wait for everyone to wake up. Ambling back, she laid herself down on the floor beside the bunk bed Natsume's on.

Time ticked by, and her ears picked up a change. Natsume's heart was starting to pump more regularly. His breathing had also changed, normalizing to its usual cycle when he's awake. Soon enough, Natsume began shifting around in bed. She could tell by his shallow breathing that he was still asleep though.

Mikan almost jumped out of her fur when an arm suddenly flung itself onto her. It was followed by a cold body snuggling against the fur on her back. Mikan froze. She wasn't sure if she should move away or not. But if she moved away, Natsume would most likely end up on the cold, hard floor. And he won't be a happy vampire when he wakes up, she was sure of it.

She glanced over at him, and then sighed. She supposed it wouldn't do any harm to stay where she was right now. She smiled. Besides, he's still asleep and looked like an adorable, innocent angel – an angel with a five o'clock shadow, but an angel nonetheless. She inwardly chuckled. It looked like male vampires aren't immune to facial hair growth. She prefers men who are clean-shaven. But she had to say, that light shadow of stubbles was giving Natsume quite a handsome, rugged look.

Natsume cuddled closer and buried his nose in her fur. "Strawberries," he murmured. A minute later, he muzzled her back. "…taste good… Mikan…" he sighed, pressing and rubbing his body against her.

Mikan stared back at him with repugnance. The name at the end was nothing but a whisper, but she could still clearly make out whose name it was. Cancel out the adorable and innocent part! And change that to damned and perverted! She frowned. He still looked like a peacefully, sleeping angel right now though.

He woke up feeling warm and cozy. It was an unusual but good feeling. With their circulatory system nearly at a halt during day-sleep, vampires turn cold and clammy as a corpse from the blood inside their bodies being at a standstill. The lack of circulation results in them waking up cold and dazed.

This time, he only felt a little dazed. Waking up somewhere that isn't your bedroom tends to do that to anyone. But he felt warm all over. And the light scent of strawberries surrounding him wasn't bad either.

"Are you going to get up? Or are you going to burrow into my fur for the rest of the evening?"

Natsume's head snapped up at sound of Mikan's amused, growling voice. He quickly grasped what he was doing, and how his body was positioned against her back. Damn! Someone please tell him he did not just go all snuggly-snuggle on her!

He rolled away from her, but frowned as a chill suddenly invaded him as soon as he lost contact with her warm body. If it wasn't for his pride, he'd happily snuggle back against her soft, comfy fur. But before he could tamp down his ego in hopes of feeling warm again, Mikan sat up.

"Come on, get up," she nudged him. "I need a run tonight after I eat. And I have to warn you. Running around in a five hundred meter radius area isn't going to cut it for me in this time. I need a heck of a lot more space than that to effectively get the required exertion in this form."

Natsume irritably sighed but got out of bed. "I need a shave first before I'll allow you drag me anywhere," he grouchily grumbled.

Just as Natsume closed the door to the hall's water closet, Nonoko and Sumire entered the hall, carting in Mikan's mountainous dinner.

"Are you sure this coven will still have enough cows to support its blood consumption after the full moon is over, Nonoko?" Mikan eyed the heaps of meat. "I don't want you guys to have a blood shortage because I ate a portion of your blood source."

"It's okay," Nonoko replied. "Since we give buyers their free pick on which beef or beef parts to buy, those meat that the buyers don't consider up to their quality are usually left behind in the freezing unit. So, the truth is, you're actually doing us a favor by helping clean out the unsaleable meat that are over-stocked in our freezing units."

Mikan smirk in amusement. "In other words, I'm being given low-grade beef to eat."

"Well, yes," Nonoko laughed and sweat dropped. "I hope you don't mind."

"To werewolves, meat is meat," Mikan shrugged and munched on a slab of ribs. "Fresh, stale, diseased, it doesn't do anything to affect us. As long as it still isn't too bad to our taste, we can eat it."

"That just means that you werewolves have cast-iron stomachs," Sumire sneered. "From that way you eat, I'm pretty sure your stomach is like a bottomless trash bin."

Mikan finished off the meat and drolly grinned down at her. Sumire took a stumbling step backwards upon seeing the rows of Mikan's sharp teeth. "You want to come inside my stomach and take a look around just to be sure, Permy?" Mikan bent down and pointed her muzzle at Sumire, causing the vampire to let out a frightened yelp. "I can gladly assist you inside."

"Quit fooling around, Mutt," a now clean-shaven Natsume said, striding towards her. Mikan presumed that he keeps some extra clothing in the water closet, since he was wearing fresh ones. He shot Sumire a glare then turned his attention back to Mikan, blatantly ignoring the green-haired vampire. He was still quite irked at her for nearly poisoning Mikan with her childish act of revenge. "If you're finished with your meal, let's go. The night's wasting away," he grumbled and headed for the front door.

Mikan backed away from teasing Sumire. She gravelly thanked the two female vampires for preparing and bringing in her dinner again, before she caught up with Natsume with only a couple of strides.

"Why are you going around on all fours?" Natsume frowned as she treaded beside him. "I know you can very well stand and walk on your two hind legs in that form."

"It's easier for me to move around on all fours," Mikan replied, moving stealthily and fluidly despite her fifteen foot size. "Especially while I'm indoors," she muttered, glaring at the overhangs above. Once her lycan height had gotten past ten feet, she limited herself from moving around on her hind legs, _particularly when indoors_. She'd learned the hard way that her head has a very bad tendency to get clonked and chipped by those sneaky ceiling overhangs when she's in this particular form.

Mikan stared down at Natsume once they've stepped out of the castle's front doors, her countenance turning into a frown. "You're going to need a horse tonight," she declared, swiveling around and heading for the stable. Natsume was left with no choice but to follow her.

While still ten meters away from the structure, Mikan stopped then turned to him. "I can't get any closer than this, unless you want your stable torn down by panicked horses that are scared out of their wits by the big, bad werewolf," she rolled her eyes.

Natsume shrugged and started to walk the rest of the way to the stable alone. But he'd only taken a couple of steps when Mikan's rumbling voice called out to him, halting him for a moment in his tracks.

"You'll have to use Lucian tonight," she told him. "Any other horse you have in there won't to cut it. They'd probably be too scared to run with me. Let alone, keep in pace with me." Natsume gave a nod and continued his way towards the first stall.

Carrying a saddle with him, Natsume entered Lucian's stall. The white stallion gave the vampire a quick glance while busily chewing on some hay, but remained immobile where he stood. As he was putting the saddle on Lucian, Natsume couldn't help but think that the stallion was acting really strange tonight. The big horse would usually cause an enormous fuss whenever anyone comes near him. And with the top of his head not even close to reaching Lucian's back, the stallion could do a lot of damage to a person. But tonight, Lucian was calm, helpful keeping as motionless as possible while he was being saddled.

As soon as Natsume finished buckling on the saddle, Lucian ambled out of the opened stall without any prompting. Natsume tried to grab his reigns to stop him, but Lucian swung his head to avoid his grasp and blatantly walked out of the stable. Natsume was about to run after him, but he changed his mind when he saw the stallion happily and fearlessly trotting towards the lycan waiting some distance away.

Mikan was lying curled on the ground when she felt something prodding her. She opened one of her eyes to find Lucian standing beside her, nudging her with his head. "Hey, Lucian," she rumbled out as she sat up. Lucian was larger than even an above average male horse. But in her current form, she was easily twice the size of the white stallion.

Lucian gave her a shrill whine in greeting then began nibbling on the fur on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan softly chuckled. "I hope you're up for a long, hard run tonight," she murmured in a low, deep voice, gently stroking Lucian's head with a clawed hand. Lucian snorted in response and toss his mane about just as Natsume came walking up to them.

"Now that you and the horse have finished going through your friendship-bonding ritual," Natsume grouchily muttered, placing a hand on the saddle horn. "Let's get going." But when he was about to slip his foot in the stirrup, Lucian sidestepped away, preventing Natsume from mounting his back.

Natsume bit out a curse when his almost lost his balance and tried to get the horse to stand still, so that he can try to climb on again. With the stallion's height, it was nearly impossible to get on without the horse's cooperation. But Lucian seemed quite adamant to keep his supposed rider from clambering on and maintain a rider-free back.

A deep, rolling laugh came from Mikan due to the horse's antics. She leaned in closer and whispered in Latin to the horse. "I know you don't like anyone but your owner getting on your back. But we can't go anywhere tonight if you don't let him ride you." The stallion emitted a noise that sounds distinctly like a scoff, before standing motionless to allow the vampire to climb onto the saddle. Natsume glared at the two conspirators but didn't say anything as he final got on the horse.

"Let's start this run then," Mikan smirked as Natsume finished settling himself. "Do try to keep up with me, boys," she smugly rumbled out to them with a grin, before dashing away.

Lucian let out a piercing neigh in response to the challenge, and swiftly bolted after her without waiting for his rider's command.

Natsume could instantly feel the difference between riding a regular horse and riding Lucian. First of all was the stallion's height alone. With Lucian over twenty hands tall, being on the draught horse's back equated to being far off the ground. And, another thing is, Mikan was right – no ordinary horse could possibly keep up with her in lycan form. The blurred landscape around them was a testament to that. He could very well image, all someone who might be watching them could see were nothing but a streak of silvery-white following an equally hazy streak of gold-brown against the night's shadows.

Mikan led them across plains of grassland and into the maze of the woodlands. Once in the woods, she nimbly weaved in and out between the trees despite her size. Lucian pounded after her, deftly conquering the sharp turns and leaping over tree roots, even with a rider on his back.

Passively leaning over Lucian's neck to avoid getting hit by overhanging tree limbs, Natsume gave the white stallion its head for the gallop. Not having to control the stallion and watch were they're going, left time for him to observe Mikan whenever she and Lucian came side-by-side. He couldn't help but notice how happy she looks right now while running freely.

The wind brushed against her face like a loving caress. Mikan picked up a bit more speed to feel more of it. She really loved the sensation of her muscles working, the feeling of her feet and claws pounding against, and eating up, the ground and distance. The scenery swiftly passed around her, making her feel as if she'd been transported to another dimension. A dimension where time itself ceases to exist. Nothing but her, the wind, and the vast, changing landscape around her.

The sound of a horse's snort snapped her back to reality. She gave a quick look behind her towards Lucian, then skywards to see the full moon directly overhead. She hadn't noticed the passage of time. They must have been running hours now. Her muscles gave soft throb in concurrence. Lucian's a hardy horse, but he'll also want a little respite from running.

Slowing down a bit, Mikan gave her surroundings a quick glance to decipher where they were. The corners of her mouth tilted up. She knows the perfect place around here where they can take a break before they head back to the castle's grounds.

Mikan made a sharp turn, instantly changing her direction. Natsume had no choice but to cling on tightly to keep from being thrown off the saddle as Lucian followed, taking the same sharp turn and powering through some low-hanging foliage in pursuit. Squeezing his eyes shut, Natsume cursed. His eyes were in serious danger of getting poked out by a stray branch or twig in this route they're taking. He was just about to bellow out an order for them to stop, when Lucian finally broke through a clearing.

Natsume's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Every inch of the clearing was filled with wildflowers. Moonlight made the whole field of flowers appear to glow in a ghostly-silver hue. The bright full moon looked as if it's shining specifically on that spot of the forest. In turn, the flowers seem to bask in the moonbeams. There blossoms open and facing the moon above, as though welcoming its light.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" a rasping voice uttered beside him, snapping Natsume out of his trance.

He glanced at his werewolf companion. "You led us here. You knew about this place," he stated.

Mikan shrugged. "I ended up here some time ago while I was wandering around." Natsume slid down from Lucian's back and led the stallion behind her as she plodded towards the middle of the field. "I thought it would be a good idea for Lucian and me to rest here for a while before we head back," she said, lying down on a bed of grass and wildflowers in the heart of the clearing.

Natsume looked behind him to see Lucian already cropping on some grass, before sweeping a glance around the clearing. Taking a break here might not be such a bad idea. He then glanced around again, trying to find something to tie Lucian's reins to.

"You don't have to tie him," Mikan lazily rumbled, guessing correctly what Natsume had in mind. She was already lying down on her stomach, ready to take a short nap. "I'm sure Lucian isn't going to wander away too far even if he's untied." Natsume raised a brow at her but took her word for it, leaving Lucian's reins slung on the saddle horn before walking up to a napping Mikan. He plopped down beside her and leaned back against her side, his weight sinking into her cushy pelt.

They stayed that way for almost an hour. The only the rhythmic sounds of Lucian chomping on grass and a drifting, gentle breeze passing through interrupted the silence.

It seems like an eternity had passed when Mikan shifted behind him, making Natsume sat up. Giving her body a stretch, Mikan got up on all fours. "We should be heading back. It's getting late. The moon's already traveled across the sky."

Natsume gave a curt nod, accepting that they're peaceful moment together had to end, even though he didn't want it to. He walked towards Lucian and was about to swing himself on the saddle, when the stallion skirted away from him again. He turned to Mikan. "He's not letting me climb up again," he gritted out. This horse could really try his patience.

Mikan came up to them with a noticeable frown on her lycan face. She stared at the stallion, and the stallion stared right back at her, a silent communication seemed to go on between them. After a moment, she broke the contact and sighed. "He carried you here, so he thinks it's only fair that I share the burden and cart you back," she resignedly told him, giving in to the stallion's demand. She knows from past experiences that Lucian can get even more stubborn than her.

"You speak horse?" Natsume lifted an amused brow. He never found a woman as interesting as her in his life. And he was damn sure he was never going to find another woman as interesting as her in the future.

"No," Mikan uttered in a drawn out rumble. "I, in fact, do not speak the language of horses." She just knew Lucian long enough to accurately figure out what he wanted. But she wasn't going to tell Natsume that. "Come on then," she said, lying down flat on her stomach. "Climb on my back so we can get going."

Natsume walked up to her but didn't climb on. "What about him?" he asked, gesturing towards Lucian. "He won't have a rider."

Mikan shook her head. "He'll follow us back. Don't worry about him. Now get on," she insisted.

He looked at her skeptically, but decided to take her word for it. His hands clutched onto her thick but soft fur, as he clambered over her. But once he got settled on her back, he wasn't exactly sure what to do to keep from falling off once she starts running. Unlike Lucian, she didn't have a saddle or a rein to keep him in place and hold on to.

"Just grab a handful to my fur and hang on," Mikan told him, guessing his hesitation. "Having someone clutching on to my fur shouldn't bother me so much," she muttered. Once he complied, she got up on all fours again. "And get ready to shout if you feel like you're going to fall off or something, so I could slow down and lessen any damage to you."

Natsume might not be able see her face when she uttered those words, but he could sense the mischievous grin she must have had on when she said them. It gave him just the warning he needed to tighten his grip on her fur and hang on, as she suddenly bolted away from the clearing.

Well, riding on a lycan's back certain was different from riding a horse's. For one thing, Mikan certainly can run faster than any ordinary horse. Not to mention, it was certainly furrier, but it was also surprisingly far more comfortable. Mikan's stride was pretty much the same motion as a horse's, but it was less jarring. All that thick fur certainly made a nice cushion and shock absorber. If he willingly let himself go, Natsume inwardly confessed, he could find himself falling asleep from the smooth ride on Mikan's back.

In no time at all, they were back at the castle's grounds and in front of the stable. And like Mikan said, Lucian had obediently followed them all the way back. Natsume resignedly slid down from her back and led Lucian back to his stall. He took the saddle and reins off the stallion, then brushed him down to settle him after tonight's long, hard run.

Natsume exited the stable to find Mikan dutifully waiting for him outside. "You still have at least tomorrow night in that form," he stated, critically eyeing her. He'd already decided last night to indulge her while the moon was full and she's stuck in lycan form. After all, he's the reason why she can't fully accomplish whatever regimen she needed to do at this time of the month. So, it's up to him to cater to her needs. He won't stand for her getting sick again, especially not when he can do something about it. "You've already chased me around, got me to read to you, and set off on a run with you in these two nights. What's next?"

"I was hoping that you'd be in a mood to play wrestle with me tomorrow night," Mikan grinned at him.

Natsume's face remained utterly blank. But images of a huge lycan pinning him with an equally huge claw and mulling him began flashing though his mind. He looked back at Mikan, her face looking as innocent as it could with her current predatory features. What had he gotten himself into?!

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I'm late again. I finally got my professional license and had been busy looking for a job. I currently still don't have a job offer though… It's frustrating as hell to wait for their reply if they want to hire you or not after the initial interview. I have no choice but to apply on as many companies as I can to increase the chance of getting a job -.- … I'm not in a mood to thoroughly proofread this chapter (I'll go by it some other time), so if I missed some errors, please inform me about them. And please leave a review for disgruntled old me. Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 21

She woke up in human form at dusk.

Mikan sighed. At least the full moon only lasted for three nights this month. At times, it could last as long a four. She stood up, stretched, and brushed away the wrinkles on her clothes, giving a brief thank you to her ancestors for contracting the mages to teach them how to put a spell on their clothing, waking up naked on the cold floor after every full moon certainly wasn't a pleasant sounding experience.

Glancing around, she inwardly chuckled as her sights fell on a bedraggled-looking vampire sleeping on the rug beside her. She really feels a bit guilty for torturing Natsume last night. But she had fun play wrestling with him, too. Natsume certainly hadn't even half the idea of what play wrestling with her in lycan form entailed. Even within her pack, most aren't willing to play wrestle with her. She'd been known for getting a little too enthusiastic during play. And with her strength and size, that wasn't a very good thing.

She had to say though, Natsume might not equal her in terms of strength, but he can put up quite a good fight. He could probably stand his own effectively against an average werewolf.

Mikan gave her body one last stretch then made sure that every entryway to the hall except one was locked. She was sure Natsume wouldn't appreciate finding someone other than her in the room when he wakes up. Quietly slipping out of the great hall, she affixed a slip of paper, with the words "do not disturb" scratched out on its surface, between the only unlocked door's slit, before heading for the kitchen. Nonoko had mentioned that the kitchen was the place she heads to every evening, after she gave her lab a quick check. Mikan decided that she could intercept Nonoko there and also take her dinner in the kitchen tonight to give Natsume some more much- needed rest.

The sun had just set fifteen minutes ago. Most of the castle's inhabitants should still be in bed. So Mikan was a bit surprised when she came across someone already up and walking in the hallway. The woman saw her approach, but continued walking until they were only a meter apart, before stopping then smiling at her. Mikan felt her hackles rise at the woman's smile. If she was in any of her two other forms right now, she would have growled, too.

The woman was the one who passed by them in the corridor before, the one whom Nonoko and the others warned her about. Unless the woman had an identical twin, the strawberry-blond hair and the mole just below the left corner of her lips assured Mikan she wasn't mistaken.

Studying the woman with a keen eye, Mikan noted that there wasn't anything suspicious about her appearance. In fact, the woman looked like any ordinary vampire female. Too bad her baser animal instincts, which had served her well throughout her life, were screaming something otherwise. There was just something wrong and out of place with this person.

This person's scent was also the one she smelled in the hallway before. It was triggering something at the back of her mind, a seemingly important memory that she should remember but can't quite grasp just yet.

The woman acknowledged Mikan with a slow nod. "You must be the master vampire's werewolf/blood source everyone's talking about." The female vampire held out her hand. "My name is Luna, by the way."

"I'm Mikan," the werewolf said, hesitantly shaking the vampire's hand.

"It's nice meeting you, Mikan," Luna smiled at her again. "But I have to get going now. I hope we can chat longer next time. See you again." With a short goodbye wave, the vampire continued on her way.

Mikan gave a small wave in return, but let out a soft, relieved sigh once Luna had disappeared down the hall. That was such a freaky encounter. It had literally raised goosebumps all over her skin. She hopes she can find Nonoko soon and get rid of her unease by gorging herself with dinner.

* * *

Natsume woke up feeling cold, something that he wasn't accustom to after a couple of nights waking up burrowed against warm, lush werewolf fur. He rigidly sat up on the rug and couldn't suppress a shiver as a part of his body brushed against the cold floor. Grumpily getting up, he headed for the water closet.

Scenes from last night began flashing through his head as he splashed water on his face. The recollection made him wince. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy play wrestling with Mikan. He'd admit that he actually had fun last night. But play wrestling with her was too damn physically demanding!

He hadn't noticed it while they were playing, but as soon as they'd stopped, his muscles began to protest. The night ended with his whole body aching like hell. It felt as if he'd been repeatedly, and violently, pounded on by a meat tenderizer! The moment his body had found a comfortable spot against Mikan's fur, he'd fallen dead asleep. If he wasn't a vampire, he was sure he'd still be feeling like pulped meat tonight.

Once he'd changed into a fresh set of clothes, he stepped out of the water closet and frowned. The hall shouldn't be this empty now that it's nighttime. And where the hell was his werewolf!

His frown deepened at that last thought, before he shrugged it off. Well, Mikan was _his_ blood source. So, technically, that also made her _his_ werewolf.

_His woman._ A stray thought possessively whispered, but he just shoved it to the back of his mind. Right now, he had to find her and see if she'd gone back to human form so he could properly feed.

As he opened the main door to the hall, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He picked it up, a soft smile forming on his countenance. Now he knew why no one had yet to enter the hall. He supposed Mikan wanted him to get some extra rest to make sure he fully recovers from grappling with her. After crumpling and turning the sheet of paper into ashes, he set out to find her.

He found her in the kitchen happily devouring pieces of raw meat. Mikan looked up from chewing and mumbled a greeting. Natsume closed the kitchen door and walked behind her. Mikan tensed when he placed his hands on her shoulders, but she didn't make any protest.

"Judging by the lack of fur," he murmured, leaning in and gently nuzzling her neck, "I suppose this means I could feed from you tonight."

Mikan popped another piece of meat in her mouth. "Since the moon isn't full tonight, I suppose I should make you go back to drinking my blood from a cup," she sassily replied. Natsume growled, not relishing the idea of drinking her blood from a goblet again.

Before Mikan knew what was going on, Natsume had taken her seat, and she was deposited on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he caught her earlobe between his teeth as a sign of protest, nipping it hard but not hard enough to draw blood. "Okay! Okay!" Mikan squawked, waving her arm around like a drowning person. "No cups! Just let go of my poor, abused ear!"

With a chuckle, Natsume released her ear and went back to nuzzling her neck.

"You bully," Mikan whimpered and pouted, rubbing her mistreated ear. "Dreadful ear-abuser. What do you have against someone's ears?" That earned her another quick nip, this time on the crook of her neck.

Mikan sighed, tilting her head to one side, giving him more access. "Can you just get it over with and leave me to my dinner?"

Natsume gave the column of her neck a long, lingering lick then mumbled a barely audible "thank you", before sinking in his fangs. He emitted a sound of pleasure at the back of his throat. His arms tightened around her, drawing her back flushed against his body as he fed more fervently.

Mikan's body tensed when she felt the prick, but she soon relaxed and began moaning once he started to feed. Forgetting about her dinner for the moment, her hands gripped onto Natsume's forearms, as if that would help anchor her from the dark, swirling pleasure building inside her.

He got a few mouthfuls before they were interrupted by the door swinging open, followed by a couple of loud gasps. Both cloudy sets of hazel and crimson eyes focused on the intruders. "P-P-Please don't mind us. J-Just continue on," Nonoko stuttered and squeaked out. Sumire stood just behind her gaping like a fish at the scene before her. Ruka stood by her other side, his face red as a beet. This was the second time he'd seen Natsume feeding from Mikan's neck. And it still looked as sensuous as the first.

Natsume disengaged his fangs and closed the fang pricks on Mikan's neck with a couple licks, before turning to the three vampires by the doorway. "What are the three of you doing here?" he calmly asked, but feeling a bit irritated at being interrupted. "Shouldn't you three be attending to your coven duties?"

"It's about Aoi's birthday next month," Mikan answered for them. With Natsume's arms still firmly wrapped on her waist, she didn't bother trying to get off his lap. Nonoko had already told her about the occasion before she stepped out of the kitchen to get some of their other conspirators.

"We were planning to ask Mikan to come to town with us," Nonoko explained. "With your permission, of course," she hastily added, when Natsume raised a brow at her. "She could act as the distraction to keep Aoi-sama from running into us in town while arranging a few things for her birthday."

"I suppose Ruka is going, too." His statement was met with nods. "But with this on," he raised the band on his wrist, "I'll have to go with you if the mutt's going. Who's going to stay here and take care of the castle while we're all away?"

"Well," Ruka gulped. "Sumire volunteered not to leave the castle for the night."

A crimson-eyed glare was instantly directed towards the green-haired vampire's direction, making Sumire tremble with fright and take a step back.

"That's great!" Mikan exclaimed and covered Natsume's intensely glaring eyes. "Permy's going to stay watch, Ruka and Nonoko can order what's needed, and you and I can go around town together with Aoi."

If the words "you and I can go around town together" weren't so appealing, he would have fussed about the arrangement they proposed, but the thought of taking Mikan for a trip around town was too tempting to resist. So, Natsume found himself seated beside Ruka in front of a flatbed wagon. Aoi, Nonoko, and Mikan were seated on the back chatting with each other as the wagon made its way towards the town a few miles away from the vampire castle.

In the middle of the ride, Natsume noticed Mikan strapping on some kind of device to her upper arm, and then taking out from her pocket what looked like wires attached to a pair of earplugs. Curiosity got the better of him. "What the heck is that?" he asked, swiveling towards the occupants at back of the wagon to have a better look.

"It's called an iPod," Mikan answered, untangling the wires of her earphones. "It's battery-operated and can play songs and movies stored inside it. I bought it from a mage who regularly travels back and forth from this realm to the other world that's parallel to ours." She grinned widely. "He also recommends some really good music from the other side and updates my iPod for free whenever he's around." Natsume frowned. He didn't like the sound of Mikan habitually meeting up with this mage.

"It plays songs?" Aoi stared in wonder and began to look like a curious little kitten.

Mikna smiled. It looks like curiosity's a family trait. "Here," she handed Aoi one of the earphones. "We'll share so that we can both listen together." Aoi accepted the earphone in awe and plug it in her ear. Before long, her head was bobbing to the beat of the music. But her head-banging was suddenly interrupted when Mikan caught her up in a hug. "You're just so cute!" Mikan squealed and proceeded to cuddle Aoi to death.

Nonoko sweat dropped beside them. Looks like the glomping can go both ways with these two. Aoi glomps Mikan especially when she's in her furrier forms. And Mikan, in turn, glomps Aoi when she's doing something cute while being her adorable self.

The town they were headed to was basically located in the middle of their world, near the boundary where the highlands and lowlands meet. The majority of the town's occupants were human, but quite a few other supernatural beings own shops and conduct a business in that marketable area.

As soon as Ruka had found a place to park the wagon, the group went on their separate ways. Ruka went off to buy some cattle feed and to order some decorations for the castle ballroom where they'll be celebrating Aoi's birthday. Nonoko headed towards the restaurant her best-friend Anna owns, planning to catch up with what's happening in each other's lives and to discuss some new recipes for a birthday party.

Natsume and Mikan consequentially led Aoi in another direction, another part of town where they won't accidentally come across Ruka and Nonoko doing their assigned tasks. The three of them were still ambling around with no particular direction in mind, when Mikan recalled some people she'd wanted to visit for a while now. She quickened her pace and guided the way to the destination she had in mind. Aoi and Natsume, not knowing where she was headed, just followed her lead.

The vampire siblings stopped in front of a rustic-looking shop and watched as Mikan entered inside. They both stared at each other a moment, before they shrugged and followed Mikan into the shop. From the moment they entered inside, it was clear that it was some kind of potpourri shop. Everything from rugs and furniture to hats and dresses can be found within the store.

They found Mikan as they walked around a large, antic armoire. She was talking to a tall, dark-haired young man. A frown formed on Natsume's face as Mikan leaned up to whisper something into the guy's ear. The man gave Mikan an incredulous stare but nodded, before casually ruffling her hair. That action earned a menacing growl from Natsume.

Mikan turned back to the two vampires with a smile. "This is Tsubasa. He's a part-owner of this shop and a good friend of mine," she introduced with a big grin then went to pull Aoi closer to Tsubasa. "This cute one is my friend, Aoi. And that's Natsume, her brother." She said the last part as if it was an afterthought.

"It's nice to meet you," Aoi happily greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Tsubasa smiled at Aoi in return. "Any friend of Mikan's is welcome here at our shop. And I can see what Mikan meant by cute," he chuckled, before patting the top of Aoi's head. "You're just adorable. I bet Misaki would take an instant liking to you when she sees you."

Before Aoi could ask who Misaki was, a pink-haired woman stepped out from the back room. "Tsubasa who…" The rest of her words were drowned out by her shriek. "Mikan!" she exclaimed, glomping the golden-haired werewolf. "It's been a long time since you visited!" And then she spotted Aoi. "And who's this," she grinned at Aoi, releasing Mikan in turn.

Mikan did the introductions again for Misaki. "This is Aoi and that's her brother, Natsume. This is Misaki. She's Tsubasa's wife and the other part-owner of this shop." This time, when Aoi greeted back, she was swept into a bear hug. "You're so adorable!" Misaki cried out, enfolding the petite vampire in an embrace.

Aoi was a little shock by the physical contact. It's been a long time, centuries in fact, since she'd been hugged. Natsume wasn't one to readily show affection, and the turned vampires in the coven revered her too much as a pureblood and the master vampire's younger sister to get too close. But just today, she'd been hugged twice already by two persons. And the simple show of affection felt better than good.

"Well, there's a newly arrived shipment of dresses today," Misaki said, hustling Mikan and Aoi toward where the clothing are kept on display. "I'm sure Tsubasa won't mind giving you two a big discount."

"What?! I didn't say anything about giving discounts!" Tsubasa protested.

Misaki glared at him, making him take a step back. "We're giving Aoi and Mikan a discount. That's final." All Tsubasa could do was gulp and utter a meek "yes".

The two males sat in one corner as Aoi and Mikan began picking out one dress after another. As the talk turned to dresses among the three women, Tsubasa glanced at Natsume by the corner of his eye. "So," he started conversationally. "You've known Mikan long?" Natsume bluntly ignored him. Tsubasa tried another question. "How did you meet her?" Again he was ignored.

Tsubasa frowned. "Hey, what's the matter with you? Are you deaf?" He reached out to get Natsume's attention, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"No, I'm not deaf, human," Natsume uttered coldly. "So just shut up and quit bothering me, you moron."

Tsubasa got up with a scowl and walked over to where Mikan was picking out a dress. "What's the problem with that guy?" he grumbled.

"Either lower your voice further, or speak to me in this language," Mikan suggested in Gaelic. "I'm pretty sure he can still hear you from over there," she said, busily digging through the dresses on display and not looking at Natsume's direction.

"As the alpha wishes," Tsubasa smiled and spoke in fluent Gaelic. Being born in the one of the rare human settlements in the highlands does give him an advantage in the dialect. "So, mind telling me what crawled up that leech's ass and died there."

Mikan glared at him. "Didn't I tell you not to even think about me being the alpha," she snapped. "I swear, if one of them caught that thought, I'm going to kick your butt from here to the next century," she snarled.

Tsubasa gulped and apologetically bowed his head. He was so closely acquainted with Mikan that he could usually fool around in her presence, even to the point of almost forgetting that she was the alpha werewolf. Mikan typically doesn't mind those she considers as her friends being casual around her. But her snapping at him like that, it means that, no matter how relaxed she's acting with her vampire companions, the situation with the vampires was a serious one.

"I understand," he murmured. "Do I have to tell Misaki to protect her thoughts?"

"No," Mikan shook her head. "Misaki's thoughts are safe. She's fae. Her fae magic automatically shields her from non-physical influences coming from other supernatural beings, making her impervious to vampire mind-reading. But it would help if she doesn't mention anything about my position in the pack to any vampires for the meantime," she said pointedly.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her that and keep my thoughts to myself," he reassured before switching back to their universal dialect. "So, are you getting that one?" he asked, motioning to the dress she was holding up.

"Maybe," Mikan muttered, examining the dress. The sleeveless, empire-cut dress was made of soft, flowing red silk. The bodice was styled decently enough, showing enough skin but nothing to be considered too indecent. The skirt's hem was just the right length for her height, ending around her ankles. Mikan shrugged, and decided that there's no harm in trying it out.

Natsume glared at the two figures talking by a rack of clothes. He was getting damn irritated with a certain male that kept chatting up Mikan. If they don't step away from each other soon, he swore something, or most likely some guy, is going to start burning. He grunted, somewhat with relief, when Mikan headed for the dressing room, taking the red dress with her and leaving Tsubasa by the clothes rack.

Having past experiences with his sister's indecisiveness, Natsume was prepared to get bored out of his mind. Aoi takes forever to pick out a dress. He was already contemplating taking a long nap, when Mikan stepped out of the dressing room. Natsume felt as if the all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. She looked gorgeous! He'd thought she looked angelic in the pure white dress she'd worn after her first bath in the castle. But damn! This red dress made her look wicked and seductive as hell!

Mikan twirled around in front of the mirror just outside the dressing room, checking how the dress flowed around her body. She was about to take another turn, when she saw a pair of crimson eyes, almost the exact shade of the dress, reflecting in the mirror. Those eyes seemed to be solely bent on scrutinizing every inch of her. "What do you think about this dress?" she turned, facing Natsume and asking him with a sly smile.

_I want to take you somewhere private and peel it off you._ Natsume was still trying to think of a non-crude, compliment for her, when he noticed Tsubasa was studying her in the dress. Unlike him though, Tsubasa was eyeing Mikan as a methodical salesperson bent on advising a client. But Natsume couldn't see that.

"Damn ugly on you," he bit out. "Take it off and put your usual clothes back on." Natsume felt like he wanted to sew his mouth shut as soon as the words were out.

Mikan glowered at him. She was thinking about marching back to the dressing room to change her clothes, so that she could kick his ass without worrying about ruining the dress. But Aoi interrupted her ass-kicking plans when she spotted her.

"That dress is really beautiful on you, Nee-chan," she said in awe, walking around Mikan to examine the dress from every angle.

"Thanks," Mikan smiled at her. "I think I'll believe your words rather than that of a certain jerk," she said, glaring at the said jerk. "I'll take this one, Tsubasa," she called out before turning to Aoi again. "How about you, Pup? Did you find any dress you like?"

"I couldn't really decide which dress to get," Aoi said uncertainly.

"Well then," Mikan grinned. "Picked all the dresses at you fancy, try them on, and select from there," she suggested. Aoi seems to take to the idea. The dresses quickly piled up as she entered into a dress-choosing frenzy. Mikan and Misaki would throw in a comment or two as she tried on one dress after another. Soon enough, they'd eliminated nearly every dress in the pile. The ones that are left fit Aoi so perfectly, the three women couldn't find any fault with them. Aoi was starting to look confused with which of the remaining dresses she should buy. They were all too beautiful to haphazardly discard.

"I don't know about your budget," Mikan commented. "But can't you buy all of them? I'm sure they won't be a waste, since you can wear them on some occasion or another." An optimistic light entered Aoi's eyes before turning towards her brother, her hopeful gaze entreating.

Natsume sighed, admitting to himself that he spoils Aoi too much. But he just can't seem to help it. "Just choose what you want so that we can get out of here." Aoi squealed, rushed toward him to give him a big hug, and happily handed the dresses to Tsubasa to be ringed up in the counter. Natsume slowly ambled towards the counter to pay for the dresses when he spotted a cushy, rolled-up carpet on sale.

"Hey," he called Tsubasa's attention. "Exactly how big is that thing?" he asked, pointing to the carpet.

Tsubasa looked at the thing he was pointing at. "That carpet?" he scratched his head. "I think it's about twenty by fifteen square feet, wider than average. It's also thicker than regular, too."

Natsume nodded. "I'll take it along with the dresses. And include that dress she's holding," he added, gesturing at Mikan, who was holding the red dress she'd tried on earlier. It was his way of indirectly apologizing for his thoughtless comment earlier.

But Mikan couldn't see it that way. "I don't need you to pay for my dress, thank you," she fumed. She could let him slide with telling her that the dress looks ugly on her. But picking up her tab?! Hell no! It's like insinuating that she couldn't pay for her own clothes!

"I'm paying for it, whether you like it or not," Natsume arrogantly stated, only to be gainsaid by Mikan.

Aoi, Tsubasa, and Misaki could clearly see where this discussion was heading. If one of them doesn't break it up, the argument's going to end up badly. Tsubasa gulped. Since he was the only other male in the store, he supposed he should be a gentleman and diffuse the situation. He only hopes that he'll still have his head intact, and attached to his body, afterwards though.

"W-Why don't we settle on a compromise? How about each of you pay half for the dress?" he suggested. The suggestion was met with scorn. "Okay, okay," he tried another compromise to pacify them. "Since Mikan will be the one wearing the dress, how about she pays three-fourths of the price?"

"She pays two-thirds or I'll pay the full," Natsume growled in concession, knowing they will never get anywhere if he doesn't concede a little.

"Fine," Mikan bit out, finishing the argument. Natsume slapped some gold pieces on the countertop. But Mikan only looked at Tsubasa and said, "You know where to charge it."

They exited the shop without carrying a single thing with them. Tsubasa and Misaki had insisted they leave behind the things they'd bought for the moment, so they can walk around town hamper-free. The couple also offered that they could deposit with them anything else they buy in the other shops, and then pick it up all together later on when they're about to leave the town.

While Aoi flitted from one store window to the next, Natsume and Mikan walked side by side behind her. "You don't have any money with you," Natsume stated with a smirk directed at Mikan.

Mikan shrugged. "I don't see the point of bringing money with me? I've got a credit line with every business establishment in this town, so I don't necessarily need to carry any currency," she said, walking further ahead to catch up with Aoi.

Natsume frowned, the cogwheels in his mind turning. Even though humans mostly populate this town, most of the businesses were run by supernatural beings. Some of the businesses have even existed since the before the war. And so have their owners; owners who don't give a credit line to just anyone, except to their close, long-time associates whom they explicitly trust.

Maybe he was just thinking too much, but doesn't having a credit line with every establishment in this town meant that Mikan has some very, very old acquaintances?

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, you want to damn me to the deepest, darkest pits of hell for not updating as I should have. I am making up for it by making the chapters longer though, if that's any consolation -.-… But I got some good news for you this holiday. I've already finished half of the next chapter. So, send in those reviews, and I'll post it as soon as this chapter has a decent amount :) (Don't give me a sudden flash flood of reviews though T.T… Do grant me a bit of time to finish it. I can only do so much typing and still get to enjoy the holiday, you know…) Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 22

They met up with Ruka and Nonoko by the wagon.

That should have been the end of their town excursion. But they found that they couldn't fit five people along with the supplies Ruka and Nonoko bought for the coven. That was excluding the mountainous shopping bags Aoi had acquired that evening. Thankfully, Tsubasa and Misaki had insisted they deposit the shopping bags in their shop to be picked up later. They didn't have to worry about those for the moment. But they still need to figure out how to cart everything back to the castle.

"I suppose I could handle the rest of the things," Mikan suggested.

Natsume looked at her. "Unless you're hiding a horse and wagon somewhere on you, I don't see how you'll be able to handle the result of Aoi's shopping expedition."

"Actually," Mikan shrugged. "I was suggesting that I shift to lycan form. Then you could strap the all shopping bags, and maybe some of those supplies, onto me. I could also carry along another person on my back, if necessary."

The rest of the group unanimously rejected her offer-slash-suggestion. They were not turning her into a "packhorse" no matter how convenient her proposition was. It was decided that Aoi and Nonoko head back to the castle first, since Natsume and Mikan couldn't be separated for that long of a distance because of the limiting wristbands. Then after dropping the supplies off at the castle, Ruka was to come back alone to pick them and the shopping bags up at the same place.

Thus, Natsume and Mikan were left in town, watching the wagon slowly rumble away. "So," Mikan sighed then glanced at Natsume. "You have any place in mind to hang out in?" Natsume just stared back at her and gave a shrug. "Well, we could go our own way for the time being, and then meet up again at a designated time and place," she proposed.

The glare and frown that came her way said that that suggestion didn't sit well with Natsume. "Alright, no splitting up," Mikan raised her hands in exasperated surrender. "Would you mind following me around then? I'm planning to use this time to visit some friends who're here," she said, already walking away.

Natsume didn't reply, but he silently trailed behind her. He was really curious to find out who are those she call her friends. Meeting more of them could possibly help him get further information on Mikan. So far, he'd only seen three of them, and been introduced to two.

But he was surprised when Mikan led him to an old, popular tavern near the middle of town, which caters mostly to male clientele. He followed her towards a cubicle couch in the far corner of the noisy main room. Music was blasting at full force from the speakers. It was a wonder how anyone could hold a conversation, let alone not go deaf in the room. Mikan motioned for him to sit down before leaning down to basically shout in his ear. "I'm going to the bar," she told him over the loud music. "Wait for me here."

Natsume stared at where the bar was then nodded. From his place he had a clear view of Mikan's destination. He could easily see if she gets into trouble. Natsume suddenly paused in his thoughts. Hell! The woman could easily hand him back his ass! So, tell him again why was he worrying about her safety?

Mikan strode towards the bar then leaned on the counter. "It's been a long time," she greeted with a smile.

The one tending the bar, a tall man with long, straight raven hair, glanced up from where he was mixing a drink, his pointed ears plainly marking him to be an elf. "Mikan!" he smiled back at her. "It's been awhile," he reached over to nudge her chin up with a forefinger. "Don't I get a kiss in greeting?" he asked, putting out all his playboy charm.

Mikan laughed, shooing his hand away. "You haven't changed a bit, Tono. Still a lady's man like always." She glanced behind her at the bustling room filled with people. "Business is good as ever, I see."

"I have you to thank for suggesting that I open this tavern all those centuries ago," he smiled. "It never gets boring being a tavern owner. Not to mention that the women love me for running it." He wagged his brows at some scantly clad women passing by. The women returned his smile and gave Mikan a wave, before heading towards a group of men and slipping into the lap of the male nearest them.

Mikan had smiled and acknowledged their wave by returning it, before scoffing at Tono. "They love you for allowing them to ply their trade and conduct their business in the upper rooms at no cost. If you'd been directly profiting from them, this place won't be called a tavern. It would be called a brothel," she teased. "And I'd like a glass of my usual drink please."

"Coming right up," Tono said, deftly pouring and setting a glass of whiskey in front of her. "Well, at least I get a discount for their services whenever I need it," the elf grinned. "So, you came here with anyone? I didn't see when you got in."

"That's a little too much info," Mikan laughed. "And yeah, I came in with him." She motioned to the couch she usually occupies whenever she hangs out in this tavern.

An elven brow rose as he took in Natsume. "A bloodsucker?" he hissed. "What the hell's going on?" Mikan gave him a brief and to-the-point explanation, making Tono curse. "They don't even know that their master vampire had bloody kidnapped the alpha werewolf?!" he screamed at her.

Mikan thanked that the music was so loud it drowned out Tono's voice. "Yes, they don't know. But if you keep screaming like that I'm sure their master vampire would know before the night is through," she pointedly told him.

"Are you okay staying with them?" Tono asked quietly, studying her with serious eyes.

Mikan flinched then nodded. Tono was one of her older friends who knew that her last stay-in with a vampire coven really wasn't pretty. "I'm fine, Tono. We aren't at war this time, and they're actually treating me rather well."

"If that's the case," Tono sighed. "Since you're involved with the bloodsuckers, I might as well tell you the rumors going around." He smiled ironically. "Well, I was going to tell you the next time you came around, in case the situation got worse."

"What's it about?" Mikan asked, listening intently. Tono's already been proven in the past to be a great source of vital information.

"Rumor has it that humans are being attacked and bitten around here. There's no casualty, so they're not making a big deal of it, as of yet," he stated. "The bite marks and the anemic state of the victim clearly point to a vampire. But it isn't sure if the same vampire had bitten all of them or not. Their memories of the assailant appear to have been either altered or wiped."

"That really isn't very surprising," Mikan declared, swirling her drink. "Vampires are some of the most powerful telepaths around. A weak-willed human mind can easily be infiltrated by even a fledgling. I'll see what I can find within the coven itself," she said, taking a gulp from her drink then looking back at Tono. "Has this rumor already spread to vampire ears?"

"I don't think so," he said. "Since the vampire castle is only a few miles from here, I think everyone, even the most horrible of gossips, is trending on this incident carefully. Even though this town is near the boundary of the highlands and lowlands, it's still situated in the lowlands. Most of the beef and a large fraction of the dairy products bought and sold in this town are supplied by the vampires. It's good business, and no one wants to unexpectedly antagonize the whole coven when it could possibly be just a rogue vampire causing this trouble.

"Though, I have to tell you. Those around here are counting on you if the biting incidents worsen, especially the humans since they seem to be the target," he grinned. "After all, who better to handle the bloodsuckers than the species at the top of the food chain in this realm?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I don't particularly feel like I'm at the top of the food chain at the moment, since a leech has declared me as his blood source."

It was Tono's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah right, you could easily eat him if you want to. And don't deny it."

Mikan quietly smiled and finished her drink. "I'll order a meal or two here then I should get going. I need to visit someone else tonight." She set down the glass. "I'll see you again next time, Tono," she said, walking away with a wave.

"I expect a kiss next time," Tono called out in jest. Mikan turned back to him mouthed a "dream on" remark with a smile on her face, then playfully stuck her tongue out at his direction, before continuing to walk towards where Natsume was seated.

* * *

While Mikan was busy talking with Tono, Natsume tried to silently contemplate everything he knows about her. She was a werewolf, that was clear enough, but it seems that he still couldn't grasp the rest of her. She seemed to know quite a few things; tending sheep, cleaning and restoring swords, and a bit of knowledge about chemicals. Well, it really isn't strange that one person could know about all those things. A person can pick up a thing or two about almost every subject matter out there when they lived for just a couple of centuries. What else does he know about her?

He leaned back on his seat. If he remembers correctly, she told him that her best-friend was the beta. Natsume frowned. He hadn't seen the beta up close. He couldn't even estimate the beta's size in wolf form since she stood with the forest behind her, her black fur melding with the forest's shadow. Even with his nocturnal eyesight, it was almost impossible to tell were black fur ended and dark shadow began.

The beta was already in human form when Mikan approached her, making it fruitless to compare her size to Mikan's. Then after a brief talk and handing over the backpack to Mikan, the beta had bounded off into the shadowy forest again before he could get a clear glimpse of her in wolf form, let alone estimate her size.

He supposed he could assume that Mikan holds a position lower then that of the beta from the way she'd been greeted by her best-friend. He doesn't know exactly how members of the werewolf pack formally greet their alpha. But he was sure that blasting them with an odd contraption, which causes their face to be hit by a heavy iron ball, sure wasn't the way to do it. He couldn't very well imagine that the alpha would allow himself to be abused like that by a member of his pack.

Maybe he really was just thinking too much. Mikan's connections and acquaintances in this town could be through the beta. Besides, if she had a high rank in the pack, she wouldn't be allowed to wander off alone now, would she? He was sure she was alone when she rescued him in the forest. And she was alone again when they'd captured her.

He sighed then shifted to a more comfortable position. He couldn't help but feel that he was overlooking something. Missing pieces seemed to perforate those facts that he'd gathered; holes that needed to be filled for him to get the full picture of who Mikan is.

Before he had a chance to ponder on it some more, two women approached him. Judging by the clothes they're wearing, or the lack of it, they're women who ply their trade in the rooms upstairs. He ignored the women, hoping that it would signal his disinterest. He fully intended to go back brooding over his thoughts on Mikan. But the women disregarded his silent dismissal, and even slipped into the space beside him.

Natsume was getting annoyed. A vein on his temple started viciously throbbing. Correct that. Natsume was fuming. And the two women pestering him weren't helping to stabilize his temper. He'd already directly told them he wasn't interested in what they were offering, but they seem to think he'll change his mind if they stick around long enough.

If the women had propositioned him a couple of millennia ago, he might have taken them up on their offer. But the truth was, he'd gotten bored of bodily pleasure centuries years ago.

Centuries of tasting the same food, and doing the some things over and over, does get tedious. Even consuming blood had become nothing more than a mindless routine. After his sense for physical pleasure has shutdown, his emotional state had soon followed; the centuries slowly discarding his emotions until nothing seems to get to him any more. Even the ability to feel contented was gone before he knew it.

The curse of immortality. Indifference – to others and to the world around them. A curse that every vampire was liable to succumb to one day. It was the curse that did in most of his elders who'd survived the war. Gradually growing numb to everything around them, they were literally slowly dying due to being bored of their own endless existence. Life didn't have any meaning anymore. Most had opted to walk out into the sun rather than go on living.

Some of the older vampires had once told him that the only way for a vampire not to succumb to that curse was to find their lifemate. The one who could drag them out of the monotony they were slowly sinking into and give them the reason to go on living. But it was a task that wasn't easily done. He'd already seen how hard most his elders had tried to find their lifemates among other beings that could be turned into vampires, only to be met with failure after failure. After seeing all those unsuccessful attempts, he himself had long ago dejectedly given up hope on finding his own lifemate.

He guessed long ago that vampires just sink into indifference at their own individual rate, because he sure a heck doesn't know how Aoi could keep her energetic liveliness after all this time. He'd become so apathetic during the last few years, he didn't even realize he'd already sunk into an empty-shelled existence until about a month ago.

That realization made him restless enough to take that fateful walk along the forest-bounded path, leading to him being attacked and left for dead in the forest, and then his momentous rescue by Mikan. He'd never forget the first time he'd tasted her rich, thick blood. It felt as if his body had been jump-started back to life, resurrecting everything in him.

But he hadn't recognized that his body was coming back to life right away, not until he started lusting after her. Which was strange really, he'd never felt that emotion for a woman before. Women had come readily enough to sate his body, whether he had to pay for them or not. But no woman had ever got to him enough to specifically be featured in his thoughts and fantasies. Now, every time he thinks of intimacy, an image of Mikan pops into his mind. And damn if those visions of her weren't enough to get him extremely hot and bothered. He never considered himself a pervert before. But he just couldn't seem to help subjecting Mikan to some of the milder depravities his mind comes up with. He happily rationalized it as a way to blow off even just a little bit of the massive sexual tension he's feeling due to her.

If she was human, he'd probably claim her as his lifemate by now. But, werewolves were part of those select mortal beings that couldn't be turned into vampires. He frowned. Could a mortal werewolf be a lifemate to an immortal vampire? Since he can't turn her, was he destined to lose her once her time comes?

One of the women slipped a leg onto his lap, snapping him out of his morbid thoughts. He glared at the leg on his lap then at their owner. "Do you mind?" he growled. "Your leg is damn heavy," he said, rudely pushing the said limb off of him. He then turned to the second woman on his other side. She'd slid closer to him and was currently pressing and rubbing her breasts against his arm. "And you," he harshly bit out. "Are you moronic enough not to have grasped the concept of personal space at your age?"

Both women gaped at him in shock, clearly not used to being so bluntly insulted when they're trying to seduce a man. Rebuffing their proposal was okay. But he'd crossed the line by mentioning something offending about their weight, intelligence, and age!

Natsume almost sighed with relief when he saw Mikan walking towards him. The two women beside him had gone silent, but their minds were presently projecting some very murderous thoughts featuring him as the victim. One thought, regarding skinning him alive, dousing him with alcohol, and then staking him out under the noonday sun, sent a particularly cold chill down his spine. Women were really far more vicious, especially when angered, than men would ever be.

"Hi," Mikan greeted them. Natsume looked pokerfaced as ever, but she saw the flash of desperation in his eyes. Those crimson orbs had practically screamed "save me" at her in those split seconds. Mikan smiled and leaned towards him, her nose almost touching his. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she whispered loud enough for the two women to hear, staking her claim with her actions.

The two women beside Natsume glanced at each other, smiled, then turned to Mikan. "Okay, okay, we get it, Mikan," one of them playfully rolled her eyes. "He's yours and we should scram."

The other one chuckled, standing up. "You better give him a nice, big reward tonight." She wiggled her brows. "He'd practically chased us off himself before you came along."

"I just bet he'd been cantankerous and rude to both of you," Mikan laughed. "Sorry for that."

"I sure you can get him to loosen up when you get him alone," both women said suggestively, before leaving them to prowl for more willing clients.

Mikan smiled at them, before slipping onto the seat beside Natsume. "If you changed your mind, you can just go upstairs," she glanced at him. "I've ordered a meal. So I can wait for you right here." She was confident enough that the two women would spread the news of her implied claim. If Natsume does go upstairs, he'll probably find all the women busy with something or another. Mikan inwardly frowned. She didn't know why she staked her claim on him though. It wasn't as if anything he does was her business.

Natsume scowled. He'd hoped that she'd exhibit even just a little bit of jealousy upon seeing him with other women. And here she was, encouraging him to go to the upstairs where all the debauchery takes place. Mikan's behavior really was damn unpredictable.

Her meal arrived with him still seated beside her and her still silently watching at him. Mikan broke off her stare to smile and thank the waiter, before garbing a sandwich from the plate. "You want some?" she asked after taking a bite, seeing Natsume raptly ogling her food.

"What's that?" Natsume inquired, skeptically staring at her plate. The food on Mikan's plate seemed familiar, but at the same time, it's different and new to him.

"Chowder and sandwich," Mikan answered after swallowing. "Clam chowder and turkey sandwich to be exact. Here," she said, handing him a sandwich slice. "Try some."

Natsume stared at the sandwich she handed him. His body could digest and take in food. Food can actually help his body produce blood internally, but he would still need to drink blood from an external source. Over time, eating food had just become tedious until he grew bored of eating altogether. So he'd gradually stopped, consuming less and less food and turning to a blood-only diet. It's been literally centuries since he'd last eaten food and drunk anything other than blood.

Mikan noticed his hesitation. "Come on, just take a bite. It's really good," she encouraged. "I figured you haven't eaten food for a long while, but there's no harm in trying to eat again."

After a moment of silent contemplation, Natsume finally took a bite and couldn't repress a groan of pleasure. The bread was soft and toasty, and the turkey tender and succulent. It couldn't compare to Mikan's blood, but it's delicious nonetheless. Remind him again why he'd stopped eating?

"Should I leave you alone with that sandwich?" Mikan teased, seeing the look of pleasure on Natsume's face. "I think you need some privacy with that sandwich."

Natsume glared at her, but happily finished of the sandwich. "What about that chowder?" he said, grabbing the spoon without permission and digging in.

It was now Mikan's turn to glare at him. "I think we need more food," she muttered, as Natsume gobbled down her meal.

* * *

Natsume walked out of Tono's with a full stomach. Mikan was okay with him devouring the different dishes she'd order. He did pay for everything, even though she'd eaten part of it. She had a very good feeling that Natsume would be dining in town more often in the near future. At the moment, Natsume looked like a contented, well-fed cat as he strolled along beside her towards her next destination.

"Where the heck are we going this time?" Natsume asked as they rounded another street corner. Glancing around, he couldn't remember ever coming to this part of town before. Instead of quaint, cottage-like shops and taverns made of wood, the buildings in this part of town were made of imposing brick and stone that stood several stories tall.

"You'll see," was all Mikan told him with a quick, impish smile.

They arrived in front of a four-story mansion, its white-marble exterior resembling a temple fit for an ancient goddess. Natsume couldn't help but stare at the structure. It looked very out of place among the neutral coloring of the houses surrounding it.

Mikan climbed up its steps towards the front door. She gave the double door three quick, successive raps, and then stood back as one side of the door opened a slit. A man, most likely the porter, took one glance at Mikan and instantly swung open the door he's peeking out from to its fullest. "Good evening," he greeted her with a smile. "Please come in," he said, stepping back and bowing to usher her in. "I'm sure milady would be happy to see you again, Ms. Mikan. You haven't been here for a long while."

"How many times do I have to tell you the drop the 'Miss' in front of my name," Mikan scolded with a smile, stepping across the threshold. "And yeah, I haven't been here for quite some time." She turned glanced over her shoulder towards Natsume, who was still motionlessly staring at mansion. "Aren't you coming in?" she raised a brow at him.

Natsume shook himself out of his thoughts and followed her inside. The sight that greeted him in the lobby almost had his jaw dropping to the floor. Bloody hell! Mikan had just led him into a den of iniquity! Men and women frolicking around the place were wearing nothing but skimpy, translucent outfits that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And, from the look of things, a damn orgy was about to commence on every corner of the lobby.

His companion, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by what's occurring around them. In fact, she was being approached and greeted by almost everyone in the vicinity. It's pretty clear that Mikan was no stranger to this establishment. Once the shock wore off, he could pretty much stand the sight of the almost-naked people walking around and fondling each other. But what had him at his wit's end were the gazes boring through him as he walked beside Mikan. The female ogling he could easily take, but their male counterpart… He shivered. He certainly never swung that way in his long life!

He followed Mikan through another set of double doors. When she closed it behind them, he almost sighed with relief. He didn't think he'd last a minute more without going insane from the stares. Taking a calming breath, he looked around the room they were now in. The room's motif was oriental, and it looked to be a palatial receiving room. As he let his eyes wander, his sight finally landed on a woman seated on a dais situated at the other side of the room.

The woman looked like an ornate royalty, dress elaborately in flowing oriental silk and gleaming ornaments. He watched a Mikan approached the long-haired woman then gave a curt bow. Once she straightened, she grinned at the woman. "It's been awhile, Hii-sama."

Hii-sama smiled at Mikan. "Yes, it's been some time since your last visit." She glanced at Natsume. "I see you brought a guest with you." Mikan nodded affirmatively and gave a quick introduction. "Have a seat, both of you," she said, motioning for Mikan and Natsume to sit on the edge of the wide, raised dais.

For the better part of an hour, Mikan and Hii-sama conversed with each other. Natsume threw in a thought or two whenever a question was aimed his way. But, for the most part, he just sat there silently, listening to the two women talk.

The conversation ended with Hii-sama declaring, "I have some new recruits who'd recently joined this establishment. I'm sure you'd like to meet them, Mikan."

Before Mikan could utter a word, Hii-sama rang a hand bell. Mikan nearly groaned as a group of gorgeous men, who were wearing nothing but the scantiest tongs, entered from one of the side doors and filed in front of them. But she couldn't blame Hii-sama for this misunderstanding. This was their normal routine whenever she came around here. The two of them chat for a while, and once that ended, Hii-sama would summon some very suitable male candidates for Mikan to spend the rest of her visit with. Mikan would take her pick. After that, she and the male, or males, she'd chosen would adjourn to a room exclusively reserved for her use.

Mikan inwardly sighed, even as she looked over the men. She really couldn't be bothered with this right now. All she was planning tonight was a short visit as courtesy to her friendship with Hii-sama, not to have a picking of this establishment's latest acquisitions.

Natsume was also finding this bothersome. He was having a hard time willing his eyeballs not to disintegrate! His eyes felt as if a vat of acid had been poured into them. Can somebody get some clothes on those men?! He certainly wasn't appreciating the sight of them. The sight of their barely-concealed privates and bare asses being flaunted in front of him was enough to traumatize him for life, thank you very much!

"They're all very handsome," Mikan complimented diplomatically, clearing her throat but remaining seated. She would usually stand up and go so far as to happily inspect them one by one. She could only hope that Hii-sama would catch on that she didn't want this right now, and dismiss the men.

Too bad, it didn't appear that Hii-sama would be catching on any time soon. "Take your pick, Mikan. Just ask the ones you've chosen to step forward and introduce themselves."

"Well," Mikan dragged out trying to buy for more time. Her past was certainly catching up to her tonight. "Let's see," she said, looking and acting like she's deeply considering which of them she would pick out. She desperately needed an excuse to get out of this, or she'll be forced to choose one of them.

The burning sensation in Natsume's eyes suddenly stopped, his head swiveling to see Mikan, with her face full of consideration, and then towards the men lined up in front of them. His disconcerted view of the men's unclothed state was forgotten as he glared at them. The men were all appreciatively looking at Mikan with a smile and a lustful gleam in their eyes. Some were preening and winking at her in hopes of being chosen. He growled at the back of his throat. If anyone of them steps forward, they'd find their hearts ripped out in the blink of an eye. They're certainly not getting _his_ Mikan without a fight.

Natsume's low growl seemed to remind Mikan of his presence. She'd been so busy trying to find an excuse not to choose one of the men without insult, that she'd forgotten that she had the perfect excuse right there beside her. She gave him a flitting glance and smiled. The look on Natsume's face was definitely ominous. If the men weren't so busy trying to get her to pick them, they'd probably be scared shitless right now. But it seems that Natsume had enough with being ignored, since he suddenly pulled her against him then menacingly growl at the men. All the men in front of them who'd been vying for her attention instantly paled.

"It's rather hard to decide since they're all quite stunning," Mikan commented while pressed up against Natsume. That remark earned her a warning squeeze from the master vampire. "But," she smiled softly at Natsume before turning to Hii-sama, "I brought my own tonight," she said, giving Natsume's knee a firm but gentle squeeze of her own.

Hii-sama stared at Natsume for a moment then sighed. "I was hoping he's in here with you to pick a bed partner himself. This bordello mostly caters to females, but we do serve males also. Especially those men who want to get intimate with another male," she smiled.

Natsume shivered in disgust. He doesn't have any problems with other people having same-sex relationships. But the thought of himself being in an intimate relationship with another man really bothers the hell out of him. Just the thought of another man intimately touching him in a sexual way was enough to make him puke his guts out.

"I don't know," Mikan eyed Natsume with a teasing light in her eyes. "Maybe you'd like the chance to examine those guys standing over there," she grinned at him. Natsume glared at her, disgust evident on his expression, making her laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want a few more persons to join you?" Hii-sama asked, hinting the use of some of her establishment's personnel. "You know first hand the pleasure that can be brought about by a few extra pairs of limb and body parts."

"Thank you, but not tonight," Mikan smiled, politely declining the offer. But she inwardly winced at the mention of her more daring sexual escapade of the past. She smirked at Natsume. "I think I'll have my hands full with just this one. I'll see you again when I come into town, Hii-sama." She stood up and bowed. "We'll take our leave now," she said before heading towards one of the side doors, Natsume dutifully following behind her.

"What an interesting pair," Hii-sama murmured after the door closed behind them. She waved a hand to dismiss the men in front of her then smiled. "It seems my poor male employees will be losing a generous and valued patron soon. But I do hope Mikan will still keep that room in reserve though," she voiced out loud with a thoughtful expression on her face. After all, she has a business to run, and Mikan pays handsomely for the reservation and exclusive use of a certain room in her establishment.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to upload this chapter last night. But, let's just say that after a few bottles of red wine and ten shots of tequila, I couldn't even seat up straight in front of my computer, let alone proofread this chapter (-.-)… Anyhow, Happy New Year everyone and happy reading :)… Still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 23

As they walked down the corridor, Natsume's attention couldn't help but stray to the walls they passed by. The walls were lined with long glass slits that allowed anyone passing through the hallway to get a glimpse of a room and the people inside. And it was damn disturbing!

He could see that the rooms were designed and decorated to achieve different settings, from the standard bedroom to an exotic harem. And just when he thought it couldn't get farfetched enough, they passed by a room that looked like a dungeon, and the one beside that appeared to be the deck of a ship. But what was more disconcerting was what was going on inside the rooms. Everything was happening; from the typical twosomes to having various and multiple sexual partners. Not to mention they were going at it in every position conceivable, even some he'd thought anatomically impossible. That is, until now.

Natsume averted his eyes. The persons getting intimate inside the room might not mind an audience, but he sure as hell didn't want to get caught gawking at them. He definitely could be considered as a pervert when it came to Mikan, but he certainly doesn't relish the thought of being dubbed as a voyeur with regards to other people in general.

Mikan stopped walking and turned to him, sensing his discomfort. And by the way Natsume was keeping his gaze on the floor, she easily figured out what was bothering him. "You can look all you want," she told him, making him lift his head and raise a brow at her. She gestured around them. "These peepholes are all made out of one-way mirrors. All the people on the other side could see are their own reflections." She turned around and started walking again.

Natsume passively followed just behind her. Pretty sure that's what she intended. He was proven correct when Mikan started explaining some aspects of the establishment they were in.

"This hallway's especially created for onlookers. Those who want to watch but not participate in the activities – voyeurs, in other words." She halted beside a slit. This one was dimly lit and setup as an occult scene. A woman dressed in white was laid out on the altar at the center of the room, while someone dressed as the occult leader stood above her. Surrounding them were other people dressed up as male and female occult members. It was a veritable orgy waiting to happen.

"As you can see, this place allows people to experience their wildest sexual fantasies as close to the real thing as possible but in relative safety. One of the rules is that all of this is play. No one is to be harmed, whether they're patrons or employees. Anyone who breaks that rule is forever banned from this place." Mikan then pulled away from the peephole and led Natsume away before the orgy could start. "But, since not everyone enjoys the thought of being watched by a stranger in their most intimate moments. The clients have their choice of whether they want to use a public room," she motioned towards the glass slits down the corridor where they came from. "Or a private room, such as this one."

She paused in front of a door and twisted the doorknob. The door silently swung open revealing a lighted, luxurious bedroom. The main feature of the neutral-toned room was the gigantic, four-posted bed at its very center. Its surface swathed with a bedcover made out of red silk. Natsume estimated that ten people could sleep comfortably in that bed without brushing against each other. But the main purpose of the bed clearly wasn't for sleeping.

Mikan plopped down on the bed then spread herself out on its surface. "I guess we'll have to stay here for a while," she said, staring at what's supposedly the bed's canopy overhead. "It'll be rude of us to just leave after I impliedly told Hii-sama that we're going to screw each other silly."

Natsume's brows rose at the way she put it. The two of them screwing each other silly? That certainly wasn't such a bad way to pass the time. Actually, it sounded like a very good and appealing way to pass the time to him. A smirk crept into his face as he stared down at Mikan who was sprawled out on the bed. Well, they might not make it that far tonight, but a make out session is a good consolation. Come to think of it, he hasn't kissed Mikan for a few days now since she was stuck in lycan form due to the full moon.

A shadow detached Mikan's gaze from staring overhead. She glanced over to see what had blocked the light, only to find Natsume's body caging her in, trapping her against the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked, outwardly calm. But her senses were reeling. Natsume was far too close. Her keen sense of smell was taking in too much of his alluring scent, and she could feel the heat of his body even through their clothing. For a guy whose body temperature could drop to that of a corpse, he sure can give off some body heat when he's awake and his blood's circulating properly. She shivered as he began nuzzling her neck.

"I just remembered our little bargain," Natsume said, trailing his mouth up her neck then tracing her jaw line. "You seemed to have escaped it for these pass three days of the full moon." He playfully nibbled her earlobe, his hot breath tickling her ear. "I intend that you make up for it tonight."

Mikan liked what he was doing to her. She liked it so much, even just a tiny bit of inclination to stop him didn't enter her mind. It was only a make out session. It wouldn't hurt both of them to participate in it. In fact, they both seemed very agreeable to the activity. But someone had to bring in some reason to the situation before it got too far. She might as well reluctantly take on the role of being the rational one.

"Ruka might be coming back for us soon," she whispered, but not making a move to stop him.

Natsume stopped trailing kisses on her and closed his eyes. He opened them again then continued kissing the spot he'd paused on. "They just entered the castle grounds and haven't unloaded the supplies yet." He pulled up her shirt and caressed the skin just above the waistband of her leather pants. "It'll take Ruka a few more hours to get back here and pick us up."

"You know exactly where Ruka is," she stated rather than asked, stopping Natsume's exploration of her body. "You're the one who gave him blood to turn him into a vampire." Natsume gave a brisk nod in response then glanced away.

It was a slight side-effect in being a turned vampire. You'll forever share a link with the pureblood vampire who had turned you, whether you like it or not. The pureblood would be able to know wherever your location is. And he or she could forcibly subject you to his or her will, obeying his or her commands no matter the time or distance.

Natsume had never used that connection against Ruka, and he never intends to use it on his best-friend in the future. But it was still a bit of an awkward subject for him. Having the means to totally control a person against their will didn't sit well with him, especially when that person is your best-friend. Taking on that burdensome responsibility was why Ruka's the only person he'd turned in his life.

A hand gently cupped his cheek and lightly turned his face towards Mikan again. She stared into his eyes for a moment then graced him with a soft smile. "I think that taking on that responsibility is a worthwhile price to pay for having a kind and loyal friend with you for eternity. It was either that or allowing him to pass on." She rolled her eyes, her serious demeanor fading. "Believe me, I, for one, would rather have my best-friend alive and beating the crap out of me from time to time." She grinned at him. "You'll just have to put forth a great deal of effort in reigning in your god-complex and not meddle in his affairs, particularly when he didn't explicitly ask for your help. That's all you could do."

A tight hug was all Natsume could give her in response to her understanding. He'd never told anyone how uncomfortable he was about the control he has on Ruka. Even though he'd never bothered to use it, he was afraid that he'd one day use that power and inadvertently hurt his best-friend. Having Mikan understand the delicate situation, without having him explain anything to her, left him speechless beyond reason. A tiny, nagging thought was wondering how she knew that unrenowned aspect about vampires, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, to be pondered on another time.

Mikan was a little surprised by the hug, but returned it all the same. But before long, Natsume was trailing open-mouthed kisses up the column of her throat again. He licked the spot where her ear and jaw line met, and then went ahead to catch her earlobe between his teeth, gently biting down. Mikan moaned, her body arching with pleasure beneath him.

"You got a nice, convenient sweet spot on you ear, don't you," Natsume whispered, tracing the rim of the said ear with the tip of his tongue. Mikan shivered. She didn't know how he found out that she's a bit sensitive with regards to her ear. Looking back, he did seem to be instinctively targeting her ear ever since she'd allowed him to get more intimate with her.

After she let him have his way with her for a few minutes, she rolled them over, taking the top position from him. She grinned down at him, but Natsume was too preoccupied staring at something else to see it.

"That mirror's kinky as hell," Natsume commented, glaring up at what was supposed to be the four-posted bed's canopy. But instead of some cloth-like material making up the canopy overhead, a full-length mirror was installed directly above the bed. With the bedposts reaching up to the ceiling and a strip of material bordering the topmost edge of the posts, the mirror was hidden from view. Unless you're _on_ the bed, that is.

Mikan chuckled. "I forgot it's your first time here. But you can't distract me that easily," she said bending down to breathe into his ear. "Now it's my turn to have a go at your sweet spot," she murmured, nuzzling then softly kissing his cheek.

Before he could stop her, she dipped down to his neck and laved his Adam's apple. Natsume hissed, but he made no move to stop her. He didn't know why he wasn't stopping her though. But, more importantly, how the heck did she know to go for his neck? He couldn't suppress a gasp as Mikan nibbled the side of his neck. He'd never allowed anyone this much access to his neck before. Being a pureblood, he's the one who does the neck-biting, not the other way around.

Shortly after that, things progressed into a full-blown make-out session, with a few articles of clothing being discarded and sown about in the room.

* * *

Natsume carefully took in the image of their reflection above, their bodies juxtaposed against the red silk. Mikan's currently curled up against his side, taking a nap. Her slightly-tanned arm, which was thrown across his waist, contrasted against the pale skin on his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment and savored the feel of her snuggled comfortably against him. It's been awhile since he'd just held her like this while she was asleep. He didn't know why, but ever since that one night he held her while she was unconscious, his body seemed to miss having her warm, _human_ body sleeping alongside him.

No, they didn't go all the way tonight. Just some very heavy kisses and caresses. In fact, they still have some clothing on. All they'd discarded were his shirt and Mikan's pants. He smirked, his eyes opening and trailing over the reflection of her bare legs. He had to say, he really liked the sight. Now, if only he could rid her of some more clothing, he'd like it even more.

But before he could form a plan to do that, Mikan rolled over to her stomach and did a very cat-like stretch. "Are you sure you're in the right species?" Natsume ran a hand over her clothed back, and Mikan barely resisted the urge to purr. "You're looking and acting more like a contented cat right now, rather than a wolf," he teased, slipping a hand under her shirt to caress the hollow of her lower back.

"Don't know." She gave another sleepy stretch. "I might have a were-feline up there in my family tree," she jokingly chuckled. "We better head back to the meeting place," she said, getting off the bed and retrieving her pants from where Natsume had tossed it across the room.

Natsume followed her lead, picking his shirt up from the floor. His eyes strayed to the bed again as he was buttoning his shirt. His brows furrowed in thought. "So, you've brought other _guests_ to this room?" he casually asked. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind what this room was used for. And the thought of Mikan in here with other men didn't sit well with him. In truth, it filled his mind with dark thoughts of torture and murder for those males.

Mikan stiffened then glanced at him over her shoulder. "Don't ask about my past sexual jaunts unless you're willing to talk about yours," she whispered, turning back to straighten her clothes. "And before that, we'll both have to promise we're not going to blow our tops off while listening to the other recount their past antics in the bloody bedroom or anywhere else," she told him, walking out of the room.

Natsume couldn't keep a smile off his face as he followed her out. She'd just admitted that she'd be livid to hear about him being intimate with another woman. It was probably the best thing he'd heard in his life.

* * *

The bunk bed squeaked as Mikan haphazardly plunked down on it. They'd just arrived back from town, and she'd decided to call for an early rest tonight, though it's still hours from dawn. Lying on her back, she blankly stared up at her room's high ceiling, deep in thought. It's been a full month now since her capture. She wasn't that worried about time though. She still has a handful of months left to plan an escape without causing any casualties.

A frown suddenly marred her face. But if she doesn't find a non-vampire-harmful way to break out in time, she might have to maim a few leeches in her escape. An image of Natsume flashed in her mind, making her sigh. She could only hope she could just knock him out without too much of a fuss, if it ever comes to that point. Believe it or not, the egotistical, crimson-eyed leech was beginning to grow on her. Not that she likes to think about it, let alone, admit it.

Harming the leeches wasn't her only problem though. She frowned at the band on her wrist. Nonoko had let slip that the band's inactive when the sun is up. So, that means, she'll have to figure out a way to escape during daylight and get to Hotaru's lab in the highlands, where her best-friend has the necessary equipment to work on taking the band off her wrist.

Before she could think any further about escaping, the door swung wide, slamming loudly against the wall. Natsume stood in the gaping doorway. "Why are you already in here?" he asked, glaring at her.

Mikan met his glare with a heated one of her own. "Am I not allowed to go to bed early?" she sneered.

"No," he arrogantly replied. "I wasn't ready to go to bed yet."

Her eyes narrowed. "And since when did your inclination to sleep influenced mine?"

"Since now," he stated, marching over towards her. He plopped down on the edge of her bed and removed his shoes, before he slipped in beside her. Mikan was forced to roll onto her side just to provide enough space on the narrow bed for him.

"I think I'm going to become claustrophobic if I sleep like this," Mikan said, her face only an inch from the wall. Natsume's front was flushed against her back, preventing her from rolling over. "Damn it," she gritted out, after a few minutes. "You can't be serious about sleeping in here." She tried to alter her position, but there wasn't any space in which to move. "There isn't even enough space in this bed for one of us to sleep on our back," she whined.

Natsume didn't outwardly react to her complains. He just lay there with his eyes closed, not budging an inch even as she wiggled and muttered for more space. Inwardly though, he was sniggering evilly, enjoying the fact that he was annoying the heck out of her.

"That does it!" Mikan literally jumped out of bed. "That bed's made for only one person to sleep on it, damn it!" she screamed. The animal in her had protested against being in a tight space that made it feel trapped and cornered. "I'd rather sleep on the floor than get crammed against the wall," she declared.

Natsume scowled at her but calmly sat up on the bed. He put his shoes back on and stomped out of the room. Mikan sighed and went back to lie down on the bed, thinking that was the end of it. Half-an-hour later, she was proven wrong when the door slammed open again.

This time, Natsume wasn't alone. He was leading a procession of plank-carrying vampires. And from what she could make out of the pieces of wood they were carrying, they were parts of a dismembered bed.

Mikan gulped and went to stand beside him to get out of the way. "You're really, really serious about sleeping here," she murmured, watching as the other vampires went about replacing her light-framed bunk bed with a king-size bed made of heavy oak. _Beside me._ She didn't want to voice those two words out loud, fearing whatever they may imply.

Natsume just silently stood beside her, not bothering to respond to her statement.

* * *

Mikan was in wolf form, lying sprawled out on the rug Natsume had bought from Tsubasa and Misaki's shop. She smirked. Natsume had probably considered the former rug's size inadequate, especially when she was in her lycan form. Mikan rolled over to her side and rubbed her cheek on the carpet's thick weave.

Tsubasa was certainly right. It was cushier than a regular carpet. She wondered if he had another one like this in stock. She'd love to have one in the werewolf stronghold. Just the thought of being able to lie down on a comfortable rug after a long, tiring day of leading a hunting party, feeling the warmth from the fireplace seeping to her bones, sounded heavenly to her.

She let out a contented sigh before rolling over again onto her stomach. Her eyes focused on the vampire sitting at the head of the long table, currently reading a book. A week ago, she'd thought their sleeping arrangement was only a temporary one; a one-day arrangement that would result in her having a king-size to sleep on for the rest of her stay. But, much to her consternation, Natsume had virtually moved in after that night. The armoire full of his clothes being brought into her room definitely told her that Natsume wasn't ending the arrangement anytime soon.

Her ears perked up. Mikan glanced sharply at the doorway, sensing an unusual aura of tension outside the castle. She quickly shifted to human form. "It looks like you guys have some visitors," she commented just before Ruka burst through the hall's door.

"Natsume," the blond vampire gasped for breath. "There's trouble outside. A group of armed and armored humans are in the front courtyard, demanding that every vampire here quietly go with them to their overlord's keep. They said they'll use force if anyone resisted," he rapidly ratted out.

The master vampire frowned and stood up. "Get every able-bodied man to the armory," Natsume ordered. "Tell them to grab any weapon in there that they're comfortable holding on to," He didn't know what the humans' problem with them was. But he wasn't one to handle threats passively, particularly when those being threatened were under his protection.

Ruka stared at Natsume hesitantly for a moment, but went to do his best-friend's bidding. He wasn't so sure that arming themselves would do any good in this situation. Heck, he wasn't even sure if anyone in the coven could handle a weapon properly! Aside from Natsume and Aoi, the rest of them residing in the coven were born as humans and in a time when war was a thing of the past. Being the eldest turned vampire, and still centuries shy of his first millennia, he himself was born in a peaceful era where, other than soldiers, barely anyone carried around a weapon larger than a knife.

"Are you sure you want a confrontation?" Mikan asked Natsume, sitting up on the rug. She had a pretty good idea about why the human overlord wanted the whole vampire coven brought to his territory. But she certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell Natsume the possible reason. It just wasn't her place. "They maybe humans, but if they are armored as Ruka said, they're most probably trained soldiers."

"I wasn't going to start a fight," Natsume muttered, motioning for her to follow him. "The weapons are only for show," he told her as they walked side by side in the hallway. "Intimidation could be a factor to change their minds about taking us in," he said as they entered the armory.

At the sight of the weapons they had on hand, Mikan was sure Natsume's plan wasn't going to work too well. Any soldier with a hint of experience would instantly know that the vampires aren't used to handling their weapons. Not to mention that all their weapons had all the signs of age and neglect. She stepped in beside Natsume while he was selecting a sword. "Your plan seems sound, but it could turn against you," she whispered to him. "I do hope you come up with a precautionary measure in case that happens."

Natsume glanced at her but didn't say anything. He really knew that his plan had a flaw. If those humans outside figure out that every vampire in front of them were not accustomed to handling the weapons they're carrying, they'll be sitting ducks out there. He only hoped he could call a timely retreat should that happen.

* * *

When Ruka said that the humans were armored, he really did mean that they were armored!

Natsume scanned the group of humans before him. There were about thirty of them. All decked out in chainmail and armor, and filed in two neat rows consisting of fifteen men each with one row in front of the other. The broad, T-shaped opening on the face of their helmets allowed minimal light entry, concealing the soldiers' faces in shadows and making them seemed inhuman. The polished breastplates they wore glistened under the light of the moon, adding to the intimidation factor.

Mikan was seated on a boulder adjacently situated from the group of vampires. "It doesn't look like they're going to back down anytime soon," she lightly commented.

Natsume frowned at that commentary and turned to her with a growl. "What the hell are you doing out here! Get inside and stay there with Aoi and the others."

"Don't worry your head off," Mikan said offhandedly, waving her hand dismissively at him. "This is your problem. I'm certainly not going to interfere with your battles. I'll just happily sit here and watch your butts get kicked to oblivion," she smiled at them, earning her a few glares from the vampires. "I can definitely assure you, I'm not going to join in unless I'm provoked by the other side."

"You better stay in the sidelines," Natsume snarled at her before turning back to face the humans. He knows Mikan can take care of herself. But still, the thought of her getting hurt bothered him a lot. "What do you want with us?" he asked the encroaching soldiers with seeming calmness.

One of the humans stepped forward. The gold inlay on his shoulder plates distinguished his armor from the other troops and marked him as their commander. "Our overlord assigned to us the duty of escorting you and your entire coven to his keep," the commander's voice rang clearly in the night air. "Refusal is not an option. We're ordered to use force if it's necessary for your compliance."

"Force," Natsume sneered. "There are about a hundred vampires in this coven. Are you even sure thirty of you can stand up to forty armed vampires, let alone handle the whole coven?" he bluffed.

The human commander studied the supposedly armed vampires in front of him, taking in every single detail from each person's stance to the weapon they were holding. "We'll take our chances," the commander said, amusement clear in his voice. He then raised an arm to signal his men.

Natsume almost cursed out loud when the humans drew their swords and began advancing towards them. Damn! They're calling his bluff! Now, he can only hope those on his side won't suddenly panic so that he can call for an orderly defensive retreat. But it seemed like that hope was too much to ask.

As soon as the human troops started marching forward, several jumpy vampires had already dropped the weapons they were holding and raced for the castle doors. Well, you do have to hand it to them though. They're smart enough to quickly figure out the situation and abandon the sinking ship. Others who'd stood their ground were slower in grasping the situation. Slower, but they're grasping it nonetheless.

One of them turned to Natsume, and voiced out the question the remaining vampires were silently asking themselves. "Ah, no offense meant, my lord. But," he gulped, "are we supposed to fight them off with these weapons we're holding?"

Natsume stared at him with a deadpanned expression, and uttered a simple "yes".

That one, simple word caused chaos to erupt in the vampire camp. The commander gave another signal to his men. The front line of the steadily marching troops dispersed on a run and swiftly cut off the vampires' escape, before anymore could reach the safety of the castle doors.

"Now that you're surrounded," Mikan nonchalantly pointed out the obvious. She seemed to be highly amused by the situation they were in, even though she was hemmed in with them. "Looks like you guys will really have to fight your way out of this one."

Mikan chuckled when Natsume glared at her. He would surely have throttled her for that mocking remark, if he wasn't busy thinking up a plan to get out of the predicament they're in. But it was a good sign. Natsume's staying calm, judging by his reaction to her comment. She couldn't say the same thing for the others with him though. Even Ruka was starting to look paler than usual.

"Snap out of it," Natsume growled and took control of the situation. "You," he gestured to two-thirds of his remaining subordinates. "Break through that line of humans blocking the way to the castle. Do it as quickly as you can and use whatever means. Ruka will lead you." He turned to rest of his men. "The rest of us will hold back the remainder of the humans from reinforcing their ranks," he ordered. The tone of his voice warned that he would tolerate no arguments.

The vampires, moving to do the task Natsume commanded them to, brought a smile to Mikan's face. This certainly was starting to become entertaining. She eyes swept over to the humans and focused on their commander standing behind the second line of his troops. She smirked. Now, she wondered how he'll respond to Natsume's plan, and if he could come up with a way to counter it.

"Get between them and the castle!" the commander shouted. "Don't let them break through!" The soldiers facing Natsume's smaller group scrambled to fulfill the decree, charging towards the vampires and clashing weapons with them in an effort to get through. While Natsume's group valiantly defended and tried to push them back, Ruka's group went on the attack and tried to overwhelm the troops blocking the path to the castle with sheer numbers.

Mikan watched with interest as Natsume deftly parried his opponent's attacks. It seems he had a bit of basic sword training. He was defending against his opponent's blade quite well. She narrowed her eyes. Too well, in fact. It'll take experience and skill to break through his defense. His mentor certainly needed to be commended on teaching him how to flawlessly defend himself with a sword.

She cocked her head to one side as she watched more of his movements. His lack of knowledge on how to clean and maintain a sword certainly indicated that he'd never finished his sword training. But, it also seemed like he'd only been taught about defense. He's had countless of opportunities, but he's not going on the attack. Well, it would take some time, but if it's a one-on-one battle, he could surely wear his opponent down and win. Too bad this battle isn't one-on-one.

Her eyes strayed to the other vampires, intending to observe how they were doing. The sight made her cringe. She couldn't help but wince as a vampire blocked a soldier's blow with the cutting edge of the sword he was holding. The previous owner of that sword was probably screaming with outrage in the afterlife. And, if the slight tensing she'd noticed about the human's shoulder was any indication, the soldier was also just as outrage by how his sword was being blocked. She glanced around and flinched. Every soldier here would probably happily decapitate the weapon-inept vampire they're battling against just for the abuse their weapons were currently going through.

You do not – repeat, _do not_ – use the cutting edge of your blade to block against another weapon! You're liable to damage both your foe's weapon and your own!

Mikan glanced away from the agonizing scene. Not only are they brutalizing the weapons they're using, they don't seem to know how to utilize their superior strength and speed to their advantage. They're apparently happy enough to be able to defend against their opponent's blows.

Ironically enough, the second she took her eyes off the battle, a sword came swinging her way. Her body instinctively did a flip, avoiding the oncoming blade. She frowned at the human who'd swung his sword at her. "I'm not a vampire," she calmly told him. Trying to hack her head off was his reply. She couldn't really blame him though. The heat of battle can take its toll on a soldier, making them blind and unreasonable to anything but destroying everyone not consider as their comrade or ally.

"No!" she heard the far off cry coming from both the human and the vampire side as she evaded the soldier's blade again. From the corner of her eye, she could see that the shouts had simultaneously come from Natsume and the human commander. The commander's face was still obscured by his helmet, but she could clearly see the worried-slash-angry expression on Natsume's.

She studied the emotion on Natsume's face for a split second as the sword swung down. That mere split second of distraction caused a devastating disaster… in Mikan's perspective, at least.

Mikan frowned. She knew she'd stepped back in time to avoid taking any bodily damage from the sword. But why does she felt like it did some damage nonetheless? She glanced down, recalling where the blade had passed the now-empty space in front of her, and could help the loud gasp that escaped her.

There, at the tip of her left steel-toed boot, was a small incision on its leather surface. The cut was shallow enough not to even expose the steel beneath, but it was a cut nonetheless. "My boots!" she screeched. "You've ruined my goddamn boots!" She grabbed the soldier's armored upper arms and shook him in midair as if he and his armor weighed nothing, making him drop his sword in surprise. "Do you know how long it took me to break in this pair of boots?!" she yelled at his face, catching a glimpse of terror-widened eyes through the T-shaped face slit of his helmet. "It took decades, damn it! Years more than you'll have in your entire, bloody, human lifetime!"

The soldier only stared at her mutely, wisely holding his tongue as Mikan ranted on. When Mikan finally grew tired of screaming at him, she haphazardly tossed him away with a frustrated scoff. The fighting between humans and vampires came to a sudden halt as more than two hundred fifty pounds of man and armor went flying through the air then came crashing down in their midst.

The humans stared at their comrade, now sprawled out on his back. The impact of his fall had indented the soil around him, burying the back part of his armor two inches into the ground. They turned to Mikan, staring at her in shock before looking at each other. The soldiers disengaged from their battle with the vampires and headed for her. All of them seemed to have silently agreed that she posed as bigger threat than all the battle-incompetent vampires put together.

Mikan glared at their approach. She really should thank them. They're freely volunteering to have their butts kicked. The physical exertion should help cool her off and allow her anger to simmer down. Her eyes caught the sword her boot-wrecker dropped. Slipping the tip of her boot under the flat of the blade, she kicked it up and nimbly caught it in midair.

"Let's dance then," she growled as the first few soldiers reached her. She parried a hit and sent another of her attackers flying with a boot to the middle of his breastplate. Another blow swung down at her. She sidestepped it and drove the pommel to back of the soldier's head, knocking him out. She grabbed the sword hand of next one who rushed her, preventing him from swing down his sword. And with her sword still clutched in her fist, she hit him with a werewolf-powered punch. Her fist collided with the top of his helmet-encased head, enough to dent the steel and stun, but not too hard as to crush his head and kill. And the one after that was hit on the side of his helmeted face with the flat of her sword.

Mikan smirked. If her intent was to kill, that soldier would have been decapitated. Her mood was lightening already. She could just bloodthirstily imagine how far his head would have flown. Turning to the next barrage of human soldiers, she even found herself grinning. This really was taking the edge off her anger.

The vampires forgot about retreat. All of them stared in awe as Mikan easily took on all the trained soldiers by herself. Natsume was also among their ranks, watching as Mikan fell one human after another. "Ruka," he spoke to his best-friend who came to stand beside him, but kept a dispassionate gaze on the battle. "Remind me to buy her the most comfortable pair of boots in this realm after all this is over." Ruka could only nod and make an unintelligible sound while gawking at the flight.

Unconscious human bodies litter the ground around Mikan. Only their commander was left standing a few yards away. The armored human slowly drew out his sword and held it upright in front of him. Mikan nimbly twirled the sword in her hand then launched herself at him. The human blocked her attack and intended to shove her away. But Mikan took a quick step back just as he added a push behind his sword, surprising her opponent and making him loose his balance. The commander swung his sword at her to buy him a few seconds to recover his balance. Mikan jumped back but swiftly rushed at him again with a flurry of attacks, leaving him on choice but to go on the defense. She finally ended her attack with a low swipe at his legs, sending him toppling over and landing on his rear. He tried to get up again, but the point of Mikan's sword under his chin stopped his movements.

Mikan chuckled down at him. "At least I can say that teaching you how to use a sword wasn't a waste." She drew her sword away from him and stabbed it into the ground beside her.

The commander shook his head and removed his helmet, revealing spiky black hair and a familiar, smiling face. "You really haven't lost your touch, Mikan," Tsubasa said while Mikan helped him stand up. "You're as deadly with a sword as ever."

Natsume was instantly beside them. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" he growled then turn to Tsubasa. "And aren't you supposed to be a shopkeeper?"

"We share a partnership over it, but the shop's originally Misaki's. This," Tsubasa motioned to his armored body, "was already my job before I met and married her," he explained with a grin. "Anyway," he cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Our overlord had order us to bring in every single member of your coven and place them under custody."

"And what makes your overlord think we vampires would meekly consent to this, human?" he sneered, show a flash of his fangs. "We've done nothing to warrant this."

"Actually," Tsubasa cleared his throat again. "Our overlord's son-and-heir was in town last night. He and his cousin, who was accompanying him in town, were found unconscious in an alley with fang marks on their neck." He paused, looking Natsume in the eye. "They were both drain of blood within an inch of their lives. Our overlord, concerned about the previous attacks on his subjects, had already called for an investigation, wanting this matter resolved quickly and peacefully. But this last attack drew the line. It already called for drastic action, hence, me and my troops being sent here."

Natsume silently contemplated this information with a frown. Between the fang marks and blood loss, they were right in suspecting the attacker's a vampire. "There were already previous attacks?" Natsume hissed. "How many were there? And why am I being informed only now?"

"As I said, our overlord wanted to resolve this matter peacefully. He didn't want to make any unfounded accusations and cause enmity between our kinds," Tsubasa answered while walking towards the first among him men to attack Mikan. He squatted over the man who'd damaged Mikan's boot. The man was conscious, but he was still in shock and sprawled out on the ground. "You really should listen to your commander during battle. I already shouted a 'no' to attacking her. Now, look what you've done." Tsubasa glanced around. His other men had already regained consciousness while he was sparing with Mikan, but most still seemed to prefer sticking close to the ground. Only a couple of them had dared stand up after getting clobbered by Mikan. Tsubasa tsked. "You made her demolish the lot of us."

He turned back to Natsume again. "Mikan may have beaten me and my men, but our orders haven't changed. Our overlord wants you and your coven under custody," he told the master vampire seriously.

"Damn it if I'd allow myself and me coven to be detained." Natsume growled at him. "If the one behind the attacks is from my coven, I'll be the one to deal with them." Tsubasa frowned in response to his word.

Mikan stood between them, watching the two men stubbornly stare at each other. She could already see where this was headed, and it certainly wasn't leading to a compromise. She cleared her throat, catching the two men's attention. "How about we settle this before the dawn comes, guys?" She turned to Natsume. "You could promise to find out if the culprit is really from your coven within the month." She then turned to Tsubasa. "And you and your men can go report back to your overlord about giving the vampires a month of respite to internally sort this out."

Tsubasa frowned. "Our overlord might be hesitant about this arrangement. How do we know that the vampires are really trying to find the culprit amongst themselves? They might even try to cover it up if the rogue really is a member of their coven."

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" Natsume glared at him.

"No," Tsubasa shook his head. "I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just saying that we humans need some assurance on our side. We are, after all, the ones getting victimized."

Natsume growled, about to tell Tsubasa something very rude and offensive. But Mikan quickly stepped in. "Tell your overlord that I'll be the guarantor," she softly told Tsubasa.

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa whispered back. Mikan just lifted a bow at him. He sighed. He already knows her answer. Mikan never was one to fool around when the situation called for seriousness.

"What the hell are the two of you whispering about?" Natsume snapped. He doesn't like the way they're so close to each other. It made him want to tear the human's heart out.

Mikan shot Tsubasa a meaningful stare. Tsubasa stared back at her, wordlessly asking if he was to mention her part in this arrangement. Mikan nodded, but gave him another look that told him to change the explanation on why she could easily sway the overlord's decision by acting as the guarantor. Tsubasa looked back at Natsume and started twisting the truth a bit.

"Mikan has volunteered herself as the guarantor. If you haven't thoroughly dealt with this matter after a month, Mikan is to surrender herself to our overlord." Tsubasa grinned, a farfetched idea coming to this mind. He just hoped that he doesn't play this over the top. "I believe our overlord would fancy having a werewolf pet," he murmured, seemingly to himself. "And he does seem quite fond of Mikan." He felt proud of himself with coming up with that last part at a moment's notice.

"No," Natsume fervently objected. It's against everything in him to let Mikan to sacrifice herself like that.

"It's alright, Natsume," Mikan touched his arm and smiled up at him, before he could let out any further protest. "I'm sure you'll sort things out before the month is through." Natsume turned away from her with a scoff. But her faith in him had already effectively melted his resistance. It really would be an effective motivation for him to be thorough in getting to the bottom of this, because he sure as hell isn't going to allow her to become some damn human's pet. She was _his_ bloody _pet_, damn it!

"I guess that settles this," Tsubasa smiled but he was nervously sweating. "My men and I should get going then." Unnoticed by anyone, Mikan was currently maliciously glaring at him. He'd bet she didn't appreciate the pet thing. His overlord certainly would be beside himself if he heard what his commander had just said. Tsubasa could imagine his overlord profusely apologizing to Mikan for Tsubasa's false and degrading comment, and then sentencing the commander to be harshly tortured in the keep's dungeon. Tsubasa sweat dropped. He dearly hoped that that image won't become reality.

As everyone was disbanding, Tsubasa noticed one of his men was acting strangely. The others were already regrouping, ready to head back to the keep, but this one was just standing there. He approached the man who seemed to be preoccupied staring at nothing. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, shaking the man's shoulder. Mikan knows how to control her strength, so he wasn't worried about his men suffering any serious physical injuries. As he looked closer at the soldier, he noticed that the man's eyes were dull and blank, as if he mentally wasn't at home in his body.

Mikan was walking at the back of the group of vampires heading back to the castle, trudging along a few yards behind Natsume. She was glad that this was settled without any bloodshed. But her instincts were telling her not to let down her guard just yet. Out of the corner of her eye, her sight caught a glitter along the tree line adjacent to them. The moonlight had bounced off something small but reflective. Her eyes widened in realization. It was something small enough to be a metal arrowhead! She only had a second to react as the archer let the arrow fly. Instinctively lunging at the vampire the arrow was headed for.

Natsume felt something barreled against his side, sending him toppling over. "What the…?" He was interrupted when someone bellowed a war cry. He barely reacted in time, rolling over and taking whatever it was that rammed into him, as a sword arched down and buried itself where his neck was.

Tsubasa was quick to restrain the man, shouting for his other men to help restrain their comrade. He didn't know what just happened. One moment the man was unresponsive. The next, the soldier had pushed him aside, rushed at Natsume, and tried to decapitate the master vampire.

Natsume was lying on his side, still recovering from his close call, when a moan came from the object that collided with him. He glanced beside him and felt his heart lose its rhythm. Mikan was beside him also lying on her side. But unlike him, she had an arrow protruding from her shoulder. The darker spot quickly spreading on her brown shirt made his heart clench. "Mikan…" he uttered weakly.

Clenching her jaw, Mikan sat up, only to feel herself cradled against hard flesh. "Natsume," she whispered in a pant and burying her face against the crook of his neck. She doesn't know why, but his scent helped take her mind off some of the pain. "I'm okay," she murmured. "It's just my shoulder." She glanced over at her shoulder. "At least it's a through-and-through," she muttered, staring at the blood-clothed arrowhead that exited the front of her shoulder. She didn't cherish the thought of having the arrowhead dug out of her flesh. The wound felt sore enough as it was.

Tsubasa knelt beside her. "You okay?" he asked while studying her wound. "We'll have to pull that out."

Mikan nodded. "I know," she gritted out. "I've had worse injuries before. Just do it quickly."

"We'll have to find something to cut that arrowhead with," Tsubasa said looking around, but couldn't find anything to use. No one seemed to have bothered to bring a knife. The smallest cutting tools he could see were a sword and a battle ax, which really aren't diminutive at all.

Mikan shook her head. "Just snap it off." She looked Natsume in the eye. "You're stronger. You'll have to do it. Just don't jar the shaft too much." Natsume nodded and reached for the section behind the arrowhead. With a quick flick of his wrist, the arrowhead snapped cleanly off.

She hissed in pain as the shaft buried in her shoulder jolted a bit. "Now, comes the hard part," she panted then glance at Ruka. "Can you pull the shaft out? Tsubasa would instruct you on what to do." Ruka nodded and walked behind her. "Now, I need a few vampires to hold me as still as possible." As soon as she got the words out, Natsume motioned a few vampires to come forward. Mikan weakly chuckled, as they did their master vampire's bidding. "Since you're the strongest, it's your duty to make sure I don't literally bite someone's head off," she grinned at him.

"Just shut up and save your strength," he told her, pulling her head back to the crook of his neck.

Mikan took a deep breath, savoring Natsume's sandalwood scent for a moment. "You can pull it out now, Ruka," she said as her hand tightened its clutch on Natsume's shirt.

Ruka gulped in a nervous breath and turned to Tsubasa for instructions. Tsubasa smiled at him reassuringly. "Just pull it straight out. Use as much strength as you can to yank it out smoothly and quickly. It's going to hurt her, but it'll hurt her less that way." Ruka nodded and did what Tsubasa instructed.

Natsume thought he'd gone deaf. All he could hear was the dull ringing in his ear. Everyone around him seems to be suffering the same affliction, judging by the way they're clutching their ears. Damn, but the woman had the vocal cords to rival a banshee! He wouldn't be surprised if she really had one of those wailing spirits up in her family tree.

A drop of sweat trailed down the side of Mikan's face as she panted for breath. "It's out," she mumbled hoarsely, before the darkness took over her vision.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: There, that's two chapters combined into one. I hope this would satisfy you guys enough so as not to torture and kill me T.T… This chapter has been minimally proofread. I'm begging you to point out all the errors you find please, so that I could edit them when I have the time. Right now, I got to run… Please don't expect the next chapter to be out soon. I'm still searching for a job, so I'm mostly out of the house job hunting. Hence, I currently don't have any opportunity to sneak in a regular fanfic writing schedule in my time (-.-)… Well, still the same as before, constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…

Oh, wait! Um… I'm supposed to give you some news… What was it again? Oh, yeah! **Corvus Corone** is holding the **Gakuen Alice Readers' Choice** (GARC, for short) **Awards 2008**. It's in the forum thingy up there beside the communities thingy XD… So, hope you can check it out :)…


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies… The songs aren't mine either…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 24

Koko hesitantly opened and peeked through the door. His eyes strayed to the raven-haired woman busily tweaking a machine on her work desk. He really, really didn't want to do this. Too bad he lost to Mochu in the coin-flip. Koko frowned to himself. He probably should have inspected if that coin was double-headed. Come to think of it, Mochu seemed to have psyched him out into picking tails.

"Um, Hotaru," He squeaked out from the doorway. "Sorry to disturb you, but a couple of pack members have a slight concern." The sound of a bolt being tightened stopped. Cold, amethyst eyes pinned him with an annoyed stare. Koko gulped. "Y-You see, two scouts came back at dawn to report. They thought they heard Mikan scream in pain last night."

Those amethyst eyes seem to grow colder and more irritated. Koko's self-preservation instincts didn't like that one bit. "And why am I being bothered by this matter?" Hotaru frigidly replied.

"We just think that, maybe, the alpha is in trouble," he cautiously uttered. "We thought you'd want to know this information in any case."

Hotaru turned back to her invention. "That idiot's always screaming about the most trivial matters. She probably just got a thorn stuck to her paw or something. Tell them not to worry about it." Koko was about to leave when Hotaru called his attention again. "And Koko," the beta looked pointedly at him. "Make sure you warn them not to burden the rest of pack with unsettling news they need not be concerned about." Giving a quick nod, Koko softly closed the door to her lab.

Hotaru sighed as she Koko's footsteps faded into the woods surrounding her lab. She hoped that Mikan really was alright. She'll kill her idiotic best-friend herself before she allowed that idiot to leave her in charge of a whole pack full of other idiots.

* * *

Natsume awakened at dusk. A soft smile settled on his face as he stared down at female form beside him. Sine he moved into Mikan's room, he found out that she has a habit of being out of bed by the time the sun had fully set. For the whole week, much to his displeasure, he'd wake up only to be greeted only by her body's warm imprint beside him in bed. He'd get up in a fine disgruntled state, only for his annoyance to dissolve once he finds her naked and lounging around in the bathing pool next room. Thank heavens for her quirky love for baths and her charming, but somewhat alarming, habit of leaving the bathing room door unlocked. The fact that she wasn't self-conscious about her nudity was also a plus.

Getting out of bed, he smoothed the blanket around Mikan then stood back to study her. His smile turned into a frown as his eyes alighted on her bandaged shoulder. Aoi, Nonoko, and Sumire had practically chased him out of the room as they tended to Mikan's wound. They'd only allowed him entry after they'd bandaged Mikan's shoulder and changed her out of her bloodied shirt into a black tank top, which Sumire had grudgingly allowed her to borrow.

She'd saved his life. Again. The arrow which injured her shoulder was aimed at his heart. If she hadn't shoved him aside, the arrow would have gone through his heart and paralyzed him, allowing that soldier to hack his head off without a hitch.

His frown deepened. Speaking of that soldier, Tsubasa had confirmed that the man was one of those previously attacked. He'd tried to sort through the soldier's mind, but found that he couldn't locate the memory of the time the man was attacked. It had either been buried too deeply in his mind, or it was completely wiped by his attacker. He shook off the thoughts in his head. He'd just gotten up, and he's already thinking too much.

His eyes strayed back to Mikan's sleeping form, and with a sigh, he walked out of the room. He really has to find a way to pay her back big time. His lips turned up in a smirk as he thought of an idea. And what better way than to pay her back through that bottomless pit she calls a stomach.

The fledging vampires he passed in the hallway looked at him with a mixture of shock and horror. They must be getting delusional! They did not just saw and heard their normally-deadpanned master vampire chuckling to himself as he walked by!

Natsume headed towards the back of the castle where he was sure he would find Ruka tending to their livestock. "Hey," he called out, flagging his best-friend down.

A blond brow lifted as Ruka saw Natsume wave an arm, calling him over. Natsume rarely came to the back of the castle. He was content enough to leave the care of their livestock in Ruka's capable hands. But just these last few months, Natsume had come out here more than the last two years put together. Ruka smile inwardly. He really needed to thank Mikan for this. It was good that Natsume is getting involved with their coven's regular activities again, even in just an overseeing capacity.

"Is there anything you need?" Ruka asked when he reached his best-friend's side.

Natsume nodded then look around at the herd. "That one," he pointed to a young, white bull grazing a couple of yards away from the main herd. "I want that one separated from the rest of the herd and tied in one of the vacant enclosures."

"Do I want to know what fate is installed for it?" Ruka inquired softly. Natsume shook his head. The blond vampire could only sigh. He never was one to condone the dispatching of an animal. But he understands that it's all part of the cycle of life. "I'll get someone to take it to the enclosure farthest from where the herd's currently in."

"Thanks," Natsume said with a nod, before he headed back inside to wake Mikan up.

* * *

Mikan was still in the same position she was when he left her a while ago. The corner of his lips curved up to form a small smile. It seemed like his werewolf was still very much dead to the world. The small smile lingered on his face as he sat at the edge of the bed and reached out to wake Mikan.

"Hey," he shook her shoulder. "Are you going to sleep the night away?" Mikan didn't respond, seemingly content to ignore him and sleep on. Natsume frowned and gave her shoulder a firmer shake. "Come on, Mutt. It's time to wake up." Still no response from the sleeping werewolf.

Natsume was getting a little bit concerned. He knew first hand just how light a sleeper Mikan is. The first night he moved in, Mikan would fall asleep beside him, but instantly jolt awake whenever he made the slightest movement. The fact that she wasn't waking up right now was starting to make him worry.

"Mutt, this isn't funny anymore," he told her after he'd already spent a quarter of an hour trying to wake her up. The slight tremble in his voice was betraying the anxiety building inside him. He finally grew desperate enough to check her pulse, but found he couldn't find it. Thumping his panic down, he checked her breathing. That only doubled his alarm. Some of Mikan's words, which he'd been desperately suppressing for a while now flashed through his mind.

"_You vampires are lucky with one aspect, you know. You don't have to fear about going to sleep and never waking up again. We werewolves can never be sure of that."_

"_I could very well not wake up the next time I fall asleep."_

His heart froze agonizingly. He shook his head in denial. He felt as if his whole world was caving in, as a myriad of tumultuous emotions began churning inside him. He can't lose her! Not when he'd only just found her.

"Wake up!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Wake the bloody hell up, damn it!" he desperately screamed at her. Her head lolling pliantly forward was her only bodily response.

Her lack of reaction destroyed to any remaining composure Natsume had left. He'd never felt this desperate before not even in Ruka's case.

His eyes widened then tore open his wrist with his teeth without thinking. "Come on. Drink it down," he gritted out as he pried open Mikan's mouth while shoving his wrist between her lips, silently praying it wasn't too late. He'd gotten a couple of mouthfuls down her throat, when he finally came to his senses.

He can't turn her. Unlike Ruka, who was formerly human, Mikan was a werewolf. And werewolves are part of the few selected beings which couldn't be turned by a pureblood.

Finally giving up, he slowly withdrew his still-bleeding wrist from her mouth. "Just open your eyes for me, Mikan," he hoarsely whispered in her ear as he helplessly cradled her in his arms, his long bangs hiding anguish-filled, crimson eyes.

Mikan suddenly began to stir in his arms, as if mocking his show of emotion. "You're squeezing me too tightly, Natsume," she mumbled sleepily, shifted her position in his arms, and then fell right back to sleep.

Natsume didn't know whether he should kiss her or kill her. He's certainly leaning on the "kill her" side right now, after what she'd just put him though. But as he stared at the sleeping face of the woman in his arms, he resignedly accepted what he'd been denying for quite awhile now.

If Mikan die, he might as well die, too. The dark void he felt himself sinking into, when he'd thought he'd lost her, was proof enough of that. He doesn't know what the future would bring the two of them. All he knows right now as he snuggled Mikan closer against him, he's going to hold on to her as tightly as he can, and he was never going to let go. Be it in this life or the next.

* * *

"Sorry if I made you worry," Mikan apologized as Natsume led her out of the room. Natsume kept walking, seeming to not hear a word of her apology and certainly not bothering to wait for her. Mikan had to jog just to catch up to his long stride. "I told you I was sorry. My body just needed the extra rest because of my injury," she explained for the third time. "It isn't my fault my heart rate and breathing becomes almost nonexistent during that time," she pouted.

"Who the hell told you I was worried?" Natsume coldly responded for the first time since she'd fully woken up, but he still maintained his ground-eating stride.

"Ah, come on, Natsume," she whined. "I really wasn't faking it, so you shouldn't be so mad at me." She complained and stomped as she kept alongside him. "By the way," she glanced around, noticing that they were already at the back to of the castle where the cattle were pastured. "Where exactly are we heading to?"

Natsume continued walking and didn't reply. He can accept that he'd developed feelings for her. What he can't and won't accept is that he could be undergoing through these tremulous emotions alone. Damn it if he doesn't drag Mikan kicking and screaming to fall along with him.

Mikan sighed, not having a single clue on what was going on Natsume's mind. He really must have been worried about her earlier on if he was this angry. But, even though he's currently irate at her, her lips insistently curve into a small, soft smile. She could help but feel happy that he cares enough about her to be concerned about her well-being.

They walked silently until they reached the fenced border of an enclosure. Without a word, Natsume slipped under the fence and through to the other side, before signaling her to follow him.

Just a couple yards from the fence, a white bull stood chewing on some cud. It gave the two intruders a glance, but went on grazing as if nothing happened.

Mikan stared at the young bull then glanced questioningly as Natsume.

"He's yours," Natsume answered curtly. "Dinner," he added in for good measure, just in case she didn't grasped what he meant. Watching her closely, Natsume enjoyed seeing the expressions the flitted across her face. Her eyes widened in surprise then glinted with joy as she comprehended his gift for her. He mentally reminded himself to give her a surprise every now and again.

Turning her sights to the cow, Mikan licked her lips in anticipation. She took a step towards her supposed prey, her body ready and eager to give chase. But her excitement died down once she realized something odd about her prey.

It wasn't running away from her! She knows it could smell her scent. She was standing upwind, for goodness' sake! But it was just standing there, chewing on another clump of grass! In fact, it was actually staring at her with its big, brown eyes! Then, much to her tremendous shock, it ambled closer to her and seemed to greet her with a "moo".

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Natsume asked impatiently. He was getting annoyed watching Mikan and the cow stare at each other.

"I-I can't do it," Mikan whimpered. "I can't eat him." She turned back to Natsume with teary, hazel eyes. "Look at him." She went beside the bull then looped her arms around its neck in a loose hug. Amazingly, the bull didn't even flinch at her touch. "He looks so doleful and resigned to being eaten." And just as she finished uttering her words, the bull gave a pathetic sounding moo, as if for effect. "I would've an easier time taking him down and eating him if he fights me off or runs away. But I'd be a real monster if I eat him when he's looking at me those big, brown eyes and acting so accepting of his fate," she explained to Natsume with a pleading pout.

A vein on Natsume's temple started to tick and throb. He certainly didn't like the fact at Mikan was rejecting the dinner he'd personally picked out for her. "Then pick out your own dinner for all I care," he told her frigidly before turning to walk away.

"Yay!" Mikan raised both her arms up and cheered. "I don't have to eat you," she happily told the cow, giving it a hug. The bull seemed to give a happy-sounding moo in understanding. "Wait, Natsume," Mikan called out. Natsume halted on his tracks and glared at her. "What's going to happen to Mr. Moo?" she inquired anxiously, still keeping her arms around the bull.

Another tick formed on Natsume's jaw. She was naming the damn bovine Mr. Moo?! What the hell was wrong with this woman! More to the point, what the hell's wrong with him that he fell for her! "I already told you he's yours, didn't I?" he growled and started for the pasturing enclosure where the rest of the cattle herd was in. But Mikan called out to him again. "What?" he harshly barked at her.

"Um, can you…" she started hesitantly. "Can you help me pick another cow to be my dinner?" she asked him with that big, radiant smile of hers. "You did say that I could pick out my dinner, right?" she grinned.

He couldn't stay angry after seeing that smile. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered, marching towards the rest of the herd.

Mikan smiled, gave Mr. Moo a pat between his horns, and then scampered to catch up with Natsume. She glad Natsume was in a mood to humor her tonight, especially after her earlier episode tonight. Her smile turned down to a thoughtful frown as she thought about it some more. Yes, her body does shut down when it needs to repair a serious injury. With her in that state, her body can concentrate on healing her wounds as quickly as possible without expending energy for her other body functions. But, if Natsume had really tried to wake her up, she shouldn't have slept through it.

Her frown darkened. It might be a sign that her body's starting to break down. If that really is the case, then she really has to return to her pack this coming gathering. She already had made provisions a long time ago in case anything happens to her. All she needed to do is check if they're still in place after all this time. It's her finally duty as alpha to ensure that her pack doesn't fall into chaos should she suddenly passed on.

Once they reached the fence enclosing the cattle herd, Mikan shook off the morbid thoughts in her mind and turned on her smile again. "So, what's the verdict?" she asked with a grin.

"Just pick one of the bulls and get it over with," Natsume glared at her.

Mikan turned her nose up and gave the air a sniff. "How about that one?" she said, pointing to a large black bull within the herd.

Natsume stared at her then at the bull she's pointing at. "I think that's one of our stud bulls. I'll have to ask Ruka if you could have it as your dinner first," he told her, walking off toward his second-in-command. "Hey, Ruka, I need a minute to talk to you about something."

Ruka nodded and signaled for another vampire to take over his work. "How did Mikan's dinner go?"

"She said she couldn't eat Mr. Moo," he sarcastically jeered. Ruka chuckled, never seeing Natsume this animated before. "She's wants that one to be her dinner." Natsume pointed towards the bull in question.

The smile disappeared from Ruka's face. "Did she say anything on why she wanted that one?" he asked. Natsume shook his head in reply. "I don't know what's wrong with that bull," Ruka sighed. "It seemed to be fine just a couple of weeks ago. But recently, it's been eating less and less as the days pass. If this goes on," he shook his head dejectedly, "I guess it'll be better for Mikan to have it for dinner tonight. I'll get a couple of guys to separate it from the rest of the herd."

Natsume nodded at his best-friend as a sign of thanks before heading back to Mikan. The two of the stood by and watched as Ruka and a few others went to work. "What made you pick that one?" Natsume suddenly asked her.

"Its scent," she distinctly answered back. "It has the scent of disease. I can't exactly name the type of disease it has. I just smell something off with its scent compared to the others in the herd." Her head turned as her meal was guided into the enclosure they were in.

Just a whiff of her scent in the air sent the bull running in panic. "Looks like dinner is served," she grinned, taking a step towards the direction it was heading. A hand suddenly grasped her arm, impeding her progress. She glanced back at Natsume, raising a brow in question.

"Shift," Natsume said, releasing his grip on her arm.

"That's what I was planning to do before you stopped me," she derisively replied. "How do you expect me to hunt if not in wolf form?"

Natsume glared at her. "I was telling you to shift into that monstrous, fifteen-foot form of yours."

"That wouldn't be fair," Mikan frowned. "I'll be twice its size in that form."

"That's the whole point, you idiot," Natsume rolled his eyes, acting as if he was currently speaking to the dumbest person in existence. That bull was bigger and heavier than her in wolf form. It could easily trample her if she wasn't careful. Can't the woman understand that he just didn't want her to get hurt?

It was Mikan's turn to glare at him. "I've taken down larger prey than that bull in my wolf form. Thank you very much," she sneered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meal to chase down."

Before he had a chance to stop her again, she bolted away and shifted to wolf form on the run. Natsume could only curse and stare after her. He swore he's going to wring her neck if she hurts herself tonight.

* * *

The wolf let out a huge, gaping yawn as it contentedly lay on a cushion of grass. Her belly was currently full, and a short nap was certainly in order.

Natsume stared at the big lump of fur currently dozing off beside him. It seems like he really had nothing to worry about. Mikan had easily caught up to the bull and cleanly took it down with a bite to its neck. Natsume shook his head. He knew she had a big appetite, but tonight just demonstrated just how big her appetite was. A smile graced his face as he remembered how Ruka and the others gaped in awe as she devoured the whole cow in a single go, leaving nothing but a clean pile of bones afterwards.

The rustle of footsteps snapped Natsume out of the musings. He looked up from where he sat to find three women heading their way. A low growl escaped from him. He knows they're only worried about Mikan and wanted to check on her, but he really didn't appreciate his alone time with Mikan being cut short.

"How are you feeling tonight, Mikan?" Nonoko was the first one to ask.

Mikan shifted back to human form and smiled at them. "I'm fine, Nonoko. The wound's already healed."

"That's great!" Aoi exclaimed. "You'll be able to fully enjoy my birthday party."

"How do you know that you're going to have a birthday party?" Nonoko guiltily squeaked out. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"You guys always throw me a birthday party," Aoi grinned. "It really isn't a surprise anymore to me."

Mikan laughed. "I'm sure I'll be able to fully enjoy your birthday, Pup. It's the day after tomorrow, isn't it?" Aoi nodded enthusiastically in reply.

Natsume sat there through all their chitchat, but was getting annoyed as the four females chattered on and on. His patience finally reached its end in the middle of Mikan and Sumire's friendly wrangle.

"I'm certainly quite curious as to why you are here." Mikan raised a teasing brow at Sumire. "I think, you, inquiring about my health is a bit farfetched."

"Of course I'm not going to inquire about your health," Sumire scoffed. "I'm very sure it'll take more than just a measly arrow to cause permanent damage to your thick hide. I'm just here to demand that you return my tank top."

"It's in my room, Permy," Mikan chuckled, only to be scolded by Sumire to not call her "Permy".

"Our room," Natsume suddenly cut in, silencing everyone. Mikan turned to him with a perplexed glance. "It's _our_ room," he clarified with a glare. "Don't get it wrong again."

That curt statement effectively ended all conversation and shut everyone up for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"This sucks," Mikan muttered under her breath.

She was currently garbbed in the red dress she'd bought in their town excursion. Aoi's party was now in full swing… or it should be. It's just that the party atmosphere wasn't festive at all. It was enough to make people yawn and put them to sleep. Her eyes landed on a few vampires on some of the chaises who were already practically snoring.

The party seems to be a nightmarish throwback to two or three centuries ago. A time when no one knows how to harness electricity yet. She glared at the hand-winded phonograph set up in the corner, playing music for all its worth. For goodness sake! You can't even hear the music – in droning, drowsy instrumentals – among the soft, buzzing conversations in the large castle ballroom.

She glanced across the room, to where Aoi was seated on one of the chaises sown around the room. The birthday celebrant doesn't seem to be enjoying herself, she noted as Aoi stiffed a yawn. Her gaze panned across the room until it landed on another person who has stationed himself in a corner of the ballroom. Mikan smirked. Judging by the frown on Natsume's face, he certainly wasn't enjoying this party either.

Her eyes slipped down to the clothes he was wear. She had to say, though, he looked really handsome and hot tonight. He was wearing a classic – white shirt topped with a black coat over black trousers – which would usually look boring amid all the other similarly dressed men in the room. But the way Natsume carries it off made the difference. He left his shirt untucked and the first two buttons unfastened, giving him that casual, bad-boy look.

"This isn't going well," a worried voice suddenly whispered beside her.

Mikan wiped the smirk off her face and dragged her eyes away from Natsume, before turning to Nonoko, who'd stepped in beside her. Ruka, looking disheartened a hell, was the next to join her and Nonoko's little circle. "I think this birthday is going to end up like the last one."

"What do you two mean?" Mikan asked the two vampires, though she had a good idea what they mean.

Nonoko nodded towards Natsume. "The master's holding back his temper so as not to ruin Aoi-sama's birthday. But if this goes on, he'll explode like he did the last couple of her birthdays," she fidgeted.

"I think it's just that Natsume feels like he's a failure as an older brother every time Aoi's birthday party goes wrong," Ruka sighed. "But instead of finding a way to make it better, he usually makes it worse by losing control of his temper."

"Well, maybe this party is still savable," she said optimistically. "Do you have some other records available around here?" She dramatically flinched. "One that plays a song with a lyrics and isn't an instrumental for a cotillion or a waltz, please."

Ruka blushed. "Sorry, I don't have any other records available."

A gold-brown brow rose. "Those records are yours?" Mikan asked, intrigued.

Ruka's blush intensified. "They were bought centuries ago along with the record player," he protested in his own defense.

"Uh huh," Mikan smiled teasingly. "And I suppose that hand-cranked phonograph is the only sound system you have in the castle." Ruka dejectedly nodded in response. Mikan frowned, quickly forming a plan in her head. "Alright, I'll take care of the sound system and him," she gestured towards a sulking Natsume. "But you two need to keep this party going."

Ruka and Nonoko nodded in agreement. If she'll be the one to handle Natsume, they'll agree to take care of any task assigned to them.

* * *

Natsume glowered at the sight of Mikan, Nonoko, and Ruka huddled together. They were planning something, he can feel it. But the question is: what were they planning?

He hastily glanced away when he saw Mikan gesturing towards him, but kept sight of the group from the corner of his eyes. After the group dispersed, he kept the frown on his face even as Mikan approached him. Too bad his frown can't help lightening a bit as he looked at her smiling face.

"Come on," she told him, grabbing one of his hands then pulling him out to the terrace. "Need to talk to you privately."

Natsume didn't resist. If she wants to go somewhere where they can be alone, who was he to refuse? Too bad he was in for a big disappointment once she told him the purpose of their private talk. "So, you want me to go with you to town right now? In the middle of my sister's birthday party?" he glared at her. There goes the make out session his mind had conjured up.

"The party had only barely begun," Mikan reminded him, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I just need to get a sound system to liven up Aoi's party."

He frowned and stared back towards the ballroom. The birthday celebrant looked like she's about to fall asleep on her seat. The party does need something to perk it up. And whether she likes it or not, Mikan can't go to town without him because of the bands on their wrists. "Fine," he said grudgingly.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered childishly and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

Natsume felt himself smile inwardly as his arms snaked around her. He supposed this is a good enough payment for dragging him to town.

* * *

Mikan ran. Her pace in lycan form easily eating up the distance to the town. Natsume was ridding on her back, hanging on tightly to her fur so as not to get thrown off. She raced pass startled humans in town and skidded to a halt in front of Tsubasa and Misaki's shop. Natsume jumped off her back the instant she stopped. Shifting to human form, she revealed that she'd slipped out of her red dress and into her spelled cotton shirt and leather pants. "Tsubasa, you in here?" she called out as she entered the shop.

"Mikan?" Tsubasa peeked out from the back room. "What brings you back here?" he asked anxiously, stepping to the front of the shop, thinking that something was wrong.

"I just needed to borrow a sound system for Aoi's party," Mikan stated, quickly soothing Tsubasa's worried expression. "I know you have one lying around here."

Tsubasa's brows rose. "I'll go find it," he said and quickly went to retrieve the wires and speakers, rushing pass Misaki who was coming out the back room.

Misaki looked over her shoulder as her husband brushed by her and began rummaging through the back storage room. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked uncertainly. "And why is my husband making a mess out of the storage room?"

"He's trying to find where he buried the sound system," Mikan laughed. "I need to borrow it for Aoi's birthday party."

"Since it's for Aoi, I suppose I should help," Misaki sighed. "Tsubasa's going to take forever to find it. And he's only going to mess up the storage room, and then I'll be obliged to help him clean it up again. Hey," she called out to her husband. "Quit mucking up the storage room. I'll get the sound system."

The noise inside the storage room instantly ceased, and a dust-streaked Tsubasa peeked out, looking gratefully at his wife. "Did I recently mention that I adore you, Misaki?" he smiled.

Misaki rolled her eyes at him, and then snapped her fingers. The sound system, including four three-foot speakers with wires and all, instantly appeared in front of them. "The lovely benefits of being a magical fae," Misaki smirked.

"And the lovely benefits of having a magical fae wife," Tsubasa said, coming up behind her to give her a hug. "But how are you going to get that to the vampire castle, Mikan?"

"Just put the wires in a bag and strap the speakers onto me," Mikan answered offhandedly as Natsume finally came inside the shop.

"Strap the speakers on… Oh!" Tsubasa's eyes widened. "You'll be taking that form."

"Yup," Mikan grinned. "We'll have to get the speakers outside first though. I can't shift in here."

"While you guys move the speakers outside, I'll go grab some rope," Misaki said.

Once they got all four speakers outside, Mikan gave her body a stretch and shifted.

Misaki gasped in surprise as she came out of the shop with some rope. "I don't know what you've recently been eating, Mikan. But you've gotten a heck of a lot bigger than when I last saw you in this form."

"She's been eating a whole cow," Natsume amusedly answered.

Mikan gave a rumbling chuckle. "It was a long time ago when you saw me in this form, Misaki." She then turned to a gaping Tsubasa. "I forgot that you've never seen me in this form before." Tsubasa could only mutely nod. "Can you guys strap the speakers onto me now? Natsume and I need to get back. And," she glanced at a few humans on the street who were gawking at her, "I'm beginning to draw a crowd."

Lying down on her stomach, Mikan allowed Natsume and Tsubasa to fasten the speakers on her sides, and the bag containing the speaker wires was hung on a rope around her neck. In contrast to her lycan body, the three-foot speakers looked small and easily manageable. When everything was secured, Mikan moved her body, testing if the ropes would hold.

"This should do," she commented before turning back to Tsubasa and Misaki. "I'm sure Aoi would love it if you two could come to her party."

"Don't worry, we'll go there," Misaki smiled. "But only after Tsubasa's cleaned the storage room and put everything back in its proper place." Tsubasa whimpered, but meekly turned to head to the storage room to do exactly as his wife said. "If we aren't able make it, we'll send her a gift." She paused for a moment in thought. "And I'll let you guys borrow these for the party." She snapped her fingers again. A rectangular case instantly appeared on Mikan's back, and an extract length of rope magically secured it in place.

"Thanks, Misaki," she said though she didn't know what was inside the case. "Oh, and one more thing, Tsubasa," Mikan called as Natsume was climbing onto her back. Tsubasa came back to the door. "Do you have another rug, similar to the one Natsume bought last time?"

"I think there another one in stock," he replied.

"That's great. Please put it on my tab then send it to the stronghold under my name," she requested. She doesn't want anyone using her nice, comfy rug before she could even lie down and roll around on it. Tsubasa nodded in accord. "Well, we'll be off then." With that, Mikan bounded away from town and towards the direction of the castle.

* * *

Aoi stiffed another yawn. Well, she really wasn't expecting too much. She was happy that everyone still bothered to throw her a birthday party. It was just a bit grueling without any activities to do, except eating and chatting, during the said party.

Her eyes panned around and landed on the pitiful-looking phonograph. She would have loved to dance, if she could hear the music that is. Even with her sensitive hearing, all her ears could pick up were the quiet chatter around her. She gave her surroundings another glance, noting that Ruka and Nonoko were trying their best to keep the party going. She really should thank them after this for all their effort. Now if only she could know where her onii-chan and Mikan-nee are.

As if answering her question, she saw Mikan peeked from the balcony doorway and gestured for Ruka and Nonoko to come over. Aoi's head tilted to one side in curiosity. What's going on? Why did Mikan-nee called Ruka and Nonoko over? Is her onii-chan with them, too?

Aoi was about to stand up and head over to them, when Nonoko came back in, rushing towards the light switch. Every vampire came to attention once the room was plunge in darkness. The droning of the poor phonograph could finally be heard from the silence in the room.

Under the cover of darkness, Mikan and the others place the already-assembled speakers into position, before Nonoko turned on the chandelier again, this time only on low-light setting. Mikan tapped a finger against the microphone to test if it was working, before uttering a few choice words that were gratefully received by the crowd. "Let liven up this party and the evening shall we." She switched on the LED lights that they found in the mysterious rectangular case Misaki had added the last minute, plugged her iPod to the speakers, and then hit the play button.

As the LED lights flashed, the bass began to pump and music instantly permeated every corner of the room. Music with a very distinguishable beat which you can dance and go wild to. But the vampires stared at each other uncertainly, hesitant to be the first to the dance floor.

"The dance floor is free," Mikan said, encouraging them to step up and dance to the beat. "Come on, there's no room for shyness tonight."

Never one to pass being the center of attention, Sumire was the first to come forward. Walking to the middle of the dance floor, she began swaying her body to the beat as if without a care that all eyes were on her. Her bold move incited the rest to follow and dance. Or, try to dance in some cases.

"That's it, guys!" Mikan grinned into the mike. "Now, sing for me!"

**Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

Natsume was from the sidelines as Aoi happily bobbed and sang with the music. He supposed he can consider this party as a success this time, as long as Aoi was happy. Not only Aoi, his whole coven seemed to be enjoying themselves tonight. And he had only one werewolf to thank for it all.

"Now that we've got your blood pumping, we'll switch to some less intense music for the moment," Mikan said when the song ended. She scrolled for the next song on the iPod. "I suggest you partner _someone_ for this dance," she winked then hit the play button.

Aoi was about to look around for someone to partner her for this dance when a hand was held out in front of her, a wordless but blunt gesture asking her to dance. As strums filled the room, she glanced up to find as pair of crimson eyes similar to her own staring down at her. These crimson orbs though, remained as stoic as ever, while hers widened with surprise.

She was still in a state of shock when Natsume grew impatient. In one smooth move, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to dance with him.

Once her shock wore off, Aoi started giggling as they danced. She couldn't believe it! Her onii-chan actually asked her to dance without her prompting him to! It was something that she never thought would happen again after she had her debut!

Her gaze strayed over to the sidelines. She knew that Natsume wouldn't even think about dancing with her again, even on her birthday. But she had a very good idea on who had persuaded him to the task.

Mikan seemed to have felt Aoi's gaze. She glanced up from where she was manning the sound system and gave Aoi a smile and a wink, pretty much guess what was on the petite vampire's mind.

Aoi mouthed a thank you to her before Natsume gave her one final twirl and handed her off to Ruka. Ruka danced with her for a couple of minutes, too, before handing her to the next vampire who was waiting to partner her in the dance.

Natsume watched from beside Mikan as Aoi happily laughed and twirled as she got handed off from one dance partner to another. He was glad Mikan had convinced him to go along with their idea. Seeing the surprise and delight on Aoi's face was well worth it. Besides, a smirk crept onto his face, he got quite a nice deal while Mikan was persuading him to join their plan.

Nonoko passed by them and offered Natsume and Mikan a goblet each, before gliding away to serve refreshment to the others in the room. Natsume gave the drink a sniff then set it aside.

"Red wine not to your taste?" Mikan asked, taking a sip from hers.

"Yours only contain wine. This," he tapped the rim of his goblet, "is a mixture of wine and blood. It's supposed to make the wine more palatable to a vampire's taste."

"Then why don't you want to drink it?" she inquired, taking a sniff at the goblet.

"I'm a bit choosy about the blood I drink nowadays," he sarcastically sneered.

Mikan laughed. "Yeah, I bet you are." She emptied more wine from her goblet until there was only less than a quarter left, then she placed down the goblet on a flat surface in front of her and bit down on her wrist. Once the cup was more than half filled, Natsume seized her arm, and started licking the blood and the wound on her wrist. "You shouldn't worry about that," she told him in a low, husky voice as he kept on licking the wound, her eyes betraying her as they glazed in pleasure. "It'll heal by itself. Here," she said, thrusting the goblet towards him and removing her arm from his grip.

Natsume kept a hungry eye on her as he slowly drank the contents of the goblet. The wine tasted extraordinary with her blood combined. But it also made him hunger for more. Something that's more physically intimate and carnal.

Once the song Aoi was dancing to ended, Mikan regained her composure enough to announce that the next song would be a slow one. Natsume set down the goblet and unexpectedly began dragging her away from where she stood. Mikan gasped, involuntarily jerking in surprise. Only her quick reflexes saved her precious iPod from plunging to the floor.

"Natsume! Stop pulling me!" she screamed. With her iPod still connected, they were bound to topple the whole sound system if he kept on pulling her. She certainly wasn't going to willingly drop her iPod on the floor, that's for sure.

"We had a deal," he glared at her resistance, but stopped trying to yank her to the dance floor.

"Just let me hand my iPod to Ruka before you drag me off, will you!" she snapped back. As soon as she left her iPod with Ruka together with a few quick instructions on how to operate it, Natsume started tugging her towards the dance floor again.

Once she was already in his arms, Mikan frowned at him. "You were supposed to ask me if I'd like to dance first," she pouted but positioned her hand in preparation for the dance nonetheless.

Natsume didn't bother to answer her as the song started, and he began leading her around the dance floor. His mind went off to thought about the two of them though.

He wasn't deluding himself. He knows that werewolves are technically mortal. But he wants Mikan to remain in this world for as long as possible. He supposed by that time he'd already prepared someone whom he could trust, and who could handle demands of being master vampire, to take his position. And he'll be able to join Mikan in the afterlife without any anxiety about his coven.

He smirked. He just hopes that werewolves and vampires don't have separate afterlives, or he'll be forced to scandalize everyone in the hereafter by following Mikan and spending his afterlife with werewolves. That should get their deceased, warring ancestors up in a riot.

Even though he'd vow to himself that he was never going to let her go, he knows that keeping her by his side would be a big challenge. From what he knows, Mikan was as free-spirited as they come. He'd even hazard a guess that she was somewhat nomadic. She won't be contented to just stay in one place for too long without the opportunity to travel around, even if only for a brief journey. But once her expedition is done and her restlessness dissipates, she's the kind to come back to that single place she considers as her home. He could only hope that, in time, she'll regard a place by his side as her home.

Crimson and hazel eyes locked as they both glided across the dance floor in each other's arms. The rest of the world seemed to fade away around them, leaving the two of them alone. Both of them knowing that, like this dance, the tension between them can't stay in the status quo for much longer. They'd either decide to go forward and take the leap, facing all future challenges together, or to step back and move away, ending it before it turned into a disaster. But for now, all they both wanted to do was savor the moment, dancing while the whole world ceased to intrude upon them.

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven**

As the song neared its end, Natsume gave Mikan one final twirl then caught her back in his arms. Mikan sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as he held her close and swayed both of them as the last strands of the song died out.

Crimson and hazel locked on to each other again, wordlessly, it seems, coming to an agreement with one another. They closed the gap between them, and took the leap.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: T.T… If you'd been wondering, yes, I'm still alive. And I know some of you reader would like to torture me right now (me: stares warily at the readers, ready to bolt at the sight of a weapon – forks, butter knives, and other dinning utensils are included in the weapon category T_T).

Well, if you want an explanation… I finally got a job. It's an eight-to-five job which leaves me barely enough time for my own life, let alone fanfic writing. (They call it eight-to-five but you have to be in the office BEFORE eight and you can't leave until you boss says so… T_T… I sometimes wonder why they don't call it a before-eight-to-until-you-boss-allows-you-to-leave job… -.-) I leave home at six in the morning and arrive home pass eight at night, and I'll be so exhausted from the long commute that I'm already half asleep before my head hits my pillow! (Argh! Why do we need jobs anyway?! Oh, wait, it's to pay for my personal internet connection, which I now barely use for non-work related task T_T… Damn it all!)

Well, there goes the ranting and raving part of my author's note. As you should understand by now, I can't produce chapters by the week anymore (due to my damn job… why can't I stay as a bum?!). This story is NOT going on hiatus. I only have Sundays to work on it, so updates will be slow. But I'll still be working on it during my spare time. Chapters will be updated as soon as it's finished and got a once over (I'll probably stick to making these two-in-one chapters if I really can't find enough time, so as to make it up to you guys). So, still the same as before: constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed… Feel free to correct my mistakes, because I'm off to start creating the next chapter while I still have some free time this holiday :).

As for the song stanzas (I'm sure you're all aware that they aren't mine even without the disclaimer), the first one is from the song "In the Ayer" by Flo-Rida, and the second one is from the song "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 25

She still couldn't believe what had occurred last night!

It's been more than an hour now since she'd woken up and started gawping at the ceiling. The facts were all there staring – no, change that – smacking her in the face. But she still couldn't seem to grasp it. And, no, she didn't want to grasp it!

An arm snaked around her bare waist while she was still in the midst of her denial, and a soft but firm pair of lips trailed along the curve of her shoulder. Her denial came to an abrupt end then and there. She turned her head, her hazel eyes colliding with a crimson pair, silently glinting with satisfaction.

"Dreamed of me in your sleep?" he asked her in a low, sexy voice.

Yes, she did. But his ego's inflated enough as it is. "I had a very nice dream." He was still smirking down at her, but her next words wiped it off his face. "I was dreaming about sinking my teeth into a thick, juicy stab of meat," she retorted, "having you in appearing in my subconscious would probably be classified as a nightmare," she said offhandedly as if it was a matter of fact, earning a glare from him. "Should I have been dreaming about you?" she asked with feigned innocence.

He knew she was only teasing him; nonetheless, he glared at her for effect. He doesn't think anything right now could ruin his blissful mood. "I'm sure any dream you have of me wouldn't be considered as a nightmare," he playfully muzzled her neck and went on to seductively whisper in her ear. "Any dream involving you and me without a stitch of clothing on, would be considered torrid and raunchy, just like last night had been between us."

Heat rushed to her face and she inwardly cursed herself. For heaven's sake! Carnal conversations shouldn't make her go red in the face anymore! She is already too old to react this way, and she certainly wasn't a prude, damn it! But the dratted man was making her flustered!

"Don't get too smug, Leech," she scolded him, pushing him slightly away from her to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Last night wasn't all your doing. Now, if you'll excuse me." She sat up in bed. "I have a nice, comfy bath awaiting my arrival," she said, trying to gracefully slip away from bed.

Before she could pull off her escape, muscled arms locked around her waist and reeled her back to bed. She felt her insides melt as her back was drawn flat against a hard chest and six-pack abs.

"Let go of me, Natsume!" Mikan said, trying to wiggle out of his arms. But he just tightened his hold, eliciting a squeak from her.

Natsume chuckled. "You sound like a squeaky toy," he commented, squeezing her again a couple of times and educing a few more squeaks from her. He knew she wasn't really trying to get away. She could easily overpower him if she wanted to. Her wiggling did topple them forward though, leaving her trying to creep away from under him while he was still anchored to her waist.

She finally decided to play dirty without using her strength. She flashed into wolf form, knowing that it would make it easier for her to crawl away from beneath him. But Natsume, even though momentarily blinded from her shifting, quickly changed his hold on her.

Natsume smiled as the wolf's furry body rubbed against his. Her fur seems to be seductively brushing over his skin, making him more conscious about their contact. He was certainly getting a new appreciation for fur, especially golden, strawberry-scented fur.

"I'm not really into bestiality," he told her, holding back his amusement and maintaining a serious tone. "But if you really want it this way, I'd be glad to accommodate you." She instantly stopped wiggling and turned her head to gawk at him. Natsume couldn't help laughing at the expression on her face. Even in wolf form, her hazel eyes went animatedly wide with shock and horror.

Mikan changed back to human form while Natsume was still laughing at her expense. "You," she glared at him, "are such a disgustingly perverted leech," she declared, pushing him down on the bed and hitting him a couple of times with a pillow. He was still chuckling when she sprawled herself on top of him. He reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She liked witnessing this side of him, this side of him that knows how to laugh and tease.

She laid her chin in the middle of his chest. "I don't know what has gotten into you," she told him when his laughter subsided. "But I like it," she said, aiming a brighter-than-the-sun smile at him.

Natsume gently cupped her cheek. If seeing this less serious side of him made her this happy, he supposed he could let her see it every now and again. This side of him would only be for her viewing pleasure, of course. Craning down, he sealed their lips together then deepened the kiss.

Mikan moaned, slanting her lips over his. As passion took over again, a small, sane part remaining at the back of her mind prayed that Nonoko won't forget to bring her dinner. Natsume slid a warm hand down her side, tracing her curves but also inadvertently shutting down that tiny, rational part of her brain bit by bit. Oh well, at least she'll be well-pleasured and happy even as she starves to death… There goes the last sensible, non-pleasure-hazed part of her mind.

* * *

Nonoko softly hummed as she went about returning the plates used last night to their proper places in the cupboard. Aoi's birthday party certainly was a success last night. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed it. She giggled to herself. And everyone had still been awake by the end of it to help her and Ruka cleanup.

The microwave bell sounded, telling her that Mikan's dinner was ready. Nonoko sweat dropped as a thought came to mind. Speaking of people enjoying themselves, two people seemed to have really taken it over the limit last night. The master and Mikan certainly scandalized the whole coven when they started passionately kissing each other in the middle of the dance floor.

She chuckled as she recalled how Ruka had instantly covered Aoi's eyes to shield her from the scene, much to the petite vampire's protest that she was older than everyone who was watching said the kiss. Until now, Sumire and a few other females were in a huff over last night's event, especially since both persons responsible for the said scene haven't bothered to come out of their bedroom ever since they'd kissed their way there last night.

Pulling the meat out of the microwave, Nonoko set it aside for the moment to let it rest, before going back to the dishes. But as she stood in front of the mass of goblets ready to put them away, she couldn't help but frown. "Strange, there seem to be one goblet missing," she murmured to herself.

Nonoko shrugged it off. Someone might have just accidentally misplaced it last night. The party was quite rowdy even after the master and Mikan enclosed themselves in their bedroom. The goblet was bound to turn up sooner or later.

After the goblets were placed away, she grabbed the tray with Mikan's dinner and set off towards Mikan's room. Correct that, Natsume and Mikan's room, she chuckled. She had a feeling that Mikan won't be able to dine in the great hall tonight, if Natsume had his way. She'll just have to make sure she knock and wait for an answer before entering, or she might just go blind.

* * *

They were still piled in bed when they heard the knock. Mikan let out a soft groan and nuzzled the side of Natsume's neck, before responding to the knock. "Who is it?" she called out, drawing the bed covers around herself.

"It's Nonoko," a voice replied from the outside of the door. "I brought you your dinner."

Mikan forgot her lethargy at the mention of dinner. "Just a moment, please," she said, bolting out of bed and dragging the covers with her.

"Hey," Natsume got her attention before she reached the door. Mikan looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd unintentionally done. "What am I suppose to cover myself with?" Natsume asked her with a raised brow.

"Sorry," Mikan chuckled. She bent down to pick up a pillow, which had been haphazardly discarded on the floor due to there recent activities, and flung it towards him. "You can cover yourself with that for the moment," she winked at him before turning back to open the door.

Opening the door, she found Nonoko standing in front of the doorway with her eyes closed. "Exactly what are you doing, Nonoko?" Mikan amusedly inquired.

"Is it safe?" Nonoko asked her back with a grin. "Or am I going to see something which I shouldn't see?"

Mikan laughed. "It's mostly safe," she said, looking back at Natsume with only a pillow on his lap. "But I don't precisely know what you would consider safe or not. If you really want to make sure, I would suggest keeping your eyes close?"

Nonoko's brows furrowed. "You're covered while speaking to me right now, aren't you?"

"Well," Mikan glanced down at her attire of bed covers, which was precariously in danger of slipping off her body anytime soon. "I suppose it's decent enough, depending on who you ask."

"I think I'll keep my eyes close," Nonoko sighed. "Here's your dinner," she said, offering the tray to Mikan. "I'm sure you'll understand if I don't bother to come in there."

Mikan chuckled, receiving the tray. "Yes, I'll definitely understand. Thank you for bringing my dinner, Nonoko. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Nonoko smiled. "Enjoy your evening, like I'm sure you two did last night," she giggled, before turning around, opening her eyes, and walking away.

Mikan kicked the door close then set the tray down on the bedside table. "Dinner is served," she happily declared, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt hot breath waft over the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "What about _my_ dinner?" a deep, husky voice asked, sending a delighted shiver down her spine.

"Oh no, you don't." Mikan warded him off from her neck. "I get to eat first," she scowled at him and started slicing into her steak dinner. "I'm liable to choke on my meal if you bite me while I'm in the midst of eating," she darkly muttered.

Natsume smirked at her muttering and moved his fangs away from her neck, but he kept his arms possessively locked on her waist as she ate. When she swallowed the last of her meal, Natsume leaned back in and nuzzled her neck, wordlessly asking her permission.

Mikan sighed. "Can't this wait until after my bath?" she asked hopefully. Natsume nuzzled her more forcefully in reply. "Fine, just…" Her words were cut off by her gasp as his fangs sank into her. All she could do was close her eyes and moan with pleasure.

* * *

Natsume woke up again when the moon had already crossed the horizon. It was only a few hours before dawn arrived, his internal clock was telling him. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at the sleeping form beside him.

They haven't left this room since they entered here last night. The furthest they've gone was the adjoining bathing room. He smirked, remembering Mikan threatening earlier on to maim him if he doesn't let her out of bed to take her habitual, nightly bath. The woman really had a strange fondness for baths. And he was going out of his mind, finding her quirkiness adorable.

He'd gladly accommodated her regarding her bath, allowing her to leave the bed and retreat into the bathing room. Of course, she didn't say anything about him joining her, now did she?

The moon peeked out from behind a stream of clouds, illuminating the room in silver and highlighting the curve of Mikan's shoulder.

A quickly-fading bite distinctly marked the skin at her shoulder. He reached out, gently tracing the perimeter of the mark. She might not know the bite's significance, but he'd just made a pact with her. A pact sealed in blood, which would last a lifetime.

What he'd done wasn't something to be taken lightly. Most vampires only make the pact with their lifemates, since it's binding until the one they made the pact with perishes. By taking her blood while they were making love, he'd made a vow of monogamy to her. Henceforth, he can't be with another woman except her. The downside to it is that the pledge is one-sided; he's the only one bound by the pact. She'll be able to be with another man if she wanted to.

Strangely, he doesn't feel a single hint of regret even with those stipulations. The only woman he wants is Mikan, and he'll butcher any man who dares to just look at her to wrong way, let alone go to bed with her. And all he has to do is keep her happy and interested only in him. So, there really was nothing to lament.

His finger tracked the outline of her shoulder, coming to rest on where the arrow had penetrated her body. The arrow wound she'd sustained was already gone. It has only been a few days since she got injured, yet only a slight scar remained on her shoulder. A testament to her body's enhanced healing ability.

Natsume couldn't resist leaning down to brush his lips over the small scar. Mikan stirred in her sleep and flipped to her side, facing away from him. Her movement caused the covers around her to slip down, leaving her bare back exposed.

He was about to cuddle her closer, when Natsume's eyes caught sight of her slightly illuminated back. "What the hell…?!" he cursed.

Mikan was rudely awakened when she was unceremoniously flipped to her stomach. And, adding insult to injury, the bedside lamp her head was turned to was suddenly turned on full flare. "Damn bloody hell!" she exclaimed as the light seared her still dark-accustomed eyes. She tried to flip to her back, but a weigh bearing down on her shoulder prevented her movement.

Her first instinct was to toss off her attacker and rip him to shreds. But Natsume's scent kept her calm enough to be forethoughtful and leash her animal instinct. That doesn't mean she wasn't currently pissed off though. "Do you have a death wish, Leech?" she growled. "Get off me right now!"

"Shut up," Natsume snapped back then proceeded to trace something on her back with his fingertips. "Who did this to you?" he gritted through his teeth. His voice trembled with suppressed rage. He wanted to skin the bastard responsible for brutally marking her.

The whole expanse of her back was littered with thin, crisscrossing scars. They might look like nothing right now, but if he judged them against her insanely fast healing rate, these were very serious wounds. And worse than that, he knew someone had intentionally done this to her.

It took her a moment to thump down her own anger enough to realize what he was doing, or more precisely, what he was tracing on her back. "I thought they're nearly invisible by now," she softly uttered, her anger dispersing. Strangely, even though Natsume's angry, his hand remained gentle against her back.

_They are_, Natsume thought to himself. If the moon's light hadn't highlighted the thin scars against her back, he wouldn't have noticed them. Even now, in the lamp's soft glow, they were barely visible. With more light on, they would blend in perfectly against her skin, as he should know. But still, he couldn't keep his emotions at bay. Just the thought of someone hurting her was making his blood boil with rage.

"The guy had already been taken care of a long time ago," she sighed. "Stop fussing over it," she told him, trying to dissolve his rage. She knows he would never take his anger out on her, but his fury was making her uncomfortable nonetheless. Her animal half was whimpering and shifting restlessly inside her, like an unsettled pet who knew its owner was upset.

No. She shook her head to dispel that thought. Nobody owns her. No one is her master but herself. She supposed what her other half was feeling was closer to anxiety of knowing that her mate was angered and agitated on her behalf.

She barely suppressed the shocked gasp produced by that thought. No, no, no, and no! She did not just think of him as her mate!

Yes, she could want him. Yes, she could pursue some kind of relationship with him. And yes, she could – and probably already had – develop feelings for him. But she should _not_, could _not_, and _cannot_ have him for her mate!

She has her pack to think about. Not to mention, Natsume's immortal. Claiming him as her mate would entail taking him to the grave with her, in case her precarious mortality kicks in all of a sudden. She could not, in good conscience, do that to him!

Thankfully, Natsume – clueless as to what was going on in her mind – derailed her train of thought. She drew in a sharp breath and moaned as he bent down to trace every single scar on her back with his mouth.

"You better make sure you finish what you're starting," she mumble with her face buried against a pillow, "or else I'm going to be very, very mad at you," she said, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine as the tip of his tongue brushed against her skin.

"I assure you, my mouth would have explored every inch of your skin at least once when I through with you," he seductively informed her, before proceeding to fulfill what he'd just declared.

* * *

The door to the great hall was brashly slammed shut as a vampire stomped in. This vampire was clearly in a despicably bad mood judging by the scowl on his face.

It was supposed to be the third night of their self-imposed bedroom isolation. But, much to Natsume's disgruntlement, Aoi had determined that evening that it had already been too long since she'd last laid eyes on her Mikan nee-chan, and had decided to drag Mikan off to hang out with her somewhere.

He glared at the band on his wrist. At least with this, he could rest assure that wherever that somewhere is, it wasn't far off.

It was fortunate that he and Mikan both had a robe on when Aoi had unceremoniously barged into their room. His _darling_ – note the sarcasm here – little sister would probably have gotten a stroke if she'd chosen to disrupt them half an hour earlier.

As he thought of something to do to fill his time while waiting for Aoi to return Mikan, the recent confrontation with the humans entered his mind.

His brows furrowed deeper as he remembered Mikan pledging herself as guarantor, buying his coven a month to internally resolve the issue of the rouge vampire who'd been attaching humans in town. They'd already wasted the past two weeks with Mikan recovering from her injury and preparations for Aoi's birthday. Not to mention the confinement he and Mikan had imposed upon themselves these past few days.

Even with the predicament in mind, a smile alighted on his face as he thought of the last three days he'd spent alone with Mikan, locked up in their room. He wouldn't trade the past days for anything in the world. In fact, he'd happily rip the innards out of anyone who'd dare offer him that bargain.

Now in a better mood, he calmly walked towards the rug in front of the fireplace, deciding to wait for Mikan there, and catch up a little on his reading. He intended to take his mind off the rouge vampire for just a bit longer. As far as he was concerned, the rouge hasn't caused any real harm to the humans. From what Tsubasa had recounted, the only physical harm the rouge had dealt to his victims was a temporary case of anemia. The mental state of the victims, though, was harder to assess.

The rouge had been very through in wiping or burying his visage from his victims' memory. The only recollection the victim has was of the attack itself, but not of the attacker.

Like it or not, Natsume knew he needed to put a stop to the rouge. Not only to not antagonize the humans, but because he knew if this rouge continuous to feed directly from humans, a day would come when bloodlust would take over and the rouge would drain his victim to death. Not a good thing, especially since these are frail, mortal beings they're talking about.

He sighed. At least werewolves can regenerate quickly. He doesn't have to fear about draining all of Mikan's blood or causing her anemia.

Natsume was about to sit down on the rug, when a goblet on the table caught his eye. More importantly, the goblet was strategically placed on the table area where he usually sits. Shifting directions, he went to investigate. As he drew closer, his nose picked up the scent of the goblet's content.

It was blood. But not just any blood, he could somewhat make out Mikan's distinctive scent from it.

His fangs slid out of his gums as his mouth watered. Aoi had drawn Mikan away from him so suddenly that he'd forgotten he hasn't yet fed tonight.

His lips curved into a soft smile as he reached for the goblet. It wouldn't do him any harm to skip a meal tonight. He did have his fill of Mikan's blood for the past three nights. But, knowing that she doesn't intent for him to go hungry tonight was a fine thought.

Taking it for what it seemed, he lifted the goblet to his lips and downed the content in one gulp.

* * *

Strings of colorful expressions punctuated the air in the pasturing grounds at the back of the castle. Followed by a menacing growl of "Quit moving away from me, you stupid cow!"

The said cow let out an incensed "moo" and shuffled further away in a huff.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" the frustrated werewolf screamed. "I'm not going to start gnawing on your bloody udder, damn it!"

That just earned her a snorting scoff of disbelief from the cow, making her more irate at the creature.

The group of vampires witnessing the scene couldn't keep smiles off their faces at the sight. It amused them to no end watching a werewolf attempting to milk a cow. Not to mention the said werewolf and cow's reaction to one another during this so called milking process… Well, that is, if the werewolf could get the cow to let her get close enough to her body, much less her precious udder.

With regards to Mikan and Natsume doing the nasty, well, after three nights of getting used to the idea, they really aren't too concerned about it. They like the cheerful, happy-go-lucky werewolf anyway. Besides, they're both consenting adults. The rest of them have no business butting into their personal matters, as it was.

Aoi stood just beside Mikan. She hadn't stopped giggling since Mikan started milking a cow, or at least she tried to milk a cow. It's just that the cow won't allow her to get her paws anywhere near some sensitive body parts. "I don't think she believes that you're not going to gnaw on her udder, Nee-chan."

Mikan let out another frustrated growl and turned to Ruka. "Can't you get her to stand still for me even for just a minute?" she pleaded.

"Sorry, Mikan." Ruka chuckled. "Can't help you there. That cow seems to have a mind of her own." It really wasn't his fault that the cow has a strong survival instinct.

"This isn't fair," Mikan childishly pouted and glared at the cow. The cute picture she portrayed made quite a few vampires around her smile.

"This just proves how unaccomplished you are," a snobby voice stated.

Mikan's brow lifted. "I don't see you milking a cow, Permy." She really didn't understand why the heck the vampire was wearing a gown while out here in the pastures. Aoi and the other female vampires seem to be sensible enough to wear pants before tramping off out here.

Sumire scoffed. "Watch me, and see a talented master at work." She grabbed a bucket and matched towards an unsuspecting cow. "See," she bragged as she successfully got hold of a teat. The boast would have been believable if she was able to successfully extract even just a couple squirts of milk. Too bad she didn't.

What had ensued was Sumire loosing her really short temper due to the milk not been as forthcoming as she'd expected. But of course her perfect, multi-talented self wasn't that one at fault. The lack of milk being extracted by her was obviously the cow's deficiency, not hers.

"Stupid cow's not giving off any milk," she muttered through gritted teeth and gave the teat one forceful pull. The calmly grazing cow let off a loud, startled sound and kicked back her hind legs.

Mikan and the crowd of vampires followed with their gaze as a gowned body sailed through the air and landed a fair distance away with a thump.

"That's certainly going to leave a mark," Mikan commented. The others nodded in silent agreement as they watch Sumire sat up from where she landed and marched angrily towards the cow.

A familiar reverberating "moo" sounded, and Mikan found herself being nudged with a cold snout. "Oh, how are you this evening, Mr. Moo?" she greeted. The white bull responded with another low "moo", and trotted closer to her, not at all afraid.

The vampires could only shake their head. That bull really was an odd one.

"See, he likes me," she said, patting Mr. Moo between his horns. The white bull didn't move away, seeming to enjoy having Mikan pet his head and the side of his neck. "Why can't all cows be nice like Mr. Moo here?" Mikan pouted dramatically.

Everyone around her sweat dropped. What she said was quite similar to wishing that all cows should be without a hint of self-preservation like Mr. Moo.

Mikan was still busy patting Mr. Moo's head when her body unconsciously tensed. She quickly glanced around. Trying to locate what had suddenly sent her instincts on high alert, but couldn't find any in her immediate vicinity.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Ruka asked, noticing her preoccupation. Even Sumire stopped her pointless tirade at the innocent cow that kicked her.

Mikan was about to shake her head when her gaze landed on the castle. Her eyes widened. "Natsume," she unconsciously whispered. Before she knew it, her body had bolted straight for the castle, ignoring the calls asking where she was going.

Ruka and the rest stared at each other for a second in silent communication then took off after Mikan. They didn't know what was going on. But something was definitely wrong. They'd seen the look on Mikan's face, and her eyes told it all. She looked very, very distraught. They still didn't know why, but they were pretty sure Mikan doesn't become that upset without a good, valid reason.

* * *

Nonoko was descending the stairs when the door burst open, making her jump in surprise. She mutely watched as Mikan purposely strode straight for the great hall. The frantic expression she'd seen on the werewolf's face was enough to warn her that there's trouble. She ran down the stairs the rest of the way, in time to catch as Ruka and the other's arrival.

"What's going on?" she anxiously asked. Ruka's only reply was a shake of his head, before he and the others brushed past her to trail behind Mikan's wake, leaving Nonoko no choice but to follow all of them.

Mikan quickly swung the hall doors open, hoping to see Natsume calmly reading a book in front of the fireplace and allay her fears. The sight that greeted her though, made her blood run cold. When Ruka and the rest of the vampires had caught up to her, they, too, were rendered immobilized by the sight.

Lying face down and motionless on the stone floor was the master vampire.

Her initial shock wore off after a few seconds. After it wore off, she instantly rushed towards Natsume's prone form. She quickly checked him for any physical damage before she turned him over and checked for a pulse, pressing two fingers to the side of his neck. She found one. It was weak, but it reassured her that they haven't arrived too late.

Gently lifting his upper body into her arms, Mikan tried waking him. "Come on, Leech. Open your eyes," she whispered as she lightly shook him.

"Mikan?" Natsume uttered groggily, weakly. His eyes hooded into mere slits, having difficulty keeping them open; his face paler than usual.

Mikan closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" she asked Natsume after she regained her composure.

"Do I look alright?" he rhetorically replied, mustering up a faintly glare.

"No," Mikan smile softly, brushing back the locks on his forehead. "You look like death warmed over. Really though, how are you feeling?" The brief contact with his forehead informed her that his got a high fever, not to mention that he was breaking out in cold sweat.

"Can't really say," he mumbled. "My whole body's numb from the pain." At the mention of pain another wave of it seems to hit him, eliciting a strangled sound of agony from him. Still not knowing exactly what was wrong with him, Mikan was helpless to do anything but hold him.

"When did this start?" she gruffly asked after the pain subsided. She needed to get as much information as she can from him before they could decide on any course of action.

"After," Natsume gasped for breath, "dinner."

_Dinner?_ The last she'd provided Natsume with her blood was before dawn. Aoi had dragged her away before Natsume could feed from her tonight. She looked around and spotted the goblet lying not very far from them. The cause of Natsume's condition instantly narrowed itself down in her mind.

"Ruka," she called out as she easily lifted Natsume in her arms, carrying him bridal style. "Get that goblet. You and Nonoko find out what's in it. I'm taking Natsume to our room. I need a basin of cold water and some towels brought to the room immediately," she barked the orders out as she strode out of the great hall.

The vampires snapped out of their shocked state and quickly acted out her orders. The truth was, if the situation was so grave, it would be hilarious seeing Mikan hauling off the much taller and heavier Natsume in a quaint lover's carry. As it was, they don't have time to contemplate the mode their master vampire is being transported.

"Put me down, damn it," Natsume complained, flailing around weakly. Even though he's feeling weak and wretched as hell, he still has a bit of pride left.

"Too bad, I can't do that." She grinned down at him, trying to lighten the situation. "You're the maiden in distress right now, Leech. Deal with it," she happily informed him as she carried him towards their room.

She'd just settled Natsume in bed when Aoi and Sumire came in bearing a basin of water and some towels.

"Here are the things you asked for, Nee-chan," Aoi said with false cheer, unsuccessfully trying to hide the worry she's feeling.

"Don't worry, Natsume-sama," Sumire cooed. "With me as your lovely nurse, you'll be better in no time."

As weak as he currently was, Natsume still managed to look disgusted. "I'd rather not be molested by a psycho fan-girl. Thank you very much," he sarcastically replied in a hush voice.

Sumire deafly disregarded his comment. "Now, why don't you let me help take off those sweat-dampened clothing of yours, my lord?" she said with a lustful gleam in her eyes. Both her hands were held out in front of her, lightly clenching and unclenching as if itching to rip his clothes off his body.

Natsume would later confess to himself that it was probably one of the scariest moments in his long life. Even if the movement caused tremendous pain to his already battered body, he slid closer to Mikan, who was seated at the edge of their bed. "I swear, if you allow her to touch me, I'm going to put a leash and collar on you," he threatened the werewolf.

Mikan's brow arched upward, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "That's damn kinky," she chuckled. "Anyway, I thought you like being molested."

"By you: Yes!" he responded without any hesitation. "By anyone else, especially her," he pointedly glared at Sumire, "Hell no!"

Mikan was about to laugh at his comment when he suddenly grunted and started to grit his teeth in pain. She instantly forgot about her merriment. Grabbing a towel, she did the only thing she could do at the moment; try to bring his fever down.

Things seem to take a turn for the worst after that. Waves of pain began wrecking Natsume's body more and more frequently, incessantly battering his already frayed body, until Mikan couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going to put you to sleep, okay," she told him. She hated seeing him hurt this badly. She also knew that his body wasn't the only part of him taking a beating. Having his coven witnessing his current vulnerability must be hell on his ego. He was their supreme and arrogant master vampire, damn it!

Natsume nodded through the haze of pain. It's better if she knocks him unconscious right now. A few more minutes and the cumulated pain will be strong enough to knock him out anyway. He knows that he's getting close to the threshold of his pain tolerance. He'd rather be dead asleep when the pain reaches its crescendo, instead of screaming his lungs out then most probably fainting dead away.

Gently cupping his face with a hand, Mikan forced a smile for him before she hit a pressure point on the side of his neck with her thumb. She watched as his eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness.

Just a Mikan placed a fresh, wet towel on his forehead and tucked him in, Ruka burst through the door, clutching the goblet they retrieved in the great hall next to Natsume. Nonoko wasn't fach behind him.

"Bad. News." Ruka panted, trying to catch his breath. "As you suspected, Natsume's been poisoned."

"The worst part is," Nonoko continued, also gasping for air. "It's Belladonna."

"Belladonna?" Sumire inquired, her brows furrowing. "What the heck is that?"

"It's otherwise know as Deadly Nightshade," Mikan's the one who replied, looking even more worried about Natsume's condition. His breath was coming in shallow gasps, even as he slept.

Nonoko nodded and explained. "It's very toxic, and causes increased heart rate, delirium, and paralysis, to name a few of its symptoms, on humans. But it's also very dangerous when ingested by vampires. It's quickly absorbed into our bloodstream, and ruptures our body tissues from the inside out. It's the only poison which can cause a vampire's death when a large enough dose is administered." She bowed her head in apology. "This is partly my fault. The master would have been more cautious if I'd mentioned that a goblet was missing from the party," she sniffed.

"None of this is your fault, Nonoko," Aoi reassured her.

Mikan nodded in agreement. "If you're going to blame yourself, then I'm partly to blame, too," she stated. "My scent is all over that goblet. Whether or not you told Natsume that a goblet was missing, he'd probably still drink the content, thinking it came from me."

"Speaking of that," Ruka interrupted. "How did the scent of your blood ended up in this goblet, Mikan?"

Mikan stared at the goblet for a moment. "If it had been from the party, then it's most probably mine. The wine you guys had been drinking was mixed with cow's blood. Nonoko was kind enough to offer me one with only wine in it." She pressed a finger to her chin in though. "I remembered the blood-mixed wine wasn't to Natsume's liking, so I added some of my blood to my wine for him to drink. I recall Natsume placing the goblet down before he dragged me to dance. But, naturally, I didn't keep track of its whereabouts," she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well, now we know how someone could get a hold of it." Sumire haughtily settled her hands on her waist. "But what are we going to do to save Natsume-sama?"

"I've got some Physostigmine in my lab. Humans use it as an antidote to Nightshade-poisoning. But," she hesitated, wringing her hands worriedly. "Aside from Atropine, an active ingredient of Belladonna which destroys vampire body cells, our bodies are predisposed to breakdown any chemicals which enter it. So, I don't think giving the master some Physostigmine would help."

"How much Nightshade had been in the goblet?" Mikan quietly asked.

Nonoko averted her eyes to the floor. "Enough to bring down an adult elephant," she whispered. "It's actually quite fortunate that the goblet still had a small amount of your blood, Mikan. It helped breakdown some of the poison. Not to mention that the master must still have some of your blood in his body from his last meal. Otherwise, he most probably wouldn't last more than an hour." She sighed. "But if we don't do something soon, the master might not survive past this dawn."

"That's it!" Mikan exclaimed. "If his body isn't receptive to the usual antidote, then we'll give it something to counter the poison which it is _highly_ receptive to."

Nonoko's eyes widen in understanding. "I'll what we need," she said, rushing out of the room in vampire speed.

"I don't understand what you're planning, Nee-chan," Aoi complained.

Before Mikan could reply, Nonoko came back. "Here's the needle and tubing," she said, showing the items in her hands. "But we don't have a mechanical pump here in the castle."

"It's not a problem," Mikan replied, lying down on the bed beside Natsume. "My heart could handle that job. Besides, Natsume still has a pulse anyway, weak as it might be." She then frowned when she finally settled herself in a comfortable position in bed. "This won't work. We might roll over our arms while we're asleep." She turned to Ruka. "Can you construct some kind of splint for our arms, Ruka?" she asked. She knew Ruka was quite handy with a saw and hammer. He needed to be – repairing the usual damage wrought by the elements and animals alike around the castle premises.

Ruka nodded, understanding what was needed. "I'll get to it," he said before disappearing out the door in a flash. He came back to the room after just a minute, carrying some kind of wooden structure then placed his creation on the bed between Mikan and Natsume.

"Thanks," Mikan smiled at him and positioned her arm on the support he'd created. Amazingly enough, it felt comfortable, unlike what she'd expected it would be. "You've really outdone yourself with this, Ruka," she complemented as Nonoko strapped her and Natsume's arm side by side on the wooden support.

"You're welcome, Mikan," Ruka smiled back at her. "I want you and Natsume to be as comfortable as possible." He glanced away from Mikan then bowed to her. "I know that you're going above and beyond the call of duty to save Natsume. And for that, I'm really grateful to you, Mikan. I'm sure the rest of the coven would feel the same."

"This is really nothing," Mikan protested, wildly waving her free hand, embarrassed at Ruka's sincere show of gratitude. "I really can't just let the master leech die when I can do something about it, now can I." She glanced at the unconscious vampire lying on the bed. Was she really going beyond the call of duty as Ruka said? Or was this _exactly_ what she should be doing for Natsume in cases such as this…as his mate?

She shook the though from her head. Now's not the time to be thinking about such things. She turned to Nonoko, who was hovering nervously back and forth between her and Natsume, the sealed, sterilized needle and tubing clutched in her hands. "Ready when you are, Nonoko," she said, catching the anxious vampire's attention.

Nonoko snapped out of her trance-like state. "Oh! Right! I'll be connecting your artery to the master's vein and vice versa," she explained. "That _should_ connect your circulatory systems together." The dark-haired vampire took a deep, calming breath. "Well, here goes."

She quickly tied off Natsume and Mikan's strapped arms above the elbow. This hindered the circulation in their arms, allowing her a clearer view of her target as their veins filled with blood and expanded. She deftly inserted the needles into their veins and taped it down. Next, she tied off their arms again, this time below the elbow for the artery.

Mikan watched as the tubing filled with blood. A clip cut off its path halfway down, preventing their blood from spilling while Nonoko hasn't finish connecting their bloodstreams.

Once the second set of needles was securely taped down to their arms, Nonoko breathed a sigh of relief. "This is it." She looked at Mikan. "Are you ready?" she asked. Her hands already positioned to remove the tubing clips which had been preventing her and Natsume's blood from mingling until now.

"Let's just get this over with," she muttered. Nonoko smiled at her and removed the clips. Mikan closed her eyes as she felt Natsume's blood rushed into her bloodstream. She hissed as the Belladonna came along with it, numbing her entire arm. But, be that as it may, she can feel her body successfully fighting off and breaking down the poison.

"You okay, Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked her, worry clearly visible on her face.

Mikan nodded. "I'm fine," she whispered in reply. "We'll both be fine."

"We'll leave the two of you to rest then," Ruka quietly uttered and signal for the others to precede him out the room. There wasn't anything they could do here anymore. "Thank you again," he told Mikan, only to be waved off the werewolf. "Call out if you need anything."

Once the door closed, Mikan turned her head to Natsume's sleeping form. The inside of her elbow, where the needles were currently attached, was beginning to uncomfortably throb even as the poison numbed most of her arm. She winced as she shifted her body uneasily. Reaching over with her free hand, she gently brushed back Natsume's bangs off his forehead then tenderly cupped the side of his handsome face. But contrary to her caring actions, she menacingly glared at the sleeping vampire. "Having two humongous needles stuck to my arm, and using my body to act as a poison filter," she growled. "After putting me through this, you better make sure you pull through, Leech. I swear I'll hunt you down to the depths of the underworld and back, just to shove the steel toe of my boot up your ass, if you don't," she threatened, even as she snuggled her shoulder closer against his.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed and allowed sleep to overtake her. Her conscious mind withdrew, allowing her subconscious psyche to come to the forefront. And with it came memories of the distant past.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: … Asking yourselves where the hell have I been? … Well, I'm still alive and kicking… My computer isn't though (rest its little, electronic soul)… Yeah, my computer's been deceased for two months now. If that wasn't bad enough, a two-thirds-completed Chapter 25 died along with it (me: cries hysterically again at the thought). I tried to resuscitate my hard drive, but most of the memory's gone due to the shock… no choice but to reformat (*sigh* at least it still could be used, and I didn't have to buy a new hard drive). Thankfully, I backup chapters in an external hard drive once I've posted it, so only the mostly-done Chapter 25 is the big casualty. I had to spend these past couple months scrimping and saving to buy a new motherboard and all (still am), then visiting a computer shop every now and again, trying to remember what the hell I wrote for Chapter 25. So, please don't kill me… the delay really couldn't be helped. And it'll probably be another couple of months before I can save enough to buy all the necessary computer parts… So, review, review, review. And, as I customarily say: constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 26

_Three Thousand Years Ago_

A warrior stood on top of a hill's crest. Sharp eyes set on a cold, stoic face surveyed the castle some distance below the rise. The stone structure looked both peaceful and ominous back-dropped against the slowly setting sun. It'll be about an hour or so more before it fully sets against the horizon.

Sensitive ears picked up the sound of crunching grass from behind. Footfalls so quiet that normal hearing wouldn't have picked it up. The warrior turned around, coming face-to-face with a raven-haired man with deep amethyst eyes.

"Everyone's ready, General… um… I mean, Alpha," the man said, correcting himself.

The warrior nodded. "General would be fine." Hazel eyes were still glued to the castle. "Besides, you've known me by that title far longer."

The amethyst-eyed man grinned. "Yeah, but as your second-in-command, they're already calling me 'Beta'. Can't have you in nearly the same rank as I am, now can I?"

The warrior's replied with as cynical scoff. Well, that was true. The title of "General" was only a hair's width higher than "Beta" in times of war. Only the best and most seasoned warriors are promoted as generals in the pack. And usually, the beta also holds a title of "General". But, rank formalities don't mean much during times of combat, especially at this point of the war. Even if every single one of them was promoted to general, it would be for naught. With what remained of the werewolf camp, everyone needed to fight for their survival in the frontlines, from the Alpha to the Omega wolf.

The man's teasing façade suddenly vanished. "Do you think this might be a trap?" he asked. "That traitor could be planning to double-cross us and inform his own kind of our attack."

The warrior's head shook. "He won't have much to gain by betraying us. That stupid bastard's too greedy for his own good." Arms crossed over an armored chest. "He thinks that he can take over the position of coven master if he single-handedly thwarted a werewolf attack."

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" the beta's head tilted to one side. "He opens the castle door for us before the whole coven awakens. We're free to pick off a few vampires along the way and preferably kill the current coven master in our assault. And then we'll call for a retreat once he starts 'valiantly' attacking us."

"And do you really think we'll stick to that bloody, idiotic plan, Toru?"

Toru's grin appeared again. "Hell, no!" he laughed sardonically. "Besides, from what I heard, even two or three werewolves simultaneously attacking would have difficulty taking down the current master vampire."

The alpha gave a curt nod. Going up against the said master vampire would be hard as heck. Julius's a pureblood who has the power to see through his opponents' moves before they even make them. He'd already have seen three to five moves ahead even before the first hit was dealt, easily dodging incoming blows and coming in for a counterattack.

Fighting Julius was like a physical game of chess. The only way you can beat him is when his concentration is off, which is rare, or you'll have to trap him with blows that he couldn't dodge one without being hit by the other, which is damn difficult to orchestrate.

"Don't take too long up here, okay," Toru advised. "We're already preparing a quick meal. The alpha needs to be there to take the first bite, or else no one's going to start eating, even if the sun goes down and all the vampires awaken. Besides…" he eyed his leader's armor-clad body. Still lithe and strong, but already on the thinning side at this point of the war. "You need to start bulking up. You're body's starting to look like an anorexic's," Toru said with disgust.

He doesn't like seeing her looking this malnourished. She was their alpha, damn it! She should be eating her fill, even if the rest of them starve to death. Too bad, their alpha was more stubborn than a mule once she sets her mind on something. She values her troops more than herself.

He mentally sighed, eyeing the back plate of her armor. She might not look like it, but she was still recovering from her stay in a vampire dungeon. It's already been over month, but her back must still hurt like hell every time she sweats or moves. He would sometimes catch her wincing for no reason at all. When they'd finally been able to rescue her from the vampires' hands, she was more than half dead. Bite marks on her body were still visible from where they'd feasted on her blood. And her back was so flayed with a whip that it resembled minced meat. It was actually a miracle that she was alive after that ordeal.

Just shows how tough their alpha was. He mentally smiled to himself, proud to be part of her team. They'd all willingly die for her. Just as she'd shown she was willing to sacrifice herself for them. Not every general is disposed to trading in themselves in exchange for a group of their captured men.

They should also be thankful that their alpha had enough powerful connections which not only allowed them to rescue her, but also provided a temporary haven for her to recuperate. He shook his head. Any vampire or werewolf would have had a strong backer in order for the elves to allow them to enter their land during these times. The elves had been wary, but they'd gone so far as to treat the alpha's wounds.

"Don't stress yourself out too much. You need to rest, even for just a bit, before leading the attack," he urged, knowing that she'd been constantly on her feet for almost a week now. He waited for a nod of confirmation before turning around with a wave and ambling back towards the rest of the troops.

The female warrior still hasn't turned around; sharp, hazel eyes still solely focused and coldly glaring at the polished, stone exterior of the castle. Just as her pack was the last surviving werewolf pack, the coven residing in that castle was the last remaining vampire coven. The vampire horde which had recently and ruthlessly attacked them were a part that coven, there's no doubt about that.

Revenge. That's what the upcoming commotion will be all about. A few days ago, a vampire horde had attacked the werewolf sanctuary – the place where defenseless werewolf civilians and cubs from any pack take refuge from the war. Now, it was their turn to retaliate for that atrocity.

War truly practices a cruel form of kindness. The crueler you are, the more you kill. The more you kill, the sooner war and suffering end. A humorless, jaded smirk formed on her face at the irony of it. Be cruel to be kind. What a laugh! Cruelty will end the war alright. It'll end it by wiping out both participating sides. It has been slowly driving both their races to the brink of extinction.

Even for a warrior like her, there's only so much brutality she could stand, especially senseless violence to those who are innocent in this war. How many mutilated bodies of children had she seen during this war's duration? Hundreds of innocent lives ended and destroyed just because they belong to the opposing faction.

She could still see the mutilated bodies in her mind's eye. Rivulets of blood trickling out of innocent bodies and seeping into the cold earth. The strong smell of iron filling the air they breathe.

The vampires had sought to destroy the future of their species in attacking the sanctuary. And, judging from the number of werewolves remaining, they nearly succeeded. They'd ruthlessly eliminated everyone in the sanctuary, which consisted mostly of non-militant werewolf mates and their cubs.

The rest of them had been attending a war tribunal some distance away. The tribunal was called for to decide if they were to continue on with the war. Most of them were already tired of the conflict, finding that it had already lost its sense, but still quite a few were out for revenge and vampire blood. Both sides were arguing their case before a panel of elders. But a conclusion was never to be drawn from that meeting.

They hadn't realized that the sanctuary was being attacked, until some of the werewolves with them started gasping in pain and dropping dead without a cause. It took the rest of them a moment to grasp what was going on, before all those present in the tribunal rushed madly towards the sanctuary.

On their way, more and more werewolves, whose mates were sheltered in the sanctuary, dropped off in mid-run, sending surge after surge of dread coursing through the rest of them. True enough, the first sight that greeted them was the sanctuary engulfed in flames and the slaughtered remains of the werewolf sentinels tasked with protecting the place.

They were already too late. The vampire horde had already wreaked havoc on the sanctuary. They were left with nothing to do but search the wreckage, vainly hoping for some survivors. But the vampires had been thorough, mutilating the bodies beyond any hope of regeneration and survival. Not their friends. Not their families. And worst of all, not the cubs that held their future.

She still couldn't close her eyes without seeing small, lifeless bodies, in human and wolf form alike, badly butchered, soaked in blood, and littering the ground around her.

With most of their warriors mated, and their non-combative mates taking refuge in that place, the fall of the sanctuary had also decimated more than three-quarters of the whole werewolf army. A drawback to werewolves being entirely bonded to their mate. As few as what remained of their warriors during that point of the war, it was a devastating blow to their fighting force. Not to mention the future of their race.

She took a deep breath. After that attack, someone would have to force their hand to end the war. There certainly wasn't going to be any more talks about that subject originating from their side. Now, she could only wonder when would all this end.

Turning her back from the view of the castle, she headed to where their troops have gathered. Everyone was gathered around in a circle around a blazing fire. She counted ten skinned and skewered hares placed around the fire to keep the meat warm. It certainly wasn't enough to feed a group of thirty hungry werewolves. But that was all the food their hunters could gather without being away for too long, and they all knew it.

The war hadn't spared the food source for either side. Both sides had already depleted their food sources half way through the war to feed their respective armies. There were scarcely any animals left on their territories. Their neighbors had already closed their boarders off from vampires and werewolves alike, fearing the war would spread to their lands. Animals had instinctively migrated beyond those boarders, fleeing to relative safety from being the opposing armies' next meal. Even the humans who used to make their homes in this land had fled a long time ago, dreading to get caught in the war. Or worse, the armies might turn on them as food sources ran out.

A weary sigh escaped her as she walked towards the others. She glanced at the faces around her as she was greeted in her approach. Thirty of them. Seven females and the rest males. All of them warriors hardened by this war. The remainder of their entire species. And all now gathered under her command.

After the sanctuary massacre, she was left as the highest ranking werewolf. The survivors who'd belonged to other groups had submitted and joined her pack, knowing they would not survive on their own without guidance from an experienced leader. Strange that it takes the near extinction of their species to finally unite the usually feuding werewolf packs into one.

This was her pack now. She knew some of them will still be dead set against ending the war even after this retaliation. But, as she walked towards the center of the gathered werewolves, she vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure this pack flourish. If it meant calling a truce with the vampires after this attack, she'd do it. Even if she'll have to concede in reducing their numbers further.

Bending down, she plucked up on one of the hares, took a bite off its hind quarters, and tossed it to Toru. Her second-in-command had no choice but to catch it or let it fall to the ground. "Eat," she ordered, picking up a couple more hares and tossing it to two higher ranking members of the pack. "Once the sun starts to sink over the horizon, we attack." A resounding roar of approval came from around her, before the rest crowded in to take their portion of the meat.

She was about to walk off when Toru blocked her path. "You need to eat some more, Mikan," he said, handing her back the hare she'd toss to him. "A whole hare had been allotted for your meal," he told her.

"Give it to the rest of the pack. They'll need all the strength they can get," she replied, waving him off.

Toru frowned at her with displeasure. "What about you? You're our alpha. You need your strength, too."

Mikan stared blankly into his amethyst eyes. "I have other dining plans," she told him as she brushed by. "Tell everyone they can deal with the vampires they come across inside as they please. But I want that vampire traitor brought before me." She looked back at him over her shoulder. "Alive."

"As you wish, Alpha," Toru bowed his head. He smirked as he straightened up and ripped a hind leg off the hare he was holding, before passing it to someone else. Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about Mikan not eating tonight. He'll just have to make sure they find that treacherous little leech.

* * *

They stalked stealthily towards the castle. While they're still some distance off, Mikan raised her arm, signaling for them to stop. A frown plastered on her face. She motioned for the troops positioned on her left to go around the western part of the castle, before making the same gesture to the ones on her other side to go around the east. To those directly behind her, she signaled for them to follow her lead to the front. Everyone scrambled to fulfill her wordless command, their pack hierarchy making it easy to know who's in charge of the groups even as they split up.

Her instincts might tell her that the treacherous leech would stick to his end of the bargain. But she certainly wasn't going to risk her pack in case her instincts were proven wrong. This way, not only where there more eyes spread out to keep watch for anything suspicious, the primary group will have two teams to back them up in the off chance that this was a trap.

A few minutes after the sun set over the horizon, the heavy front door of the castle creaked open. Mikan carefully pushed the door open and gave the air a sniff. The smell of vampires permeated the air, but the only recent scent she caught was the traitor's. No one greeted them in the dark foyer. The treacherous coward probably doesn't want to be caught opening the door for them. She gestured for her team to make a quick sweep of the area, just to make doubly sure this wasn't an ambush.

After they all motioned that it was clear, she signaled for the two teams outside to enter. She gestured for them to be watchfully and cautious, before she gave them the signal to begin raiding the castle.

The first thing the pack did was set fire to any flammables in the foyer, before they dispersed into smaller groups to storm the rooms. Each room they passed, they made sure to set fire to. The fire and smoke would help to further disorientate the still drowsy vampires, making it easier for them to be dispatched.

Mikan stood dispassionately in the middle of the foyer, making sure the attack was going as planned. From the screams and the scent of blood beginning to waft around the castle, she'd say it was going well. A battle cry sounded to her right. She whipped up her sword, blocking the oncoming blow. With her superior strength, she pushed her assailant away before severing his head with one, clean stroke.

She stared down at the decapitated body, before walking away from it. Hopefully, someone still hungry from her pack would find it and make a meal out of it. They do need all food they can get their claws on during these times.

Flinging open the doors to the great hall, she strode in, finding the place already in flames. She walked over to the far side of the hall, which was void of any furniture that may catch on fire, and leaned her body wearily against the wall, closing her eyes for a brief rest. How long has it been since she'd had a full night's sleep? A month ago when she was still healing from most of her injuries? She can't recall sleeping for more than an hour since that time.

Her body slightly tensed, instinctively sensing someone watching her. From the corner of her eyes, she caught a slight movement from the shadows of the stairwell. The figure was too small to be of any real threat, but then, she'd learned not to underestimate anything during this war. She turned her head towards the staircase to get a better view.

Her composed, hazel eyes met with watchful, crimson ones.

The sound of footfalls heading their way interrupted the ongoing staring contest. She turned to see Toru dragging a bedraggled, beaten-up vampire with him. Leave it to her second-in-command to find the rat and make sure she eats tonight. She took a step forward, looking down at the pathetic-looking leech Toru had unceremoniously heaped on the floor before her. "Well, well, what do we have here?" she inquired, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"W-W-We had a deal," the vampire stuttered. "Y-You were supposed to retreat."

"I don't know how you survived in this war up until now and still be so naïve." Mikan spat at him. Her own naïveté had been completely wiped out in the less than a hand full of years when this war began. "Did you actually think we'd pull back once we've gain entrance?"

The vampire fell silent, before suddenly launching himself at her, a dagger in hand. Toru couldn't react in time to stop him. But Mikan had enough time to frown and lift her arm up in defense. As soon as the clink sounded from the tip of the dagger meeting with her forearm protector, she grabbed the vampires wrist with her other hand and snapped the bones on his arm. The vampire screamed in pain as the dagger tumbled harmlessly to the floor. She kicked the dagger away, just to be on the safe side, but maintained her grip on the traitor's broken arm.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Mikan sneered. The hand clutching the vampire's arm shifted into a claw. "It's time for me to have my dinner," she snarled as teeth and bones elongated, and fur grew. The spelled armor and helmet she had on, shifted with her form, expanding and changing with her body.

The vampire could only watched in terror as her form grew, bones snapping into place and muscles rippling underneath lengthening fur, until twelve feet of armored lycan towered over him. The last thing he saw were rows of sharp teeth. Before everything went black as his head was literally bitten off.

Mikan made quick work of devouring the body and shifted back to human form. She really hated traitors. Someone that could betray their own kind for personal gain sickened her. Going through this damn war was bad enough. The last thing both sides needed was internal sabotage.

"Any casualties on our side?" she asked her second-in-command as soon as she was back to human form.

"Four," he dejectedly replied. "We had a headlong clashed with a group of them lead by the master vampire. They had enough time to prepare for a counter. But after that, we had them on the run."

The alpha nodded. But the frown on her face told that she wasn't the least bit pleased with that news. There were few them as it was. "Clear this place. Make sure that everyone obeyed my order: they can deal with the vampires they come across _inside_ as they want. It'll be their lost if a vampire manages to escape," she ordered Toru. "Once this place is cleared, get the pack settled in here for the next three nights. The pack can have their pickings on any vampire remains during that time. If you judge that that supply of meat won't last for the duration of the pack's stay here, send a group out tonight to gather food. At the first daybreak after the third night, get everyone back to the stronghold. I'll meet you there."

Toru bowed in accord, shifted to his lycan form, and bounded off. He'd been her subordinate long enough, and knows better than to ask what Mikan will be doing or where she'll be going.

Mikan strode towards the staircase and leaned against its side. "Come out," she uttered after waiting a couple of minutes for anymore disruptions. Her ears picked up the shuffling sounds of movement, but no one emerged. She waited a moment more before saying, "Either you trust me and come out, or you can wait there for others from my pack to find you." No matter how good he was at hiding, someone from her pack would eventually find him within this castle. They're already sweeping through the castle room by room, ensuring that no vampire would remain alive inside when they're through. The only reason they haven't searched the great hall was because she was there.

She picked up another round of shuffling before a small person stepped out of the shadow. She looked down at the dirt-streaked face. "Child or not, I can't guarantee what my packmates would do to you, after what your kind did to our cubs."

"Are you going to just kill me now?" the child asked her quietly. "Or are you going to eat me, too?"

Mikan silently stared into the child's eyes. But those crimson eyes did not reveal any emotion, not even anxiousness or fear. The child was clearly a pureblood; vampires can't turn beings this young into one of their own, the child wouldn't survive the change. She could just literally leave him to the wolves. But, vampire or not, a child was a child. She doesn't want anymore children killed in this damn war. Her bloody conscience would probably haunt her for the rest of her life if she left him here.

"Let's go." She said, turning away from him. The boy stoically stared at her, wordlessly asking what the heck she was planning. "What?" she quirked a brow at him over her shoulder. "Don't you want to get out of here?" She turned back around. "Once I shift to my wolf form, climb on my back and hold on tight. No," she instantly interrupted when she felt the boy was about to protest. "Sorry, but this isn't negotiable. Either you take the way out I'm offering you, or I'll leave you here to your fate."

Without another word, blinding light seemed to engulf her for a second. When the light faded, an armored wolf with golden-brown fur stood in her place. Her armor and helmet had once again changed with her form. An armor plate was haltered over the top upper half of her wolf body, and the helmet now molded around her canine skull. Movable plates covered the top part of her neck, from the base of her skull to her upper back where it disappears under the haltered armor.

The dark-haired child was left with no choice but to clamber onto her back, his small hands finding a nook on her armor with which to hold on to, before she sprinted towards the exit. Her slick and agile wolf form easily slipping out of the castle even with all the chaos going around them.

Once she'd gotten them over a rise a fair distance away from the castle, she stopped and gestured for him to get off. Once the boy had hopped down, she flashed back to her human form. "Come on then," she told him and began walking off, only to find that the boy wasn't following her. She walked back beside him as he stared back towards the castle. "What's the matter?" she asked, squatting down to his level.

The boy was didn't reply. But after a moment he softly spoke, "My little sister's still in there."

"What?!" she screeched. "Why the heck didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was going to tell you while we were still inside, but you interrupted me," he told her snidely. "So don't go blaming me, you idiot?"

Mikan glared at him for calling her an idiot, and then went on to mutter something about having to save a bratty, smart-ass leech kid. But the little vampire's next words blew her anger away.

"You were offering me a means of escape, and I know I can't rescue my little sister by myself. Traipsing around in a castle full of werewolves would only get me killed in the first place. " He turned away from her, his little hand balling into a fist by his side. "What was I suppose to do?" he uttered more softly. The tone of his voice belying the tears she knew he was holding back.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on top of his head, before standing up. "Don't worry. I'll get your sister out, too. Where is she, by the way?" she asked.

"They usually let us sleep in the southern tower," he replied. Mikan raised a questioning brow at him. "I woke up early tonight. That's why I was already in the great hall," he answered her silent question.

"Okay then," she nodded. "But you have to do something for me first." The child looked up at her, his face still blank of emotion, but she can see the glimmer of hope which entered those crimson eyes. Those eyes were wordlessly telling her that he was listening to what she wanted him to do.

Mikan glanced around before pointing towards a thick bush. "I want you to hide over there and wait for me to come back. And _no matter who comes by_," she emphasized, "vampire or werewolf or some other being, you are not come out unless it's me, understand?" She waited for him to hide himself before she began headed back towards the castle. On her way, she couldn't resist a fleeting look at the bush again.

She couldn't stress the importance of her words enough. She knows how perilous this war was especially for children. With food resources scarce, members of the two warring factions would be happy to get their hands on anything they can eat, that includes members of the opposing side and their own kind. Since vampires and werewolves both have regenerative abilities, it would mean a virtually endless supply of blood or meat. And what better pickings are there than the weaker beings they come across.

Sad as it was for her to admit, even werewolves can turn cannibalistic when profound starvation sets in. Their survival instincts take over and urge them to attack the weakest being they can get meat from.

Taking one last glance to make sure that the little vampire was hidden among the bushes and the night's shadows, she shifted to her lycan form, not needing anymore the subtlety provided by her wolf form earlier. The moon had already risen in the sky, glowing brightly against the dark night sky. With a few powerful bounds, she arrived at the castle's south-facing wall, directly below the tower.

Her hind legs crouched down, before releasing like a spring, launching her upward. Once gravity began doing its work, she maneuvered her body to collide against the wall. Her sharp claws dug into the face of the wall to stop her from sliding further down. Then, it was a matter of scaling the rest of the way up, her strength and claws making quick work of providing grasping holes to aid in her ascent.

Once she reached the top, she shifted back to her human form for her to fit through the tower window. Much to her relief, her pack had yet to reach this part of the castle. But judging from the sounds her ears could pick up from below, they were getting close.

She gave the room a quick scan. Her eyes took in an empty bunk bed before landing on a crib at a corner of the room. She groaned to herself as she approached the crib. When he said little sister, she thought it would be _a year or two younger_ than him, not _a year old_! Why couldn't it be a toddler who can at least make an effort of trying to run away from danger?

With a sigh, she took the baby from the crib, making sure to wrap the blanket snuggly around her little form. She looked down at the cherubic sleeping face. Well, it was kinda cute. The sound of pounding beyond the door to the tower room snapped her from her inspection of the tiny vampire.

Before someone could burst through the door, she jumped out the window. Halfway down, she started shifting forms. She grunted as her lycan body took the impact of the fall, her hind legs creating twin craters on the ground below the tower. Her head rang and her injured back throbbed from the shock. Maybe jumping from a seven-story tower wasn't the smartest of things. She glanced down to check the bundle in her arms. The baby remained obliviously asleep, sheltered from the shock by her body and dense fur.

"Lucky little bloodsucking critter," she muttered as she made her way back to where she left her other bloodsucking charge.

* * *

Crouched down among the bushes and its shadows, Natsume stayed hidden. As time ticked by, a nagging doubt began to form at the back of his mind, but he strongly thumped it down. It was normal for him to feel a little anxiety, he told himself. He was entrusting a complete stranger not only with his own life, but the life of his little sister as well. And the stranger was a werewolf, at that!

He didn't dare to even just peek out of his hiding place. Ironically enough, his rescuer was the one who gave him a live demonstration of what could happen to him if he was found by some other werewolf. Let's just say he doesn't want to experience being eaten first hand. But from the warning he heard on the female warrior's voice, it could be that he wasn't safe from his own kind. Come to think of it, those that escaped the attack were bound to have an injury or another, meaning that they'll need blood. He was sure that most of them wouldn't hesitate feeding on him.

His body tensed, his ears picking up the sound of movements just beyond the bush he was hiding in. Through the gaps between the leaves, he saw a flash of fur. He instinctively crouched lower in the bush and watched as a small group of wolves ran passed him. Just when he thought it was safe, the branches in front of him rustled. He can hear something sniffing the air.

"Hey, you're lagging behind!" he heard someone shout from a distance. Taking the opportunity, he scrambled away on all fours from the wolf poking around the bush. The wolf stopped probing and flashed into human form.

"But this spot smells like a leech's been here recently," he replied, still sniffing around.

This time, a female voice retorted. "That could just be you and us. If you hadn't noticed, we're all covered in leech blood. Not to mention that we're in enemy territory. Just forget about what your nose picked up. The beta sent us out to gather extra provisions for our stay." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know about you, but I think we've got enough leech meat as it is in the castle."

The rest of the group laughed at her comment. The laugher had a hint of tiredness to it, but it was laughter nonetheless; something that was rarely heard in this war-torn time.

"She's right," the first male who spoke chuckled. "We'll be stuffing ourselves with leech meat for the next three days. Let's hunt something else to eat other than a vampire. Let's get going," he gave his body a lazy stretch. "I want to get back as soon as possible to get some shut-eye." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. That plan sounded like a piece of heaven to all them. Finding time to get some rest wasn't exactly a luxury you can come across often when you're in the middle of a war.

"Then let's get this hunt over with, so we can all sleep," the guy poking around the bush declared energetically. "What the hell are we waiting for anyway?" His packmates replied with a resounding "You!", setting off another round of laughter.

The little vampire hiding in the bushes heaved a deep, relieved sigh when the werewolves all shifted back to their wolf forms and continued on their way. But to his surprise, he suddenly found himself dangled in midair by back of his clothes, pulling him out of the bushes and leveling him with a pair of hazel eyes.

"For a moment there, I thought they were going to find you," she told him, gently setting him down on his feet beside her. "Let's get moving. I don't know about you, but I want to get away from here as soon as possible. There's too much of my pack and your coven around," she said as she strode deeper into the forest the baby still cradled and asleep in her arm. This time, she didn't wait to ensure if he would follow her lead or not.

They walked for hours on end without stopping. Natsume scurried behind her, his shorter legs needing to work overtime in order to keep up with her pace. A couple of hours before dawn, Mikan finally let up their pace. She scanned the surroundings and seemed to find it appropriate.

They were in a small clearing with dense bushes around. The bushes would create enough noise to warn her if something or someone was approaching. Not only that, a waterfall is within sight. The clear water pooled into a medium size pond directly below the falls. Once she got them settled, she could take some time to wash away the sweat and dirt sticking to her skin.

"We'll stop here," she stated as soon as Natsume caught up with her. As soon as he stopped, he braced his hands on his knees as his panted for breath. "We'll continue on our way at dusk." She held the baby out towards him. "Can you carry her for a moment?" Natsume nodded, holding his arms out and allowing her to transfer Aoi to him.

Mikan removed her helmet and place it on the ground beside her. She then motioned for him to come towards her, and then positioned him in a corner, between some bushes and what looked like a small slope earth. "Don't move a muscle," she told him before she took out her sword.

Natsume tensed with anticipation. Strangely, even when she drew her sword, he trusted her. The trust he bestowed on her proved to be fitting when she began hacking some branches off the bushes beside him, revealing a burrow hidden behind it. She wiggled the blade of her sword around the entrance. It wasn't long before a loud hiss came from the hole. A couple of snakes leaped out and slithered away to find another place to hide in.

"Just stay right there," she ordered, before she shifted to her wolf form and carefully scuttled head-first into the dark burrow. Before long, she backed out of the hole, and two more snakes slinked out. "It's clear," she said when she'd shifted back to her human form. "This should be enough to get the two of you out of sun's rays during daylight."

Natsume impassively stared at the burrow. It was barely three feet in height and four feet across. He supposed a wolf can comfortably fit in there. But the three of them couldn't possibly take shelter there without squashing Aoi.

"Don't worry. It's a bit deeper than it looks," Mikan reassured him, seeming to read what was on his mind. "Besides, it's only the two of you who need shelter from sunlight. I can sleep by the entrance and block out most of the sun's rays for both of you as a bonus." She took Aoi back in her arms. "Your sister certainly sleeps like a rock. She hasn't even woken up tonight and demanded to be fed."

Natsume shrugged. "She got fed last night. She probably isn't hungry and decided to sleep tonight off."

"That's good news then," Mikan said as she got down on her knees. Fortunately, it hadn't rained for a while now, or else they'd sleeping on a cushion of mud. She tucked the baby to the far side of the burrow, using half of the baby's blanket to lay the baby on, and the other half to keep the little body warm. Swiping the blanket along with the baby seemed to be a good move.

"Here." She pulled off the sheathed dagger, which was tied on her leg, and handed it to Natsume. The little vampire stared at dagger then back at her. "I presumed you know how to use that if necessary." She stood up and glanced down at him. "I'm going to hunt some food for the two of us. I need you to stay here and keep your little sister safe. Stay hidden and try to avoid any confrontation from both our kinds and wild animals as much as possible. But if it can't be helped, use that. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Natsume watched as she shifted to her wolf form again and loped off without another word. He walked towards the burrow and sat by its entrance. They hadn't built any fire, so it was almost pitch dark. The thick forest canopy blocked off any natural light from the night sky. But his nocturnal eyes allowed him to see clearly despite the darkness. He didn't know how long he waited, but soon enough, his ears picked up the rustle of some bushes close by. Instinctively, he sank further back into the depths of the burrow and readied his small hand on the dagger. Thankfully, it was only Mikan, returning with a hare dangling from her jaws.

She placed her catch on the ground first before she shifted to human form. Picking it up again, she held it out to him. "The blood is yours, and the meat is mine. I guess that's a fair way to share it between the two of us," she gave him a small smile. "So, drink up."

That weary, miniscule smile was all she could muster at that time; the war can take its toll on any person. Nevertheless, Natsume thought it was a beautiful smile. He gave a nod and turned his head to the side, thankful that the night hid his blushing face.

He first had some difficultly drink blood from the hare after he'd sunk his fangs in its jugular. Not only wasn't he used to feeding directly off something, but the hare's heart had stopped beating some time ago while Mikan was bringing it back. Its blood really wasn't as forthcoming as it should. Mikan seemed to realize his predicament after a while, and aided him by elevating the lower half of the hare, tilting its body and allowing the blood to flow freely towards its punctured jugular.

After Natsume had his fill, he handed the hare back to Mikan. "Get some rest," Mikan told him as she took the hare and walked behind some bushes.

Natsume stayed by the burrow, letting her discreetly devour the hare somewhere out of sight. He waited a few minutes for her to come back. But his brows furrowed as the minutes past and she didn't return. Standing up, he took it upon himself to look for her. He spared Aoi a glance and decided that he wouldn't stray too far from the burrow, just in case. Besides, he didn't have to look too far for their rescuer. He'd only managed to take a step away from the burrow before he spotted her.

Mikan stood by the edge of the pond. She let out a weary sigh as she unstrapped the pieces of her armor. The day had been long and tiring. Not to mention that her stomach was still complaining that she hadn't fed it enough. In fact, what she ate today was way more that what she eats for an entire week. She guessed that consuming only a bite or two a day, or at times none at all, would make any stomach protest. But then, starvation couldn't be helped during these times since food was so scarce.

Reaching up, she removed the strip of leather binding her hair in a queue then raked a hand over her locks. Sweat-damped, golden-brown hair cascaded over her shoulder and down to her mid-back. She gave her body a stiff stretch and couldn't help wincing as the injuries on her back ached in protest.

Sitting down on the grassy bank, she began removing her worn-out boots, before standing up again and stripping off the rest of her clothing. She desperately needed to bathe. Not only is her sweat unpleasantly sticking to her skin, it was also stinging the wounds on her back.

She blissfully sighed as she sank into the cool waters. Her tired, heated muscles seem to uncoil and relax as the water lazily lapped at her body. Scooping some water in her cupped hands, she splashed it on her face and began scrubbing away the dirt and grime.

That night, after she'd finished cleaning herself up, she swore two things to herself as she languidly lounged in a shallower part of the pond. If she gets through this war alive, she was going to consume at least a pound of meat every meal and take a bath at least once a day, unless certain important circumstances prevented it, of course. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax a bit, even for just that moment.

From the shadows, Natsume watched as she entered the water. It didn't occur to his five-year-old mind that what he's currently doing could be considered wrong. All he knows is that he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her. The thinner canopy above the water allowed moonlight to reach her, making the moist air created by the waterfall sparkle all around her and bathing her skin in a luminescent glow. It all made her appear otherworldly. But he was sharply jostled out of his entrancement when her back came into view. He mentally hissed, his mind wondering what kind of hell she'd been through to get those wounds.

By the time Mikan finished her bath and went back, Natsume had already gone inside the burrow and sat watching over his sleeping sister. She only had a plain set of clothes on and carried her armor in her arms. After she laid the pieces of her armor by the entrance, she lay down directly at the mouth of the burrow and placed her sword within her reach.

A long moment of silence seemed to engulf them, until Mikan decided to break it. "You're going to wake up sore and stiff at dusk if you sleep sitting up," she told him quietly. "Why don't you lie down and get an early start on sleep. It's been a long night."

After a long pause he uttered, "I might roll over my little sister."

Mikan reached out and placed a hand on top of his head. "Scoot over here then. You can get some rest and not worry about squishing her." Natsume crawled towards her and lay down by her side. But he couldn't seem to settle comfortably, not being accustomed to sleeping without a pillow.

Finally, Mikan got annoyed with all his squirming. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hauled him towards her. Natsume slumped against her, his head landing on her stomach. "Sleep," she barked.

Natsume obediently settled down. Surprisingly, he found himself very comfortable, snuggled against her. Not only does he now have a makeshift pillow, it also felt warm. After only a minute, sleep over came him.

* * *

They started out again as soon as the sun had set.

As Natsume walked behind her tonight, his eyes couldn't help focusing on her armored-covered back. He still hadn't asked her about it. His mind's eye still couldn't shake off the image of her scarred back. He remembered her carrying him on her back to take him out of the castle. He didn't know how injured it was back then. Come to think of it, her back's been covered by either her armor or dense fur.

After hours of walking, they again stopped for the night and prepared to rest for the coming day once more. This time, Mikan had led them to a small cave. She settled a still sleeping Aoi inside before telling Natsume that she'll go gather some wood for a fire tonight.

She came back carrying a pile of dried wood tucked under an arm and holding another hare she'd caught with her other hand, and found a sight that made her smile. Natsume was sitting just outside the mouth of the cave, setting a round border made out of hand-size rocks for their bonfire. She placed the firewood and the hare down, and thanked him for his work. "Now if I can only find a flint around," she murmured, after they'd piled some wood within the circle he'd created. Before she could even move an inch, the firewood burst into flames.

She stared at the burning wood, her eyes wide with disbelief. It took a moment before her brain figured out the cause. She turned her gaze to Natsume. It was amazing that he had this much control over his powers at such a young age. Most kids don't have the concentration needed for such a task. She tilted her head to one side, sadly studying that serious expression that shouldn't be in a five-year-old's face. The war had also taken its toll on this child; taking his childhood away and making him mature too quickly.

"Thank you," she smiled him, inwardly wishing she could give him back the childhood he'd lost.

Natsume nodded and turned away, hiding his blush and trying desperately to calm the wild beating of his heart. Unlike last night when it was pitch dark, this time he can clearly see that smile by the light of the fire. And it was more beautiful than before.

The silence between the two of them stretched on until they both heard whimpers coming from inside the cave. Mikan stood up and wiped her hands on the leg of her pants. "I guess this means that she's finally awake and hungry," she said as she carried Aoi out of the cave. "You guys feed her blood?" she asked Natsume as she sat back down beside the fire with Aoi in her arms.

"Of course she feeds on blood. She might be a baby but she's a vampire, you idiot," Natsume replied rashly, tossing another twig into the fire. He was still feeling a bit of discomfiture from that smile she aimed at him. "They usually place the blood in a feeding bottle for her."

"Finding a feeding bottle out here is certainly out of the question," Mikan gritted out, a vein throbbing angrily at her temple. The brat called her an idiot one too many times for her liking. She shifted a squirming Aoi in her arms. "Guess we'll have to improvise," she said, handing Aoi to Natsume in order to wash her hands. When she came back she took Aoi in her arms again and used her thumb to push a small part of her sword out of its sheath. Natsume watched as she ran her index finger on the blade, slicing it open and leaving a drop of blood to trail down the flat of her sword.

Aoi instantly latched on to the finger as it was pressed against her lips. "Doesn't seem like we'll have to worry about how to feed her," Mikan chuckled as the baby suckled strongly on her finger. "She's got quite an appetite even after all that's happened."

Natsume watched as Aoi greedily fed on Mikan's blood. He didn't know why, but he had a strange urge to growl at Aoi to stop and yank Mikan's hand away. It's certainly not about being hungry; he gets the blood of a whole hare entirely to himself. It was something else; something that his instinct was nagging him with. But it wasn't something he could grasp at his young age, so he shook it off and ignored it.

After Aoi had finished feeding, she stared a Mikan with what seemed like wide-eyed fascination then let out a happy gurgle, as if liking what she saw. She waved her pudgy arms around and wriggled restlessly for a few minutes, before going back to stare at her new surroundings.

Mikan was amusedly observing Aoi's enthralled curiosity, when her ears picked us a soft rustle. She quickly launched to her feet and deposited Aoi in Natsume arms. "Get inside the cave," she ordered, her tone boding no arguments. Her hand had already unsheathed her sword reflexively.

Natsume quickly went inside and carefully laid Aoi in an inconspicuous crevice. He then went back near the entrance and pressed himself against the cave wall, making sure he kept hidden but also ensuring that he had a good view of what was going on outside.

As the rustling became louder and approached closer, Mikan started counting. Judging by the sounds, there were four or five of them. The noises were higher off the ground, meaning whomever they were human in form. Werewolves usually travel in their wolf forms, unless necessary. She sniffed the air, just to make doubly sure. Her grip on her sword tightened. They were vampires alright. A fight was inevitable.

From the corner of her eyes, she glanced toward the cave. She could just leave right now and avoid a fight. The children would be reunited with their own kind. But then a hellish image flashed into her mind, wiping away all thoughts of leaving. She'd seen how desperate and brutal the war could turn people into. Even to the point of preying on the weaker members of their own kind just to get a bit of leverage for themselves. She'd seen both vampires and werewolves, preying on their own kind just to survive. The saddest part about it is that it's usually defenseless children who were the victims.

Just as she'd expected, four vampires stepped out of the shrubbery. "What have we here?" one of them sneered. "A lone werewolf out camping. Looks like we've found something excellent to feed on," he said, inciting a round of jeers from his companions.

Mikan ignored their taunts, standing her ground in front of the mouth of the cave and staying on guard for any surprise attacks. Her sharp senses on high alert, making sure there weren't others lurking unseen in the background. When she was sure there wasn't anyone assigned for an ambush, she twirled her sword and planted her feet part, ready for the oncoming fight. "Leave," she growled. "You won't have anything to gain here, and everything to loose."

The lead vampire narrowed his eyes on her. But the tension was interrupted when a whimper came from inside the cave. The vampire's eyes widened a fraction before he burst emitted a harsh laugh. "Seems you're the one who have something to loose inside that cave," he mocked.

"They're not mine to lose in the first place," she muttered under her breath. From the corner of her eye, she could see Natsume trying to make the baby quiet down, in an effort to keep from distracting her. She smiled inwardly. The kid really was being a great help right now, she didn't need to worry about the baby in this case. She'll try to make this battle quick for the kid to ease off his anxiety.

After a minute of both sides sizing their opponent, the four vampires simultaneously rushed at her, swords drawn and ready to do some serious damage. She grunted as she caught all four swords with hers, including the force and weight the men put in their downward swing. Just as she got a foothold to push them away, two of them disengaged from the tangle of swords and stab at her. She managed to evade by leaping back, but the sting on her cheek told her that she'd been nicked by a blade.

Her feet barely touched the ground when the other two came rushing at her again. Damn it! Their attacks were coming from almost all directions. From their movements and timing, she could tell that these four were used to fighting an opponent together. Their battlefield strategy must be to gang up on a single opponent, bring him down quickly, before moving on to the next. It was a strategy that employed cooperation in order to watch each other's back and hid individual weaknesses. She'd have to say that it was quite effective for fighting opponents who are few to lightly moderate in number, or large opponents as in the vampires' case. It won't be a good idea for her to shift to her lycan form.

With a few more blows, two attackers effectively pushed her away from the cave entrance. While the two kept her busy, she cursed as she saw the other two vampires rush into the cave. She let out a growl but concentrated on pushing her two opponents nearer the cave. From what she knows, the kid would be crafty enough to hide the baby. But she wanted to get closer to the cave in the likelihood that the kid won't hide himself. As far as she'd seen in those mature, crimson eyes, the boy held a godly amount of pride in him. She just hopes that that pride of his won't lead him to his death in this instance.

When the two vampires entered the cave, Natsume had already hidden Aoi. He stood as far away from where he'd hidden her as possible, and prayed that his little sister would stay quiet until this is over. The two warriors easily located him in the sparse interior and instantly recognized him.

"If it isn't a little runt from our coven," the two warriors sneered, before those sneering faces turned into malicious grins. "Your little sister must have been the only who made that whimpering noise. Since you're hanging out with a werewolf, we're considering the two of you as traitors to the coven. And traitors are better for nothing other than being made meals out off." Both of them towered over him. "Maybe if your blood's good enough, well keep you alive and feed on you again tomorrow night," they chuckled cruelly, their protruding fangs leaving no doubt of their atrocious intention.

"Tsk," Natsume let out in annoyance. He could burn one of them to ashes, but he wasn't sure he could concentrate enough of his fire on two to kill them instantly. If he can't kill them straight away, they'll have the chance to counterattack and deal some massive damage to him.

Before he could think about how to fend them off, metal clashing against metal loudly sounded a few feet away. He saw Mikan shove away one of her attackers, before grabbing the other by the neckline of his armor and sucker-punching him right in the face. "Run," she called out to Natsume.

Natsume only had a second to react, before she sent the still-dazed vampire she'd grabbed flying through the air and hurdling towards him and the two other vampires. He ducked his head and ran towards where he'd hidden Aoi. The two who weren't paying attention to her caught the "projectile" and were tumbled over in a pile of armor and limbs.

While the three were busy untangling themselves from each other, Mikan quickly turned on the one she'd previously shoved away. With the fight now one-on-one, the lone vampire was no match for her. She quickly dispatched him with a swipe of her sword, sending his head tumbling off his body.

Before the other three could fully disentangle themselves, she'd already buried her sword in one neck. The other two jumped away, from the abrupt attack. The injured vampire fell to the ground, blood burbling out of his mouth and pooling beneath. His head severed three-quarters of the way, but with his spinal cord still mostly intact, he was still very much alive. Mikan ended all hope of him surviving, brutally kicking off his head and setting off a blood spray inside the cave.

She turned to the two remaining vampires, her eyes cold and dull. Those eyes coupled with the splatters of blood marking her face and armor, gave her an almost nightmarish appearance. An appearance the warriors had gotten intimately familiar with during their times in the battlefield. "Who's next?" she asked with a hush, impassive voice.

The two remaining vampire warriors gave each other a look then nodded. Mikan quickly realized their intention as one of them rushed at her, sword at ready. While the other sprinted off towards Natsume and Aoi's direction. She blocked the oncoming blade with her forearm protector. But then the vampire swung around, revealing a dagger clutched in his other hand. She couldn't react in time for a defensive maneuver. The slash sliced through the sleeve of her shirt and reached her unarmored right upper arm.

She let out a growl as blood began flowing out of the cut and partially shifted her left hand into a claw. The vampire screamed in pain as she swiped her sharp claw over his face. With her opponent momentarily distracted by the unexpected method of attack, she used the opportunity to decapitate him. Even before the vampire's headless body fully dropped to the ground, she'd dropped her sword and was sprinting off towards the last vampire warrior, before he could take one of the children as his hostage, or hurt them.

Natsume had been successful avoiding the warrior's grasp up until now. But his luck seemed to be running out as he was backed into a corner of the cave. The warrior soon caught his wrist. Natsume struggled, against the physically stronger vampire, and bit down on his captor's hand. The older vampire winced at his bite, but held on tight. To make matters worse, Aoi suddenly started crying for attention.

The warrior turned to the sound, instantly spotting the crevice where the baby was snuggly hidden. "Looks like I've found a better hostage," he said, eyes gleaming with malice. He turned back to Natsume. "I don't need you anymore, brat," he snapped, lifting his sword to strike Natsume down.

Natsume raised his free arm up and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the blow. It never came. But his nose picked up the metallic scent of blood in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a figure standing before him and blood dripping to the cave floor in front of him.

Bracing her knees, Mikan willed herself from crumpling to the ground. She'd tried to block the blow with her forearm protector, but the vampire had reacted swiftly and changed the angle. The blade had hit her unprotected left upper arm, burying itself to the bone.

The vampire quickly pulled back his sword, ripping it out of her arm. White-hot pain momentarily blinded her. She couldn't stop her knees from buckling, and found herself kneeling on the ground, trying to catch her breath and not pass out from the pain. Her right hand instinctively clutched at the injury to staunch the blood flow. The vampire smirked down at her, a ball of electricity forming in his hand. Just bloody great! Mikan inwardly cursed. The last one just had to be a pureblood!

Her scream echoed in the cave as the ball of electricity made contact with her body. It took the very last drop of her will to keep her from slumping to the ground and passing out. She could feel the electric currents coursing through her body. It caused her synapses to misfire and her heart to beat irregularly, temporarily paralyzing her.

Natsume watched in horror as Mikan fell to her knee. He could see the other vampire standing above her. His sword poised to deliver the killing blow. Something inside Natsume seemed to go into rage upon seeing Mikan in danger. "No!" he snarled.

Before the sword could even move an inch downwards, the vampire was engulfed in red-hot flames. He didn't even have the time to scream before his whole body was incinerated.

Mikan watched as the as burning form fell back. The fire slowly receded as it ran out of "fuel". What was left was an ash outline of a person with a couple of small bones scattered here and there. The armor the warrior was wearing had melted in the heat. They were nothing now but some lumps of indistinguishably deformed metal.

"Oh, bloody hell," Mikan muttered, as the effects of the electric shock began to wear off. She regained her mobility and the threats to their lives are gone, but her body aches are still there. Ever so slowly, she crawled towards the cave wall and propped herself beside Natsume. "Looks like we're even, since you just saved me ass just now. You okay, Kid?" she asked softly.

"You should be worrying about yourself, Idiot," he scolded. Somewhat resenting that she called him a kid. "And we're not yet even." He took Aoi from where he'd hidden her and carried her back, setting her down by Mikan's right side.

Aoi gurgled happily as Mikan inspected her with a keen eye, looking for any injuries the baby might have sustained while unwatched. Natsume walked around Mikan's outstretched legs and sat down on her other side. "She's really quite carefree, isn't she?" Mikan commented tiredly. The baby seemed oblivious to everything that was going on. It was good to see such innocence in times like these. She only hoped that this baby girl can retain her innocent childhood far, far longer than her brother.

"Quit fussing over my sister," Natsume snapped. "Your arm's still bleeding like hell." With all her injuries, he was starting to get anxious about her well-being. And he was trying his best not too show it. But he was especially worried about that injury to her left upper arm. In fact, now that he had a closer look at it, he was even more concerned. The sword had gone through meat and bone, nearly amputating her arm. Only about half of it was still attached, keeping her arm from completely falling off. Not only that, the scent of her blood was tickling his nose, making him want to have a taste.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She supposed it was normal for children to pick up a bit, or quite bit, of colorful vocabulary during wartime. "Stop worrying. I regenerate quickly. My arm would be fine by tomorrow," she told him. It was really cute that he was this concerned about her. That stoic face of his might not show it much, but the anxiety was there.

"Who says anything about me being worried," Natsume huffed, covering up his embarrassment at getting caught worrying with arrogance. But he couldn't help asking, "Aren't you going to at least bind that wound until it heals?"

"Don't have anything to bind it with," Mikan murmured, her eyelids dropping down in an urge to sleep.

Natsume stared at her for a moment then took out the dagger she'd given him. Using the dagger, he roughly sliced all around the hem of his shirt. "Here," he said, offering out the strip of cloth to Mikan.

Mikan looked at him in disbelief for a moment. "T-Thanks," she hesitantly uttered, but made no move to take the cloth. That elicited an irritated growl from Natsume. He withdrew the cloth and began wrapping her arm himself, pushing aside her hand holding the wound when it's in his way. "Make sure you wrap it tightly," she told him through teeth gritted in pain.

"I'm not stupid," he glared at her. "I'm trying to make it as tight as I can." He'd managed to wind the cloth around her wound twice but then stopped. Her wound was too raw, blood still profusely pouring out. Pulling off the cloth again, he spit into his hand and pressed it against the wound, hoping that it'll help close up the wound and stop the bleeding.

Mikan reflexively twitched when the area around the wound suddenly went numb. It took her a few seconds to realize what Natsume'd done. Forcing her body to relax, she leaned more heavily against the cave wall at her back. She'd momentarily forgotten that vampire saliva have healing properties, all for the purpose of keeping their blood source from bleeding to death. She scoffed. Not that all vampires have the luxury of having a fixed blood source nowadays.

"Get some sleep," Natsume ordered her once he finished binding her arm. "I'll stay watch," he said, heading sit down near the cave entrance to be on the lookout for anyone approaching.

Mikan opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. She knew she had to talk to him regarding some things that happened tonight. But she really does need to rest, even for just a little while. She can't even think straight right now, let alone talk properly. And she'll probably fall asleep anyway if she forced herself to stay up and keep watch. From what she knows about him, the kid would be strong enough to keep himself together until she gets a bit of rest.

"Wake me up when you start getting drowsy or if someone's coming this way," she said sluggishly, not even waiting for his nod of confirmation before she slipped into dreamless slumber.

When he was sure she was asleep, he stared at his hand coated with her blood. His nose instinctively picked up the scent, making his fangs elongate. With a growl, he wiped his hand on the ground beside him, avoiding the temptation of lick her blood off his hand. She hadn't offered her blood to him, and he owed her too much as it was. But he still couldn't help staring at his now dirt-covered hand.

His eyes were instantly drawn to a spot of blood on the back of his hand, near his wrist. He lifted his hand, taking a closer look. Dirt hadn't managed to cover the tiny crimson spec. It was barely even half a drop. Slowly, as if mesmerized, he moved his wrist closer to his mouth. It wouldn't hurt to just have a taste of that much, would it?

His tongue darted out, capturing the miniscule drop. He didn't expect the jolt of electricity that coursed through his body. It was weak, but he felt it clearly nonetheless. As if a single, thin thread now connected him and the source of the blood; an invisible strand binding the two of them together. It was something he'd never felt before with anyone. He wrapped his arms around himself. This bond was something that he'll treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

When she woke up, their bonfire had already died down to embers. The surroundings outside the cave were tinted blue with the dim, early-morning light. Just less than an hour, and the sun should start peeking over the horizon. Her face contorted into a wince as she tried to stand up. Sleeping in a sitting position when injured really wasn't good idea; she just knew her whole body will be sore for the rest of the day.

She muttered a curse as her bones creaked. She could have at least have laid herself on the ground before going to sleep. Sleeping on hard ground would have been more comfortable in her other forms. But then, with her injury, it could either be her wound closes up if she shifts, or her arm could fall off completely. She certainly wasn't taking a chance at the latter.

Glancing to her right, she saw the baby cozily asleep. One of her little arms was raised parallel to her head, causing an edge of the blanket to dip down. The cute picture made Mikan smile. She tucked the blanket snuggly around the baby before she forced her aching body to stand and find Natsume.

She found the five-year-old still seated near the mouth of the cave. His arms wrapped around his drawn up knees. "Hey," she squatted in front of him, "it's your turn to get some sleep."

"I not sleepy yet," he grumbled blearily.

Mikan eyed him skeptically. "You can barely keep your eyes open. Your eyelids look so heavy they'll droop to the ground at any moment. Come on, you should get some rest," she told him.

"You're the one who should get some more rest," he growled. "Just leave me alone, damn it."

Hazel eyes narrowed at him. "I should wash out that mouth of yours with soap," she muttered standing up. Before Natsume could react, she picked him up with her right arm and bodily carried him. Thankfully, the shallow slash on her right arm had already heal enough not to reopen.

Natsume gave a weak, sleepy struggle all the way. She didn't bother to set him down first, before she again took up her position next to Aoi. "Get some rest," she ordered, unceremoniously plopping him down beside her. Surprisingly, Natsume quietly settled down, but he let out a frustrated growl when he couldn't find a part of her armored body to use as his pillow.

Mikan chuckled silently, realizing his predicament. She efficiently unstrapped the piece of armor guarding her outer thigh and set it aside. Natsume didn't need anymore encouragement, pillowing his head on her lap as soon as the armor was off.

Silence consumed the cave until Natsume broke it. "Is this how the first time feels like?" he quietly asked.

"That sick churning in your stomach that doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon?" she said rhetorically, looking at the cave's ceiling. "Yeah, that's what it feels like to first get a taste of blood on your hands. If you still have any conscience left, you should feel that way every time you take life."

"Do feel the same right now?" he inquired, turning to study her face.

She looked down into those deep, crimson pools. She could just say that, yes, she feels the same, in order to reassure him. But she knew that wouldn't be truthful. She decided to go with honesty instead. "I've been involved in this war for a long time. And sad to say, but all the fighting and killing had already dulled my conscience. I still feel it, but now only a tiny fraction of the impact gets through."

Natsume nodded, accepting her candid answer, before turning to his side again. Even before a minute had passed, he was out cold.

Mikan gently brushed back a few stray raven strands and methodically studied the sleeping child. The kid might be arrogant as heck, but he's also quite adorable. She glanced at the makeshift bandage on her left arm. Not to mention thoughtful in his own way. A soft smile formed on her face, remembering how he insisted that she get some more rest even though he was almost half asleep staying watch. This kid was bound to make some girl very, very lucky one day. She only hoped that whoever that lucky girl is would threat him well, or else she'll probably be forced to bitch-slap the woman.

She shook her head resignedly. It would do her no good to get too attached and protective of these children. Even though she's now alpha, bringing back a couple of vampire children to the pack just wouldn't do. She leaned back against the wall again and closed her eyes. One way or another, she'll have to return them to their own kind. Now, if she could just find the only other vampire whom she could currently approach without getting attacked and whom she could trust not make a meal out of the children.

From her position, she watched as the world outside the cave slowly lightened. The breathing and heart rate of the two vampires sleeping beside her also started to become shallow, signaling their entry into day-sleep. Once Natsume's breathing and heart rate became nonexistent, she gently shifted him off her lap and stood up again with a stretch. She then began gathering up the fallen vampires' corpses, dragging them to where direct sunlight couldn't touch them and turn them into dust. No use wasting food that's there in front of you, especially when you don't know when your next meal will be.

Her eyes landed on the vampire Natsume had burnt. Well, not that one. Eating that would be tantamount to eating ashes. Not a happy thought for her mouth and stomach. She examined the armor the vampires were wearing. Three were still in an okay condition, albeit a little blood soaked, but one of the armor was melted by the heat of Natsume's flame. It currently resembled some deformed pieces of metal.

She shrugged off the condition of the armor and gathered all of them. Metal was quite a commodity nowadays with the war going on. Werewolves can't use these armors, since they were not magically spelled to shift with their forms, but the metal can be used to patch up their old, damaged armor. Now, she'll just have to pound the armors flat in order to make carrying them more convenient for her.

By the time dusk arrived and Natsume woke up, the corpses had already been "properly" disposed off by Mikan. Using her meals' clothing, she created a makeshift rucksack to carry the jagged pieces of metal she'd pounded their armor into.

"You ready to go?" she asked as soon as she noticed that he was awake. "I'd like for us to cover quite a bit of ground tonight."

Natsume closed his eyes again and snuggled his head against her lap, his childishly handsome features in full view of her sight. "Just give me a few more minutes."

Mikan sighed and leaned back again. Her hand unconsciously stroked his hair. She can't exactly resist him when his making such an adorable expression as right now. He looked like a kitten who's about to purr any moment now. Much to her surprise, he did make a slight purring sound at the back of his throat.

Once that involuntary purr got out, Natsume instantly bolted up. "Let's get going," he said, hiding his embarrassment by quickly but calmly exiting the cave.

Mikan watched as he walked out, before picking up the still-sleeping baby and chuckling to herself. The kid's really damn adorable. She caught herself and shook her head. She'd smiled more these last couple of days than she had the whole past year.

Must be something she ate.

* * *

By the time midnight arrived, Natsume curiously studied his surroundings. The gloomy pall lingering in the air seemed to diminish the further they walk. "Where are we?" he unconsciously asked in a soft voice.

"We're nearing the western border," she answered without breaking her stride. "We should reach the border to the elven land by midnight."

"Why are we going to the elves?" he questioned. "I heard they'd closed they're borders against us to not get involved in our war."

Mikan glanced at him. "You're really smart for a five-year-old," she muttered under her breath. "Yes, the elves are guarding their boarder so as not to get caught up in our war. But due to the fact that they won't let werewolves or vampires pass through, the boarder itself had become neutral grounds to both our kinds. And as long as we don't cross over to their land and start trouble near their boarder, the elves are fine with us passing through as long as we don't lingering around too long. If we don't stick to that, we get a hail of arrows heading our way," she winced, remembering a battle she was in that had started too close to the elven boarder. Too sum it all up, elven archers are highly trained in hitting targets with pinpoint accuracy, and being turned into an arrow pincushion hurts like hell, if not fatal.

A bit further more, a grove came into view and Mikan slowed her pace. Looking westward, Natsume could see wooden structures rising over the horizon. On the platforms high above the ground, he could make out elven sentries standing guard, bows and arrows ready in case of brewing trouble.

When they entered the grove, Natsume noticed a woman apparently waiting for them. Gold streaked through her bright red hair, making it the same hue as a flame. He was instantly on guard. He could tell the woman was a vampire. He readied himself to attack, not to defend himself but to defend Mikan.

She placed a hand on top of his head. "Take it easy, Kid. This is neutral ground. We aren't here to fight. Why don't you take Aoi with you and rest for a bit," she said, handing Aoi over to him.

He was hesitant, but he finally nodded and carried Aoi with him to the base of nearby tree. Mikan strode forward, meeting the female vampire halfway, and getting out of Natsume's hearing range.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked as soon as she reached Mikan.

"I'm here to return a couple of things of your coven," Mikan replied, looking the woman in the eye.

The vampire looked at the two children. "Unlike werewolves and your pack, vampires don't consider the care of children as the responsibility of the entire coven. Why don't you just return them to Julius? They're under his care, in general."

"Normally I wouldn't hesitate to meet up and talk with Julius on neutral grounds," Mikan sighed. "But no can do at this time. We just attacked the castle three days ago. He'd still be after my head around this time."

The vampire tiredly huffed. "There should have been a guardian assigned by the coven master to take care of them. Was there anyone with them when you found them?" she said, motioning to the two children.

Mikan shook her head. "Found the kid hiding under a staircase. The baby was alone in the tower room as far as I know. No signs of a guardian, if there's one."

"Julius probably neglected to assign a guardian for them. They could have just been orphaned recently judging from the baby's age."

"Well, if that's the case," Mikan grinned. "As of now, I'm appointing you as their guardian and placing them under your custody."

A pair of uniquely colored eyes stared at her. The grayish blue-green of those orbs seemed to swirl with intensity, before the vampire conceded with a sigh. "Our month-long leave is just about up anyway. It'll be back to fighting endless battles again," she muttered wearily. "I'll take them back with me to the coven."

"The battles aren't going to be endless anymore," Mikan whispered. "Both our sides are too low in numbers as it is. Just one more clash, and it could all possibly be over." _Most probably it'll be the end of both our races as well._ The last phrase implied but left unspoken.

The vampire closed her eyes and rolled her head back, as if asking for some divine guidance from above. "This useless war really needs to end soon."

"A lot has happened in the last month you were away," Mikan huskily spoke. "I don't think either side's willing to initiate a truce because of that. The memories are still too fresh." Sad as it was to admit, but even she can't easily forgive the attack done to the sanctuary. Just as she was sure the vampires aren't going to easily forgive the attack they'd dealt to them just a few days ago.

A nicker sounded to her right, as a ghostly-white stallion stepped out of the surrounding woods. The horse trotted towards the two women, gave his owner a snort in greeting before affectionately butting his large head against Mikan's shoulder.

"You seem to be in good health, Lucianus," Mikan whispered in Latin as she patted the stallion's head. She noticed the rectangular bulge outlined against the saddlebag on the horse. "I see you still keep the book with you," she thinly smiled.

"Someone special gave it to me," the flame-haired female smiled in return. "I couldn't very well leave it in a place that could get sacked and burned down now, can I? I'll only leave it in one place once I know that it wouldn't get readily damaged there."

"It's good to know someone's treasuring something you gave them," Mikan softly chuckled before her eyes swept their surroundings, as if expecting someone to step out of the shadows.

The vampire noticed her preoccupation. "He went out to find food," she told Mikan. "He should be returning soon though."

"Oh," Mikan responded, disappointment evident in her voice even while her face remained impassive. "I'd like hang around and wait, but I have to get back to the stronghold and the pack. In fact, I should get going now. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again, too, Mikan," the vampire smiled. "_Ave atque vale_."

Mikan chuckled, not having heard that language spoken for a long while. "Hail and farewell," she greeted back, giving the vampire a casual salute before walking towards the two resting children.

A pair of crimson eyes watched her approached. He might not have heard their conversation. But he got the gist of what they're talking about. "You're just going to leave us with her," he uttered as soon as Mikan was near enough. It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"I can't very well take you to my pack," she sighed, squatting in front of him. "I wouldn't leave you two with anyone unless I know you'll both be safe with them," she said, gently running her fingers through his dark, silky hair. "You and your sister have to go back to your coven, and I have to go back to my pack." Even though that came from her own mouth, she couldn't help feeling sad about leaving them behind. There's something about these children, especially this boy, which makes her want to keep them close.

Natsume glanced away. Something in him desperately wanted to grab hold of her and not let go. But he knew she was right. They had to go back to their respective groups. His eyes landed on the dagger tied to waist of his pants. The dagger she'd entrusted him with, to help him defend himself and his little sister.

He grudging unknotted the dagger's strap. He'd wanted to keep her dagger with him to remember her by. "Here," he said, holding it out to her.

Mikan looked at the dagger then to the boy offering it. Hazel eyes softened and a miniscule smile lit her face. "Keep it," she told him, gently pushing his hand back. "You can give it to me the next time we meet. Until then, use it to protect yourself and the people you care about."

She waited for Natsume to nod in acknowledgement. When he did, she softly ruffled his hair before standing up. "I'll be going now. Take care of yourself and your little sister, okay."

Natsume watched her disappearing into the shadows of the surrounding woods with a heavy heart. He inwardly wondered why he had such a reaction towards her; no one had ever gotten this close to him this quickly before. It was as if she'd burrowed under his skin and lodged herself somewhere deep inside him. And now that she left, he felt like something's missing.

He scoffed at himself. He was attributing her to some kind of parasite. She'd probably take offense at that and throttle him if she heard his thoughts just now.

A minute after she was out of sight, he recalled that he'd never gotten her name; just as she'd never bothered to ask about theirs.

His grip on the dagger tightened. He promised himself that he'll meet her again, and return her dagger. And one way or another, he'd pay her back for saving him and Aoi.

* * *

A tall figure stood silently in the shadows of the dark woods, watching the two children resting under a tree by the clearing. His sharp eyes giving off a slight feral glow as it reflected the dim light of the moon.

"So, what do you think we should do?" the flame-haired female vampire asked, without bothering to look at the shadowy figure behind her. "I don't think both sides are going to survive another clash."

The figure partially stepped out of the shadows, revealing half of a handsomely chiseled face. A pair of chocolate-brown eyes bored into her. "I think you already know the answer to that."

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N:*A hand burst out of the grave. I crawl out of the ground and dust off myself.* Yeah, well, I've been dead and buried the past few months. Not my fault though, work's been harsh. The company's squeezing out every last cent they're paying me. Worst of all, they denied removable disk access from the USB ports. I couldn't use my work computer to type this whenever I got in early (-.-)… Good news is, my home computer has been fixed XD… Cost me quite a bundle though T_T… Anyway, here's a very long chapter to make up for my long absence. And please don't expect the next chapter to come out any time soon. I'm not a bum anymore (but would really like to be a bum again if not for bills to pay…)


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 27

She woke up disorientated at mid-day. A groan escaped from her as she tried to roll over to her side. She instantly gave up the idea of flipping over and stayed flat on her back. Rolling her head to one side, her eyes landed on her bedmate's handsome profile.

Still immersed in her dreams/memories, last night's events were slow in coming back to her. Once it did, her eyes shifted to the inside of her elbow. There weren't any visible needle marks on them. Nonoko had most probably pulled the needles out before she retired. But, judging for the numbness she was feeling, her body was still fighting off the effects of the poison.

She sighed and turned her head straight back up. The small, barred window near the ceiling had a thick curtain on, but still allowed some daylight to filter through. Her mind groggily tried to focus on the strips of light playing on the ceiling but found her sight getting blurry. Before long, her heavy eyelids drifted shut, and she fell back to sleep.

The next she woke up, the grogginess was gone, and it was already passed midnight. Natsume was still dead asleep beside her, but she can see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

She slowly sat up. Her body still feeling a bit stiff, but most of the numbness was gone. Just as she'd swung her legs over the edge of the bed, the door creaked open and Ruka stepped in.

"Oh, you're awake," Ruka exclaimed, rushing forward to see if Mikan needed any help. Mikan waved him off as she stood up without help. "Are you sure you should be getting up, Mikan?"

"I feel fine, Ruka. I need to walk around and stretch." She didn't mention that she needed to move around and shake the numbness from her body. The quicker she had her blood circulating, the quicker her body can neutralized the remaining poison in her system.

Ruka looked like he was about to protest, so she quickly reassured him. "Don't worry, I'm not going out. I'll just wander around inside the castle." She turned back to him when she reached the doorway. "Can you please stay here and watch over Natsume while he's still out? Thanks." She didn't wait for a confirmation before she closed the door and slipped down the hall.

Ruka sighed and pulled up a chair beside the bed. Well, this really was why he came here for. But he didn't expect that he'd be watching only one patient instead of two.

Mikan strolled around the castle, contemplated what she could do to pass the time indoors. She didn't want to spend the rest of the evening doing absolutely nothing. Finding something to read around here should solve that problem.

Her mind recalled the enormous castle library with its vast collection of tomes. There's bound to be quite a few books there that would catch her interest. Once she got to the library, she released the latch and swung the door wide open. Her nose instantly picked up Natsume's scent as a draft wafted around the room.

She'd been here a time or two to pick out a book before dawn arrived. And every time, the goddamn leech's scent short-circuits her olfactory bulb. She briskly shook her head, trying to get the heady, masculine scent out of her mind. The library had been Natsume's sanctuary before he took to sharing a space with her. It was natural for his scent to linger around here, now if she could just keep it from distracting the hell out of her as always.

Stepping inside the cylindrical room, she looked around. Natsume did say that she could come in her whenever she wanted. Her eyes were instinctively drawn to the part of the library where she knew a certain book was shelved. Her lips curved into a soft smile. If the vampire she'd gifted that book with was comfortable enough to leave it here, she must have explicitly trust the current master vampire not to burn the castle down.

She went around exploring the tomes in the library, picking out those that had caught her interest along the way. Before she could walk pass five shelves lined against the wall, her arms were already full. She walked towards the couch, which had served as Natsume's bed prior to her arrival, and dumped the books she'd collected on top of it.

His scent was heavier around that area, but she kept to the task of sorting out through the books, and narrowing down her pickings. Once she'd narrowed the selection, she returned the rest of the books to their proper places on the shelves.

As she scooped up the books she'll be borrowing, something on a shelf nearest the couch caught her eye.

She hadn't noticed it on her prior visits to the library, probably because Natsume always came in with her and parked himself on the couch while she picked out some books. She snorted in self-disgust. She still can't believe how dangerous the man was to her mind's equilibrium, even to the point that she hadn't noticed something right in plain sight.

She stepped over to get a closer look, finding it to be some kind of case made of wood and glass. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the ancient-looking dagger housed reverently inside it.

The dagger's blade still gleamed against the dim light, even though she could see that part of the polished steel had already been stained with age. The leather wrapping the wooden handle was worn down and delicate, and would probably crumble to dust if touched. But the most interesting part of the dagger to her was the pommel, which bore a certain insignia.

It took her a minute to absorb the information, before she smiled to herself and went to retrieve the books she'll be borrowing for the night. The memory of what happened 3,000 years ago was already vague in her mind. And who could blame her, the brain had only so much capacity. New memories had pushed back older ones in order to make room, making older recollections fuzzy.

But one thing she does recall from that long ago night was a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes, which were far too old for their owner at that time.

* * *

She was coming back with both arms filled with books, when her ears picked up a commotion coming from the room. She sighed. Judging by the anxiety in Ruka's voice, someone had woken up and decided not to remain in bed, as he should. Using her elbow, she depressed the door latch and shouldered the door open. The sight that greeted her made her eyebrows rise.

Ruka stood by the bedside, with a pleading expression on his face. His arms outstretched and tense, as if he wanted to just grab Natsume and make him stay put, and only his utmost respect for his best friend was stopping him.

Natsume, on the other hand, was awkwardly trying to crawl out of bed by the look of it. _Trying_ was the key word. It doesn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Once Ruka noticed her standing by the doorway, he aimed his pitiful, beseeching look straight at her. She heaved another sigh and placed the books down. That look might not work on Natsume right now, but she really couldn't leave the poor man to deal with his stubborn, crimson-eyed best-friend alone.

Natsume stopped struggling to get out of bed and sent a glare her way. His eyes were a bit bloodshot, his hair was sticking up in odd directions, and his face was coved with a five o'clock shadow. But he still looked ruggedly and deliciously handsome.

"Why am I being confined in bed while she's allowed to walk around?" he directed the question at Ruka.

Before Ruka could answer, Mikan walked over and easily rearranged him properly on the bed. "Because I can, unlike you," she said, fluffing up another pillow and placing it behind him to help prop him up. Natsume glared at her in annoyance, but kept silent as she rounded the bed and sat on the other side. He watched as she settled in on the bed beside him, his eyes drawn to the smooth expanse of her neck. His sharp hearing could pick up the beating of her heart, pumping her rich blood just beneath the surface of the delicious-looking neck.

Mikan was just about to reach for a book, when Natsume grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. For someone who was too weak to stand unaided, he sure got enough strength to pull a surprised Mikan down. He was about to bite down on her neck, when she snapped out of it. She firmly, but not crushingly, gripped him around the mouth to stop him and gave a gentle push, making him plop back down. "Nuh-uh," she told him resolutely. "You're sticking to cow's blood tonight. Right, Ruka?" she turned expectantly to the blond vampire.

"R-Right," Ruka stammered out. "I-I'll just go check your dinners with Nonoko." He was out the door in a flash. Once he was some distance way from the room, he slowed down and shook his head. Being in the same room as those two was quite awkward at times.

Mikan was still amusedly staring at the door were Ruka zoomed out, when she was tugged back down again. This time, she landed face-first onto Natsume's chest.

"Can you please stop dragging me down?" she pouted at Natsume, but settled in more comfortably beside him, her head pillowed on his shoulder and her arm slung across his waist. "How are you feeling this evening?" she asked.

Natsume responded with a disgruntled sounding "Hn".

"Glad to hear you're feeling better," she chuckled. "But still, none of my blood for you tonight," she said, pulling away from his side just as the door opened.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan! Are you both okay?" Aoi cried out, spontaneously jumping on the bed with them. Mikan had to scoot closer to Natsume again to avoid getting bulldozed by the petite vampire.

"We wouldn't be if you'd managed to land your fat, heavy self on top of one of us," Natsume coolly scoffed.

Mikan laughed as she restrained Aoi from clawing Natsume's eye out. "As you can see, we're both fine, Aoi."

"I'm glad to see that everyone's quite lively tonight," Nonoko smiled as she brought in a dinner tray and carefully set the tray on the bedside table.

"Thanks, Nonoko," Mikan said, eagerly slipping to the edge of the bed. Her wide, hazel eyes decidedly focused on the five, thick slabs of beef stacked on the plate.

"Someone should present you to some committee. They can pass you off as a never-discovered wolf-pig hybrid," Natsume blandly teased her as Nonoko handed him his dinner.

"You're just grumpy 'coz you're not getting any of my blood tonight," Mikan huffed, biting off a chunk of meat.

"Who wants your blood?" he scoffed. "It's filled with fat and cholesterol from you pigging out all the time."

"I eat meat, you jerk! Meat is protein!" she protested. "And stop insinuating that I'm fat!"

As the two began to bicker in earnest, Nonoko whispered to Aoi, "I think it's time for us to leave." Aoi nodded and quietly backed out of the room with her. She couldn't agree more. Watching these two bicker was like intruding on something private.

After a while, the bickering stopped as Mikan proceeded to devour the last steak on her plate, and Natsume finally took a sip of his dinner. He winced as he gulped down cow's blood. He can't believe he was able live by the thin, bland liquid for a couple of millennia. His eyes strayed toward Mikan. Or maybe he's just getting spoiled with nightly doses of rich werewolf blood.

As he took another sip of blood, he peeked at Mikan over the goblet's rim as she unthinkingly ate her dinner. Well, he did know exactly why she wouldn't let him drink her blood tonight. She must still be feeling a bit of the poison in her system, and wasn't willing to risk getting poison back into him again. He glared at the remaining blood in the goblet and gave a silent sigh. The number of times she'd saved his life was starting to bug him.

When they finished their respective dinner, Mikan selected a book from the stack on the bedside table and settled on her side of the bed, her back against the headboard as she began reading. Natsume lay still on his side of the bed, propped up by some pillows. His eyes closed as if in rest.

Mikan peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, after a long moment of silence passed. She closed the book she was reading and turned to look at him. "You need a shave," she commented out of the blue. Her head tilted to one side as she studied the stubble growing around his chiseled lips. The short, dark hair covered the lower half of his handsome face, down to the top of his throat.

"If you can't see, I'm not in a position to shave myself right now, Idiot," he glowered at her. Hell, he could barely lift his arm without effort. And he certainly didn't cherished being reminded of his current vulnerability by the only woman he wanted to impress.

"I'll give you a shave then," she offered with a happy, sunny grin.

Natsume looked as if she'd just suggested that she'll lick him clean in place of a bath. On second thought, her tongue on him doesn't sound so bad in a very perverted way.

"I don't know what the heck's going on in the dirty, little mind of yours," Mikan drolly interrupted his thoughts. "But stop it."

Events after that were a blur to him. But the next thing he knew, he was in the den, seated on a recliner. A long piece of cloth hanged down his front, an edge tied around his neck. A hot towel covered the lower half of his face as he watched Mikan meticulously lathering up the shaving cream.

"You seem to know what you're doing," he noted after she removed the hot towel from his face, and began applying the shaving cream over his stubbles with a short-handled brush.

"I've done this before," she nonchalantly shrugged, "so you really don't have to worry. Now, just hold still while I prep the blade," she said, not knowing that her offhanded statement just sent Natsume's mind on overdrive.

Natsume followed her with his eyes. Mikan, being intimate enough with another man to give him a personal shave like this, did not sit well with him at all. His face set into a scowl. Just imagining Mikan with someone else was enough to make him see red. Other men in her life had better be in her past, or he'll be driven to murder them.

He watched as Mikan stepped back and began expertly stropping the razor to fine-tune its edge. It wasn't one of those newer safety razors he uses nowadays. It was an old-fashioned straight-edged razor blade that can slit a person's throat.

"Relax," she told him as she came closer. "You're tensing up."

"You're not the one who might have a chunk of your face taken off," he glared at her.

"I told you I've done this before," she reiterated, gently pushing him back down. She then pulled back the skin of his cheek with the tips of her fingers and did a quick swipe with the razor before he could utter another word.

Natsume couldn't help but feel the spot on his cheek to see if blood was gushing out. Surprisingly, he felt nothing but smooth skin. He stared at her incredulously. Damn if it wasn't smoother then after he'd used a safety razor on it.

Once he dropped his hand back down and leaned back on the recliner, Mikan took it as a sign for her to continue. Natsume closed his eyes when she began shaving him again, deciding to relax and enjoy Mikan's ministrations.

"You do know what you have to do now, don't you," she whispered, wiping his face with a hot towel after she'd finished giving him a shave. "The situation isn't something you can overlook anymore."

Crimson eyes opened and stared up at wide hazel ones. He sighed, knowing she's right. He can't overlook the attacks anymore, especially now that it was perpetrated within the castle walls. He'd been hoping that the attempts on his life would just go away if he ignored it long enough. The culprit was bound to give up sooner or later if he can't successfully kill him after so many attempts. But it wasn't just his life at stake anymore. The security of his coven was now an issue.

He didn't want to pry into his coven member's businesses, but the attacks were leaving him no choice. Not to mention the month-long deadline Mikan negotiated with the humans was getting close. And he sure as heck wasn't going to allow the human overlord to have Mikan.

"Loosen up," she interrupted his thoughts. "Give yourself until tomorrow night. Right now, you still need to recover properly," she said, using her thumbs to rub his temples in a firm, circular motion. Natsume melted with her touch. His body went slack and sunk deeper on the recliner's cushion. His eyes drifted shut again. He barely restrained a blissful moan as she began massaging his scalp.

Mikan smiled. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, liking the feel of her hands running through his soft, silky hair. The soft smile turned down into a frown. Maybe she was liking it a bit too much for her own good.

The following night, Natsume sat on his usual high-backed chair in the great hall. Aoi and Ruka stood a bit behind him like two solemn sentinels. The tension in the room was thick as they watched the members of the coven gather. But Mikan seems oblivious to it all as she lay peacefully on the floor beside Natsume's chair in her wolf form.

To any ordinary observer, Mikan might appear as if she doesn't care about the ongoing proceedings. But even with her relaxed facade, Natsume knew enough that she was on high alert. Her tense, pointed ears were a dead giveaway. In a flash, she could undoubtedly rip out the throat of anyone who comes at him. Just the thought of her protecting him brought a small smirk on his face despite the dire situation.

When everyone seemed to be inside the great hall, Natsume motioned for Nonoko and Sumire to close the doors. He then nodded to Ruka, who stepped up, catching everyone's attention.

"I know you're all wondering why you've been called here today," Ruka spoke. The crowd erupted into hushed whispers, but was silence with a single glare from Natsume. Ruka cleared his throat and continued. "I'm sure by now, you've all had somehow heard about the trouble with the humans." Another wave of hushed whispers rippled through the crowd, but was instantly silenced when Natsume emitted growl. Clearly, the master vampire doesn't like his spokesman being interrupted. "Natsume wants everyone's cooperation to help clear this coven's name. Can everyone please check first if everyone is accounted for before we proceed?"

Everyone looked at the person next to them. There were a few callouts in the first minute or so, but everyone seems to be in the great hall. Ruka glanced at Natsume and waited for his nod of consent. Once Natsume gave it, he turned back to the crowd. "The master's going to do a sweep of everyone in the room." That brought on another round of murmurings but was quickly quieted when Natsume stood up with a fierce frown on his face.

Ruka coughed trying to ease the tension in the room. "If everyone would please stay calm and try not to block Natsume while he does the sweep, we can get this all over soon. Please just bear with it. Thank you, everyone, for your cooperation."

As soon as Ruka finished his statement, Natsume closed his eyes and started his probe. He kept a stony front, but he was inwardly flinching due to some of the memories flashing through his mind. Now he remembered why he never liked probing into other people's mind. The stuff in there was enough to give you a century full of nightmares.

At the end, Natsume heaved a sigh of relief and sat back down. He shook his head as an answer to Ruka and Aoi's expectant gazes.

"Guess that means that whoever's attacking the humans isn't from our coven," Ruka said with a disappointed frown. He was glad the culprit isn't one of them. But now they don't have any leads on who's attacking the humans and who's trying to get rid of Natsume. He was pretty sure they're most likely the same person. He doesn't know what to think, really just wanting all this to be over with.

"I suppose, this means we can let all of them go now," Aoi said, also disappointed with this turn of events.

"Not just yet please," Mikan suddenly uttered out of nowhere, surprising Aoi and Ruka. They didn't even remember seeing her change form. Natsume though, doesn't seem affected. He was probably fully aware exactly where Mikan was and in what form she's in all this time.

"What do you have in mind?" Natsume asked softly, his crimson eyes boring into her.

"I don't know," she murmured, tapping her chin with an index finger in thought. "But my instinct tells me that someone's missing. I just can't put my finger on it right now."

Natsume's eyes narrowed. He abruptly stood from his seat, catching everyone's attention. "I want everyone to double-check right now and make sure that everyone's in here!"

That command got everyone scrambling to account for everyone again. Groups within the coven quickly verified that their friends were present. A few shouts for confirmation were heard as persons who hanged out with more than one group were proven to be there. When everyone had settled down again, they still couldn't determine if anyone was missing.

Natsume's irritated growl had the crowd scrambling a foot back. Despite his show of anger, Mikan placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down to his seat. "You're not helping any by scaring them you know," she scolded him. "And the smell of their fear is…" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence. "Smell… Smell… That's it! That smell that kept nagging my mind."

"What do you mean?" Natsume glared at her. "What smell?"

"It's the scent that I picked up when I found you unconscious in the forest. It's the same scent that I couldn't place when I smelled it in the castle," she grinned.

"You what?" Natsume banged the arm of his chair, breaking it off and sending the piece crashing to the floor. "Why the heck didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

"Because I wasn't sure it was anything!" she screamed back. "Do you know how many scents my nose picks up on a daily basis? I can smell every airborne molecule within a mile around me, and even twice to trice that distance when the wind's blowing. Do you know how hard it is to shift through all of that information and just recall a single goddamn scent?"

"You're making a scene in front of my coven," Natsume stoically told her. "Now just tell me who it was that matched the scent."

Mikan didn't seem to hear the latter part of that. "Hell yeah I'm making a scene! Everyone here doesn't give a damn if I make a scene or not. I'm sure everyone here expects me to make a scene sooner or later for their entertainment. I'm sure that…" Before she should utter under word, Natsume grabbed her and sealed her mouth shut with his.

After a minute of being lick-locked, Natsume pulled away but kept her body flushed against his. "There, now we both just made a scene. Now tell me who hell it is causing all this goddamn trouble."

It took a moment for Mikan's fried brain to catch up. "Umm… well…" She cleared her throat to hide her discomfiture. "That woman named Luna?" she asked. "Where is she right now?"

Natsume turned to the crowd, intending to order them to look for the woman. But everyone had overheard and was already searching for her. Luna never did get along very well with any of the coven members. She never hanged out with any of them, let alone a particular group. It was typical for someone to account for those closes to them and part of the group they associate with. It wasn't very hard to overlook a single, solitary person whom they knew but doesn't socialize with them.

"Find her! Find her now!" Natsume snarled, setting everyone in motion. Everyone headed for the doors, intending to scour the whole castle and the surrounding grounds.

Mikan turned to leave with the rest, but Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. "Not you," he breathed in her ear. "I want you in our room, on our bed. Naked and waiting for me." He gently nibbled on her earlobe for emphasis.

"I-I-I'd be more useful aiding in the search," she stammered, trying her best to keep the flush off her face. But she knew she was failing miserably. "She'd already have a head start. I can point out which direction she went. Besides, you still need to inform the humans that you already have a suspect on who the rogue vampire is."

That made Natsume paused for a moment before he turned to Ruka, who hasn't left the room yet but headed for the door with the others. "Ruka," he called out, catching the blonde's attention, "ride out to town and inform the humans what's going on here." Ruka nodded in confirmation and hurried out.

Once Ruka was gone, Natsume dragged Mikan outside. "You got a minute to point out which direction she'd headed," he told her.

Mikan began sniffing the air as soon as they were outside the castle. She walked around sniffing with Natsume following closely behind her. Every time they'd passed some coven members, he'd gestured for them to follow. "Why only a minute?" she asked, not minding the group of vampires trailing behind her. But before he could answer, her nose picked up something. "Oh, wait," she gave a few more sniffs. "Got it! She went that way," she said pointing out a trail headed away east from the castle.

Natsume gestured for the vampires to head that way. The vampires gave no argument and started running through the trail at high speed. Mikan was about to shift and join the hunt, but Natsume quickly grabbed her before she could. "You want to know why you only got a minute." He provocatively brushed up against her. "That's because that's only how long I can hold myself back."

"Why do I have to get stuck with a horny, perverted leech of all things," Mikan complained but didn't put up any resistance as he dragged her inside. He must have been affected by the kiss just as much as she had. "What if she doubles back? You need me out there tracking her."

Natsume stopped on his tracks and turn back to her. "They're vampires. Our noses might not be as sharp as yours, but we still have an above average sense of smell. They'll be able to track her down once they locked on to her scent on that trail. Now quit trying to skip out on me," he growled and started towing her again.

* * *

"YOU LOST HER!"

The group who when after Luna's trail flinched. Their master vampire looked angry enough to roast them and feed them to Mikan. It really wasn't their fault though.

One of them gathered all his nerve and stepped forward, intending to explain the reason they lost the scent trail. "My lord," he started then audibly gulped. Natsume's death glare nearly made his already shaky composure crumbled. "I-It's j-j-just that she'd gone too far east. We couldn't t-trace her scent and… and… dawn is only a couple of hours away…" His voice ended with a slight squeak as he quickly stepped back. Natsume was looking more and more homicidal.

"East?" Mikan murmured. "She went beyond the eastern border of the lowlands?" The vampire who spoke mutely nodded in confirmation. Mikan turned to Natsume. "Well, you really can't blame them if she headed there. Even I would have had a difficult time trying to track her down if that's where she'd gone." She sat down on the thick rug laid out in front of the fireplace, that same rug that Natsume bought for her in Tsubasa and Misaki's shop. "Why don't you guys go wash your faces then go get some fresh air," she suggested with a kind smile. "I'm sure your noses must be stinging right now."

The group of vampires blushed and gratefully bowed to her before heading out of the great hall to do just as she said. Natsume watched them with narrowed eyes. He didn't like that she'd smiled at them like that. Her smiles were supposed to be just for him. Before he's mood could take a turn for the worse, she aimed that thousand-watt smile of hers straight at him, sending a bolt of electricity through his body. Now _that_ smile was meant only for him.

A corner of his lips quirked up as his bad mood melted away. He got up from his chair and plopped down beside her on the rug. "You want to explain why you'd just let members of _my_ coven off so easily?" he asked, comfortably pillowing his head on her lap.

"Have you been to the eastern border of the lowlands?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes," he answered back, closing his eyes as she gently stroked back his hair. From his calm, laid-back attitude, she could surmise he already knew the answer to his and her questions.

"Then you should know the answer." She continued stroking his hair. "Werewolves tend to avoid going anywhere near that area. The smell of sulfur in that place is enough to singe off a werewolf's muzzle." She scrunched up her nose. "Even though not as enhanced as ours, you said so yourself, vampires have an above average sense of smell. I can imagine just how much their noses must be burning. Not to mention that…" Before she could finish, Natsume leaned up and cut off her words with a searing kiss.

"You talk too much," he smirked at her dumbstruck expression, before settling his head back on her lap. He could get used to this. She does tend to babble when she gets into a topic. This way, he could tell her that she's talking his ears off in very enjoyable manner. Enjoyable for him anyway.

Mikan glared at him when she recovered but opted not to comment, not wanting to spoil the peaceful mood.

Comfortable silence reigned between the two, until it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Natsume gave a lazy, cat-like stretch then sat up. "Enter," he called out.

Ruka cracked open the door and gave him a nod. "The human overload sent an emissary back with me," he told Natsume. He waited for Natsume's nod of acknowledgement before signaling the emissary to precede him inside. A familiar dark-haired figure stepped into the great hall.

"Tsubasa!" Mikan exclaimed happily. "Good to see you again." She launched to her feet and was about to head towards him, when she was suddenly yanked back. She fell on her rump with a loud thud. The rug helped cushion the impact but it wasn't thick enough to absorb all the shock. Her tailbone's going to ache for the next few minutes.

"Why are you here?" Natsume literally growled, not minding that he'd just basically toss Mikan on the floor to keep her away from Tsubasa.

"I'm the emissary," Tsubasa grinned. "The overlord thought it would be a good sign of trust for him to send in an important representative, unescorted, to discuss a few things with you. That important someone being the commander of his army," he cleared his throat, "a.k.a. me."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "If you're that important someone," he spat, "then your overlord is highly insulting me." He turned to Ruka. "Drain him of blood then send his carcass back."

Tsubasa paled. "What the…"

"Quit teasing him, Natsume," Mikan scolded him. Natsume crossed his arms and quietly muttered out a "who said anything about me teasing him", which earned him a glare from Mikan. "Sorry about that, Tsubasa. Natsume's just in a foul mood tonight."

"Well, anyway," Tsubasa cleared his throat again. "From what I'd been briefed on, you identified the rogue as a female vampire named Luna. My overlord is satisfied that you'd already apprehended the rogue. So, that should be the end of the problem between us and your coven. Right?" he grinned. But that grin slipped off from what he saw on Natsume's and Mikan's faces.

Mikan flinched. "There's going to be a bit of a problem on the apprehended part."

"She escaped, didn't she?" Tsubasa sighed out the rhetorical query. "Let's go to Plan B then. Can you guys give us a detailed description of the rogue? We can warn the town's people to keep an eye out for her."

"That's a total waste of time," Natsume bluntly told him. "She won't be heading back to town anytime soon. The group who went after her said she went east."

"Why the hell would she head east?" Tsubasa asked with a perplexed expression on his face. "That place is the demon realm. Anyone who would venture there alone either has an invitation from a demon lord, is exceedingly strong, or supremely suicidal."

"Well, we don't know. It's unlikely, but she might have doubled back," Mikan offhandedly commented then turned to Natsume. "We'll have to check that tomorrow night, while her trail is still somewhat fresh."

Natsume nodded, feeling satisfied that she'd included him. "We'll double-check, but it'll have to be tomorrow. Dawn's almost here." He directed his gaze on Tsubasa. "You can tell that to your overlord. Now get the hell out."

"Must you be so rude?" Mikan growled at him. "Come on, Tsubasa. I'll walk you…"

Natsume interrupted by snaking an arm around her waist. "Ruka, please walk him out." Ruka nodded and proceeded to do as Natsume asked.

She faced him and snarled. "Quit grabbing me, Leech."

"I'll grab you when I want to," he smirked and pulled her close. He knew she was irritated at him. She usually calls him Natsume nowadays, except when she's angry with him. She reverts back to calling him Leech during those times. Truth was, he doesn't know why he dislikes the human so much. Maybe it was the fact that he was _a little frustrated_ that the human was so close to his Mikan.

"You're so rude and despicable," she said, giving his shoulder a light tap. But, from the way she snuggled closer against him, he knew she'd already forgiven his rudeness to Tsubasa.

"We should get to bed," he said, kissing the top of her head and steering her towards the bedroom. "We'll see if we can still track her down as soon as the sun goes down tomorrow."

* * *

The night after Luna fled, they headed east and tried to see where she'd gone. Mikan still managed to follow her trail east to the sulfur flats that were part of the demon realm, but the smell of sulfur was too overpowering. It covered the trail even from her nose. Not to mention that the smell made her eyes water and her poor nose hurt like hell.

When her nose was feeling a bit better, she and Natsume coursed though the length of the eastern border, making sure that Luna hadn't doubled back somewhere along it. But there was not trace. It appeared that she really did head further inward the demon realm. And after that, it was as if Luna just vanished off the face of the earth.

It's been almost five months now since she'd been captured, and the warm summer nights were slowly fading. Autumn was settling in, and the blood moon wouldn't be far along with it. Mikan sighed. It's time for her to start thinking about going back to her pack.

She stared sadly at the male sleeping beside her. This wasn't going to be easy. She could only hope that Natsume would understand and consent to let her go. If he doesn't, she'd be forced to find a means of escape. She sighed again and cuddled against him.

She doesn't want to leave here on bad terms. After her duties for their upcoming pack gathering are done, she wanted to be able to see everyone here again, especially Natsume.

As if knowing she was thinking of him, Natsume stirred beside her and flung an arm around her waist. Mikan gave a soft smile and nuzzled the hollow just above his collar bone. She really hoped that she could reason with him.

* * *

Mikan stood by the doorway and studied the vampire seated by the table. He was currently focused on the task of sword cleaning and polishing. After the lecture she'd given him about not maintaining it. He'd gone the extra mile of taking care of the thing almost nightly.

Speaking of swords, she really needed to get back to the stronghold. Their sword had been due for maintenance months ago. If the owner ever found out that she hadn't stuck to its regular upkeep, she'd be in very big trouble.

The light from the adjacent fireplace flickered, highlighting Natsume's handsome features. It made something inside her flutter. Like a thousand butterflies taking flight.

"Until when are you going to stand there?" he asked, snapping her out of her minor trance but he didn't look up from the sword.

She stepped forward and sat down on the rug. "You sure you're not wearing that sword out from all the polishing you're doing?" she asked, ignoring his question as she grab one of the books strewed on the rug amongst the few throw pillows.

"You said I could polish it every night if I want to," he replied. He gave the sword a final wipe and stood up, taking the sword with him and placing it on its stand on the mantle.

It took him a while, but he'd finally gotten accustomed to the sword's weight. Couple the regular heavy sword lifting with a steady supply of Mikan's blood and play-fights with her, and he had to say that he's in the best shape he'd been in his entire existence. He'd like to keep it that way as best he could. From the way Mikan ran her hands on him when they're together, he's pretty sure she also appreciates his form right now.

After he replaced the sword, he strode towards the rug and sat down beside her. He reached for some pillows and propped himself on them, before grabbing a book he hadn't finished reading yet. As soon as he was settled, Mikan shifted her position so that she could use his stomach in place of a pillow.

It had become a habit for them to dawdle on the comfortable rug he'd bought, especially with the seasons changing and the night air turning frigid. That is, they hang out here when they're in a mood to stay indoors but out of bed. The cold weather certainly didn't agree with the master vampire, as he became more and more adamant that they stay indoors and out of the cold.

She didn't mind. Natsume would still accompany her when she needed to run. But due to the cool weather conditions, he preferred that she change into her lycan form so that he can stay warm, buried against the thick fur on her back, instead of him taking Lucian.

From the rug, the hearth gave them enough light to read the books they'd selected from the castle's extensive library, and the heat from the fire chased away the night chills, much to Natsume's liking.

They stayed that way for a long while. Each immersed in the book he/she was reading. As the night grew deeper, Mikan finally closed her book and strengthen her resolve. She got up, brushed the wrinkles off her clothes, and went to stand by the edge of the rug.

She drew a deep breath then slowly released it. Well, here goes nothing. "Natsume, we need to talk," she uttered quietly but with a hint of steel underlying her words.

Natsume glanced up from his book. He didn't like the serious tone of her voice; it could mean nothing but bad news. News, he had a feeling, he doesn't want to hear.

She took another deep breath as crimson eyes bored into her. He's certainly not going to like what she's about to say, but it needed to be said. "I have to go back to my pack," she exhaled out.

Her skin prickled as crimson eyes froze, and he stared coldly at her. Fire, she knew he could control. But why does she felt chilled to the bones by his gaze? Or was that cold dread she was sensing?

Dread that she won't be able to come back here once she left.

"Too bad," he callously sneered. "You can't," he said, lifting his arm and showing her the band on his wrist. "Remember."

"You can ask Nonoko to remove the bands from us," she told him somewhat forlornly. She could already feel that he wasn't going to allow her to walk freely out of here.

He snapped the book he was reading shut. "This conversation is over," he said, rising from where he sat.

Mikan sighed as he strode away. "Can't you grant me my freewill in this?" she whispered sadly.

Natsume didn't give an indication that he'd heard her and continued walking out of the hall.

* * *

His fist collided with the solid stone wall, extensively damaging blocks around his fist and fracturing the ones surrounding it.

She wanted to leave!

Just the thought of it made him grind his teeth and caused an urge to beat something to a bloody pulp.

No, he won't allow her to leave. He _can't_ allow her to leave!

He was now certain that she's his lifemate. And he'd be damned if he lets her go!

* * *

Mikan dejectedly sighed as she took her bath. It was daylight, and she'd left Natsume in day-sleep on the bed next door. They hadn't really spoken to each other these past couple of days, even though they still slept in the same room and the same bed as each other.

Well, she had her answer. Now she only had a month before the blood moon to plan her escape. Too bad it wasn't as easy as it sounds.

The band on her wrist was active from sunset to sunrise the following day. And during its interval of inactivity, the reinforcement spell on the castle would be on in full-force.

She sank lower into the trepid bathing water. She can't think of a way to escape while the band is active. Not only would she be dragging Natsume along with her after a certain distance, alerting him of her attempt to escape. But the whole coven would also be awake during that time.

She didn't want to harm anyone if they try to stop her escape, which they'd be forced to do since she's their master vampire's blood source. It looked like her only choice was during daylight, but she had to find a way around the protective spell the castle would be under.

Rising halfway out of the water, she leaned on the side of the bathing pool to think. While her mind was coming up and rejecting one solution after another, she unconsciously converted one finger into a claw and started scratching a figure into the stone flooring in front of her.

She thought of just about everything to take down or force her way through the barrier, from commissioning a mage to counter the spell, to sticking her hand out the window before the barrier fully closed it off. Sadly, all those plans she came up with, ranging from the most complex to most simple, also have their downsides.

First of all, where the heck was she going to find a mage without Natsume knowing about it? And the barrier is liable to cut her hand off, since she doesn't know exactly how it was designed to barricade the castle.

She sighed again and stared down at the two interlocking circles she'd carved on the stone's surface with her claw.

Her eyes fixed themselves on the engraved figure, instinctively knowing it was significant. Now if only her slow brain can catch on to what her instinct was telling her. When it finally clicked on her mind, her eyes widened with disbelief. This was the answer to her problem!

She had been trying to tackle the problem too directly! All she needed to do now is see if the couple of hitches she contemplated exist. If they don't, then she'll be out of here before the month is through.

* * *

"Damn it!" Mikan cursed loudly as one of her claws broke off. Blood dripped freely on the rock she was digging through. Escaping was harder than she'd anticipated. The ground around the castle might be soft and lush with grass and other vegetation, but someone had the foresight to build the castle itself on top of a granite formation.

She was getting sorely tempted to use her fist to just pulverize the rock hindering her way. But her werewolf strength isn't of any use in this endeavor. An uncalculated punch from her would not only destroy the part of the rock-base blocking her escape, it would also fissure the area around it, jeopardizing the castle's foundations. Even though she needed to escape and get back to her pack, she wasn't willing to risk bring the whole castle down on top of them, especially since the vampires consider this place as their home. She bet the leeches would be very displeased if the castle was destroyed, probably just as much as she and her pack would be pissed off if someone demolishes the stronghold.

So, here she was, murdering her claws for days now, excavating a hole through almost solid rock. And speaking of murdering her claws, she cursed again as another claw snapped. There goes another one.

Mikan sighed as she staunched the blood flowing out of her newly injured fingertip with her other hand. It hurts like hell, but thankfully, her body had a quick regenerating ability.

Her sight ventured across the room as she took a break to wait for the bleeding to stop and for her claw to grow back. From all the noise she was making, it was good that the sun was still high up in the sky, or else, everyone in the castle would have known what she was up to days ago. Not to mention, Natsume would put a stop to her the moment he learns about this, via chains and tranquilizer most likely. She better make a good job of hiding the scent of her blood in the hole she's been digging. He seemed to beat even her sense of smell where her blood's concerned.

Speaking of Natsume, she stood up from the beside the escape route she's constructing and walked over to where she'd moved the bed.

They might still share the same bed and the same room, but they haven't been talking to each other lately. She looked at the hole she'd dug then back at Natsume's sleeping form. Another sigh escaped her as she made her decision, heading for the bathing room to wash away the dirt and blood from her hands.

Her escape can wait. She still had more than a month to finish her escape route anyway.

She went back to the room and moved the bed – with Natsume, dead-to-the-world, still on it – back in its place against the wall, hiding the hole she'd started on the flooring underneath the bed. She then lay down beside Natsume, snuggling against his side and finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

She'd probably never admit it, but she misses him dreadfully.

* * *

A sigh echoed in the great hall, followed by the sound of a book being snapped shut. It had been a fortnight now since Mikan opened the subject of her returning to her pack. And since that time, they haven't had any meaningful conversation between the two of them. They still slept beside each other in the same bed, but she seemed to be getting colder and more distant from him with each passing day. Her evenings nowadays consisted of spending time with just about anyone in the coven, except for him. His only consolations were that she wasn't withholding her blood from him, though it came from a cup these days, and that he still got to hold her in his arms the few moments before dawn arrives.

He was definitely finding out that Mikan can match his stubbornness head-on. He didn't know about her, but if this continued on, he was sure he's going to crack once the month was through.

Even though he wanted her to stay with him, he also wanted to make her happy. And if that meant letting her go, he'd do it. But he'll give himself another week or so to wholly prepare himself for the deed.

Especially his already aching heart.

* * *

It took her more than a week, but she'd finally finished the little tunnel she'd been constructing. Thankfully, after she'd broken through the rock blocking the way, she found nothing but soft solid. The tunnel was small enough that she'd been able to easily hide the resulting rubble. She just hoped that she'd estimated its size correctly, enough for her to fit through in her wolf form.

She was almost certain now that this escape plan would work, having already physically passed under the castle's barrier via her tunnel. Just a single swipe from her and she'd be able to break through the ground just outside the castle wall. But she stopped and sat back. Her gaze landed on her sleeping companion. She got up and went to him. Her eyes softened as she studied his sleeping face.

One more night.

Just one more night with him. She'll give herself that before she returns to her pack.

* * *

Mikan warily peeked into the great hall. All her senses were on high alert to judge the mood within. Thankfully, she found him to be tranquilly reading. She took the opportunity to slip inside and sat on the rug in front of the fireplace.

In truth, she didn't know what she'd do if Natsume was in a bad mood tonight. She needed this night to be, at the most, uneventful for the both of them. If tonight could be the last she spends with him, she wanted to be able to fondly remember it for the rest of her life.

Natsume took it as a signal to come join her like they used to. Without delay, he put aside the book he was reading and went to her. As soon as he settled on the rug, Mikan slid closer and leaned against him. He used the opportunity to snake an arm around her and pull her even closer. Damn, he missed her so much this past weeks.

Silence permeated the room. It wasn't a tensed silence though; neither was it too comfortable. It was a silence between two people who had a lot on their minds, but neither one wanted to say anything.

He glanced down at her as she stared into the crackling fire in the hearth. The firelight highlighted her profile, making her delicate features more prominent. Crimson eyes softened as he noted how beautiful she was. He shifted a bit and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

He knew he should inform her that he was allowing her to return to her pack. But his selfishness won over.

Tomorrow night.

He'll tell her tomorrow night as soon as he wakes at dusk. For now, he just wanted one more night with her.

* * *

Hazel eyes cracked open just as the sun peeked over the horizon. She shifted in bed, only to have a muscular arm tighten around her waist. The male behind her sleepily nuzzled her shoulder then planted a kiss on her neck, murmuring her name.

She fully turned around and snuggled against him, draping her body half atop his. His heart was still beating strongly in his chest, but she knew it wouldn't be long before day-sleep took over and it grinds nearly to a halt.

His hand rested just above her hip, his thumb idly rubbing the small of her back. He blatantly fought against falling into day-sleep as he held her close, savoring their intimacy. But as the sun rose higher in the sky, the urge to sleep became too much to counter. He gave her a last weak squeeze, before his movements stopped altogether.

She sat up as his heartbeat began to slowdown, knowing that he's already in that semi-conscious zone between dreams and reality. Their love-making last night had an edge of desperation to it. She just didn't know if the desperation was his, or a reflection her own. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I'm really sorry for leaving like this, Natsume," she whispered to him. "But I have no choice. My pack needs me." She gently brushed back his fringes with the tips of her fingers. "I promise I'll see if I can come back here as soon as I'm free of my duties." Her hand skimmed against his check in parting, before she drew a steadying breath and got out of bed.

As she dressed, her eyes lingered on him, burning every detail of his features in her mind. If, by chance, she couldn't be with him again, she will fondly treasure the memories of their time together.

After slipping on her jerkin, she glanced at him one final time before she shifted to her wolf form and crawled under the bed. She couldn't risk moving Natsume away from the wall this time. After she's escaped, no one will be in the room with him to make sure he doesn't get exposed to direct sunlight. With the bed covering the tunnel she'd made and the wall and curtain blocking the sun, she can be assured of Natsume's relative safety.

She dived head-first into the hole and began digging her way through the soft soil. Finally, her paw broke though grass on the other side and sunlight began spilling into her little tunnel. She worked faster, widening the hole to fit her body. It took a few more swipes of her paw before she deemed it wide enough for her, and attempted to crawl through. Well, attempted was the word.

She gave off a pitiful canine whine as her lower half got stuck. Damn it to hell, she was so sure she could fit in the bloody hole. Okay, so maybe she'd been eating a bit too heartily since Natsume gave her a free go on their meat storage. She tried to back out, but found she couldn't. She was stuck! Kicking her hind legs, she desperately tried to push herself out.

Feeling the soil around her body loosening, she kicked harder to escape. She felt something solid poke then dig into her side but ignored it. A burning sensation started on her side, but she could felt her lower half slip pass the tight spot inch by inch.

After a few more minutes of struggle, she was finally out of the hole. It was only then that she sensed the stinging sensation on her side. She whimpered. She might have escaped in one piece, but she wasn't uninjured. A large gash ran the length of her body. The wound was already healing, but it still hurt like hell.

She turned back to the tunnel and examined what caused the injury. The rugged edge of a rock stuck out maliciously on one face of the tunnel, still covered in her blood. The red liquid ran down from the jugged rock and created a small puddle at the base of the tunnel's slope.

Shaking her head, she can't do anything about all the blood now. She just hoped that Natsume doesn't freak out when he woke up and found it. Glancing around, she looked for something to plug the hole with. The blood was bound to attract one creature or another. She didn't want Natsume waking up to find an uninvited critter had crawled into the bedroom with him.

Loping to the back of the castle, she found a large, unused water trough. It would have to do as a temporary cover for the hole. She shifted to her human form and hissed. The wound on her side had stopped bleeding, but it hadn't fully closed yet. She just hoped carrying the heavy, wooden trough won't reopen the wound.

She grabbed a side of the trough and hefted it on her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and muffled a pained groan as the skin on her side stretched. Thankful, the wound stayed close. Carrying the trough back to her makeshift tunnel, she placed it inverted over the hole. That should do it for now.

After making sure the trough complete covered the tunnel she'd made, she shifted back to her wolf form. With a final glance at the castle, she took off to the forest and toward the highlands.

* * *

Inside a log cabin hidden deep in the highland woods, a raven-haired werewolf tinkered with another invention of hers. A thud on the other side of the door had her looking up. The door swung open, and Koko peeped in.

"Hey, Hotaru. You know when Mikan will be back? It's only a few weeks before the blood moon. We need her here for the preparations."

Amethyst eyes narrowed at him. "Do I look like I'm her keeper? And do you think I'm stupid enough not to know that the time for the pack gathering is near?"

Koko gulped then instinctively stepped back. "I-I'll just go help ready the preparations." He turned tail, ready to blot, but turned back around when the beta called his name.

"That door was locked, Koko," she stoically stated.

"Oh," he stared down at the door latch, his mind slowly processing its implication. "I-I-It must have broken when I opened it." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sor–" A mechanical click interrupted his apology. "No! Hotaru! No! I didn't mean to break–" A solid ball of iron the size of a shotput, smacked him in the face.

Hotaru stepped up beside him and nudged his body with a foot to roll him outside, before slamming the door close and bolting it from within. She really needed to get a heavy-duty door latch that can withstand werewolf forces. Her careless packmates seemed to have a propensity for break them, especially when they're locked.

Her idiotic best-friend better come back soon. No way in hell was she going to lead a pack of idiots. If left in-charge, she was bound to kill her packmates to prevent the idiot infestation from affecting her. Besides, the way she figured it, only another idiot can lead a pack consisting _mostly_ of idiots, herself was an exception of course.

Speaking of idiots, her sharp ears picked up a distinct howl at the distance, closer to the highlands than the lowlands. She smirked. Looks like their alpha's finally coming back. Her smirk turned down to a frown. This might mean she'll have to prepare to get that wristband off of her. Oh well, she shrugged, if they can't get it off, Mikan would just have to start regenerating her hand after it's severed.

* * *

Even before he'd fully awakened from day-sleep, he instinctively knew would find her gone. Rolling to face her side of the bed, he reached out. His arm hit the vacant space beside him. "Mikan," he weakly murmured her name like a whispered prayer, hoping to the heavens that it was just a dream; that she wasn't really gone.

He could still feel the sun above the horizon, but he forced his eyes to pry open and scan the bedroom. No Mikan.

Everything in him might was screaming that she's isn't there anymore; nevertheless, he compelled his body to crawl out of bed and find her. He unsteadily stood up, quite a feat considering that the sun hadn't fully set. Placing one foot in front of the other, he slowly and unsteadily shuffled forward. His feet felt as heavy as lead as he dragged them along.

He continued on, the room swaying with every step he took. Mikan could just be in the bathing room, and he was worrying about nothing. But he needed to be sure.

An unintelligible curse escaped him as he tripped over his own feet, barely keeping himself from stumbling to the floor. Once he got near enough, he grasped the door frame leading to the bathing room like a lifeline. He leaned against it, gasping for breath. Damn it! How long was it before the bloody sun fully sets, and he gains more goddamn power? Just the trek across the bedroom took everything in him.

Silence greeted him in the bathing room as soon as he'd managed to get the door opened. Something seemed to clamp down on his chest, making it harder for him to breathe than it already was and taking him to his knees.

No. This can't be happening. He was planning to get Nonoko to remove the band from her and let her to return to her pack to tonight. But before that, he was supposed to ask her to return and stay with him as soon as she'd finished whatever her business has with her pack. He wasn't sure how werewolves find their mates, but he wanted her to give them both a chance.

Now, he wasn't even sure if she'll come back.

Still deep in their slumber, every vampire within the castle didn't hear their master's anguished roar.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is your long awaited update. Finished it on the first of the month, but couldn't publish since I haven't proofread it. I don't want to get scolded again about not giving an effort to proofread it before posting… T_T… Now, I'm pooped… (-.-)


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 28

Preparations for their pack gathering were in full swing, and everyone had their own task to do.

Pack gatherings were schedule twice a year – one on the crow moon in spring and the other on the blood moon in autumn. The crow moon gathering helped them organize for the plentiful months of spring and summer. While the blood moon gathering, considered as the more important gathering of the two, prepared the whole pack for the coming winter.

Mikan stood on the stronghold's rampart and watched as her packmates bustled in the settlement below. For the most part, she only oversees the preparations at a high level. Her pack just needed her to be there in case a dispute broke out. Minor disputes within the groups, the pack leaders can handle. But if the disagreement was among the groups themselves, she, as alpha, needed to step in before tempers flare and groups enter into a brawl. If that happens, they'll never get the preparations done in time.

As it was, everything was going smoothly. Livestock were being inventoried, and a group had already gone to scout the wild game numbers. The freezing units were being cleaned and readied to hold their winter's supply of meat. Barrels of whiskey from their distillery were rolled out and loaded, and wool gathered during summer and woven into textile were being allocate. A portion of the whiskey and wool cloth will be taken to town for trade, and the rest will be for the pack's own winter use.

She watched two groups set out from their colony, both pulling along a few wagons with them. Most were ordinary flat-bed wagons, but some of the wagons had been modified with stainless steel tankers to hold liquid. One group will gather firewood in the forest, and the other will head further out to bring back fuel and coal. They should be back with enough resources to keep their generators running and the whole pack warm through the winter months ahead.

Her sight turned to the horizon. The sun was setting, painting the sky in pink, orange, and red hues. Her eyes then landed on her bandaged wrist. She might have suffered a few bruises and some serious acid burns on her wrist, but she could still consider herself lucky that they didn't have to cut off her hand.

She could tell though, Hotaru was really impressed with the band Nonoko made, even if she didn't explicitly say it. She'd tried her best to remove the band but keep it intact to find out what kind of material it was made off. But in the end, loath as she was, Hotaru didn't have a choice but to melt the thing away with some acid.

The corner of her eye caught a movement. Turning towards that direction, she faced a gray wolf. Before she could ask what he needed, the wolf shifted form. "I want to join the upcoming hunt," uttered the handsome teen now standing before her. His grey – nearly silver – hair was a striking contrast to his emerald-green eyes. He was lean and nearly her height at sixteen. Since werewolves hit puberty at twenty-one, he was bound to grow a few more inches before he fully matures physically at twenty-five.

Mikan stared at him for a long while, noting the calm determination in those bright, young eyes. This one will grow to be a very good hunter one day. She sighed. It was mandatory for werewolves who reached the age of twenty-one to join the hunt at least once. But then, no one said anything about prohibiting werewolves younger than that join in when the alpha allowed it.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" The teenager nodded. "Alright, I'll allow you to join the hunt. But…" She emphasized. She doesn't want him celebrating just yet. "You're going to have to quickly follow orders coming from me or any of the pack leaders supervising the hunt as soon as they're given to you. Got it?" The teenager frowned but gave a curt nod. "And, the largest prey you're allowed to join in is a bull elk," she added.

A glare was added to the frown. "Newbies get to join taking down a bull bison," he protested.

"That's for regular newbies," she rolled her eyes. "And you are not one. They would be able change into their lycan forms if anything were to happen. You on the other hand," she poked his forehead, "aren't able to do that yet."

"Fine," the teenager grumbled, rubbing his forehead and turning to go down the rampart. But before he descended, he turned back to her. "Thank you, Mikan-nee," he sincerely uttered. He did know that she's only restricting him for his own good. A one-ton bison charging you was no laughing matter. Besides, she did bend a little and allowed him to join the hunt. He would compromise too.

Mikan smiled. "You're welcome, Youichi. Why don't you go find Hotaru and asked what you can help with for now." She watched as Youichi nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

Heaving another sigh, she turned back to the setting sun. A peculiarly crimson patch of sky caught her attention, directing her thoughts toward a certain crimson-eyed master vampire.

Damn it! She was missing the infuriating leech already!

* * *

"This isn't good," Aoi whispered with apprehension, which Ruka silently acknowledged with a nod. The two vampires stood that the room's entrance, anxiously watching and worring sick about Natsume.

A week ago, they'd woken up to find the room in shambles and Mikan gone. Most of the furniture in the room were either smashed to pieces or burnt to ciders with Natsume standing in the middle of all the wreckage. Crimson eyes filled with grief and agony.

Then, oddly enough, he'd started meticulously renovating the said room he'd personally trashed. All the while his eyes remained dull, almost lifeless. Like nothing was left but a soulless, empty shell.

What's stranger though, was that he was doing the entire work by himself. Some of the coven members tried to volunteer helping with parts of the renovation, but all they received was a hard glare and a growl that told them to back off and mind their own business. Though they'd retreated, they were somewhat relieved to see that spark of life in Natsume's glare.

"Did he drink any blood last night, Ruka?" Aoi asked.

Ruka shook his head. "No. He hasn't consumed any since Mikan left as far as I know." He sighed. "I'll get a goblet of it and see if I can coax him to drink some later."

A worried frown still etched on her face. "Thanks a lot, Ruka."

An hour later, Ruka entered the room bearing a goblet half-filled with blood. He didn't bother to knock, since the door was wide-open anyway.

"I'm fine, Ruka. Don't worry about me." Natsume muttered as his best-friend approached, busily sanding down a wood molding to perfection.

But from the dark circles and his sunken eyes, Ruka could tell that his best-friend certainly wasn't fine. "At least drink some blood, Natsume." He shoved the goblet towards Natsume. "You can't finish renovating this place, if the cramps get to you."

Natsume stared at him for a moment, took the goblet, and downed the blood in one gulp. "Thanks, Ruka," he said as he mechanically handed back the cup, and then went back to work.

Ruka sighed. He was sure that Natsume hadn't even tasted the blood, and just went through the motion of drinking it to placate him. Ruka rolled his eyes and left the room. At least Natsume got some sustenance tonight.

As soon as Ruka reached the great hall, three pairs of eyes turned to him. Nonoko and Sumire remained seated around the table waiting for him to reach them and disclose some news, but Aoi wasn't as patient.

"Did you get him to drink some blood tonight?" she asked, jumping up from her seat and intercepting him.

"Yes. Though I think he only drank it so that I would stop bothering him."

"That cup isn't going to last," Nonoko stated, chewing on her bottom lip. "If the master refuses to take blood more regularly, his body's going to eat itself from the inside out."

"That stupid werewolf," Sumire sneered. "Now my Natsume-sama is in danger of suffering the cramps again. Don't worry, my lord," she uttered dramatically, "I'll be right there to comfort you and offer you my blood." Her face flushed and steam rose from her ears as she imagined Natsume drinking from her neck.

"Sumire! Sumire!" Nonoko called out in a panic, reaching for the other woman before she hyperventilates and fell to the floor. "Quit thinking about silly things that are never going to come true, Sumire," she sweat dropped.

"Well, I've been thinking." Ruka cleared his throat. "Maybe I should go up north to the highlands and talk to the werewolves' alpha regarding Mikan."

Three pairs of eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" they screamed in unison.

"W-Well, I was thinking that maybe speaking to their alpha and reasoning with him might help," he explained.

"Ruka, we have a truce treaty not to enter werewolf territory. Going there might start another war," Aoi reasoned then winced. "Then again, I think we've already broken the treaty as it is."

"Yes." Nonoko agreed. "We've literally kidnapped one of their own, in their territory, no less."

"Going there will probably be a waste of time. Mikan must have a reason why she left to get back to her pack," Sumire added. "She might need go check-in or something, or else suffer some consequence." The three vampires blanched at Sumire's words. Mikan had become a close friend. They didn't like the thought of her getting punished when it wasn't her fault. "Anyway, it's crazy to just barge into their territory by yourself. If they catch you they'll take you prisoner or worse."

Ruka cringed, but he knew Sumire had a point. He wasn't even sure he'll get to talk to the werewolf alpha without getting kill by some other werewolf first. If he was lucky, he'll get to speak with the alpha first before getting killed. Both prospects weren't happy outcomes for him.

He drew a breath to calm down and strengthened his resolve. "My mind's set. I don't know what's going to happen to me when I go up there. But I can't just stay here and do nothing, especially when it's affecting Natsume like this."

The women stared at him with a touch of concern and awe that he would sacrifice this much for his best-friend.

Aoi stepped up to him. "Okay, Ruka. If you're really determined to do this I won't even try to stop you. But remember, onii-chan is not going to like it if anything happens to you. So please come back safely."

Ruka nodded. "Thank you. I promise I'll try my best to get back here in one piece," he grinned.

* * *

Back in the room, Natsume stopped the work he was doing and looked around. There were still a lot of things he needed to do.

Pieces of wood littered the floor, which he'd already painstakingly measured and cut to size. He just needed to knock out one of the walls and build the frame from there. Then he'll start on building a room divider.

He'll place the bed on the other side of the divider and turn it into a bedroom. The walls and divider would block out the sun, with only a small transom window above the bed to provide ventilation when needed.

His thoughts went to king-size bed he'd temporarily moved to the library while the renovation was ongoing. It was the only furniture in the room that wasn't touched by his rage that night. Even while overwhelmed by anger, he'd unconsciously directed his ire away from that furniture, knowing that it held too many memories of his time with Mikan. These days, lying on that bed, breathing in Mikan's lingering scent on the pillows and covers, was the only thing that's keeping him relatively sane.

He looked around the room again. In his mind's eye, he could see what the place would look like after he'd finished renovating it.

A bay window with a built-in window seat would be constructed in a portion of the far wall. A seating area would occupy the space in front of the said windows. The divider he was planning to put up should divide the enormous room, giving the space a cozier feel. He was still rethinking about the carpeting and the paneling he wanted to install in the room though. But he knew the room was going to look and feel luxurious once he was through with it.

He wasn't going to make a muck of things again. No tranquilizing. No kidnapping. No assaulting bites. No haphazardly thrown together room. And especially, no imprisonment.

When he thought about it, awaiting duty or not, it wasn't hard to figure out why Mikan would escape and return to her pack. But given another chance, he was going to show Mikan everything she could have if she stay with him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. He might really be going overboard, but he was going to do everything to prove to her that he can be a good and generous provider. A showering of jewels. A lavish abode. An unrestricted access to the castle's meat locker.

The corner of his mouth quirked up a bit. Knowing what he did about her, she'll like that last one the best.

So he was going to decidedly bribe Mikan with all the luxury he can pour on her. It really didn't seem a bad idea. She deserved to be pampered, in his opinion. In fact, it was a small price to pay to get her to stay with him and be his lifemate. She wouldn't have to work, or do whatever werewolf duties she was assigned to do.

He's eyes landed on the far wall, the one he was planning to knock a hole into, the place where Mikan had dug her escape route. The tiny smile on his face turned back into a grimace.

He'd gone to fill the hole the same night she'd escaped, but not before he'd perceived all the blood that had coated the walls and had pooled at the base of the tunnel.

Guilt. It was the closest emotion to describe what he felt. Guilty that she'd hurt herself escaping because of him. If he hadn't been selfish, if he had just told her that night that he was letting her go, she wouldn't have had to resort to escaping through that damn tunnel.

He let out a pent up breath. Now, he needed to find another chance to make it up to her and convince her to stay.

* * *

It's been a handful of hours since he'd set out for the highlands. He'd slowed to a normal walk after an hour of going pass the landscape at vampire speed. But, still put forth an occasional burst of speed now and again.

From flat, grassy plains, the scenery around him had quickly changed to dense woodlands. Once he'd already covered quite a distance, Ruka paused for a moment before he took the next rise, trying to get his bearings and making sure that he was still headed due north.

He was about to continue on his journey when his caught some movement among the shadows. His body tensed; senses instantly going on high alert. It might be just some forest creature passing by, but he couldn't take the chance since he was already in werewolf territory.

A twig snapped, and a deer nimbly stepped out of the shadows. Its brown eyes gave him a glance before it bound away, disappearing into the thicket.

Ruka let out the breath he'd been holding. His body had just lost its tension and relaxed, when he heard a growl from behind him.

He turned to see two wolves over the rise, silhouetted by the moon. He stood his ground, hoping that they were just ordinary wolves. But his hope was dashed when the there was a sudden flashed of light, and in place of the two wolves were two werewolf males in their human form.

One of the werewolves took a step forward. Ruka could tell that this one would attack with the slightest provocation. But he was more wary of the calm one. He didn't know how he knew, but he could tell that that one was the more experienced of the two.

The hothead growled. "You're in werewolf territory. State your business."

"Please," Ruka implored them, "I'm just going to the highlands to have an audience with your alpha."

Two sets of feral eyes narrowed. "We weren't informed that our alpha was expecting anyone. Where are you from?" the calm one quietly asked.

Ruka hesitated a second but answered honestly. "I'm from the lowlands."

"The lowlands huh," the calm male sniffed the air, "you don't smell human. That would mean," feral eyes started to glow eerily in the dim light, "you're a vampire."

"A vampire!" the hothead exclaimed.

It was the only warning Ruka had before he had a full-grown wolf hurdling towards him, aiming to rip out his throat. Thankfully, his reflexes were good enough to allow him to take sidestep in time. He noted the calm one hadn't moved from his spot, he was clearly going to observe first before he steps in. Ruka continued to dodge the hothead's attacks, his vampire speed the only thing that kept him from being mauled. He knew he was in trouble though. If the other one decided to join in, not only will the odds be two-on-one, but, the truth was, he wasn't much of a fighter.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the calm one took a step forward. Blue eyes widened, thinking he was in trouble now. But then he saw the smirk on the calm one's face, and knew he'd been tricked. The distraction cost him. Next thing he knew, a lycan claw had him by the throat, and he was pinned to a tree.

Ruka squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain of being ripped apart by the werewolf. But unexpectedly, the claws that were supposed to be ripping into him never came. He tentatively peeked out of one eyes first to see what had happened. Blue eyes shot open, taking in the scene in front of him.

Long, sharp claws had stopped just in front of his face. The pointed tips only a couple of inches the spot right between his eyes. But what was more surprising was the raven-haired woman holding back the lycan's thick arm. The male in lycan form was more than thrice her size, but from the lycan's trembling arm, it was clear that she was holding it back without much effort.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" the female coolly inquired.

"W-We've caught a vampire trespasser, Beta," the calm one hastily answered, not looking so calm now.

Cold amethyst eyes turned to study him. Ruka couldn't help gulping as a sense of dread coursed through him while looking into those eyes.

"Release him."

The one in lycan form stared at her in disbelief. "Beta? W-What?" he uttered in a low, growling voice.

Those amethyst eyes narrowed. "You heard me. Release him, and both of you go back to your patrolling duty."

They hesitated for a moment but did as they were told. It really wasn't their place to question their beta. Once they were out of sight, the beta turned back to him.

"What's your purpose?" she stoically asked.

"Please, I just need to talk to your alpha. That's the only reason why I came into your territory."

The beta blankly stared at him for a long moment. "Do you know who our alpha is?"

Ruka shook his head. "No, but I just need to talk to him. I-It concerns a packmate of yours."

A raven eyebrow rose. "Is that a fact? Follow me then." She turned and went ahead, expecting him to follow.

Ruka meekly followed a few paces behind her. He wasn't sure, but he swore the beta had an amused smirked on her face when she turned away from him.

The rest of the night was consumed trekking through the forest in silence. But once the sky began lighten, Ruka started to fidget. He would need to find some sort of shelter before the sun rose and he fell into day-sleep. Being exposed to sunlight and turning to ashes wasn't something he could afford.

He broke the silence. "How long will it still take for us to reach our destination?"

"At the rate we're going, it should take us another five hours." She glanced back pointedly at him without stopping her stride, as if the speed they were going was entirely his fault. Well, he really didn't mean to start lagging behind when she'd shifted to her wolf form earlier. It's just that he doesn't have the stamina to maintain his vampire speed over long distances.

"B-But the sun would be up in about an hour. I can't travel in daylight," he protested.

She stopped midstride and faced him. Amethyst orbs boring into blue ones. "Fine, we'll find a place for your beauty rest," she sneered, altering her direction towards a den she knew to be within the vicinity.

Ruka kept up with her. The half moon was still bright in the sky, casting a dim light on their surroundings. He'd been too shaken earlier, but now he took note of her profile.

High cheekbones. Straight, feminine nose. Smooth, clear complexion. Silky, raven hair. Not to mention those wide amethyst eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Couple those features with a slim figure, and those gently swaying hips that he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from now that he'd noticed them.

In short, she was a beauty.

"I'm Ruka, by the way. I-I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," he voiced out, intending to force a much-delayed introduction.

"That's because there's nothing to catch. I haven't told you my name."

His jaw dropped from her reply. What the heck was wrong with this woman! He replayed their conversation in his mind. He was sure he was being polite enough. Ruka shut his gaping mouth and continued to trail behind her, until they reached a small mound. A small hole, which probably used to be a fox's den, was at the base of it.

Ruka's jaw dropped again, wider this time. "I-I-I can't fit in there!"

"It's actually deeper than it looks," she nonchalantly told him. "Make do with it." With that, she sauntered away.

He stared after her and shook his head. The woman might be beautiful, but her cold personality needed a lot of getting used to.

His eyes went back to the hole. He groaned. He'll probably suffer from bouts of claustrophobia after this day-sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was dusk again. It would have been nice that he could continue on with his journey to meet the alpha, but waking up in a cold, dark, damp hole, with dirt only an inch from his nose, was not the best way to start the night, in his opinion.

Once he'd managed to crawl his way out of the said hole, he watched as a rabbit hopped pass the den. His stomach clenched in protest, urging him to feed. He psyched himself up. Telling himself that he was a vampire; that he could catch a rabbit and take a bit of its blood, even with virtually no knowledge on how to hunt wild game.

He slowly got to his feet, not wanting to startle his prey. He bent his knees a bit and sprung. His legs propelling him as he leaped for the innocent bunny.

The rabbit twitched its nose at him while he was still in mid-leap, suspended in the air, before calmly ducking behind a bush. It was obviously used to getting lunge at by one predatory or another, leaving Ruka with nothing to grab except for the air in the space where it had previously been.

Ruka groaned as he did a belly flop on the forest floor. Maybe he should take some kind of vampire wilderness survival training, before he even plan to head out here again.

He glanced up from his position on the ground to see if anyone had witness this embarrassing moment. Groaning again, he buried his face in his arms. Sitting by a tree in her wolf form was the beta. And from the amusement in those amethyst eyes, she had a front-row seat to the feat. He could certainly chalk it up now as one of the most mortifying events in his long life.

Getting up and dusting himself, he tried to pretend that nothing happen. "Hi."

She loped towards him. He noticed she was carrying a black backpack on her back, blending in with her raven-colored fur. Those amethyst eyes studied him for a moment before she shifted forms. "Let's get going," she told him without preamble.

He looked back to the hole he'd slept in. "Did you stay around here all day?"

"Of course not, Bunny Boy" she scoffed. "I went back to the stronghold to eat." Believe it or not, she wasn't much of a hunter. Unlike others of her pack, she couldn't survive out in the wilderness by hunting food for herself. She'll starve to death in no time. But that doesn't stop her from rubbing that little scene at him.

Ruka shuddered. The woman left him in a goddamn hole! Something could have crawled or slithered in there with him while he was asleep! And what's with the "Bunny Boy" thing?

She pulled something from the backpack and tossed it to him. "Here."

Ruka reflexively caught it and looked at the object in his hand. It was a small plastic bottle, filled with red liquid. He looked at her curiously.

"It's sheep's blood," she explained and started walking. "Now hurry up, we still have a five-hour walk to go." If she were in her wolf or lycan form making a mad dash for it, she could make it to the stronghold in three hours, but she sure as hell wasn't going to take a leech she barely knew up on her back.

She suddenly stopped and turned back to him. "One more thing, the name's Hotaru." With that she's continued on her way again.

Ruka looked down at the bottle of blood and smiled. Maybe she really isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Mikan sat on her chair, drearily polishing a claymore. She hadn't been around for its maintenance for months. But thankfully, she'd kept it in good condition through the centuries. She paused for a moment to examine the blade then went back to polishing again.

Everyone had been avoiding her for the past few days due to her foul mood. She grimly smirked. Oh, if they only knew that a vampire was the main cause of it. She'd been feeling restless ever since she came back. It was probably just her getting used to being back here, or maybe it's because there's no one cuddling her when she goes to bed.

The sound of footsteps coming near snapped her out of her thoughts. She was grateful for the distraction, or else she'd have destroyed something nearby due to her immense frustration.

"Mikan?" Koko hesitantly approached her. Their alpha had been snappish as of recently. "Sparring sessions are about to commence. Are you going to sit this one out?" Mikan stared at him blankly for a moment, and Koko fervently prayed that she wouldn't join in this time. Mikan had been known to get carried away during play-fights. And from the look on her face when he came in, she was bound to maim someone today.

But the heavens didn't seem to be listening to his prayers. "I'll join in. I think I need to let out some stress anyway."

Koko frantically renewed his prayers; changing it to pleas that only minimal bodily damage will be sustained by anyone who was going to come up against their alpha in the sparring matches that evening.

Behind the stronghold, an area resembling an amphitheater was lit up with torches. The arena was a wide, shallow depression on the ground, just around the height of a man, and the stands fashioned from the granite of the very mountain the stronghold stood on. Werewolves had already started to gather in the area, ready to watch their packmates fight against each other and to also join in the sparring themselves. All of it was done in good fun and provides an outlet for all their pent-up energy.

The play-fighting also helps determine ranking for lower ranking pack members without resulting to serious injuries. So if any minor disputes breakout in the lower ranks, they already know who needs to be the first back out due to their hierarchy.

Mikan sat at her usual place and calmly watched the fights. By the time her turn came, the crowd had already been worked up. They gave a deafening cheer as she leap down from the stands. Those on the bench gave a nervous gulp though. They've seen their alpha's cranky mood lately, and none of them would like to get maimed.

Mochu came over to her with the ballot box; the higher ranking contender gets the privilege to draw their opponent.

"I'm picking four," Mikan informed him, loud enough so that the other waiting contenders can hear.

Mochu nodded, and waited for her to draw four slips of wood – all small, thin, card-sized blocks which had names carved on them. Once she handed them back to Mochu, he hurried towards the bench to call the names. The four werewolves – three males and a female – nervously stood up entered the arena.

"Don't worry," Koko reassured them as they passed by him. "We'll be praying for your speedy recovery. And in case our alpha gets out of hand, we'll be praying for your souls," he informed them with that silly grin on his face.

The four unfortunate werewolves looked downright hysterical hearing his words.

Mikan smiled at them. "Let's have a good fight." They almost smiled back at her, but her next words almost had them panicking again. "I'm not in a mood to go easy tonight, so I need you guys doing your best against me. I don't want any of you seriously hurt, so keep your guards up like you've been taught."

She stepped away from them. "Let's begin."

* * *

When they broke through the tree line, Ruka paused for a moment. He took in the sight before him, making his heart race with anxiety.

The highland fog seemed to part before his eyes, and the stronghold rose from the landscape. He studied the structure back-dropped by craggy highland peaks. It was an imposing structure, as rugged and wild as the werewolves who inhabit it.

Blue eyes trailed down, and he smiled. There were quaint cottages situated at the base of the stronghold, the tall structure protecting them somewhat from the harsh highland winds. His nervousness eased a bit. It sort of reminded him of Mikan. She's strong and feral, but you can see a soft, caring side to her, too.

As they passed through a line of cottages, Ruka wondered where everyone was. He was pretty sure the cottages they'd traversed were vacant. When they drew nearer the stronghold, Ruka noticed the glow of torches coming from behind the structure. That's when his ears caught the sound of cheers coming from over there.

He heard Hotaru murmur to herself. "Looks like the fights had begun."

Ruka started at her with curiosity and meekly followed her to the source of the revelry. They arrived at the top edge of the amphitheater, in perfect view of the whole setup. From the top of the venue, Ruka glanced around, trying to see if he could spot a golden-haired werewolf among the crowd. His gaze swept past the crowd in the elliptical arena, but didn't spot any werewolf, in human or wolf form, with the shade of hair he was looking for.

Resigned to not being able to find Mikan among the crowd, he focused his sight on what the commotion was all about. Blue eyes widened with surprise as he spotted the person he was looking for in the middle of the arena. His eyes then went to her opponent.

His jaw dropped. Mikan was going to fight against that guy? The man was huge, easily twice Mikan's size in human form. Not the mention those thick, tree-trunk arms the guy have. He certainly hoped this wasn't some kind of punishment for Mikan being away from her pack too long.

"Our alpha's great." He heard from someone close by. "Took only two minutes to take out three opponents."

That's the alpha! Ruka studied the man in front of Mikan. He wasn't heavily muscled to the point that it was grotesquely bulky. But the muscles under his shirt were defined nonetheless. The guy looked like he could easily snap Mikan in half.

His thoughts went to Natsume. If the alpha hurt Mikan in anyway, he wasn't sure how his best-friend will react. But he could do nothing but watch the fight continue in tense silence.

Mikan keenly eyed her opponent. He was older and stronger than the other three. He had also more experience sparring against her. His body was large, and his muscles well-defined. She inwardly smirked. She could attribute his size to genetics. After all, she personally knew his father and grandfather, and both men had been as big as him.

She took the first move, digging in her foot on the ground then launching herself at him. He blocked her blow with his forearms, but it still blew him back some distance. Before his momentum completely stopped, he kicked off towards her, shifting to his lycan form along the way.

Ruka knew there was something wrong when he saw the man shift. But his anxious mind couldn't grasp it. He was too busy hoping that Mikan doesn't get seriously hurt.

Mikan didn't seem too concerned about the lycan rushing her. She just bent her knees and launched herself in the air, flipping over the male. As she landed behind the male, she grabbed the first part of him she could – his tail – and gave it a yank.

The male paused and let out a whimper, before rounding on her. But that short pause of his gave her enough time to release his tail and brace herself to deliver another blow. She gave him an uppercut, shutting his jaws filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. She followed it with a well-placed kick to his chest, taking him down to his back. Before he could get back up again, Mikan had her booted foot on his throat, ready to crush his windpipe.

"I give." The male gurgled out, still somewhat dazed and aching from the blows.

The crowd around them cheered, and Ruka finally let out the breath he didn't realized he was holding in. It didn't even registered to him yet at Mikan defeated the supposed "alpha" without breaking a sweat. He finally managed a small smile and calmed down, but tensed up again when he heard the talk around him.

"That last one didn't even take a minute," someone commented. "The alpha's certainly still in tiptop shape."

Someone else chuckled. "I think she was still going easy and playing with them. She didn't even change to her lycan form while fighting them."

As Ruka eavesdropped on their conversation, the pieces began clicking in his mind.

Wait! What? She? Alpha?

His gaze swung back to the arena where others were helping the fallen male back to the benches. He glanced around again. Mikan was already in the arena right below him, a big smile on her face while talking with Hotaru. The raven-haired female must have said something, causing Mikan to suddenly go shock still. The smile slipped off her face and was replaced with wide-eye surprise.

Wide, hazel eyes homed in on him. "Oh!" The expression slipped out before she could compose herself. "Hi, Ruka. You enjoyed watching the fight?" She smiled sheepishly at him.

That smile was damning as hell!

She was the alpha! And they were in deep shit!

* * *

It was barely an hour since the sun had sunk over the horizon, but Natsume was already going about his task. He paused, observing his work. The room was almost complete; all it needed now was the flooring. He couldn't decide whether to install wooden flooring or have it carpeted though. He might as well just leave it as is and have Mikan's decision on it later on.

He gave his back a stretch and turned his thoughts on other things. He'd noticed that Ruka was acting strangely since that trip he took a week ago. The blond was gone for a few nights. He could ask Ruka about it, but he didn't want to pry into his best-friend's personal affairs.

A loud thud resounded, snapping his train of thought. He quickly got up and walked out of the room taking a shortcut through the secret passageway. It sounded like the castle's large, front door banging against the wall.

A scream reverberated as soon as he opened the exit beneath the great hall's stairwell, effectively stopping him in his tracks. His entire being froze as scenes from three thousand years ago – of fire, armors, and large, furred beasts – flashed through his mind, mingling with the here and now.

Mikan calmly walked through the front foyer. Decked in her armor, she was an imposing sight. She turned to the nearest werewolf to her. "I want you guys to gather the vampires in the great hall. I _do not_ want any of them hurt though." The werewolf nodded and ran to pass her message to everyone. "Youichi," she called the young werewolf following slightly behind her, "come with me."

She turned when she heard a familiar voice scream. Walking towards where the scream emanated from, she found Aoi, Nonoko, and Sumire fiercely resisting being escorted to the great hall by Koko and Mochu. Nonoko was keeping herself between Aoi and Mochu, while Sumire was busy trying to throttle Koko.

"I think I like this one," Koko laughed even with Sumire attempting her best to choke him to death.

"She's trying to kill you, you idiot!" Mochu yelled at him, ducking as Nonoko tried to take a swing at him.

"This scene's kind of entertaining," Mikan uttered. Her face mostly impassive, but amusement lined her voice. "Mind if I watch?"

All action ceased. The three vampires gawked at her in shock. Aoi was the first one to snap out of it and react.

"Mikan-nee," she squealed, ignoring the werewolves and tossing herself at Mikan before any of the men could move to stop her.

Mikan easily caught the vampire hurdling towards her. "I'm glad to see you're well, Pup," she said quietly, stroking the petite vampire's head. She looked at the three werewolves with them. "If it was an assassination attempt, I've already been injured and the three of you are still gaping," she taunted. But the three werewolves didn't miss the mild rebuke behind it.

The three males slightly bowed their heads and murmured an apology. They knew they'd been lax. They were trained better than that. They should be on alert and protecting their alpha.

Mikan nodded, signifying that the laxness was forgiven. "Why don't you guys escort the ladies to the hall," she suggested. "Aoi, this is Youichi. He'll accompany you there," she introduced. "Take good care of her, You-chan."

The gray-haired teen stared at Aoi for a moment, before holding out his hand. Aoi tentatively took the offered hand and went with him.

Mikan watched them go by before greeting the other two vampires. "Hi Nonoko. Hi Permy," she nodded formally.

"Don't you 'hi' me!" Sumire screeched at her. "What the heck do you think you're doing inviting all your dumb werewolf buddies here?" She gave Koko a smack on the head for emphasis. The werewolf whimpered, rubbing his head, before hefting her over his shoulder and heading towards the hall. "And my name is not Permy!"

Mochu shrugged. "Guess I'll take this one to the hall," he roughly grabbed Nonoko's arm, intending to drag her with him. But a hand clamped down on his neck.

"Be gentle, Mochu," Mikan said, squeezing his neck a bit for emphasis. "Harm a single hair on her, and I'll trash you within an inch of your life." She released him only after he nodded, taking it as a sign of acknowledgment.

She turned to long-haired vampire. "Sorry about that, Nonoko."

"Don't worry about it, Mikan. No harm done," Nonoko smiled at her. "I should ask what's going on, but I sure we'll find out about it soon enough. Guess this means I should start heading for the hall." As soon as Mikan nodded, she was engulfed in an embrace. "It's good to see you again, Mikan," Nonoko said as she released her and stepped back. The vampire gave her a parting wave before calmly walking away.

"It's good to see you again, too, Nonoko," she replied and watched as Mochu trailed after the long-haired vampire.

Mikan sighed and followed slowly behind them towards the hall. She hadn't seen him yet, and she really didn't know how he'll react to all this.

Entering the hall was like entering into pandemonium. The vampires were clustered into a corner of the room, some still trying to resist. She could practically smell fear wafting off them as armored werewolves milled around. Some of them who'd spotted her stared in surprise. She didn't know what to say or do to alleviate their anxiety. But, thankfully, she spotted Aoi and the others already doing their best to reassure them.

She walked over to the far side of the room. Leaning against the wall, she watched as more vampires were ushered in, among the next batch was Ruka. The blond glanced toward her and gave her a nod. He took his place with Aoi and the others, already knowing what this invasion was all about.

Mikan closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall. "Still hiding under the stairway, I see. That didn't seem to have changed even after three millennia," she opened her eyes and stared straight into shocked crimson eyes.

The past and the present seemed to blend in Natsume's point of view. The image of the female werewolf warrior who saved him and Aoi in the past, merging with the woman who now stood before him. The woman he was planning on spending the rest of his life with.

Mikan searched for Hotaru in the crowd. Meeting her eyes, she waited for the beta to nod, silently telling her that she'll take care of things in the hall. Mikan turned back to Natsume and walked towards him, stopping right in front of the master vampire. "I believe, we need to have a long, private talk before all this," she waved a hand to the crowd in the hall.

Natsume nodded in agreement. Turmoil clearly evident in his crimson eyes, even as they seem to hungrily eat her up. He crooked a finger at her, telling her to follow him into the secret passageway.

The trip was done in complete silence. But she noticed Natsume kept glancing back at her, as if afraid she'd disappear. Once they emerged on the other side, Natsume led her to the bedroom. He opened the door and motioned for her to precede him inside.

Mikan warily stared at him as she entered the door. From all the time she'd spent with Natsume, being a gentleman certainly wasn't one of his traits. Being a gentleman doesn't suit him very well anyway. She liked the arrogant, perverted master vampire better.

Natsume watched as she turned to the room, noting that she was as beautiful as ever, if not more so to his hungry eyes. Her sharp breath intake was a complement to his ears. He observed as surprise widened her eyes for a split second, before it was wiped away from her face, leaving her expression blank.

Calmly striding towards the bay window, she took a moment to observe the night view, before she removed her sword and started unbuckling her armor. Piece by piece she removed them and laid them out on the window seat.

He followed her inside and shut the door behind him. Crimson eyes keenly kept watch, noting her demeanor changing with every piece of armor she removed. Her stance became less taut. Her movements less rigid. And her expression more relaxed.

She suddenly turned to him after she'd laid down the last piece of her armor. "What the hell did you do to our room?" she asked with the animated face he'd come to know dearly in the past months. The near-emotionless woman earlier seemed like a stranger to him.

Something in his chest seemed to squeeze tight then expand upon hearing her refer to the place as _their_ room. He wordlessly stood before her, content to watch her amazed and elated expressions as she glanced around the room, inspecting very detail. But what he liked the most was the awestruck, dumbfounded look she had when she turned back to the bay window he'd constructed especially for her.

She reverently ran her fingertips across the trimmings then on the window seat where she'd place her sword and armor on. She might not be an expert woodworker, but she could tell the effort and craftsmanship it took to construct it. Beneath the window seat were shelf spaces, specifically built to house and stack books. A gentle smile formed on her face. She remembered grumbling at one time about not having enough light in the room to read. He'd glared at her then, and personally brought a lamp to the room for her.

"Did you made this yourself?" she asked in astonishment. A quiet nod was his reply. "I didn't know you had it in you to create something this beautiful," she grinned at him.

He shrugged off the complement. "You pick up a thing or two over the centuries," he said offhandedly, hiding the fact that he was immensely pleased.

She chuckled at him and stepped in front of him, examining his face. "When was the last time you feed?" He didn't reply. "You haven't fed for a few nights." It was a statement. But then silence was his reply yet again.

When he stubbornly remained quiet, she sighed in frustration. "I'll let you drink some blood from me then we can..." she tried to step away from him, but a pair of strong arms held her in place then crushed her to his chest.

"Later," he murmured, nuzzling her temple and inhaling her strawberry scent. "Just let me hold you for now." He felt her go still in his arms. But after a moment, she hugged him back, her arms wrapping around his waist to hold him close.

It wasn't as if he didn't know the significance of tonight's events. Mikan was the werewolf who'd saved him and Aoi long ago. Add to that all the times she'd saved his life in the past months. He knew he owned her so damn much, and he'd treated her abominably, going so far as to kidnap her and near-forcibly turn her into his blood source.

He started to doubt and rethink himself. Maybe showering her in luxury wasn't enough. It'll probably take more than that for her to accept him as her mate. But with just a word from her, he'll willingly lay the whole world at her feet.

After what seemed like hours, she started getting a bit restless. He grunted as she started to wiggle, her body rubbing intimately against his. She chuckled as she felt their bodies begin reacting to each other.

"I think we both know where this will be headed." She grinned and glanced around. "Too bad you haven't refurnished the room. You think the floor would do for us?" she laughed. "Besides, you still need to feed." Her fingers idly played with short strands of hair on his nape.

He glared at her. "I'm not rolling around in the cold, hard floor when there's a perfectly good bed nearby," he scoffed, dragging her to the other side of the divider. Good thing he'll already managed to moved their bed back to the room last night.

Swing her to stand before him, he swept her in his arms and tossed her on the bed, extracting a muffled shriek from her. He was on top of her as soon as she landed on the bed. Pinning her down with his weight, he seemed content to just stare down at her and have their bodies pressed against each other.

Her nose was having a lovely filled day as she took in his scent on the bed. Her scent still marked the other side of the bed, more subtle from her absence. At least she knows that he hadn't been sharing their bed with another woman. Just the thought of Natsume with another woman made her and her wolf growl in rage. Her teeth lengthened into fangs and her fingers sharpened to claws, ready to bite and rip the imaginary woman apart.

Soft kisses trailing down her neck distracted her from her murderous thoughts. Not to mention the hand that just slipped under her shirt. After that, her mind was nothing but a haze of pleasure.

Time passed with them snuggled together in bed. But dawn was drawing closer, and they need to conclude this whole debacle tonight. She sat up, drawing part of the covers with her.

"I think it's time we get back to the hall," she said, somberly staring down at him.

He stared back at her and nodded. He might not like it, but he also knew that this couldn't be postponed any further.

They both got up and started to dress. Mikan strode back to the bay window to don her armor. Natsume followed her, watching as she buckled her armor piece by piece. When he noticed she was having some problems buckling her breastplate back on, he stepped in behind her, gently removing her hand from the buckle and fastening it for her.

She turned to face him. "Thank you," she whispered before giving him a peck on the lips.

Once she took a step back from him, he noticed how her expression hardened to the frigid warrior from earlier. His heart contracted. He wanted to grab her and pull her back in his arms. But he noticed her attention was on something in the corner of the room. He held his breath. He wasn't sure if she'd like that little surprise of his.

Mikan just noticed the small wooden contraption situated at the corner of the room, protruding from the wall adjacent to the large bay windows. She narrowed her eyes, determining what it was, then visibly froze, her mind blanking out a moment before she turned to Natsume to confirm the object.

"Is that what I think it is?" she softly inquired. Her voice breaking at the end of the question.

He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms again. She melted against him as she felt him nod in confirmation, returning his embrace. Before she left, she'd asked him if he could grant her freewill to come and go. Now, this was his way of telling her that he was granting her wish.

She leaned her head against his chest, then looked at the contraption again over her shoulder. She let out a giggle. "A doggy door of all things." She pulled back a bit and tapped him on the spot where she'd just laid her head. "You do know that I'm a wolf not a goddamn dog."

"Wolf, dog, both have a snout, have furry bodies, and walk on all fours. If they look the same and act the same, I say they're the same thing," he teased. Now he knows, even when she dons her warrior persona, his sunny Mikan was still in there somewhere. Besides, it boosted his ego knowing that he could make the strong, capable werewolf melt.

She chuckled but then frown at the said doggy door. "Someone, or something, other than me could crawl in here through that."

He shook his head. "I had a mage come here to put a spell on it. He asked something with a genetic imprint of yours, cast the spell, and guaranteed only you can pass through it. A few strands of your hair had sufficed."

"Who's the mage you hired for the spell?" Her eyes narrowed, not exactly comfortable about someone she doesn't know getting something with her DNA. In their world where magic exists, a lot of harm can be done with that.

"Yuu of the Tobitas," he answered. He had agreed to pay Yuu a small fortune to put a spell on the doggy door. But after he hand over Mikan's hair strands, the mage gave him a surprised looked, inquired about the purpose of the contraption, and subsequently gave him a rather large discount. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he'd kept mum and graciously accepted the offer. Now he suspects that the mage had knew who the hair strands belong to, hence the discount.

She breathed out a relieved sigh. At least she doesn't have to worry about that. Yuu was a friend of hers, and was widely known for his fair, scrupulous dealings.

"We really need to be heading back to the hall," she said. But gave him a last, lingering kiss, before she pulled away and headed for the door, leaving him no choice but to follow.

When they arrived, the two functions were already settled on the long table. One end a cluster of vampires, the other werewolves. In the middle of the respective clusters were their second-in-commands. And by the look of things, a heated debate was currently ongoing. So heated that they didn't noticed their leaders' return.

Hotura held up a hand, effectively silencing all the werewolves standing behind her chair. "We need recompense," she said, staring down the length of the table to the blond vampire on the other end. "It not just for the act of kidnapping one of our packmates. It's also for breaking the truce between our kinds – entering our territory with the intention to do ill to one of our pack."

Ruka sighed. He really can't overturn her, since her accusations were true. "We can't give half our cattle numbers. They're our blood source. Our coven is going to have a blood shortage if we give you that many. Five cattle are the most we can give without our members going without blood to feed on," he haggled.

"Five?" Hotaru sneered. Ruka gulped as a pair of amethyst eyes pinned him to his seat. "You really think five cattle is enough compensation for what you've done?"

"Five is good enough as compensation for kidnapping an inconsequential member of your pack," Sumire joined in shrilly, trying to defend Ruka's rationale. But she wasn't in on the whole picture yet. "It's more than enough."

Ruka leaned back, closed his eyes, and groaned in defeat. He'd been doing his best not to bring Mikan's rank into the issue. The werewolves were sure to flatten all their arguments now. He peeked at the said werewolves and squeezed his eyes shut again. Oh God!They didn't look like they're going to continue with the bargaining; they looked like they'll just murder the lot of them.

"Inconsequential?" Mochu stepped forward with a growl. "You leeches kidnapped our alpha!" he roared.

Mikan stood rigidly as before, but she couldn't help flinching. She watched as a shell-shocked expression washed over the group of vampires, except for Ruka who looked utterly thwarted. A buzz of murmurings started on the vampire side. Her eyes sneaked a peek at the man beside her, wanting to know how he was taking this news, then she turned her attention back to the two groups before them once she got a look on his face.

Crimson eyes were wide with shock. The master vampire can't seem to take in that piece of news just yet.

Trying to understand, Natsume glanced at her, needing reassurance that he'd heard wrong. But she refused to meet his gaze, keeping her eyes on the two groups by the table. That was a rather damning display.

His heart dropped. She's the alpha. _His_ Mikan was the alpha.

All the hope he'd built up that she would consent to stay with him came crashing down, feeling all his bargaining chips go down the drain. Every material thing he could give her, she could probably get on her own. All he was left to bargain with was his every self. And, let's face it, he wasn't exactly prince charming, and would probably never be even if he tried.

He watched her stepped forward when it looked like the other werewolves were about to pounce on his coven members and tear out their throats. "Alright, break it up," she commanded, drawing everyone's attention to them. The warrior was back in place, settling about her like a mantle and cloaking her softer side.

Hackles on the werewolf camp instantly smoothed out. "Alpha." Every werewolf, except Hotaru, acknowledged her presence with a bow of their heads. The beta stood up though, allowing Mikan to take the chair.

Once Mikan was in their midst, Natsume noticed how the tension eased out of every werewolf in the room. If they were in wolf form, he was sure the would be sitting down now. Still alert, but not growling as they would had been a moment before.

"Good to see you again, Ruka," Mikan greeted the blond from across the table. "How are your negotiations with Hotaru going?"

The alpha face was devoid of a smile, but he heard the laughter in her voice and see the mirth in her hazel eyes. Ruka wearily glanced at the raven-haired werewolf before blue eyes turned back to Mikan. "She's been asking for half our herd as compensation."

"Understandable," she smirked. "What's your counteroffer?"

"Five cattle," he stated. "That's the most we can spare without running short on blood supply."

Mikan stared at him for a long moment. "We'll take those five cattle and three horses."

Ruka blinked then sent an inquiring glance at Natsume. Mikan had stated her words with such finality that the werewolves were bound to forgo negotiations if any vampire contradicts her.

"Give them whatever the hell they want," Natsume snapped, before whirling away. When a man all of a sudden found all his hopes crushed and his only dream unattainable, he needed time alone to brood and sulk. Natsume also couldn't help feeling somewhat betrayed. Even with everything that's between them, she neglected to tell him that she was the alpha face-to-face.

Ruka watched as Natsume stalked away. He couldn't blame him. He was pretty much shocked when he first found out about Mikan's status, too. He waited a moment before catching Mikan's eyes, which had also trailed after the departing master vampire. "Follow me. We'll finish settling this outside."

With a gesture, Mikan commanded her packmates to follow. When they'd reached the backdoor, she gave another signal, giving them free leave to explore the area but to stay out of trouble. After the crowd following her had dispersed, she waved Ruka on, telling him that she and Hotaru will be the only one's doing the picking.

The women quickly picked out five cattle, keeping their distance so as not to cause panic in the herd. Mikan kept insisting that one of them be Mr. Moo though. Hotaru had glared at the alpha and the young steer, a couple of big hazel and brown eyes stared right back at her. But she yielded when she saw the stubborn gleam in her best-friend's eyes. Chalk it up to all the time she'd known Mikan, their alpha can be quite pigheaded when her mind was set.

After that, the three headed directly to the stable. The sound of uneasy horses quickly filled the air as soon as they stepped in the place – the scent of two wolves wafting nearby was a cause for anxiety. Lucien poked his big, white head out of his stall to investigate and gave a snort in greeting when he spotted Mikan. His nozzle reached out and nudged her, urging her to give him a pat.

"Is that horse's owner who I think it is?" Hotaru asked in Gaelic, making Ruka tilt his blond head in question.

"Yes," Mikan answered simply, stroking the large horse's neck. With a firm final pat, she stepped away from Lucien. "Let's move on."

Ruka showed them the coven's stock of horses, presenting each uneasy, stabled horse to them. Mikan selected two mares and a stallion as her choice, then gave Hotaru a glance, silently asking if she had any objections. The raven-haired werewolf shook her head in reply.

"You're not going to ask for Lucien?" Ruka inquired. He was sure that the stallion would be one of Mikan's choice.

"No," she looked at the horse in question. "I could. But Lucien isn't the coven's to give away." She inwardly winced, thinking how Lucien's owner would react. There would certainly be hell to pay if Lucien was used as recompense for breaching the truce.

"If you guys could just wait around a while, I'll get some others to round up the ones you've chosen."

Mikan nodded. "That would be great. Thanks, Ruka."

"No problem," the blond smiled. "Just, next time, give us a warning before you spring something as big as this again," he sighed. "I think the news hasn't fully sunk in with the coven yet. I have to admit, I still felt like I just dreamed up the whole thing of visiting the werewolf stronghold and learning that you're alpha. I'm kinda expecting to be woken up soon," he chuckled in jest.

"Just keep thinking that, Bunny Boy," Hotaru smirked.

Ruka inwardly groaned. She'd been calling him that since after that embarrassing rabbit incident in the woods. "I better go get the others," he said striding away to leave the werewolves to their own devices.

As Mikan and Hotaru walked back to join the rest of the pack, they heard the commotion going about in the general area. They headed towards Mochu, whose close-cropped head was easily spotted in the crowd.

"I thought little critters in the highland were hard to catch, adapting to us hunting them and all." He shook his head. "But the rabbits and hares here are just plain ridiculous." He emphasized by waving his hand towards a dirty-blond wolf streaking across the grassland. Its tongue lolling out as it chased down a rabbit.

After a minute more, the rabbit was safely hidden in a burrow and the wolf trotted up to them, unsuccessful. A light flashed, and Koko appeared sprawled out on the grass by their feet.

"Holy crap!" he gasped out. "What the hell do the rabbits around here eat! They're like on steroids or something!"

"I don't think it has anything to do with what they eat," Hotaru commented. She seen the sheepish look in Mikan's eyes. "It's more like they've been over-exercised by someone who'd recently been in the area."

Three pairs of eyes studied the alpha.

"What? I got nothing better to play chase with while in the around here," Mikan argued defensively. She was saved from further debate as they spotted a group of vampires coming towards them,with Ruka in the lead.

Reins were handed to the werewolves, much to the animals' distress. But soon they resignedly followed Mr. Moo's example and trotted warily with their new owners.

Once the pack was on the move, Mikan walked towards where Aoi, Ruka, Nonoko, and Sumire stood by. She was somewhat disappointed though that a certain master vampire wasn't there to see her off. "Thank you for being so accommodating to us. I can assure you the truce will be considered fully repaired after this." She smirked. "Then again, we might need to reconsider some parts of the truce. I don't want any of you hesitating to come to the highlands for a visit."

"I'd love to come visit sometime, Mikan-nee," Aoi beamed.

"I'll expected you then," she chuckled. "Well," she glanced at the direction of her packmates. "I guess I better go. We all got enough excitement for the night. Oh, and one more thing." She pulled out a vial filled with dark red liquid and handed it to Nonoko.

"What's this, Mikan?" the chemist asked, curiously studying the liquid in the vial.

"It's my blood," Mikan replied casually.

However, Nonoko was so shocked she almost dropped it. "I-I-I can't take this!" she stuttered out. Natsume would kill her if he found out about this. Touching the blood of another vampire's private blood source was strictly forbidden, especially when the other vampire in question was the coven master.

"It's freely given, and it's not for you to drink anyway," Mikan reasoned. "I want to ask you a favor in connection with that vial of blood, Nonoko." When she was sure the long-haired vampire had gotten over her shock and was listening to her intently, she continued. "I want you to try to create a synthetic replica of my blood."

The four set of vampire eyes widened at her words. Mikan wanted a synthetic replica of her blood!

"What the hell do you want synthetic blood for?" Sumire voiced out the question in their minds.

"It's for a certain master leech who's more stubborn than a mule," she growled. "I can't always be around for him to feed on. And I refuse to be blamed for him starving himself because he's picky with his food." With that said, she stomped away to join her packmates again.

Aoi, Ruka, and Nonoko grinned at her departing back, while Sumire muttered about Mikan having no right to insult her Natsume-sama like that. But one thing was clear to them. In their own odd, somewhat-antagonistic way, Mikan and Natsume deeply cared about the other. That fact shines through in spite of all the insults they trade.

Once all the werewolves present had assembled on the northern front of the castle, Mikan gave the signal to move out, starting their journey back to the stronghold. The cattle and horses plodded along, still somewhat fidgety from being surrounded by the scent of wolves.

High above in the castle's walls, a figure stood watching over the proceedings. Crimson eyes bleak as the group of werewolves disappeared into the woods and away from his view. Turning from the sight, he descended and headed for the direction of his chamber. He didn't know if an already broken heart can be broken again, but that's what he felt. Strange enough, a few months ago he could swore that he didn't have a heart to break in the first place.

As the group entered the forest, Mikan hung back allowing them to pass her. Her gaze turned back towards the direction they came from. Hesitance filled her entire being.

Hotaru noticed Mikan had stopped and took a moment to study her best-friend. "Go." Mikan glanced at her in surprise. "We don't need you to escort us all the way back to the stronghold. I'll be fine with these idiots. Now go."

Mikan grinned brightly at her. "Thanks, Hotaru." Without another word, she shifted to her wolf form and darted back down the trail they came from.

A small smile flitted across the beta's usually stoic face, before it went blank again. "Alright, keep it moving, you idiots," she called out, moving to the head of the group. "I want to be back in the stronghold before daybreak."

* * *

Instead of coming in through the castle's front door, Mikan went around to the side. No sense in having a doggy door installed specifically for her if she wasn't going to use it.

She didn't know how, but she could instinctively tell that he was there. Hazel eyes looked up to meet crimson ones. Before she willed herself to shift form.

Natsume had just walked into the room when Mikan burst in. He stood frozen by the doorway and watched as she shifted to her human form.

"Hi," she uttered, breaking the silence between them. Her heart clenched as he stood there, unmoving. What did she expect really? That he'd take her in his arms and tell her that he's never letting go? She inwardly scoffed. After he'd learned about that "little" omission of hers, she should consider herself lucky that he wasn't throttling her right now.

She cleared her throat, trying the alleviate some of the awkwardness. "I suppose I should explain myself. As to why I hadn't revealed some important facts to you, I mean."

"Or you just came back here to rub those facts in my face," Natsume spitefully growled out.

It was Mikan's turn to glare and growl back. "If I wanted to do that, I would have done it a long time ago. You know I would never do that to you. Now either you let me explain, or I leave." _And never come back._

The last part maybe unspoken, but he knew it was there. She was too important for him to lose her in any way.

She took his silence as leave for her to start explaining. "Back when you captured me, I didn't thought it was wise to inform you that you'd just captured the werewolf alpha. It would have left me with a tactical disadvantage."

"Or I could have just let you go and told you that capturing you was all a big misunderstanding. Or I might have reconsidered keeping you as my blood source."

She shook her head. "I didn't know your intent in the first place. Besides, alpha or not, would you really have any second thoughts on making me your blood source?" she asked with an incredulous brow raised.

Okay, she got him there. He still would have claimed her as his blood source regardless of her pack status. Having her blood was just that irresistible for him. "But after all _that_." He didn't need to specify what _that_ was. It was already understandable between the two of them. "You still neglected to mention it. I would have been more considerate of you going back to your pack." But letting her go would still have stung though.

"Well, afterward," she shrugged, "the fact that I'm the alpha just doesn't seemed that relevant to mention." She stepped forward, placing herself right in front of him. "I also wasn't sure how you were going to react. I enjoy hanging out with you. I didn't want to risk cutting it short if you suddenly decide to send me back to the highlands," she said, her body leaning towards him.

With her so close, and her strawberry-scent filling his senses, he couldn't resist anymore. His arms snagged her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. "If you'd idiotically thought that I'd let you go if I found out that you're the alpha, why didn't you use that when you asked to leave?"

She snorted. "Would you honestly believe me if I asked to leave then tell you that I'm the alpha?"

A moment of silence made it seem like he was thinking about it. "No," he answered in a deadpanned voice, causing Mikan to laugh.

"Now please tell my you understand, and forgive me for not telling you," she begged. Dropping her cold, warrior persona, she snuggled against him and looked up at him with big, puppy-dog eyes.

He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "Fine. Now quit looking like an idiotic mutt."

Mikan gave him a light punch on his chest for that comment, but she didn't make a move to step out of the circle of his arms. "If I haven't told you yet, I like the new design of the room," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"You should." She heard him grumble out, but her ears also caught the pleased smile in his voice.

* * *

Before dawn arrived, Natsume watched Mikan re-don her clothing and armor for the second time that night. He heard a hinge swing open, followed by the sound of a wood board flapping back. But unlike when she left earlier, where he felt too dejected to even think, his mind was now working overtime.

This time, unlike the previous times they were together where she was illusive about anything related to her, she opened up on more personal topics. About the highlands. About her pack.

Before she left, she told him that the pack was busy preparing for winter. And based on what she'd recounted about the highlands, winter there was harsh. Meaning that she needed to be with her pack to help out and oversee the preparations as their alpha.

She promised him that she'll come back as soon as the bustle let up. But he wasn't sure how long that meant. Things in the pack could wind down in the first snow fall, which was months away. He certainly wasn't patient enough to wait that long. Heck, two weeks without her and he was already clinging to the edge of sanity by his fingernails. A month could do him in.

He frowned, deep in thought. A plan forming in his mind. He will need to get Ruka, Aoi, and the rest of the coven to go with it. But that was the easy part. Lowering his pride to explain the plan to Mikan to make her go with it was another thing though.

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: … I suppose this answers the update question you people keep asking about ;)


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

* * *

Chapter 29

The pack's winter preparations were back to full-swing. And they now had the additional task of putting up a barn and a stable to house the cattle and horses before the first snow falls. Talk of the little trip to the lowlands was still buzzing about the werewolf settlement, and most of those who'd been privileged enough to join the trip delight in the retelling.

But the whole pack was following their alpha's lead. The matter was resolved and closed. Mikan had implicitly declared that if she, as the one taken captive, was not harboring any hard feelings towards the vampires, antagonism from anyone within the pack was not going to be tolerated.

Mikan was with some of the pack leaders in the stronghold's great hall. Plans for the barn and stable to be built lay strewn before them on the table. They were currently debating on the structures' dimension, wanting to have enough space to house the current livestock they have, any forthcoming offspring the said livestock might produce, and any future additions the pack might acquire. Building something too massive would be a waste of time and resources, especially with winter approaching. Building something too small, on the other hand, would be a waste of effort, since they'll have to tear it up again in no time once it reaches capacity.

They were still in the middle of their discussion when one of their scouts-on-duty, a burgundy-haired female, came up to them to deliver a message for the alpha. She leaned in and whispered, keeping her voice low so that only the alpha's ear will catch her words.

The alpha's brows rose at the news the scout brought. "Your partner's escorting them here?" A nod was the reply. She gave a nod back in acknowledgment. "Thank you. You're dismissed." The scout bowed and left the hall to rejoin her partner.

Mikan turned back to her commanders. "Looks like we'll have to delay this discussion," she said, pushing the plans toward them and walking away. "We'll be having some unexpected guests this evening."

She sat on her throne-like, cross-framed chair in the middle of the dais and waited. Hotaru came in, sensing something was up when she saw the scout leaving the stronghold, and stood at her customary place. A commotion started up outside, signaling that the said guests had arrived. The scout and her partner pushed the stronghold's heavy front door open, and motioned for the visitors to enter.

As the group of vampires entered the hall, curious werewolves gathered at the fringes of the room, giving them the central area for their audience with the alpha.

Curious herself, Mikan calmly watched as Ruka led the way inside. She'll be finding out soon enough as to what this little visit was all about. It also didn't escape her noticed that Ruka and Aoi were leading the way, though she'd spotted Natsume somewhere among their midst. Vampires weren't as hierarchical as werewolves, but they still do have some structure in their ranks, especially when it came to their master vampire.

After they assembled before her, Ruka took a step forward, cleared his throat, and began his rehearsed speech. "We have been sent here by our coven master in order to deliver an additional recompense from him, and to renegotiate some parts of the truce treaty."

Hazel eyes narrowed. "We've already stated the recompense. And your coven had already paid in full," Mikan declared, her alpha mantle fully cloaking her, hiding any trace of the happy-go-lucky Mikan the vampires knew. Her eyes narrowed. "Besides, doesn't the truce state that we are not to trespass into the other's territory."

"W-W-Well, y-yes, of course," the blond nervously cleared his throat again. Damn, if Mikan didn't look intimidating and formidable right now. "B-But this is the quickest way we could deliver to you our leader's additional gift. Our master vampire would like for you to accept his gift as a sign of good-faith and to promote better goodwill between our kinds."

Mikan propped her cheek on a closed fist. "Treaty negotiations can come in later. It's clear that both our sides don't want a war. Isn't it?" she stared at him. Ruka hastily answered with an affirmative. "Then there's no rush on that point. And we can just do away with the whole 'no trespassing' thing since you guys don't seem to understand that part," she muttered.

A few snickers and chuckles resulted from those near enough to hear her comment. Ruka just shrugged and grinned sheepishly at her in response.

"So, what exactly is this gift your leader is so keen I accept?" she asked smoothly, urging the conversation to continue.

"Well..." Ruka turned back to the group of vampires with him and signaled for them to bring something forward.

Mikan's eyes widened. She sat up straighter in her chair as Natsume stepped forward. His wrists bound together with rope, and he was escorted towards her by two of his coven members. She turned to Ruka, urging him to explain what's going on and be quick about it.

"Our master vampire felt that you haven't been properly recompensed for the time you spent in the lowlands," the blond quickly explained. "His _gift_," he motioned to his best-friend beside him, "will spend his time indefinitely in the highlands to compensate for that."

"And how long is indefinitely?" Mikan asked glaring down at them.

Natsume was the one who answered. "As long as this gift wishes to stay."

Mikan eyed him for a moment before standing from her chair. "I need to speak with the said _gift_ privately," she declared and motioned for Natsume to follow her to a side door.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, she turned to him. With a claw, she slashed the rope binding his wrists. "What the hell do you think you'd doing?" she savagely growled out in a low voice, bearing in mind the rest of the pack and coven member's enhanced hearing. She didn't want anyone eavesdropping on this private conversation.

Natsume stood motionlessly in front of her, keeping his hands to himself. But she could see that he was clearly fighting the urge to grab her and possessively haul her against him. "If I can't keep you," he solemnly told her. "I'm going to let you keep me."

She scowled. "We're both not things to be kept, Natsume."

"I know you're not, but I'm willing to be." He said it with a stoic face, but she knew how earnest he was.

They both stared deeply into each other's eyes. Mikan sighed, knowing it took a large chunk of his pride to say those words. "If it won't be a grave insult to your coven, I would protest and refuse this so-called reparation offer of yours." She lifted a brow at him. "I don't suppose the master vampire would like it if I refuse to accept his additional recompense?"

He raised his chin and glared down at her. "I have it on good authority that the master vampire would be very, very pissed off if the alpha werewolf rejects what he's offering."

The double innuendo of his words wasn't lost to her. She looked at him warily before directing a small smile his way. "Guess I'll have to keep you and let you stay here, until I find a way to amicably return you then."

He arrogantly scoffed. "I highly doubt the master vampire would find anything amicable if you ever dared to return me."

She glared at him before she opened the door and return to the great hall with him trailing behind her, curious eyes following their every move.

"Looks like we'll be having guests for the evening," Mikan announced as she sat back down on her chair. "Please handle the arrangements," she told her beta.

Hotaru nodded and pointed to a few pack members, wordlessly ordering them to help with the preparations for their guests.

While Hotaru was busy recruiting other werewolves and ordering them about, Mikan switched her attention back to vampires. "Since the three of you are here." She glanced at Ruka then Aoi, and then glared down at Natsume who'd surprisingly felt right at home, sitting on the edge of the dais and comfortably leaning against her leg. "Who's left in-charge of the castle?"

"We left Nonoko and Sumire in-charge," Aoi readily supplied.

The answer made Mikan's brow rose in amusement. She could already imaging Sumire ordering around those who'd been unfortunate enough to remain in the castle.

Ruka, reading her thoughts on her face, quickly clarified. "We explicitly informed the coven that Nonoko has the override function though. If they find Sumire's orders highly unreasonable they are to refer to her for guidance," he chuckled.

Mikan shook her head and laughed. "You guys better give Nonoko a very long, relaxing vacation once you get back. I think she'll need it. So," she turned to Aoi. "You okay with all this?" she asked, remembering that Aoi had previously mentioned an aversion with being left in-charge of the coven.

Aoi nodded. "That incident with Luna made me realize that it's time I take more responsibility in the coven. If anything were to happen to Onii-chan, I don't want just anyone being able to seize power in the coven since I'm not ready to take over. Besides, Ruka and I will be less anxious this time since we know where to find Onii-chan in case something needs his attention," she grinned.

"But still..." Mikan hesitated. She looked around the hall and caught Mochu's eye. Her hand gave a quick signal, telling him to gather the other pack commanders to her. Mochu sent her a nod and started circulating to find the others.

Once they assembled before her, she gave them her order. "I need you guys to dispatch a group of five to the vampire castle tonight. They'll stay there until our guests," she gestured to the vampires, "get back to the lowlands."

Ruka was about to protest, but Mikan gave him a look that told him that arguing with her right now would be futile. It made him shut his gaping mouth and helplessly conceded, especially since Natsume didn't seem to mind.

She continued with her dictates. "After that, I want a three shift duty assigned there similar to our border patrol, three guys a shift. Decide amongst yourselves how to schedule it. Is the order clear?" They answered with a resounding "Yes, Alpha", before she nodded and dismissed them.

As the rest of the pack leaders walked off to discuss and execute their alpha's bidding, Hotaru hung back. "Preparations for our guests are almost done. The only question is the menu."

Mikan glanced at the three vampires with around her. "I suppose blood would do," she uttered the statement as a question.

Ruka and Aoi nodded an affirmative response, but Natsume had his own preference.

"Regular food for me," the master vampire declared. "No blood." He met Mikan's eyes in silent communication. _Unless the blood is yours_.

Mikan replied with a smirked. "You do know that the definition of 'regular food' around here could be something roaming around the pastures seconds before it lands on your plate, right?" she laughed before turning to Hotaru. "Sheep blood for most of our guests, and maybe some roasted rack of lamb," she said hopefully, salivating at the thought of food.

"Let me guess," Hotaru leered. "You'll be joining them." The sheepish expression on her best-friend's face was answer enough. She inwardly rolled her eyes. Mikan never changes when it comes to her stomach. "I'll get someone to prepare it."

"Thanks, Hotaru," she called out with a happy grin.

The rest of the evening was uneventful.

Well, if you can consider Natsume and her sharing a plate for the rest of the meal uneventful.

All was well, as she introduced Natsume and the other vampires around to her pack commanders. But from the moment the meal was served, Natsume kept taking bites off the rack of lamb in her trencher. She'd pushed a plate towards him for his own use, but he ignored it and continued sneaking bites off her plate.

His behavior wouldn't have been an issue if they were eating in private. However, she could already spot a raised brow or two among her pack members around the long table. The next time he made a move to steal another bit of lamb, she slapped his hand away and bared her teeth at him with a low growl.

Natsume stared blankly at her a moment, but backed down when he saw her eyes. It was only then that he noticed his surroundings. He'd been so focused on being with her again that the tension in those around them had escaped his noticed. He conceded that he was being a tad too informal with her, especially in front of everyone.

Mikan let out a silent, relieved sigh and sent him a grateful look. She cut a portion of her lamb and stuffed it in her mouth, before she stabbed a smaller chunk with her fork and offered it to him.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he leaned over and bite into the offered meat. While chewing, he noted that the tension had dispersed, and everyone went back to enjoying their dinner. He glanced back that her, and she shot him a smile before pushing her plate between them to share.

"What was that all about?" he asked, keeping his voice low so that it blended with the background noise around them.

"Dominance," she answered in an equally low whisper. "You can't just pick off my food like that. We werewolves are strictly hierarchical. In the pack, position is crucial. If you hadn't noticed, I was served first. As alpha, I get first pickings on almost everything." She chewed on another slice of lamb. "You're an unknown. So, they're not sure how you rank. I'm sure they noticed that I hadn't explicitly granted you access to my trencher earlier. If I let you go about stealing bites off my food without me reprimanding you, it would look like you're jumping rank over the rest of them. Most of my pack won't hesitate to challenge you just for that."

"I can handle myself," he scoffed. He can't have her thinking that he'll back out when challenged or something as cowardly as that, damn it. Besides, he just realized that he still had a lot more to learn about werewolves.

"I know you can. I trained you well," she snickered, remembering all the times she'd "played" with him during her time in the lowlands. "I just don't want dinner to be spoiled tonight."

He glared at her and took another slice of lamb from her plate. "You're just thinking about your stomach again," he muttered.

"Too true," she laughed in response. "But I can't help it. This roasted rack of lamb is just too delicious for words," she declared, stuffing another juicy slice of meat in her mouth and moaning in bliss.

Natsume's eyes glazed over with lust. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Keep that moaning up, and I won't be held responsible for ravaging you in front of everyone."

A blush rose prettily on Mikan's face before she glared at him and waved him away from her with a pout.

Natsume sat back, a grin playing on him face until Ruka interrupted their little moment.

"I think the rest of us need to start heading back to the castle," Ruka voiced out, directing his words at Mikan. "We've imposed on your pack long enough."

Mikan shook her head. "It's nothing really. But I'd like for your group to stay the night." She spared the nearest window a glance. "Dawn's only a few hours away. You won't make it back to the castle before daylight. I don't want to be worrying about where you'll all be spending you day-sleep."

"Thank you for the hospitality." The blond sneaked a glance at their master vampire and received a nod. Ruka stood up from his seat. His action was quickly followed by the rest of the vampires, except Natsume. "We happily and gratefully accept you offer, Alpha," he formally announced with a respectful bow. The others immediately mimicked him.

Mikan nodded, acknowledging their gesture, and waved them back down. "Now that formalities are over, we go back to this lovely meal." She plucked another slice of lamb and popped it into her mouth for emphasis.

Everyone around the table laughed, and went back to their food and conversation.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when dinner finished. Once the table was cleared, Mikan and the other pack leaders went back to their planning. The vampires were given a degree of freedom to roam around the settlement under the watchful eye of their werewolf escorts, but some had opted to remain in the hall.

Natsume watched by the sidelines as Mikan questioned her commanders about the proportions they're drafted for her approval. It was clear that she wasn't too happy that almost all the figures they're giving her were probable estimates. Not to mention that her commanders couldn't seem to agree with the figures. He supposed it's expected since they're not yet familiar with keeping cattle and horses as livestock.

When it was clear the werewolves were going nowhere with their plans, Natsume finally decided to step in and help Mikan out. "We can provide you with more solid figures," he volunteered but added, "if you want," remembering to at least try not to step on anyone's toes.

Mikan breathed out in relief and beamed at him. She and her commanders were getting a bit frustrated. "Thank you. That would be very helpful."

For the next hours of the night, they went about discussing livestock care and breeding. Ruka was also dragged into the conversation to provide them with more recent data about cattle and horses. A bottle of whiskey had been opened sometime in the middle of the discourse, and glasses were passed around, helping chase away the night chill of the highlands and lightening the mood for everyone.

Before long, the sky began to lighten, and Ruka started feeling doziness takeover.

"Head to bed, Ruka," Mikan ordered when she saw him stifling a yawn. "And thank you for your help. I think we can finish this up while you get some rest."

The blond gave her a light-headed nod as the other vampires who'd been roaming around also started returning to the stronghold. It wasn't long after that that Ruka and the other vampires opted to adjourn to their assigned rooms to prepare for their day-sleep. The werewolves soon followed, heading to their quarters to retire for the night.

Natsume remained behind in the hall, sipping some finely-aged whiskey and waiting for nearly everyone to clear out. Once a sufficient number of people had left, he went to corner Mikan by the fireplace.

"So," he murmured, placing his whiskey glass on the mantle. "Do I get to sleep in the dungeon?" he asked, referring to the time when he'd first captured and brought her to the castle.

Mikan grinned up at him and took his glass for a slip. "Tempting. But, sadly, no. You'll be sleeping in our room." She instantly bit her lips. The words had slipped out before she could screen them. _Their_ room. Since when did she start thinking of her room as their room?

An arrogant smirk was his reply to her statement. He certainly liked that little, unconscious slip of her tongue.

"You don't have to rub it in," she pouted but led the way.

"You're the one who said it," he pointed out, following right beside her.

"But still..." she added, causing an argument to ensue as they headed to the bedroom.

As the lightly bantering couple disappeared down the hallway, they didn't notice a pair of amethyst eyes following them, observing their interaction and catching their private conversation.

As far as Hotaru knew, Mikan had never shared her room in the stronghold with a man before. Her Grandpa Toru – Mikan's beta before her – never failed to voice out that Mikan's private room here was in sad need of a male presence.

She smirked. The situation between their alpha and the master vampire certainly was more interesting than she'd first thought it was.

* * *

Natsume woke up the following night feeling cold. It took him only a second to take in his surroundings and recall the events of last night. The recollection made him growl and throw off the covers. He was fully expecting her to be in bed with him when he woke up this evening, keeping him warm.

His gaze fixed on the scene outside the wide window of the room. He pulled on some pants. And, half-naked, he strode to the window and pushed back the thin curtains for a closer look at the view. The almost-full waxing moon seemed larger up in the highlands. It looked distinctly majestic backdropping the mountainous terrain surrounding the stronghold.

Fingers pressing against the glass, he carefully studied the transparent material. When he'd pointed out last night that the window curtains won't block out the sunlight, Mikan had explained that the window pane had a UV film, so he didn't need to worry that only a light curtain was installed.

He wasn't too surprised that Mikan knew that UV rays were the main cause why vampires can't tolerate sunlight; the harmful rays burn them upon contact. He made a mental note to himself to install the same to the window panes in the castle, especially the panes for the bay window in their room.

His lips turned down to a frown. He could understand the need of filtered windows in their castle; it'll be an added protection in case someone forgot to close the heavy drapes before retiring for day-sleep. But what were filtered windows doing in the werewolf stronghold in the first place?

Before he could ponder some more, he turned around, hearing the bedroom door open.

"Oh!" Mikan stared at him from the doorway. "You're already awake."

He studied her a moment before he traversed the distance between them. Was it just him, or did he sense a bit of disappointment in her voice?

"Shouldn't I be awake?" he asked softly, tipping her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, so he could look her in the eye.

"No, it's not that," she shook her head and kept her gaze locked to his. "I was just hoping I could slip into bed with you before you woke up tonight," she confessed, her fingers lazily tracing figures on his naked chest.

Crimson eyes softened. His lips curved into a small smile meant only for her. "You can still hop into bed with me to make up for it," he seductively suggested.

Lust shone evidently from her eyes. "Very tempting," she murmured. "But we need to head down and see off Ruka, Aoi, and the others from your coven."

He sighed with resignation. "Another time then."

She tiptoed up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Definitely another time," she grinned at him after she pulled away. "Get dress, I'll meet you down in the great hall," she told him, disappearing down the hallway.

When Natsume got downstairs, Ruka and the others were already prepared to head out. His second-in-command caught his eye and signaled for them to meet in a corner.

"Here," Ruka said, handing a thin case to him. "I forgot to give it to you last night."

"It's okay. Thanks." Natsume took the case and examined its content. Inside, a dagger lay protectively cushioned.

Before they'd left the castle, he'd taken the dagger out of its glass case in the library and restored it as best he could. Cleaning, polishing and sharpening the blade, then replacing the rotting handle. He remembered he and Mikan agreed he'll return it to her when they next met. It might be a bit delayed, but he wanted to keep that bargain.

"We'll start the journey back to the castle. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about," the blond grinned. "We know exactly where to find you. Besides," he glanced over to the main entryway where Mikan was with Aoi, "Mikan placed a sentry shift on the castle. You'll easily get word here if something comes up in the lowlands." He smiled. "She didn't have to, but it helps ease our mind."

Natsume nodded. Mikan probably knew it would. That's why she did it.

"Time for us to go," Ruka said, leading them back to the others.

"Have a safe trip. And you," Natsume pulled a strand of his sister's hair. "Behave and don't give Ruka a headache."

Aoi pouted. "You're the one who always gave us a headache. We'll be better off with you here," she stuck her tongue out at him. "And Mikan-nee will be here to keep you in line," she huffed and walked out, the others following in her wake.

From the stronghold's front steps, Natsume and Mikan watched as the vampire party with a couple of werewolf escorts departed. When the group was finally out of sight, Mikan turned to Natsume.

"Well, since you didn't get to explore the settlement last night, how about we start the night with me taking you on a tour?" she smiled at him. "Then we'll go from there."

Natsume nodded. "Sounds good. But before you lead the way, I want to return this," he said, presenting her with the case.

Mikan curiously took the case and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw the dagger. "This is..." she began. "But you didn't have to return it to me. I actually gave this to you as sort of a gift."

"I agreed that time long ago that I'll return it the next time we meet. A little late, but I'm returning it now." Parting with the dagger might have loathed him before, but now that he'd found Mikan, he was alright with it.

She stared at him, knowing from his set jaw that he's going to be stubborn about this. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll just drop this off then we can get going on our tour." She headed towards the fireplace mantle and placed the case on it before turning back to Natsume. "Alright, let's get going."

For the main part of the night, she stayed beside him, pointing out locations and directions in and around the settlement. Occasionally, they stopped by some place, and Mikan introduced him to one pack member or another. When they went by the distillery, he curiously looked on as Mikan snagged a medium size bottle of whiskey.

"Come on," she smiled and told him. "I'm going to introduce you to someone special."

As they walked away from the settlement, Natsume's curiosity mounted. But he continued following behind her as she climbed a well-trodden path up a knoll. When he got to the top, he watched as she stood over a rock monument prominently illuminated by moonlight. The monument was a rectangular block, thick as a post, waist-high, and weathered with age. He instantly knew what it was.

Mikan started to speak as Natsume walked up to her. "Hi, Toru. I know it's been awhile since I've visited. I got you some whiskey though," she held up the bottle and opened it. "You better not hog all this and share it with your mate," she ordered as she pouted the whiskey on the tombstone.

Once all the contents had been poured, she set aside the bottle. "By the way, I brought someone I want you to meet. Don't freak out though," she chuckled. "Toru, meet Natsume," she introduced. "He's the current master vampire of Julius' coven. You might be surprise, but I've already met him before. Just before the war ended." She smiled at the crimson-eyed vampire beside her, wordlessly telling him to humor her. "Natsume, meet Toru. He's my former beta and served as my second-in-command during the war. He's also Hotaru's – my current beta's – grandfather."

"How did he die?" Natsume asked quietly.

She smiled sadly. "His mate died of natural causes. He went with her, of course."

There was a moment of silence between them, but Natsume broke it with another question. "Other than you, are there any other werewolves in the settlement who'd been through the war?"

He wanted to know, since most of the vampires who'd survived the war had long ago given up when they couldn't find their lifemates, and walked into daylight. A couple of centuries ago, other than him and Aoi, Julius was the only unmated, war-surviving vampire who hadn't walked to the sun. But it wasn't long before, one dusk, they found the former master vampire as ashes in his own bed, with the heavy window curtains flung opened for unfiltered daylight to get to him.

She shook her head. "The two mated werewolf pairs we had when the war ended got into fatal accidents some centuries ago," she flinched. "It wasn't carelessness or anything. It's just that there are some things that are out of our hands."

Werewolves were a hardy bunch with their strength and regenerative ability, but there are still quite a few ways a werewolf could die. Having a vital organ ripped out was one. You certainly can't regenerate something when there's nothing left of it. Then, of course, there were also suffocation, decapitation and drowning, to name a few more.

"The rest had found their mates among humans. They were able to turn their mates into werewolves." She got a far off look in her eyes. "But, some other factor aside, werewolves are still technically mortal, just with a longer lifespan. When the time came for their turned werewolf mates, they followed them to the afterlife soon after."

Natsume stared at the gravestone. It was ironic that the older vampires died out because they couldn't find their mates, while the older werewolves died out because they were finding them. He glanced at Mikan. She must had felt lonely, watching and living on as her oldest comrades – the one's she'd been through war with – died one by one.

He frowned and studied her intently. There was something in between her words though. Something she was keeping to herself that had to do with the werewolf lifespan. From the way she told it, barring the accidents, it sounded like most of her war comrades could still be alive to that day if their mates hadn't died.

His eyes narrowed. Was there something unique to the war-surviving werewolves? Something that extended their lifespan? Could it be that it's why Mikan had been able to live an extraordinary length of time for a werewolf?

But now wasn't the time to push her for answers.

He watched and listened as Mikan updated her former beta and friend with what's happening in the pack, and told him that his granddaughter was doing a splendid job as her beta.

"Well, I guess I've disturb the both of you long enough," she smiled. "I'll come visit again some other time. I hope you two are doing fine in the other side." With that, she nodded to Natsume, indicating that it was time to go, and led the way back to the stronghold.

When they arrived, they went around the back and entered through the kitchen. Those on duty greeted her as they passed by. And the cook happily asked Mikan if she had any special requests for dinner that night.

Mikan instantly stopped in her tracks and stared wide-eyed at Natsume. She grabbed his wrist and hastily dragged him away. When they got to an empty corridor, she turned to him. "You haven't fed tonight!" she accused.

"I'll be fine," he told her. "I fed quite a bit last night," he leaned close to her face, "remember."

Blood rushed to her face, forming a blush, as she recalled every scandalous detail on how he fed from her the night before. But then, her embarrassment was pushed aside as lust took over the reins.

"You better stop looking at me like that, unless you want a repeat performance right here," Natsume told her before he angled his head to nuzzle her neck.

She moaned and looked around the area. Pulling away from him, she went to a door and pushed it open. "In here," she told him, motioning for him to follow her inside.

Natsume licked his lips and followed. He certainly was going to enjoy tonight's dinner just as much as he did last night's.

* * *

As the two of them walked back to the great hall, Mikan animatedly relayed her day to him. Natsume strode along beside her, a bored expression on his face, but he was contentedly listening to her every word. It was expected though. Unlike when she was in the castle, she wasn't cooped up in a room for the entire daytime with nothing to do.

He inwardly frowned, not liking the fact that he couldn't be with her during daytime. It was like he was missing a part of her life. A part he wanted to spend and share with her, too.

It wasn't something he could change though. As a vampire, it was natural for him to go into day-sleep when the sun rises. Her retelling him about her day like this was the most he could hope for. At least it told him that she was willing to share with him a portion of her life that he couldn't fully take part in.

As Mikan chattered along, she couldn't help feeling thrilled as Natsume listened to her. Yes, he may have his usual stoic facade on, but she could tell he was listening. Not to mention that the possessive hand he had on the small of her back gave her an encouraging prod ever so often, urging her to continue.

She suppressed an excited shiver as his hand radiated heat through her clothing. She also like feeling his warmth and smelling his scent beside her. Strange that even though she was physically stronger than him, Natsume made her feel safe when he's with her.

When they reached the entryway to the great hall, Mikan suddenly stopped. Natsume quickly reacted, grabbing her by her shoulders to keep them from tumbling to the floor and shifting his weight so that his momentum won't fully collide with her back. She might be stronger than him, but in her human form, Mikan was only around half his body mass. He could topple her over with his weight, if she was unprepared to receive it.

Once he got his balance back, he glared down at her then focused on what she was staring at directly ahead.

The great hall was brimming with werewolves. And from the frown on Mikan's face, she clearly wasn't expecting her whole pack to be in there. It certainly wasn't a good sign.

Mikan swiftly glanced over the crowd and quickly spotted Hotaru by the dais. She gave Natsume a nudge, wordlessly telling him to follow her as she strode towards her best-friend. She couldn't remember calling for a meeting tonight. So what were they all doing in here? Hotaru should be able to help her sort this out.

"What going on here, Hotaru?" she asked as soon as they reached the beta.

"The pack leaders called for an assembly," Hotaru answered. Amethyst eyes went from Mikan to Natsume. "A challenge is to be issued tonight."

Mikan's eyes narrowed and turned feral. "Why haven't I heard of this before this assembly was called?"

The answer came from behind her. "Because, if we consulted you privately, you could call the challenge off before it's issued." Mikan turned, finding Koko and Mochu walking towards them.

"We really can't have you doing that," Koko said with his usual grin.

"Exactly what is it about this challenge that has my whole pack keeping it a secret from me?" she softly growled out.

"The challenge is to the vampire," Mochu declared confidently. "With the whole pack present, you can't really decline if we issued a challenge to him."

"If he's staying with our pack, all of us need to know where he stands in our pecking order," Koko added. "Besides, we can't exactly have him hanging around our alpha without determining his rank."

Mikan stared at them blankly before rolling her eyes. "If you wanted to challenge him and find out his ranking, you should have just told me in the first place." She turned away, leaped up on the dais, and sat on her chair. "What are you waiting for?" she raised a brow at them. "Issue the challenge. A little entertainment tonight would be good for everyone," she waved her hand with a grin, telling them to proceed.

The two male werewolves stared at her incredulously, as if a rather large screw had just loosened inside her head, before heading off to the other pack leaders to decide who among them would go up against Natsume.

Mikan lazily sat on her chair, as if without a care in the world. "You okay with this challenge?" she finally deemed to ask Natsume of his opinion.

"As if my say in the matter is still needed," he scoffed. He didn't mind that he'll be receiving a challenge though.

"Well, you do have a say in it actually," Mikan thoughtfully told him. "But if you refused a pack leader's challenge, it'll be like conceding that he's stronger than you are. It'll open you for challenges from the lower ranks. Same goes if you lose."

"And you don't think I'll lose?" he bluntly asked.

"If you keep your guard up, I'm sure you won't," she wolfishly grinned then laughed. "Just remember that I trained you too well for you to lose."

Natsume raised a brow at her comment, but didn't have time to retort. The crowd had parted and Mochu stepped forward.

"Alpha!" Mochu's voice boomed across the great hall, catching everyone's attention and silencing all the random chattering. With all eyes on him, he continued. "I stand before you tonight in order to issue a challenge to the vampire, Natsume. The challenge is to determine his position within our ranks."

Mikan nodded at Mochu, acknowledging his words. "Do you accept the challenge issued to you?" she asked, directing the question at Natsume.

"I accept," Natsume declared, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Contenders have half an hour to get ready. We'll adjourn to the arena where the fight will take place," she announced to everyone. "Preparation for the challenge starts now."

With a resounding cheer, the pack began to disperse from the great hall. They all already know their assigned task in readying the arena for a challenge.

As soon as most of the pack had left, Natsume turned to Mikan. "Any rules I should know about in your challenges?" he asked sitting near her on the edge of the dais.

"There really aren't any rules," Mikan mused. "It's mostly a show of dominance and strength. You fight until one of you backs down or surrenders, or until one of you can't fight anymore. I usually step in and stop the fights before any fatality occurs. And," she stared at him, "well, you're a vampire, so I don't suppose we'll have to worry about you getting maimed," she teased with a grin. "Do try to keep Mochu's limbs mostly intact though. The pack usually counts on him to run after any wayward sheep."

Natsume gave her a questioning look. "So, this is how you resolve any arguments within the pack?"

"Technically, yes," she answered. "But challenges are mostly conducted when a member wants to rise within the ranks. He'll challenge someone with a higher position than himself." She pondered a moment. "Ideally, everyone should already know their position. So, they'll know when to back off from an argument before it's taken as a challenge by the other party. However, having a higher rank doesn't mean that your always right. That's why there are pack leaders. The members can turn to them if they have a problem."

Natsume nodded in understanding. She'd already explained how her pack members were divided into sub-packs that were headed by the pack leaders. "And you, as the alpha, where do you fall into all that?"

She smiled. "Only if the issue can't be resolved among the leaders does the alpha step in. The alpha gets to have the final say in any argument, big or small. But I mostly leave it for the pack leaders to resolve as much as possible."

"Too tedious for you when you could be thinking about what you want to eat for your next meal?" he taunted.

"It can't be helped," she pouted, going along with it. "My stomach needs all the tender, loving care I could give it."

Her comment caused Natsume to break out in a rare fit of laughter.

* * *

The arena was already ablaze with torchlight when they got there. Natsume particularly noted that members of the pack weren't rushing to get the best seats to watch the fight. He supposed that having a strict pecking order did have its benefits in maintaining discipline and creating order.

Mikan pointed out the crucial spots to Natsume as they entered from the top of the large bowl-shaped amphitheater, before leading him to the bench area, and giving him a brief rundown on what would happen before the actual fight starts.

"Well, that's about it," she told him when they reach the holding area. "I need to get to my seat. Someone will come along and tell you when to enter the arena."

As she turned to leave though, Natsume grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?" he teasingly smirked.

Mikan smiled up at him. "Guess there's no harm in that," she said before standing on tiptoes and pressing her lips against his. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he reciprocated the kiss.

"I better go," she breathed heavily after disengaging.

Natsume nodded, breathing heavily himself.

When she got to her usual seat in the amphitheater, Hotaru was already there waiting for her.

"We can smell him all over you," the beta stated as soon as Mikan sat down.

Hotaru's words didn't need any clarification.

"So?" Mikan smirked. She was the alpha. She had a say in any matters concerning the pack and the affairs of its members affecting the pack. But the pack, or any of its members, did not have a say on her personal business.

Hotaru inwardly rolled her eyes, but she kept her usually cold facade in place. "Just stating facts." She glanced at Mikan. "Facts which the rest of the pack hadn't failed to notice."

She amusedly raised a brow at her beta. "Good. Then everyone can smell me all over him, too."

The amethyst-eyed werewolf gave a curt nod, before returning her gaze to the middle of the arena. She knew what Mikan implicitly meant. And she was pretty sure the rest of the pack would catch on soon enough. After this fight, win or lose, it wasn't likely that anyone would challenge the master vampire anytime soon.

The alpha's clearly staking her claim. The vampire was hers! And anyone who didn't get that little fact into their head soon enough was going to suffer the consequence.

"Let's start this match," Hotaru mumbled, signaling to two werewolves on opposite ends of the arena. A far as she was concerned, the topic was close. If the Mikan's happy, even if it's with a leech, she'll support her best-friend's decision.

After being escorted into the arena by the two werewolves Hotaru had signaled to, the two contenders proceeded to the middle to present themselves before the alpha.

Mikan stood from her chair and began the ceremonies. "As you all know, there had been a challenge issued, and accepted, tonight. A challenge which I gave my blessing to proceed. These two contenders before me will fight and show us the strength and cunning they possess." Her words were followed by the deafening cheer of the crowd.

When they'd calmed down a bit, Mikan turned to Natsume. "As a non-werewolf contender, I'm giving you the option if you opt to use a weapon for this fight. So, before I start the match, declare your weapon of choice."

Natsume glanced at his opponent, giving Mochu a once-over. He hadn't seen the guy in lycan form yet. But if he was anything like Mikan, a weapon would be handy. "A sword. I'd prefer to have it for this match."

"A sword it is then." Mikan nodded to a werewolf near her. The pack member bowed and jump out of the amphitheater, only to return moments later carrying a sword with him. Kneeling down, he presented the sheathed sword to Mikan, handle first.

Mikan took the sword and carefully weighed it in her hand. "This sword was forged by our pack. It ought to be strong enough to withstand the full force of Mochu's attacks." She gazed at the werewolf kneeling before her, and raised a brow at him. "Shouldn't it? Else this is going to be a big embarrassment to us."

"O-Of course the sword should last, Alpha," he stammered, bowing his head lower and wishing he'd taken the time to carefully picked the sword instead of just haphazardly getting one.

The pack's blacksmiths who'd caught the alpha's words began praying that whichever one of them made that sword had done a good job, and that it wouldn't break through the whole match. Or else they'd all surely be hearing from their alpha soon.

"Well, since you say so," Mikan grinned and tossed the sword down to Natsume. "Make good use of it," she called out after Natsume had caught it in mid-air.

Natsume nodded to her and withdrew the sword from its sheath. He examined the sword, giving it a measured swing or two, before tossing the sheath aside and turning to face his opponent.

"Now that everything's in order. Let the match begin!" Mikan declared.

The two contenders circled each other, doing a quick study of their opponent. Mochu took the first move, taking a couple steps back and lunging at Natsume. His form shifted in mid-air as he closed the distance between them.

Natsume was prepared for it, taking a sidestep in order to avoid Mochu's claws and teeth, then jumping back as Mochu whirled and tried to snap at him. But with his vampire speed, he easily outmaneuvered and dodged attacks from the snarling lycan. Raising his sword for the next attack, Natsume frowned as he studied his opponent's lycan form. Well, the male werewolf before him certainly wasn't up to Mikan in terms of size. But, was it just him, or was his opponent slower than he'd expected?

As Mochu took another swipe at him, Natsume cleanly blocked his claw with the sword. At least he didn't have to worry about too big a difference in strength. He remembered a swipe like that from Mikan during one of their play-fights had sent him flying.

Hidden by the clashing of sword and claw, werewolf blacksmiths seated within the amphitheater breathed a sigh of relief as the sword the vampire wielded held up against one of their pack leader's onslaught.

Having gauged his opponent's strength, Natsume leaped back from Mochu's reach. Landing some distance away, he put all his focus on the werewolf's tail.

Mochu wasn't sure what happened. All he knew was that he was about to charge the vampire again, but the scent of something burning nearby made him pause. Next, he felt heat coming from behind him. He turned, only to find half of his tail ablaze. Saying that he panicked after that was an understatement.

Standing to one side, Natsume watched as his opponent aimlessly ran around the arena. It really wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He thought that the werewolf would be surprised enough with the fire to let his guard down a moment, and leave an opening for him to attack. Maybe he was just used to Mikan glaring at him whenever he sets her tail on fire, and then calmly snuffing out the flames.

Oh well, he supposed he could use this more to his advantage. He raised his free hand and summoned a ring of fire around his opponent, adding confusion to the already panicking werewolf.

Mochu stopped in his tracks. His body instinctively locking in fear as the wall of flames seemed to close in on him.

A tinkling laugh drew Natsume's attention to the stands. Mikan was clearly finding the scene hilarious, while the rest of her pack still couldn't grasped what happened.

"Do restrain yourself from turning Mochu to cinders, Leech," Mikan shouted at him, laughter in her voice.

"You only told me to keep his limbs mostly intact," he argued back in a scoff. "Make up your mind, Mutt."

The conversation seemed to snap the rest of the pack out of their trance, and remembered that Mochu was up against a pureblood vampire, not another werewolf. They were somewhat aghast that their alpha's being called a mutt in front of them, but they we're still in awe at what the vampire could do. They've only heard of werewolf-vampire fights from the stories their forebears had told; stories of werewolves fighting vampires with special abilities naturally born to them. But only now had they actually witnessed it firsthand.

"I guess there's really no point in continuing this," Mikan mused. "Mochu, do you give up?" she called out to the cowering werewolf behind the wall of flames.

"I give! I give!" her commander cried out, his voice rumbling out since he was still in lycan form.

"That's it then," Mikan said, jumping down to the arena. "You can stop the fire now," she told Natsume when she noticed the fire wasn't letting up.

"What if I don't want to?" the crimson-eyed vampire smirked at her.

Mikan opened her mouth, ready to scold him, but she noticed the mischievous look in his eyes just in time. A wolfish grin broke out on her face as she slipped close to him. "So, the vampire thinks he can act all cocky," she pressed a hand on his chest. The flames surrounding Mochu flickered as Natsume got distracted. "Just because you won against Mochu," she leaned closer to him, their face almost touching, "doesn't mean that I can't trash you around."

Their lips were about to meet when a mechanical sounding click came from just above them. They both look up to find Hotaru pointing her canon-like contraption at them.

"Quit flirting you two, and put out that fire," the beta order.

"Y-Yes," Mikan stammered at her before glancing back at Natsume. "Can you please put the fire out?" she cutely pleaded.

Natsume stared at her for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to haul her in his arms and ravage her right then and there, but he supposed it wasn't the proper time. Besides, there was always later. "Since you asked so nicely," he waved his hand, and the fire receded then vanished.

Mikan gave him a heart-melting smile before she went over to check if Mochu's okay. Once Mochu was escorted out of the arena to recover, Mikan walked to the middle of the arena, catching the crowd's attention. "Alright, I'm sure we've all had enough excitement for one night. It's time to get back to your duties or go to bed," she declared.

The crowd gave a groan, but knew she was right. The challenge was over, but they all knew they'll be talking about the fight for days to come.

* * *

The following night, Natsume shivered as he woke up from day-sleep. An autumn chill was in the air, intensified by the altitude in which the stronghold was located. He turned to his side, expecting to find a warm, feminine body beside him. But all his hand encountered was a cold bedspread.

His head shot up with a growl. Not again! He offered himself as recompense so that he can wake from day-sleep next to a beautiful, warm werewolf. Not to a cold, empty space.

He was about to get out of bed when the door opened, and Mikan came in. She stared blankly at him for a moment, but she soon snap out of it and gave him a smile. Natsume stayed on the bed and studied her as she approached. She might not want him to notice it, but he could see the weariness behind that smile she gave him.

"Come here," he told her patting the bed beside him.

Mikan didn't argue, just removed her shoes and climbed on to bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she fell into the bed. "Just give me an hour to sleep," she murmured, before she was out like a light.

"You should just go to sleep if you're tired, you idiot," he whispered to her, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

The few night after that, Mikan came in looking tired as hell again and again. She'd wordlessly just strip off her dirty clothes and crawl into bed beside him. Natsume just let her sleep in, but he certainly didn't like seeing her that way night after night. He lay there, holding her in his arms, and waited until her breathing evened out, telling him that she was fast asleep.

He glanced at her sleeping face and gently brushed back a couple stray hair strands, before carefully slipping out of bed. Tonight, he was going to get to the bottom on why Mikan was so tired at night.

After dressing, he went down to the great hall, just in time to hail down Koko. He didn't waste any time after that asking the blond werewolf what Mikan does around the pack for the winter preparations.

"Well, she's the alpha. She's got the final say on everything," Koko answered vaguely.

Natsume gave him a steady look. "That's all she does?" he inquired, adding a bit of prod to his voice.

"Yes, well, kinda," Koko sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head. "It's supposed to be the only thing she should be doing. But you know Mikan. She's not going to idly sit around if there are things she could help out with."

Koko was going to stop talking at that, but a steely look from Natsume got him to loosen his mouth again. "So, she generally goes around and helps out with things that are running behind. And, well, with all the interruptions, business with your coven and all that, quite a few tasks are behind schedule." He looked out a window to an unfinished structure some distance off. "I really don't know how she does it though. She's finishing work much faster than before this time around. She worked up until around midnight to finish that scaffolding the last time."

With a backward wave, Koko strode off, letting his words sink into Natsume. He was sure that this was all about as to why Mikan was coming in so tired at night. He'd dropped enough clues for the vampire to get what was going on. It's also good to know that the vampire was worried about her. The whole pack was getting troubled, with how much work their alpha was taking on at such a fast pace. But they, even Hotaru, couldn't do a thing about it. In the pack, the alpha's word was law.

Glancing back at where Natsume still stood, his smile widened. The master vampire didn't seemed the type to avoid a problem. He was sure that their alpha was going to get a nasty scolding for not taking care of herself. Maybe having the vampire around would be good for the pack, especially for their alpha.

After a moment more, Natsume whirled around and marched back to the bedroom. The expression on his face was menacing enough to send even the bravest souls running. So that's what the mutt had been doing during daytime. Recklessly working herself to exhaustion, finishing as much work as she could so that she could spend nighttime with him. The damn, bloody woman was going to hear his opinion on the matter whether she liked it or not.

Mikan woke up with a frown on her face as she groped beside her for the hard, masculine body she was expecting. A hazel eye sleepily popped open, only to collide with a pair of furious crimson ones. She let out a squeak and shut her eyes again tightly, burrowing deeper against the covers to hide in fright.

"I know you're awake, so there's no use hiding under the covers," a voice growled above her.

She slowly sat up and propped herself on the pillows, pulling the covers around herself. "What are you so angry with me for?" she whimpered, pitifully sinking against the pillows at her back.

What she wouldn't give for clothes right now. She wasn't bothered by her own nudity most of the time. But with a furious, fully-clothed vampire glaring down at her, having some clothes on would make her feel less vulnerable than she was feeling right then.

"Mind telling me why you're coming in so tired at night?" he quietly asked.

Mikan's eyes widened. Oh shit, so that's what all this was about. She inwardly growled. Someone had tattled on her! And when she finds out who spilled the beans, they'll be lucky if they lose an arm or two for getting her scolded like this.

"W-What makes you think I've been tired?" she answered rhetorically. "The weather is nice tonight, isn't it?" she smiled at him, trying desperately to change the topic. That only earned her an ominous glare.

Well, if she can't skirt around it, might as well face it head on. "So what if I've been coming in tired," she said, defensively crossing her arms. As soon as the words left her mouth, the look on Natsume's face made her want to take it all back.

"So, you think that I don't have a say in your life?" he inquired with murderous voice, looming over her, making her shrink further against the bed and whimper in fright. A masculine hand reached out to cup her just below the juncture of her ear and jaw, long-fingers sinking into the hair by her nape. "Is that it?"

"N-No, of course it isn't like that," she protested. She stared him right in the eye and gulped. "You actually have a lot of say in it," she admitted softly.

"Good," he uttered huskily with emotion, leaning down to give her a rough but passionate kiss on the lips. "You better remember that. So no more working yourself to exhaustion when I'm not around. If you need to finish something, come back here, take a rest, and we'll finish it at nighttime."

Her brows rose. "We?"

"Are you deaf?" he glared in annoyance. "Yes, we. Since I'm staying here anyway, I might as well help around. Besides," he arrogantly smirked, "I figured I'm the main reason you're working yourself near-dead for. You just like me that damn much."

"I do not," she pouted, giving him a mock punch on his stomach. But the smile on her face after that gave her lie away.

That night, they took another walk around the settlement. Their first stop that night was the barn the pack had only started building a couple days ago. The ground where the structure will stand had already been broken, a rough outline dug on the soil for the barn's floor area. But they still hadn't gotten to digging the hole required to lay its foundations.

Those working on the site gave them a quick greeting, when they saw them approach, thinking that they'd only pass by. Mikan asked them how the work was going, and was quickly informed that they already had the measurements done for that night. All that's left was digging and lying down the foundations.

She nodded and thanked the werewolf in-charge. Everyone thought that was the end of the visit. But they were surprised when Mikan grabbed a couple pickaxes and shovels, and headed for the construction site. As she passed by Natsume, she handed him a pickax.

Natsume easily figured out what she was up to. He swung the pickax over his shoulder and followed her in a lazy stroll.

Every werewolf on the site watched, flabbergasted as their alpha and the vampire began digging. It didn't take long for them to realize that the two were volunteering to help with the physical labor.

At first, Mikan noted that her packmates felt a little awkward with Natsume working among them, but she could see that they're all enthusiastically pleased to find that he was willing to pitch in and help with their winter preparations.

The night drew on, and Mikan noticed a small group gathering at the fringes of the construction site. She caught the in-charge's attention and gestured to the group. The in-charge nodded in understanding, and rang the construction site's bell several times to get everyone's attention. Workers dropped their tools upon hearing the bell, exiting the site to meet up with the group waiting for them. It was break time!

Mikan easily leaped out of the hole she and Natsume had dug, and waited as Natsume buried the head of the shovel on the ground before he came up, jumping out of the deep hole as easily as she did. Her eyes gave him a once over, noting how nicely rugged he looked with his rolled up sleeves and with the top buttons of his shirt opened. She inwardly chuckled. If they were in private, she'd be happily jumping his bones right now.

As they walked towards to where the others were, Natsume causally asked about the barn they were building. From what he could recall, the barns they had in the lowlands didn't have a need for such deep foundations.

"Well, that's because the castle's barns are made of wood," Mikan responded. "Any structure we build up here, as you can see," she gestured to the cottages lining the path towards the stronghold, "needs to be made of brick or stone in order to withstand the highland weather. Besides, this is a werewolf settlement. We need heavily reinforced structures in case someone had a bit too much whiskey and decided to do a drunken jig in their lycan form," she laughed before grabbing his hand and giving him a tug. "Now, let's hurry up, the others are not going to be able to take their break if I'm not handled at least a tankard of water first."

"Do you always have to be served first?" he asked, starting to get a grasp how strict the werewolf hierarchy was.

"If I'm around, yes. And in case I'm not, the one with the highest rank gets served first. It's sign of respect and submission from the others."

When they got there, a tankard of water was instantly shoved at him as soon as Mikan took hers. Natsume turned to her and lifted a curious brow.

Mikan took a gulp of water out of hers first before answering with a shrug. "You beat Mochu in a challenge. So that places you around at least a pack leader's rank."

As the water and snacks were being distributed, Mikan went off to chat up the other werewolves. Natsume wander off to the sidelines, trying to keep out of the way of those handing out the provisions. He leaned against a post, planning to keep an eye on Mikan from there. But he suddenly found his view blocked, and himself unexpectedly surrounded by gaggle of smiling, chattering female werewolves.

"Move," he growled. But, as he'd found out through the years, some people just had the uncanny ability to block out anything they didn't want to hear.

His mind quickly came up with a bundle of options on how to escape this situation with his dignity intact. Too bad when he thought back on them, he was pretty sure Mikan wasn't going to be happy to find he'd gone homicidal on her packmates. Next, he filtered out more non-lethal options. He could set fire to their hair or something like that. But those could be misinterpreted as an act of hostility coming from him. So, he was left with only one option. Keep rudely silent, menacingly glaring at them, and bear with it until Mikan rescued him. Which better be soon, or he'll flay her for this.

Mikan was still busily chatting with the others when the in-charge noted Natsume's popularity with the female population. Her brows furrowed and turned to see what he meant. The sight of unmated females surrounding Natsume instinctively made her growl and shot them a warning glance to remind them who the vampire belongs to.

The females facing her flinched, indicating that they knew she wasn't very happy with what they're doing. They didn't move away though, but they did give the others a nudge, silently conveying their alpha's warning.

Mikan left them at that, turning back to those she was having a conversation with. They can simper and sigh to Natsume all they want. As long as they knew their limit. Touch the alpha's property without explicit permission, and you're liable to have some part of your body ripped off.

Having noticed the glare Mikan aimed at their direction, Natsume relaxed his guard with a smirk. He couldn't help but feel elated at that blatant show of possessiveness she'd just demonstrated. It put him in a much better mood. So, instead of mutely glaring at them, he opted to concede a little and give questions aimed at him grunts in response. After all, he was now sure that they weren't going to attack him when shown that he knew of their existence. Besides, now that he wasn't so tense, he noticed that the females around him were carefully to maintain a cautious distance away from him.

A few female breaths hitched as his smirk widened into an almost-grin. He liked it – the perks of belonging to the alpha.

They went back to working on the barn's foundations after the break. Once the holes had been properly dug, it was time to lay the foundations – werewolf style. Instead of assembling the steel frame inside the hole before pouring liquid concrete on them and allowing it to harden, the pack had made wooden molds and set the concrete to harden in them above ground. Near the construction site, the steel-reinforced concrete blocks, solid and six-feet tall, awaited to be set into the hole.

Natsume looked around, they certainly weren't planning to use any heavy equipment to move the concrete blocks. There wasn't even a crane in sight. Then again they're werewolves. If brute force was needed, they got more than enough of it within the pack.

As expected, the workers gathered around the blocks. The in-charge quickly assigned them their tasks in laying the foundations. Older, stronger werewolves were tasked to do the heavy lifting, while the rest were to help guide the blocks. He then turned to Mikan, asking if that plan was okay with her, or if she had something to add.

"We'll lay them down simultaneously. It should help us quickly determine if everything when in straight, so we can adjust them as soon as possible. Around five to six guys per block should enough to lift them." The in-charge was about to comment that they lack the manpower right then. But Mikan waved him back down. "You can distribute yourselves to the rest of the blocks. I'll take one with Natsume. Between the two of us, we should be able to lift one."

The in-charge looked as if he wanted to argue, but he held his tongue. One did not contend with the alpha's words. He didn't doubt that the alpha and the vampire could lift a heavy block by themselves. But the alpha doing some heavy-lifting on his watch didn't make him very comfortable.

"Okay," Mikan said, stretching her arms up over her head. "Start pouring some concrete into the openings and let's get moving." As she gave her body another flex, she started to shift. Bones elongated and thicken. Muscles bulged and thick pelt replaced skin. Clothing magically dissolved as the body outgrew its confines.

The others soon followed and grouped together to plan on how the lift and move the blocks.

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan called in a rumbling voice as she bent down towards him. "When you lift it, can you carry it from behind you, so that you'll be facing outward?"

"Why's that?" he asked. He didn't think he could carry half of the block's weight that way.

"You'll only be helping me lift a corner." She rolled her eyes, accurately reading his hesitance. "I'll be taking on most of the weight. I need you facing that way so you can guide me. I won't be able to see in front of me with the block in the way."

Natsume stared at her for a long moment. "Useless mutt," he muttered, turning towards the block.

"I'm not useless! Take that back!" she complained in a whining growl as her packmates watched in amusement. They rarely see their alpha act that animated, other than with Hotaru. If she was in human form, they're sure she'd be childishly pouting and stomping her foot right now.

"Stop complaining and start lifting," he ordered. Once he had his back to her, he smirked. He just loved riling her; she makes the funniest expressions and gestures in any of her forms.

It was already the wee hours of the morning when they finished setting down the foundations. By mid-morning, the cement anchoring the blocks should be dry enough for the morning shift to continue working on the barn's frame.

"What do you want to do now?" Mikan asked Natsume as they walked away from the construction site. "We still got a couple of hours before the sun rises."

Natsume shrugged. "Let's just walk."

They amicably strolled towards the square in the middle of the settlement. Both not saying a word as they walked, but the silence surrounding them was comfortable.

When they got to the square, they came across a small group of mothers taking their children out for a walk in the dead of night. Natsume stared at the scene and raised a questioning brow at Mikan.

"You're forgetting we're werewolves," she softly chuckled in explanation. "Wolves are nocturnal by nature. At that young age, the children cannot fully suppress their instincts yet. So their wolf half usually get the upper hand."

As soon as she'd finished explaining, one of the children spotted them and gave a squeal of delight, alerting the whole group of their presence.

"We've been found," Mikan laughed. "Get ready to be assaulted by little people," she said as every child in the group came running towards them and latched on to Mikan's legs. Their mothers easily ambled along behind, taking the time to have a short break from their darling little hellions.

Natsume stood by and watched Mikan interact with the children. The kids clearly adored her. He secretly wondered how she would be with her own kids.

That thought was still floating lazily about his mind when someone tapped him by the shoulder. He turned, finding a scowling Mochu and a grinning Koko behind him. The group of men that came with the two pack leaders went to stand by one corner of the square, waiting so they could go home with their mates and pups.

"Still doing rounds with Mikan?" Koko teased.

"Almost done for the night," Natsume replied impassively. He motioned to where Mikan was surrounded by the group of children. "Just waiting until she finishes playing around with the kids."

Koko tilted his head to one side. "You don't like kids? Don't tell me you're like Mochu. He doesn't like kids hanging around him. The scrooge!" he exclaimed, earning him a knock on the head from his companion.

"It's not that I don't like kids," Mochu protested. "It's just I don't know what to do with them. I could accidentally hurt them or something. Then Mikan and their parents would string me up."

"I suppose it's almost the same for me," Natsume added. "It's been a long while since I held a kid. Not since my sister was one, which was ages ago."

"Exactly how old are you?" Mochu causally asked out of curiosity.

"I'm a few years above three thousand," Natsume replied without any hesitation. He supposed it was ancient by werewolf standards, but the pack's reaction wasn't exactly what he'd expected.

The werewolves around who'd heard his answer stared at him. Some, like Mochu, went so far as to openly gawk, their jaws nearly dropping to the ground. But it was only Koko who was boldly impulsive enough to voice what was on all their minds. Though, probably no one would have stated it in such blunt terms.

"Oh my god! Our alpha's a pedophile!" he hollered loud enough for the whole settlement to hear.

Mothers of the children who'd gathered around Mikan reacted without thought. Maternal instincts took over. And they spontaneously pulled their children away from the alpha, protectively tucking their child behind them. It was only after the fact that the haze cleared, and they sheepishly smile at Mikan. But the damage was done.

"Why did you pull us away, Mommy?" one of the pups asked. "Why's the alpha a pedophile?" The pup seemed to reconsider his last question and continued with a follow-up. "What's a pedophile, Mommy? Is it bad?"

"Koko!" Mikan screeched, turning to the dirty-blond werewolf. "You better start running," she growled angrily then came charging at him.

Koko let out a feminine-sounding scream, turned tail, and ran. Members of Koko's sub-pack who were watching the scene shook their heads in disgust. How were they under that kind of guy again?

Just as Mikan was about to shoot pass Natsume and Mochu to hunt down Koko, an arm suddenly snagged her by the waist and easily lifted her off ground. She instinctively shifted her hand into claws, but her wolf let out a whimper in her head, making her quickly pause and reassess the situation. No one in her pack would abruptly grab her like this; they knew better.

Her wolf had been right as she looked up to see a pair of crimson orbs. "You shouldn't grab me like that," she scolded him. Lifting her hand, she let him watch as she shifted her claws back. "I could have ripped off a piece of you."

He nodded. "I'll try to remember that. So, mind telling me how old you are? You seem to have neglected to gave me that piece of information."

"She's prehistoric!" A laughing voice called out from some distance away, sounding distinctively like Koko.

Mikan growled again. "Don't you people know it's impolite to talk about a woman's age?" she childishly pouted. Natsume just drolly stared at her. "Fine! I'm somewhere around eight or nine thousand! Don't ask me the details! I lost count ages ago! There! Are you people happy now?" she bitterly spat out.

Natsume's brow had risen in the middle of her tirade. He knew she was older than him. But that old! He grabbed her wrist and started towing her towards the stronghold. She frowned, but didn't resist. When they got up to their room, Natsume shut the door and took her in his arms.

Mikan laid her head on his chest, thinking that he might be in shock right now and needed to hold her. That was before she heard the rumbling in his chest though. She pulled back and just gaped at him.

He was laughing! The dratted man was laughing at her!

"What the heck's so funny?" she asked with a pout after his merriment had subsided. But she liked seeing and hearing him laugh. It was something so rare, and was something guaranteed to make a warm, tingling feeling spread inside her.

"Koko's right," he chuckled. "You could be considered a pedophile. And probably a cradle-snatcher by those who know better," he snickered. "Who's the pervert now?"

She gave him a particularly hard thump on the chest. "Oh, shut up. And quit calling me a pedophile. Everyone might think it's true and ban me from going anywhere near any child in the vicinity." She glared up at him. "You've gone far beyond the age of consent to be considered a child," she scoffed. "And just because I'm older than you, doesn't make me a pervert. Besides, we've already established before that you're the pervert in this relationship."

"Are we in a relationship?" he asked suddenly serious.

The question made her pause in a short moment of contemplation. "Yes, I suppose we are," she said, giving him a toothy grin. But the emotion in her hazel eyes belied the nonchalance of her smile, showing him how heartfelt her words were.

"We better be," he muttered, pulling her even closer to him, allowing her to see the same emotion coming from him as she stared into his crimson orbs. When he leaned down, she met him halfway. The kiss was soft and sweet, perfectly reflecting their feelings for each other.

* * *

Bending back, Mikan stretched out the strain from her backbone. The first shipment of coal had arrived, and they should be finished unloading it before the last light of day. Speaking of dusk, she glanced at the glowing orb in the sky, which was slowly sinking into the horizon, then turned back to the last unloaded coal cart.

She bit her lip in indecision. Natsume had grouchily told her last night that he'd been waking up cranky because it was cold. She'd pretty much interpreted it as, "You better be in bed when I wake up tomorrow night, keeping me warm, or else I'll happily throttle you then bite your head off".

Those with her noticed her hesitation. The alpha had mentioned to them earlier that she needed to be in the stronghold before the sun fully sets. But they knew she's reluctant to leave with the work unfinished.

"Alpha," the highest rank next to Mikan among the workers stepped up. "Please leave the rest to us," he said, gently prying the shovel out of her hand.

Mikan frowned and looked towards the others with her.

They smiled and gestured for her to get going. "Go ahead, Alpha. We can finish up without you," someone called out.

She nodded to them in thanks, shifted to her wolf form, and dashed towards the stronghold. When she got to the bedroom, Natsume was still in day-sleep. She went over to check on him, before heading towards the bathroom to wash away the coal dust clinging to her.

After bathing and drying herself, she slipped under the covers and snuggled against Natsume. It didn't take long for her eyelids to grow heavy, her consciousness drifting away as she fell asleep.

The sky slowly darkened as the sun sank over the horizon. As night settled in, Natsume laggardly awaken this time around, the warm and cozy feeling making him lethargic. A comfortable weight pressed snugly against his side, radiating heat that seep through to his bones. He shifted around, trying to get closer to the heat source. The familiar scent of strawberries intensified as his seeking arm came across something. Or rather, someone.

One of his eye shot open as his hand came in contact with warm skin. But his tension quickly evaporated as he registered the beautiful, golden-brown haired woman sleeping beside him.

A corner of his lips quirked with pleasure. His eyes took in every minute detail as he stored the image in a corner of his mind, where his fondest memories are kept. Reaching out, he pulled her closer against him, before closing his eyes again to get a little more snooze before she woke up.

It was already sometime between early and mid-evening when they decided to make their appearance outside their bedroom. Natsume expected the night to go as the night before; filled with working alongside Mikan and the others of the pack. But Mikan surprised him when she took a path leading away from the settlement.

He went on following her but asked. "Isn't there work to be done for the night?"

"Everything's done for the day. Just some minor chores are left for the night, which the others can easily accomplish without any help. If you're looking to help again, you'll need to wait 'til tomorrow. Most of our fuel supply should come in by then. And we'll be shipping out some whiskey and wool textiles to sell in town. And here," she tossed something at him, which he easily caught.

He studies the sheathed dagger in his hand. The same dagger he'd returned to her. He looked at her, questioning.

"We're going a bit further off tonight. That's just a little insurance in case we ran into some trouble," she winked.

Natsume nodded, tucking the dagger away and began asking her more about the pack and the preparations as they walked. Before long, he noticed that he wasn't the least bit familiar with their surroundings anymore. "Exactly where are we headed?" he asked just as a cold breeze passed by, making him shiver in his light sweater.

She frowned, noticing his reaction to the wind. "The weather's getting colder. You need to put on something heavier."

"This is the heaviest clothing I have," he growled. The lowlands never got this damn cold, and it's not even the dead of bloody winter up in highlands yet.

She laughed. "We'll get you a heavier coat when we get back to the stronghold. Something in wool or fur."

"I'd prefer fur," he said, staring intently at her body.

"_This_ fur," she glared, wrapping her arms around herself, "is _not_ of sale. And is already _occupied_."

"I'm not aiming to buy it. And I don't mind that it's occupied," he smirked, leaning close.

"Pervert," she muttered, giving him a gentle shove. "Anyway, I want to show you a certain spot tonight," she smiled. "It had something to do with maintaining werewolf-vampire relations before you took over the master vampire position. So I figured it would be educational for you."

Curiosity pricked, Natsume wondered what kind of place she would be taking him to. As he followed her lead, he noticed the trees were getting further and further apart, meaning that they were reaching the edge of the forest.

Ahead of him, Mikan suddenly stopped and sat on a fallen log. A wordless indication that they'd reached their destination. Natsume came up behind her, his eyes taking in the area. To his surprise, he was somewhat familiar with the place. In the distance, he could see the flat grasslands and rolling hills of the the lowlands.

She'd taken him to a spot where the grasslands meet the forest. A part of the border between the lowlands and the highlands. The border between vampire and werewolf territory.

"I used to meet up with Julius here ever since the war ended," she started before he could ask. "It was just every century or so, but we try to keep each other up with what's going on in our respective groups. He used to seat on that rock over there." She pointed out a large rock just over the edge of the forest. "And I just find some fallen log or tree stump around on this side to sit on," she smiled.

Natsume stared down at her, wondering about the relationship between his predecessor and Mikan. "How do you know when to meet?" he asked, although he wanted to ask something else more personal. But it could wait.

"We passed messages on through Tono whenever one of us wants to set a meet." Mikan laughed at Natsume's raised, disbelieving brow. "Yes, that Tono. The message's just a date written on a folded and sealed paper. Tono then places it in an envelope, makes it out like the letter came from him, and forwards it to either of us. The recipient then sends a reply, going through Tono, too."

They were both silent for a while. Natsume finally took a deep breath and released the question he'd been itching to ask. "What exactly is your relationship with Julius?"

Mikan blinked. "Well, I'm not really sure." The annoyed death glare Natsume sent her way had her bursting out in laughter. "I'm telling the truth! Julius's and my relationship was kinda complicated." Her eyes took on a far-away look. "We used to be friends before the war. Not the closest friends, but friends nonetheless," she whispered.

Natsume's brows furrowed. What she'd just said had a lot of more questions running through his mind. What was it like before the war started? How come a vampire and a werewolf could be friends then? Or was their relationship similar to his relationship with Mikan?

The thought of another vampire – actually, any other male – having an intimate relationship with Mikan sent a humongous tide of jealousy surging inside him. Just imagining it was enough to make him see red and send him in a fit of rage.

Hands suddenly gripped the side of his face, snapping him out before rage sank its talons in him too deeply. Hazel was all he could see once he regained his sight.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. Her hands on his cheek pulled his head down until her forehead was against his. She'd come out from reminiscing about the past, only to find a dark cloud over Natsume, and him looking ready to commit murder.

Crimson eyes refocused. "What _exactly_ is Julius to you?" he growled, pulling slightly away from her and grasping her upper arms. After he'd said the words, he wished he hadn't uttered them. If she told him she had a romantic relationship with the former master vampire, he didn't know what he would do.

Confused hazel eyes stared back at him. "I already told you he was a friend," she frowned then realized something about his snarling face. "Oh," she blinked. Then blinked again to make sure her eyes weren't play tricks on her. "You mean if I had _that_ kind of relationship with him, and if he was _that_ kind of friend."

He snarled at her, since she still couldn't stop the maddening grin nearly splitting her face. But that only succeeded in inciting her laughter. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him, effectively diffusing his anger.

"Like I said, we were friends. Then the war happened, and with the divided factions and all, we lost contact. We meet again sometime near the end of the war. But by then, we're both in high positions of opposing sides, so tough luck on completely renewing our friendship," she chuckled. "After that, with him becoming the master vampire and me as the alpha werewolf, our relationship became somewhat complicated. We were still friends; however the war had strained that friendship to its limits. But before anything else, my pack and his coven came first for both of us," she smiled, reminiscing. "We tend to snap at each other when it came to that topic, especially if we think our side is being disadvantaged."

Natsume scoffed, releasing his hold on her arms. But then his hands slipped down to the curve of her hips, as if refusing to relinquish physical contact with her. He leaned his cheek against the side of her head. "If you're expecting the two of us are going to be like that after a while, tough luck," he smugly told her off. "I'm not gonna stand around and meet up with you here only once every hundred years. And we sure as hell don't need a damn intermediary in between," he sneered.

The sour look on his face made her laugh. She can never say that her brain was one of the sharpest in the realm. In fact, it was quite the opposite really. Her mind was quite slow in grasping some matters, especially those which she rarely, or hadn't, experienced before in her long life. Having someone as attached to her as Natsume was, was one of those never-before things. But, she had more than enough experience in politics to be able to read between the lines.

He might not say it out loud, but she got what he's trying to tell her. Their relationship would never be like that, because he'll always be around. For good or for bad, he'll always be by her side.

Her insides seemed to crumble and fell to her feet. Just thinking how serious her and Natsume's relationship was, somehow scares her to death.

"D-D-Did I mention that it was almost time for the hunt?" she stammered out, pulling a little bit away from him, trying to get some distance between the two of them in order to mentally pull herself back together.

A frown marred Natsume's features as she distanced herself. But he supposed that they'll need some space even from each other at times. "No, you haven't mentioned that," he said, boldly taking her hand in his. Well, he was willing to give her some personal space, but not that much. That's all he could compromise for now.

The feel of her hand in his large, warm ones made butterflies riot in her stomach and a blush crept up her face. She turned away from him, trying her damned best to calm herself and get rid of blush before Natsume noticed. Gods, how many times must she remind herself that she was too old to be blushing like an unseasoned teenager around him!

Natsume smirked as she fruitlessly tried to conceal her brightly flushed face. He liked knowing that he could wreak this much havoc on her emotions; liked that he could bring out this side of her. "Tell me more about the hunt?" he asked teasingly as he stroked her hand with his thumb, wanting to see how well she could pull herself together.

"W-W-Well," she stammered out, trying to buy herself some time to process his question. Damn it! The feel of his thumb caressing her hand was causing her brain to short-circuit. And from the smirk on his face, the bloody vampire knew it!

"I-It's the time when we gather meat to store." She cleared her throat, hating the way her voice sounded too husky due to the distraction. "We do it twice a year. It helps us stockpile meat, and also thin out the wild game numbers so they don't get overcrowded." She looked up at the dark sky, lit up by the waxing moon. "We'll be setting out soon. Around a week before the moon waxed into the full blood moon."

"Can I join?" Natsume inquired. He'd heard around the pack that the hunt was the most important event of the gathering.

Mikan stared at him, her brows furrowing. "I don't think that's a good idea. We'll be out in the open for days. It would be hard to find shelter for you when the sun rises."

A growl wanted to escape from inside him. It was times like these that was making him wish he wasn't a vampire lately. His instincts were screaming for him to always stay by her side and protect her. With his lifemate able to walk in daylight, he was somewhat handicapped in that aspect. His mind started playing out a thousand and one things that could happen to her while he was in day-sleep and couldn't be there to protect her. He shook them off. Those images could drive him crazy if he kept thinking about them.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked anxiously, giving his hand a squeeze. She'd seen the anger then the anguish flash through his features. And she hated seeing it. Because she knew she was the root cause of it.

He gave her a curt nod and turned his head away. He knew he couldn't do anything about him being a vampire, and her a werewolf. He'll just have to trust that Mikan could take care of herself when he wasn't around.

"Don't worry about it for now," she said, leaning against him. "You not being able to come to the hunt isn't written in stone yet. We'll see what we can do."

He gave another nod before releasing her hand and slipping his arm around her waist. "Let's start heading back," he said, gently stirring her towards the way they came.

"Natsume," she said, getting his attention as they walked side-by-side. "I haven't really asked the details before. But can you tell me exactly how Julius died."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "He was found as nothing but ashes in his bed one dusk," he answered as they walked along. "The heavy curtain on the window adjacent to the bed flung wide open. It was his private room. So, we assumed he'd opened them before he went into day-sleep. And ended his own life."

She sighed. "Julius never did trust UV protected window panes enough to install them in the castle. I suppose it was just his nature to be so bloody conservative about things."

Natsume couldn't help but agree. Julius never did like change. That's why the coven never had a steady blood source until he'd taken over. The old master vampire believed in hunting for blood nightly the old-fashion way, which pretty much strained relationships between the coven and its neighbors.

"So..." It was her turn to glance at him. "Did he have anyone with him that night?"

He stared blankly at her then raised a brow.

"Don't look at me like that," she rolled her eyes. "I know Julius too well. Even if centuries without finding a lifemate had made him callous of everything around him, he'd still welcome a woman to his bed just to alleviate some of his boredom."

Natsume turned away from her all-too-knowing look. She got him there. Julius did have a weakness for women. That's why the coven's population was composed of three-quarters female. The bane of his existence when he'd first inherited and can't readily escape from the castle.

"Yes, he was with someone the night before," he admitted, quickly scanning his mind for a name. He could vaguely recall someone mentioning it centuries ago, right after Julius died. But he didn't pay much attention to it. Other than with Ruka and Aoi, he'd never been very sociable with the rest of the coven, especially while Julius was still in-charge. He'd preferred to go off on his own, and have some peace and quiet.

The name suddenly clicked in his head, making his jaw and fist clench. Damn it! The goddamned name should just be involved with that, too! Just how many covert doings were going on around his coven right under his nose!

"You got a name?" Mikan inquired, seeing the expression on his face.

"Yes," he gave an angry hiss. "Luna."

"Your little rouge seemed to have been very busy around the coven," she stated. If the woman was also responsible for Julius' death, which was likely, she's got a lot more to answer for. "Speaking of Luna, have you any news about her?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "No, I haven't received anything since she escaped. The human overlord and I already placed sentry duties on the lowland border to the sulfur flats. The humans are in-charge as lookouts during daytime and a handful of vampires from my coven are sent out as soon as the sun sets."

"That's a little weird. The sulfur flats only borders three territories – the highlands, the lowlands, and the mines to the far south. I know for certain that the dwarfs in the mines have regular sentries on duty, and so do we in the highlands." She frowned in thought. "If you and the overlord kept sentries, too. We should have had some news by now. Even just someone matching her description near the border."

Silence was the only answer Natsume had for her. He was also getting concerned about the situation. The rouge could be staying in the demon realm. But if she is, it would make the things more complicated. Not just anyone could stay there without getting hunted down and tortured by the lower-ranking demons roaming about.

But demons easily grew bored. Since lower-ranked demons weren't permitted to kill anyone without explicit orders from their leader, they tend to cast their victims out of the demon realm once they lose interest. Her being able to stay there until now, without being chased out, would implicate that a demon, at least the rank of a lord, was involved.

"I think it's time for us to take a detour through town," Mikan declared. "This rouge of yours is getting troublesome."

He raised a brow at her. "You don't have to get involved. This is a problem for me and the humans."

"I think you're forgetting that I'm already involved." She rolled her eyes. "I did vouched for you with the human overlord remember," she grinned.

He glared at her, remembering his recent meeting with the overlord. Tsubasa had winked at him, and started mentioning Mikan's name every half hour or so. He'd wanted to murder the human commander then, but he supposed he should thank him, albeit subtly and indirectly. "I did find it strange that the overlord seemed surprisingly accommodating whenever your name was mentioned," he muttered to himself, then asked with a louder voice, "What are we going to town for?"

"We're just going to Tono's." He lifted a brow. "Don't look at me like that," she scolded him. "He might be an infamous womanizer and the owner a seedy establishment, but he's one of the best and most reliable sources of information around."

Natsume sighed. "Yeah, I've heard he is. But I also heard that the info doesn't come free." In fact, he heard information from Tono came at an outrageously high price or an extremely hard favor.

"That's correct," Mikan chuckled. "But I don't have to worry about that. I got special credit with Tono," she winked. "I'll just ask him whatever news he's got on the rouge."

The knowledge that she's got some "special credit" with a womanizing elf didn't make Natsume particularly happy though.

"Quit frowning," she ordered, blocking his path then wiping away the furrow between his brows with the pads of her thumbs. She snaked her arms around his neck and aimed her hundred watt smile directly at him. But then the smile turned evil. "I'm just old enough, and been around Tono enough, to know quite a few of his secrets to use as blackmail material."

"Whatever," he said stoically. But he couldn't resist leaning down to drop a peck on her lips, before they went on their way towards town again.

Moments passed as they walked along in comfortable silence. They were a picture of two ordinary lovers, out on a night stroll. Each immersed on the thought of the other. But Natsume knew it wasn't like that as soon as he'd sneaked a glance at her and found her worrying her bottom lip. That lusciously, kissable bottom lip.

He supposed she was more than experienced with the intricacies of their world that she'd reached the same conclusion as him regarding the rouge staying on in the demon realm. But then, there was more than enough time to worry about that later. He didn't want her being troubled by it right now. Not went she was alone and on a lovely evening stroll with him.

"So," he started. "You were already around before the last war between our kinds began." He faced her with an arrogant smirk. "You really are an old pedophile."

She gawked at him, taking a minute to process that those words had actually left his mouth.

Natsume chuckled at her expression and went for a head start, knowing that she'll be after him soon enough. And just as predicted, a loud, distinctively-outraged shriek sounded from behind him. A rumbling laugh came from the very bottom of his soul. What can he say, being with Mikan was definitely not boring. Tonight was going to be a hell of a fun night.

* * *

The whip lashes on her back incessantly stung. The heat from the fire and brimstone of the realm made sweat coursed down her back, causing the welts to sting even more. But she knew the once morning came, she'll fall into day-sleep and the wounds will heal. And when night came, the torture would start all over again, leaving fresh marks on her body.

She sat up. The chains of the shackles binding her wrist and ankle rattled as she moved. The air in the place was suffocating, filled with sulfur constantly emitted by the land, making the place inhospitable except to the demons that inhabit it. But her sense of smell had gotten used to foul, suffocating odor after all this time.

She stared out the only window in the cell she was in. Barred but exposed. It would have been a bad thing for her if it wasn't for the place she was in. The sun was the farthest worry from her mind while there. The sky in the demon realm was perpetually dark, covered by the thick smoke and ash constantly spewed by the numerous active volcanoes within the realm. The sky might lighten to indicate the time of day, but the sun never touched the land.

The door to her cell opened, revealing a demon. He was well-built and handsome. Tall and blond. If it wasn't for the ram-like horns lying against his skull, curving back to just behind his ears, he could be mistaken for a human. He's ability to take a human-like appearance indicated he was of a higher rank, set apart from the beastly-looking, low-ranked ones roaming about the realm.

"I am to bring you to Lord Kuonji," he said, before stepping inside the room to release the chain anchoring her to the wall.

She was a bit surprised that the demon lord wanted to see her. He had her locked in the room and tortured by his minions ever since she came back to report her failure. His anger must have cooled down enough for him to send for her presence.

The blond demon led her down to the receiving hall of the demon lord's lair. The enormous doors to the hall creaked open, and both she and the demon walked in. She'd been to this hall time and again in the past. But just as before, the place hadn't changed a bit. The walls were decorated with bones, collected from the demon lord's enemies over the millennia. The flames in the hearth burned blue due to the presence of sulfur, casting the room in an eerie light. And as always, Kuonji was waiting for her in front of the fireplace, a glass of blood-red wine in his hand.

A flick of his wrist, and the wine swirled in the glass. She inwardly flinched. She wasn't a fool; she'd been in there long enough that she knew she was up for more punishment. Punishment because she'd failed him.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused for me?" Kuonji asked her with that cool, suave voice of his. That same tone of voice he'd used to speak to her centuries ago when she first met him. When she'd sold her very soul to his service.

He didn't wait for her to answer. "My plan to settle the score with the elves is falling apart because of you," he told her, stepping near. "Those damn bastards who dared humiliate me during the last elven-demon war," he muttered, almost to himself. "To fulfill my revenge on them, I need a foothold in a land bordering elven territory. And do you know why I picked the lowlands for my plans?" he inquired. His dark, soulless eyes boring into her very being.

She shook her head, backing away from him. Afraid that he'll lash out at her.

"I picked the lowlands because the humans and vampires were too lax in their guard!" he screamed, throwing the wine glass into the fireplace for emphasis. "The werewolves of the highlands and the dwarfs of the mines had been too vigilant all this time! They've always kept to patrolling their borders. But now, because of you, the lowlands are on high alert, too!"

Luna flinched again as the blue flames in the fireplace leaped high, reacting to the demon lord's anger. His polished, ebony-black horns highlighted against his dark hair.

"You might have succeeded in killing the master vampire Julius. And with him out of the way, gaining control of a vampire coven filled with fledglings should have been an easy task. But even with the power I've granted you, it was an easy task you couldn't accomplish," he hissed.

"But, Master, it wasn't my fault." She went to her knees and bowed her head in supplication. "I would have succeeded killing the new master vampire. But a werwolf kept getting in the way," she declared, trying to pass the blame onto someone else, hoping it would divert the demon lord's anger anyone but herself.

Those soulless eyes narrowed. "A werewolf?"

She bowed her head lower. "Yes, Master. A werewolf named Mikan."

The demon lord roared and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the nearest wall. "You useless moron! You've even involved the alpha werewolf!" With a swift motion, he flung her to the opposite side of the room, and then stalked towards her.

Luna curled into a fetal position, trying to protect herself from his violent, demonic rage. How was she to know that that woman was the alpha!

"You don't even realize what the hell you done, do you?" he snarled, picking her up by her throat again. "The alpha is well-connected with the elves. If she starts asking around, the elves are bound to get suspicious," he spat. "And when they do, all eyes will turn to the demon realm!"

She whimpered as his hands tightened, cutting of her air supply and crushing some arteries. If she wasn't a vampire, she knew she'd be dead by now. She supposed she couldn't blame him. The demon lord was acting without the knowledge of the high demon council. If they got a whiff of what he's up to, they'll strip him of his title, and sentence him to eternal punishment in the deepest pit of the demon realm.

The next time he brutally flung her again, it was towards his blond minion. The blond demon easily caught her as she collided against him, and indifferently set her down on the floor. She sat on her heels and watched as the demon lord paced restlessly, muttering incoherent words to himself.

Demons and elves had a long-standing agreement after their war in the ancient, distant past. Long, long before the vampires and werewolves had started their own war. They'd chosen lands, buffered by what they'd considered neutral territory in between, to settle in. Avoiding being neighbors means avoiding contact from each other as much as possible. Both sides swore never to invade the other's land, and that any aggression between demon and elf within the neutral territory would not be tolerated. As a way to uphold the agreement, both sides had set up a high council among themselves, acting as the law and judge to their own race.

Kuonji gritted his teeth. And any plot against the other, as he was doing now, was subject to capital punishment.

"I need the master vampire and the alpha silenced," he ordered, turning to Luna with raging eyes. His features turning more demonic. "I'm warning you now. You're better off greeting the sun than failing me again."

She bowed her head low. "Yes, Master," she said with determination, knowing only death awaited if she failed again.

CHAPTER END

* * *

**[Mikan staring intently as Demy types a report for work]**

**[Silence... Mikan still staring.]**

**Demy:** What do you want? I'm busy. ***Keeps typing, not looking at Mikan***

**Mikan:** … I'm not a pedophile... ***Still staring at Demy***

**Demy:** "I never said you were." ***Still typing up report***

**Mikan:** "You made me into one in your story." ***Whines***

**Demy:** ***Finally turns to look at Mikan*** "You _are_ older than Natsume. Tachibana-sama made you older than Natsume. Go bother her if you got complaints." ***Returns to important report and shoos Mikan away.***

**Mikan:** "She made me a few _months_ older than Natsume. You made me a few _millennia_ older than him! I'm having sexual relations with a man who could be my great-to-the-fiftieth-power-grandson!"

**Demy:** ***Stops typing and stares blankly at Mikan.*** "I think you've just admitted that you're a pedophile. You might want to get yourself into a rehab or get an appointment with a psychologist. Get yourself check or something." ***Goes back to typing important report.***

**[Mikan shrieks and rampages around the room.]**

**[Natsume suddenly peeks in.]**

**Natsume:** "So this is where you ran off to." ***Sweeps Mikan off her feet.***

**Demy:** "Go take your pedophile away." ***Shoos them both out without looking away from the computer.***

**Mikan:** "I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" ***Howls***

**Natsume:** ***Chuckles*** "I don't mind that you're a pedophile. Just as long as you don't go off molesting some other kid other than me."

Mikan: ***Shrieks again and squirms against Natsume's hold.*** "Who the hell started this anyway?"

**[Somewhere else, Koko guiltily sneezes.]**


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies…

Summary: After a gruesome war that nearly brought the two races to extinction, vampires and werewolves have been locked in an unstable truce from centuries. But when a certain vampire suddenly finds a certain werewolf's blood is all that he can consume palatably… Will it result to another bloody war or something else entirely?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 30

It was already some time passed midnight, but the town was still buzzing with activity. People were busy running errands and bartering their wares. It seemed werewolves weren't the only ones preparing for the coming winter.

Natsume placed a hand on the small of Mikan's back, steering her through the masses. Now he remembered why he hated coming into town at times. He hated crowds; didn't like people bumping and coming in contact with him every time he had to pass by them. Ahead of him, he heard Mikan utter a sound of distress, before she collided back against him.

The feel of her slender body crashing and rubbing against his front, sent a pleasurable shock to his system. Maybe this wasn't so bad, he thought to himself. His hands automatically catching her and running on the curve of her waist and hips.

"Sorry," she looked up at him sheepishly. "Got swept back by the crowd."

He rolled his eyes, hiding his pleasure behind a veil of irritation. "Yeah, right," he said, putting her back to her feet and reluctantly letting her go. If she used her strength, the crowd would be the one getting swept away, not her. But knowing her, she was just too damned nice to do that.

Mikan suddenly felt herself enveloped in a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see that Natsume had placed himself between her and the crowd, using his body to protect her from the oncoming flow of people. Without a thought, she leaned closer against him, savoring the comfort and safety he provided.

When Mikan moved closer within the circle of his arms, Natsume felt power surged though his body. It made him felt like he was strong enough to conquer the whole world and lay everything at her feet in tribute. He pulled her closer, liking the way her body molded against his like a missing piece.

They rounded the finally corner, taking them out of the crowded street and into Tono's busy tavern. It was a little less thronged than the streets outside, but it was still packed with more people than usual.

"Why don't you find us a place," Mikan told Natsume over the loud background. "I'll go over and talk with Tono."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Why don't I just go with you?"

She shook her head. "He might freely give me info, but those with me usually don't count. I don't want to have to haggle with him if he charges you admission." She reached up and cupped the side of his face. "Don't worry. I'll relay anything concerning the rogue to you." And with a smile and a short wave, she stalked towards the bar Tono was tending.

Natsume glanced around and shrugged. Might as well do what she said and find a place for them to sit. But still, he glanced over towards the bar, seeing Mikan leaning against the counter talking with the tavern owner. He'll just make sure to keep his werewolf within sight.

Tono looked up from polishing a liquor glass just in time to see Mikan headed his way. "How's my favorite werewolf tonight?" he asked with a wide grin, carefully placing the glass aside.

Mikan scoffed. "There are only a couple of us werewolves who're anywhere near your age. And I'm the only one who still visits you from time to time."

"That's why you're my favorite," he winked. "So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Business," she uttered gravely.

The long-haired elf's expression turned somber. "I see."

"I need some info in, and around, the demon realm."

Tono's brows furrowed. He picked up another liquor glass to polish, wanting to keep his hands busy. "The demon realm's been quiet as of late." Then he hands suddenly stopped, as if in deep thought, before he stared her in the eye. "A little too quiet, in my opinion," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear above the noise.

He placed the glass on the rack and selected another one to start drying. "That's all I can give you right now. But I'll keep my eyes peeled and ears open. You might want to ask around with the other elves though. They might know more about what's up with the demons. After all, those guys over there still keep tabs on them."

Mikan nodded. "Will do."

A ruckus sounded behind her, making her look over her shoulder at the crowded joint. "I see that business is doing well around here."

"Yeah, the autumn trade's good for commerce, as always." He stared at the crowd, his eyes peering into a darkened corner. "And I see you brought someone with you, again. From the looks of it though, you haven't claimed the vampire yet."

"No, I haven't," she admitted dejectedly.

Tono frowned at her in disappointment. "I know you have your reason. But that isn't fair to either of you, especially to your mate."

"I know it isn't," she sighed. "But I don't know if I should. What would happen if I do? Will we both go in exile like the ones before, or stay with my pack and his coven? If we stay, I'm scared that the past would repeat itself sometime in the future," she whined, slumping onto the bar in front of her. "Besides, I know that in the event anything happens to me, the pack would still be settled, I made sure of that. But his coven still needs him."

Dark, ancient eyes gave her a long, assessing look. "You're still bent on keeping that secret and taking it to your grave?"

She somberly stared back at him. "Yes. The cause of that war," her eyes took on a dull, far-away look, "I want to keep it buried in the dark forever."

"But you're not the only one who knows that secret. Anyone who existed before or during the start of the war, and still exists today, would still probably remember why it all started. In my opinion, you're over-thinking this whole thing," Tono sighed. "I think you need to be reminded of werewolf rule number one."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be reminded of rule number one. I personally declared that rule to top all else ages ago, and it's still in effect to date."

"Just humor me. Now, recite it please," the elf smiled. His grin almost reaching his pointed ears.

The alpha gave him a glare and grumbled. "Werewolf rule number one." She paused, inhaled, and then continued. "Your mate comes first above all others."

"Bravo," the elf applauded. "Now, practice what you preach, and go apply that rule to yourself. Off you go," he winked at her and waved her off.

"Easier said than done," she muttered. "See you around, Tono," she said, pushing away from the bar and heading towards the corner where Natsume was waiting for her.

XOXOX

Natsume sat on one of the couches, eyes fixed on Mikan's form. The noise of chattering people and the blaring music effectively drowned out any distant sound, preventing the conversation from the bar across the room from reaching his ears.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, knowing the futility of straining his hearing in this place. Thankfully though, none of the establishment's ladies-of-pleasure were bothering him. A few had glanced his way and smiled, but after that they moved on to propositioning another customer and left him alone.

A smirk fleeted on his face. It seemed they either saw him come in with Mikan, or they remembered him from the last time he and Mikan visited this tavern.

A presence neared and eventually slipped into the spot beside him, cuddling against his side. Natsume didn't move from his spot, just draped an arm around the slim body. "You finished your talk with Tono?"

"Yes," Mikan answered and frowned up at him. "How did you know it was me?"

Crimson eyes opened and met hers. "Because I know it's you," he elusively smirked. "So, how did the talk go?"

"Tono didn't have any news from the demon realm, but he pointed me to a direction where I could ask around some more."

"Seemed like you two had a long talk for only that much info."

Mikan shrugged and shifted in her seat, pulling just a fraction away from him. "We just had some extra chitchat." Well, she did say she'll relay to Natsume anything Tono's got related to the rogue. However, she promised nothing about the other stuff they'd talked about, even though it concerned him.

"Now that that's done, we can order a meal and eat before heading back to the highlands," Mikan declared, stretching her arms up wide.

"I think you're forgetting that it's only a couple of hours before dawn. I can't move that quickly for long distances," he glared at her.

"And I think you're forgetting that you're with me," she grinned at him. "I can take you on my back and run from here to the stronghold with time to spare. Now," she reached out and grabbed the menu on the table. "Let's get some food."

Natsume rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You're just thinking of your stomach again. Give me that," he said, taking the menu away from her hands, and then proceeded to hail a waiter and order for the both of them.

Mikan just smiled adoringly at him as Natsume went on interrogating the waiter about certain dishes in the menu. She knew he'd see it her way.

XOXOX

Lying awake in bed, Mikan motionlessly stared at the ceiling overhead, feeling content and completely sated. Natsume had just rolled off her as they'd just finished making love. He now lay on his side, facing her. His breath regulating back to normal as sleep overcame him.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she stared fondly down at Natsume's peacefully sleeping face. With her carrying Natsume on her back and running at top speed, they'd returned to the stronghold long before dawn. More than enough time for the two of them to get a private, intimate moment together.

Her eyes rose pass Natsume's shoulder, towards the special UV deflecting windows. The soft smile slipped from her face.

The sun was already some distance above the horizon line, signaling that it was already around past-seven in the morning. The sun would have been up more than an hour ago. And Natsume had just fallen asleep!

Thankfully, Natsume had rolled to his side facing away from the window, or else he would have noticed the round fireball in the sky lighting up everything outside.

She sat up and laid her forehead on her raised knees. This was what she was afraid of. If she stayed with Natsume, he'd one day notice he's able to stay up way past sunrise. Knowing Natsume, he'd consider everything that happened to him these past few months and deduce that she was the cause. Then she'd have to explain it to him.

The secret – the knowledge – that she wanted to silence forever.

The root cause of the war between werewolves and vampires so long ago.

XOXOX

Natsume woke up feeling cold. Very, very cold. His hand instinctively reached out, groping for the nearest source of warmth he could find.

His bedmate gave a muffled scream as she was suddenly yanked on top of him like a blanket. It took everything in her not to reflexively kick him off the bed in self-defense.

"Shift," he mumbled at her, still half-asleep.

"What?!" she asked incredulously. Her sleep-fogged mind not really grasping what he's telling her.

"I told you to shift to your other form," he grouchily growled at her, thinking she wasn't complying fast enough with his _request_. Can't the woman see he's freezing his ass off?!

"Oh," she said in response, somewhat managing the shake off her sleepiness to comprehend what he wanted her to do. Without really thinking about it, she flashed to her wolf form and was instantly enveloped in a bear hug that warded off every ounce of her drowsiness.

Somewhere beneath her wolf body, she heard Natsume sigh, then he stared moaning in pleasure and burrowing himself deeper and deeper into her luxurious, warm fur.

She silently cursed. If he starts humping her, she swore she's going to bite him.

A chuckle emanated from the vampire underneath her. Her eyes narrowed. She must have projected her thoughts hard enough for him to telepathically hear them.

Natsume wiggled, shifting around until his mouth was positioned just over her pointed ear. "I told you I don't mind the fur coat being occupied," he whispered seductively in a sexy, husky voice.

_Pervert!_ She screamed in her mind, since her current form lacked the needed vocal cords for human language.

His rumbling laughter though indicated that he heard her thoughts just fine.

XOXOX

Wearing a thick, dark, wool-lined coat, Natsume came down the stronghold's main staircase and paused on the landing. His eyes instantly zeroing-in on gold-brown hair among those in the hall by instinct.

Feeling the gaze boring into her back, Mikan suddenly stopped talking to the pack leaders and turned towards him. She briefly noted the coat he was wearing, the coat she'd left on the bed for him while he was shaving, before meeting his eyes with a smile. After that brief interaction, she occupied herself with discussions with her commanders again.

"I have to admit, she seems livelier with you around," a voice said, coming from beside. He turned to find the beta standing a yard away from his side. Close enough for a private talk, but far enough to keep out of the other's personal space. The two stoic persons kept their gaze on the main subject of their conversation. "Just don't let me catch you using her for your own interest," she warned. "I'll be first in line to rip you to shreds, master vampire or not."

Natsume nodded and remained silent. He supposed this talk was way past due.

"Glad you understand." Hotaru turned and walked away, accepting his curt acknowledgment. But suddenly paused and looked over her shoulder at him, as if recalling something. "Just a friendly remember. Mikan hasn't officially claimed you as her mate yet. Be sure to keep that little fact in mind," she added.

Crimson eyes that were glued to Mikan narrowed. He'd already claimed her in every way a vampire could claim his lifemate. But he supposed werewolves claim their mates in their own way, too. Taking a step forward, he then proceeded down the stairs and headed towards Mikan's side – where he rightfully belongs. He'll just find a way to fix this little "unclaimed" problem soon enough.

XOXOX

When he and Mikan stepped out that evening, Natsume looked around the settlement. His mind's telling him that there was a face missing amongst the crowd tonight.

"I haven't seen Koko around tonight," he casually mentioned.

Mikan scoffed. "He volunteered to have himself stationed in the lowlands indefinitely."

"And you allowed it?" Natsume asked with a raised brow.

"Of course not! He hasn't even showed himself to me since that little 'happening'," she growled. She still can't forgive him for that "pedophile" incident. "When I'm not available, Hotaru acts as my substitute. Since I've been keeping to your schedule, he must have waited until I was asleep and went to Hotaru for permission," she muttered then paused, thinking about it some more, an evil smile creeping into her face. "I wonder how much it cost him to get Hotaru to approve," she chortled sinisterly, rubbing her hands together.

Natsume rolled his eyes. From what he'd come to know about the beta, it must have cost Koko a small fortune.

They walked some more, visiting places around the settlement to see how preparations are going. After the inspection, Mikan led them towards the back of the stronghold and pass the arena. The area ended with a cliff, overlooking a breathtaking view of the surrounding mountains and the valley below, dramatically lighted by the waxing moon above.

The couple spent a moment taking in the scenery, before Mikan looked up at moon. "It's going to be full soon," she said out loud. "We'll be starting the hunt tomorrow. We want to get it done and be back here before it fully waxes." She turned to face him, giving him news she knew he wouldn't want to hear. "The hunt usually lasts a few days, and hunters don't come back to the settlement until it's over. You might have to get use to me not being around for that duration," she said, forcing a smile to lighten up the mood.

The look on Natsume's face told her in no uncertain terms that he didn't like it.

"Oh, come on," Mikan groaned. She came over and hugged him by the waist in an effort to soften him up. "I promise I'll try my best to come back at nightfall. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Can't I just come to the hunt?" he asked hugging her back.

"Well, you can. But we stay out in the open. I can't be sure we can find you some kind of shelter for daytime."

Natsume sighed in resignation, wishing like hell that he wasn't a vampire right then. That he was someone who can walk freely in daylight. "Just don't you dare do anything reckless while you're out there," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She grinned up at him. "I'm never reckless," she confidently declared, which got her a head flick on the forehead from Natsume. "Ouch, that hurt!" she whimpered, pulling away from him to rub her abused forehead.

"Don't give me that crap. I've been with you long enough to know you're reckless, impulsive, not to mention an all-out moron at times," he glared down at her, but softened the insult by taking her back in his arms and placing a quick peck to her forehead.

"You make me sound like I don't use my head to think," she pouted.

"No, of course not." He suddenly smirked at her with a teasing glint in his crimson eyes. "I highly believe you think with your stomach."

She gave him a whack on the chest, regulating her strength so as not to cause him serious damage. But it was enough to elicit a grunt from him, making her laugh heartily and cuddle against him.

XOXOX

The wolf peeked between foliage tall enough, and thick enough, to hide its form. Feral eyes watched as its prey approached. Body tensed, ready to pounce. Its hind legs coiled back then released like a spring, launching the huge wolf into the air and onto its unsuspecting prey.

"What the...?!" Natsume didn't get to finish his expression as he was knocked off his feet by a large bundle of gold-brown fur. Lying on his back, a canine snout entered his field of vision, before he felt a tongue – big, rough, and wet – enthusiastically swept across his cheek.

"I swear, one of this nights, I'm going to drain you dry for this," the vampire growled. However, the wolf on top of him just flashed him a very wolfy grin.

A laugh came from atop him as Mikan had shifted to her human form. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist," she said as she got off him and helped him to his feet.

"Why the heck are you here?" Natsume asked, dusting off his pants. "Shouldn't you be out hunting? Pouncing on some poor animal in the wild, and not me," he glared pointedly at her.

"Aww, I told you I'm sorry," she gave him a pleading, pitiful pout.

"Quit with the pout. You're making your already ugly face uglier." But he contradicted himself by kissing her softly on the lips, wordlessly telling her how beautiful he thought she was.

He took a moment to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, unable to resist breathing in her scent. He remembered this scent from long ago. This was how she smelled at that time, the tale-tell scent that she'd spent the whole day outdoors. A mix of leather, sandalwood, freshly-cut grass, and the underlying subtle scent of strawberries that he really liked.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked with a smile as his nose lingered on her neck.

A nondescript grunt was his reply. He had to admit to himself that she probably couldn't do anything wrong in his perspective for the some time. Not when she'd taken the effort to ensure he'd wake up comfortably tonight. It would have been better to wake up with her by his side, but the double layer of comforter and the hot bricks she'd place with him in bed were satisfactory substitutes in his opinion.

"You haven't answered my question," Natsume reminded her, straightening. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I came to ask you if you want to go watch the hunt," she grinned.

Before Natsume knew it, he was seated on the slope of a grassy knoll. His eyes glued to the bunch of wolves stalking their wild prey some yards below, fascinated as the pack members positioned themselves in strategic spots. Once they were in position, Mochu signaled that another round was about to start by flashing into his wolf form, and then starting his lope down an adjacent hill, gaining speed as he headed straight towards the herd of bison.

As soon as the bison caught a whiff of him, a stampede started. Mochu darted in front of the selected target, causing it to panic and ran the other direction, effectively separating it from the rest of the herd and straight into the line of waiting wolves. After that, the wolves spring out consecutively. One by one chased the prey a short distance then left the next pack member to continue the chase, giving the bison no rest. Soon enough, their quarry's tired out, and the pack descended on it, bringing it down. One member clamped down on its throat and began the process of suffocating it to death.

"So, you enjoying the show?" a voice asked as he felt someone sit down beside him.

Natsume shrugged nonchalantly. "It's been a while since I've been to hunt." And it really had been.

"I'd forgotten that you vampires used to hunt wild game for blood before you'd established the cattle herd as your blood source," Mikan chuckled. "I used to come down to the border and watch your fledglings fumble around hunting. Too bad you'd ended all that entertainment for me," she teased.

He scoffed. "I say you got enough of that kind of entertainment around here." His eyes focusing on some of her pack's more inexperienced members, who were making a fool of themselves on their turn hunting. Instead of them chasing the bison, a group of bulls were charging them, leaving them no choice but to retreat and take refuse in a wooded area.

Mikan laughed and stood up, dusting the back of her pants. "I'll just head over for a talk with older members. I think we need to formulate a rescue plan for the cubs," she joked, as the bison bulls circled the perimeter, executing mock charges on any wolf attempting to leave, preventing the trapped wolves from escaping.

As Mikan headed over to where the older members of hunting party were laughing hysterically, Natsume noticed a gray wolf inching towards the bulls. He deftly got to his feet and looked around for Mikan, but she was some distance off busily talking with Mochu. If the size of the wolf was proportionate to its age, as Mikan once mentioned, he'd easily say the wolf was the youngest one in this hunting party.

A frown marred his face. He supposed it would be a bit premature to sound the alarm when nothing has happened yet. But he sensed trouble ahead and followed some distance behind the gray youngling.

Mikan had been talking with the more experienced hunters of her pack for a long while, when a gray-haired member suddenly excused himself from the assembly. She nodded but couldn't help noting the color of his hair, reminding her of something, or rather, someone. "Who's in-charge of Youichi for tonight?"

Mochu paused mid-speech, taken aback by Mikan's sudden change in topic, but quickly recovered. "I'm not sure. He did quite well in the deer hunt last night." He scratched the back of his head. "Wasn't he supposed to sit out the bison hunt? I don't think he would have been placed in anyone's charge if that's the case."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said, making an irritated sound at the back of her throat. Without another word, she strode away in search for the teen, implicitly telling Mochu to take over.

XOXOX

Youichi crouched down low behind some tall grass, keeping himself hidden from the bison. If he timed this just right, he should be able to distract the bulls long enough for his trapped comrades to escape.

He didn't get why Mikan had forbidden him to join the bison hunt. So what if he still can't shift to lycan form, he'd done really well in yesterday's deer hunt for someone his age. That should had been proof enough that he could take down any prey, just like the rest of the hunters.

The muscles on his legs coiled and tensed. Once a bull wandered close, he pounced. His jaws snapping just a hair's width shy of the animal's nose. The bison gave a startled cry and reared up. The ground shook as its front hooves came crashing down followed by its one-ton body.

Youichi leaped to one side, just barely avoiding being trampled. To his surprise, unlike deer, it seemed the bison wasn't going to turn tail and run the opposite direction when attacked by a single predator. He was about to pounce on it again, this time from the flank, but he was surprised to find another bull charging straight for him. Out maneuvered, the werewolf had no other choice but to turn tail and run.

But even retreat was no easy task. Youichi soon found himself getting charged at from all sides as the other bulls joined in. Before long, he could feel himself tiring out but forced his body to keep moving, knowing that he'd be done for once his legs give out. If he survives getting gouged and trampled by the bulls, Mikan's going to kill him for this stunt.

He could see some of his packmates had already shifted to lycan form and were try to distract the bull from him, but at their age, their strength was not yet a match for full-grown bison bulls rampaging for werewolf blood. All they got were horns and bulky bodies hindering their attempts.

Things got even worst as the rest of the bison herd deemed to join the bulls in harassing the werewolves. They could only hope that their elders would notice what was going on.

Exhaustion soon got the better of Youichi. As he tried to dodge another bull, he found his legs to be as heavy as lead. He growled in frustration, angry at himself for reaching his limit at such a moment. His body tensed, preparing for the impact and the pain, knowing that he won't be able to evade the oncoming bull.

Just as sharp horns, thick skull, and hulking body were about to make contact, Youichi felt himself yanked away from the bull's path by the scruff of his neck.

"You bit off more than you can chew, kid," his rescuer told him in a low but casual tone.

Youichi glanced up to find Natsume crouched beside him. The bison circled around them, wary of the newcomer. He didn't smell like a werewolf, but they could sense he was also a predator.

"You've rested enough?" Natsume asked and waited for Youichi's nod. "Good. When I give you a signal, dash for the trees where the others are," the vampire ordered.

The young werewolf stared at him for a quick moment, as if considering, but then nodded again. The man had just saved him from some serious damage, and Mikan seemed rather fond of the guy, so he didn't think there was any harm with placing his trust on him.

Once Natsume gave the signal, Youichi ran straight for the trees. A few bison tried to get at him, but they soon scattered in fright as flames suddenly flared in front of them out of thin air.

When Youichi reached the trees, Natsume conjured up a roaring fire, high enough off the ground so as not the burn the grass, and made it sweep across the field. The heat of the fire and the smell of smoke were enough the make the bison herd instinctively stampede away in panic.

As Natsume turned around to check if the teen was alright, a bundle of fur suddenly pounced on him. Disrupting his balance and sending him crashing on the seat of his pants.

"Good job on single-handedly rescuing the pups!" Mikan enthusiastically greeted.

He glared up at her. She was getting way too many tackles on him tonight. "You were there all this time," he accused as he dusted off the back of his pants.

"Yep," she admitted. "I was about to step-in, but you got to Youichi before me. What was I to do but seat back and enjoy the show," she grinned, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered soft enough for only him to hear. "I have full confidence that you'd rescue Youichi."

She tiptoed and planted a peck on his lips, before pulling away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to have a little talk with a wayward young werewolf," she said, smiling at him then walking away, leaving a still stunned Natsume behind.

Youichi sat to one side, still a little shaken by his harrowing experience. He was still spaced out when someone plopped down beside him. A quick glance to his side and he knew he was about to feel guilty as hell.

"Didn't we have an agreement about the bison hunt," Mikan softly uttered, staring straight ahead into the dark distance around them. She didn't spare him a glance, knowing that the teen was smart enough to know the wrong he did.

"But I didn't join the bison hunt," Youichi argued stubbornly. But he quickly piped down with a look from Mikan. "I only wanted to help," he muttered, laying his forehead on his raised knees.

"I know," she said, ruffling the top of his head and standing up. "I'm just glad you're okay. But if you break our agreement again, I'm banning you from joining the hunt until you turn twenty-five," she warned, holding her hand out for him to take. "Are we clear?"

The gray-haired teen stared up at her for a moment, as if gauging how serious she was. He seemed to have determined that she was serious enough in her threat, since he conceded with a nod and allowed her to help him up.

In the distance the heard the soft rustling of grass under padded paws. Looks like she didn't have to call the rest of the pack over. The scent of fire was effective enough to send them running towards the area.

"What's going on around here?" Mochu asked as soon as he got there, shifting from wolf to human in a flash.

"It's nothing," Mikan quickly assured him. "We ran into a little emergency, and Natsume had to scare the bison herd away from the pups. Well, the herd's moved out of the area. I think it's about time for a little break for us anyway," she declared to the rest of the pack, going into alpha mode. "Make sure the meats are properly packed in the freezing units. I want the full units transported to the stronghold tonight, and unloaded freezing units get shipped back here so we can reuse them." She waited for them to nod then continued. "Now, get to work everyone, then get some rest. The hunt will resume at daybreak."

With those words, the werewolves headed straight for the freezing units, knowing that they were dismissed for the night. And the sooner they picked out who'll transport the freezing units and sent them off, the sooner they'll be able to relax for the rest of the night.

As her packmates moved away, Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and gave it a tug, silently telling him to follow her.

Natsume shot her a curious look but wordlessly trailed behind her. He supposed she'd rather show him than tell him where she's leading him to, as always. They walked for about fifteen minutes, passing through rock slopes and dense underbrush. When he finally looked back, he couldn't decipher where they came from. All he could see was a dark forest with tall grasses hiding the trail they'd taken, if it could be called a trail that is. It certainly wasn't a path commonly used by anything save for the wildest of forest creatures.

They emerged from a last layer of thicket, and Natsume finally saw their destination. At a glance, it looked nothing more like just a man-size crack on a rock formation. But upon closer inspection, you could see that the cave ran far deeper than first meets the eye.

Mikan walked straight inside, unmindful of the pitch blackness. Natsume followed her in. Just enough moonlight shone through the entrance for his nocturnal eyes to catch, allowing him a glimpse of the interior. The entrance was just wide as a single person, but on the other side, the cave extended deeper and higher, forming a narrow, high-ceilinged passageway.

As they head deeper inside, it became darker and darker, until he could barely distinguish Mikan's outline in front of him. The narrow opening of the cave was certainly deceptive, effectively concealing the expanse within. Holding up hand, he summoned a small flame to light up the place.

"No! No! No light!" Mikan quickly protested, extinguishing the flame and plunging them into darkness. Even if she couldn't clearly see him, she knew he was frowning down at her. "Please, we're almost there. Just a bit further," she pleaded. She could just imagine the frustration on his handsome face as he released a sigh. But she beamed up at him when she felt him yield to her request with a nod. "Just follow close behind me."

Natsume really felt like he didn't have a choice but to give in to her. Not when he could feel how excited and happy she was right now.

She led him a bit further until they rounded a sharp corner, into a wide cavern.

The scene in front of them stopped Natsume in his tracks and made his eyes widen. He could stop himself from stepping further in and looking around. The sight before him was surreal. It looked like a place that was out of any world he knew.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mikan uttered softly, a smile evident in her voice.

A nod was the only reply Natsume could give her, still speechless as he took in their surroundings. Now he knew why she didn't want him lighting a fire.

The cave was literally glowing!

The high ceiling of the cave glowed with pinpoints of bluish-white light, looking like a replica of a starry night sky. And on the crevices of the floors and walls, balls of glowing green light seemed to grow right out of the fissures just to illuminate the area.

"What are they?" Natsume quietly asked still staring up at the cave's ceiling, at the specks of light.

Mikan went to stand beside him. "Those on the ceiling are glowworms. They hang silk threads down with glowing drops to help catch prey. The green lights are from luminescent mushrooms." She grinned at him. "But what I really came here for is this," she said, taking his hand and leading him to a secluded corner of the cavern.

His ears were quick to pick up the sound of water, just as the small, clear pool came into view. The pool was made from water trickling down the cave wall into a semi-circle depression. From what he could make out from the light given off the luminous mushrooms nearby, it looked to be just around waist deep.

Looking around him again, he couldn't stop a smirk from creeping up his face as he licked his lips in anticipation.

The place was perfect for a little romantic tryst. He was already imaging the possibilities of what he and Mikan could do around here. He gave his companion a quick glance. Judging by her carefree look, his little werewolf didn't have a clue yet as to what was going on inside his mind. A predatory gleam entered his eyes. Oh, that's good. All the better to get that adorable surprise look on her face.

"I thought you'd like to see the hunt," she told him, her eyes glued to the shimmering reflected light on the surface of the pool. Not at all aware to what the vampire with her was planning. "The hunting party will be camped near the area until tomorrow night," she continued. "You can pass day-sleep here until then."

She turned to see his reaction, only to come face-to-face with hungry crimson eyes that reflected the meager light in the cave. An involuntary intake of breath and an audible gulp, before she took a step back in retreat. Damn if the leech didn't look like he's going to devour her!

"So," he uttered husk, low voice of his she finds oh so sexy. "You're just going to leave me here for the rest of the day?" He circled her, like a predator stalking his quarry. "Alone?" he breathed right over her ear.

Mikan stood as still as she can, even as a delightful shiver ran down her spine. "O-Of course not," she stuttered as Natsume deliberately brushed the back of his fingertips against the side of her breast. She fidgeted, feeling as if his touch had seared through her shirt. "Well, I might check in with the pack a time or two. But I'll stick around in here," she added breathlessly.

Damn it! As if she wasn't having difficulty thinking and breathing enough! He just had to wrap his arms from behind her and start trailing butterfly kisses along her nape and the column her neck.

"Won't the others be worried about you?" he asked, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the column of her neck.

It took a moment for her brain to register the question. "No, I don't think so." She tilted her head to give him better access. "They'd probably guessed that I'm with you. Besides, they're all used to me disappearing all of a sudden. Mochu will handle things with the hunting party while I'm not around."

"That's good to know," he said, nibbling on her earlobe, making her moan.

She turned in his arms and sealed her lips against his for a hot, passionate kiss. Grasping hands tugged at each other's apparel, as tongues entered a fervent duel.

As clothing were discarded, the last thought in Mikan's head before she gave in to the mindless bliss was that she certainly wasn't going to be returning to the rest of the hunting party anytime before dawn.

XOXOX

Mikan stretched out her spine and gave a toothy yawn, then lay back down on the shaded grass. Flattening back her pointy ears, she closed her eyes. With enough meat provisions for the pack to last the winter, the hunting party was already headed back to the stronghold. They were currently on a noontime break though. With the freezing units sent ahead, the group really wasn't in any hurry.

A cold breeze blew by, ruffling her thick fur. The cold weather was a sure sign that winter was approaching fast. Well, the pack was stocked and prepared for the changing season. The hunting party had been away for roughly two weeks. That should be enough time for the rest of the pack to finish preparations. If not, then they'll just all help out and get things done.

Another gush of wind passed by, and Mikan's thoughts turned to a fortnight earlier. Her body gave a delighted shiver as she recalled that episode of her and Natsume in the cave. Damn if she'd look at that pool the same way again.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a wolfy smile. She wondered how her leech was doing.

After she'd brought him back to the stronghold, he didn't get an opportunity to watch the hunt again since the hunting party had embarked further to the base of the highlands, where it was more difficult to find daytime shelter for him. She did ran back and forth from the stronghold until a few days ago, when she'd informed him that the group had to venture quite some distance away tracking a herd of elk. A distance too far even for her to ran to and from the stronghold at a reasonable time.

He'd frowned at her, not at all happy hearing that bit of news. It made her hurriedly appeal to him, telling him that she'd left a couple bags of her blood in the small fridge in their bedroom in case he needed to feed while she's away. She thought he was going to be more difficult, but was delightedly surprised when he gave a resigned sigh and told her that he'll see her when the hunting party got back, and proceeded to kiss the hell out of her.

She rolled to her side, savoring the feel of the cool grass. After a more than two weeks of being out in the open, of sleeping in the cold, hard ground, she couldn't wait to climb on to her soft, comfy bed. But she supposed she could give the others an hour of rest before they get back on their way.

The grin on her face grew wistful. Or maybe it wasn't her bed she really missed, but the pair of muscular arms wrapped around her while she dozed off.

XOXOX

The exhausted hunting party arrived at their destination a little before sunset. They didn't know which had drained them more – two weeks of hunting or the grueling pace Mikan had set going back to the stronghold. They could have just let her go ahead by herself, but they were the pack's hunters. It was a matter of pride that they could at least marginally keep up with their alpha.

But they couldn't help sniggering among themselves at the way Mikan was acting. If any of them were as impulsive as Koko, they'd say that their alpha was in a big hurry to return to the stronghold for something – or rather, someone.

After their brief stopover, Mikan ran at her usual breakneck speed towards the stronghold. She hadn't sent any signal that the hunting party will be returning today, and she wanted to surprise Natsume when he woke up tonight. What she didn't expect was the others would keep up with her pace.

She had inwardly laughed. She was sure that the others, especially the young ones, had found it as one wild ride.

When she got to their bedroom door, she placed her hand on the latch, and a smile broke out in her face. At least she knew he was cautious enough to lock the bedroom door when she wasn't around. She tried the latch again then stopped in thought. A chuckle suddenly came from her as she laughed at herself.

Damn! If Natsume's going to stay in the stronghold, and she'll be away again anytime soon, she'll have to get the bedroom door spelled. But for now, she needed find where her spare bedroom key was. A much better alternative than irreparably destroying the door. Thankfully, Hotaru was easy enough to find. After a whack or two from the beta's contraption, her best-friend was kind enough to handover the spare key to her.

As the door swung open, Mikan stood by the portal and smiled as she took in the sight of the bedroom. The sight beckoned her inside, towards the immense centerpiece of the room. The bed.

Natsume was sprawled on his stomach on the king-size bed. His head was turned towards the door, allowing her a glimpse of his handsome face in peaceful sleep. He was even accommodating enough to sleep on his side of the bed. Though, his arm was stretched over to her side, as if waiting for her to climb into bed, and into his arms.

A grin stretched across her face. She really wouldn't mind climbing in. But she first needed to wash away the accumulated sweat and dust from travel off her body.

Natsume woke up with something warm curled against him. But the warmth didn't feel foreign. In fact, it felt like a missing part of himself had returned to his side. He turned to his side and wrapped an arm around the body beside him. "Mutt," he sleepily whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"How did you always know it's me?" she mumbled. A pleasured shiver ran through her as he trailed kisses all over her face and down her neck.

"I like keeping track of what's mine," he answered, taking the skin on the curve of her neck into his mouth and sucking. His sharp fangs grazed the area but not hard enough to break skin. He pulled away after a while and contentedly inspected the redden mark he left on her for all to see.

"You gave me a hickey, didn't you?" she accused as soon as she got down from her pleasured state.

"Undoubtedly."

She laughed at the arrogant look on his face, before pushing him away. "I guess it's time to get up," she declared, giving her body a final stretch before rolling out of bed.

Natsume sighed, knowing that he didn't have a choice but to get out of, too. No point in him staying in bed alone.

With most of the pack's preparations done, the two of them planned to spend the evening lounging in front of the stronghold's huge fireplace, reading books. From the time she'd been away, Natsume had discovered her extensive library, which was tucked away in a secluded corner of the stronghold. And he'd been frequently raiding her collection of books since then.

But right now, he wasn't too happy with her books. She was so engrossed with what she was reading that she'd bluntly ignored him the six times he'd asked her if she was hungry. He let the first couple of times slip, thinking she wasn't hungry. But as the night deepened, and he kept asking her again and again, he found that he didn't like her ignoring him for a goddamn book. Didn't like it one bit.

At the end of his rope, he snatched the book out of her grasp and savored the moment as Mikan stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. He smirked. She definitely wasn't ignoring him now, was she?

"Hey! What gives! Give that back!" she shrilled at him and attempted to grab it back. But Natsume had already stood up and was holding it above him. She was tall, but sad to say, Natsume beats her when it comes to height, hands down.

"You've been ignoring for a while now. Makes me curious what the heck you're reading," he remarked, keeping the book out of her reach and flipping it around so that he could read the title. A dark brow rose. He held a hand up to make her stop fussing. "You've been ignoring me of a romance novel?" he stared at her incredulously.

"I'm already in a good part," she protested. "And don't you lose that page that I was on!" Hazel eyes glared at him. "I'm seriously contemplating picking you up and tossing you down on the floor right now," she grumbled.

Natsume's response was to bluntly ignore her warning. "Let's see what you find so interesting in this," he said, quickly scanning the page she was on. His face blanked as he took in what he was reading.

Mikan stood by and crossed her arms over her chest defensively, knowing the part he was reading right then. "Will you just give the damn book back to me?" she gritted out.

Crimson eyes stared at her. "Mind explaining to me why the hell you're reading a love scene when I'm right here?"

She shot him a disgruntled glare. "I'm interested in the story!" she defended herself. "It just so happens that you snatched it away while I was at that part!" She tried to reach for the book again but Natsume was quick enough to spin out of the way and keep it out of her reach.

"Then again," Natsume commented, his eyes browsing though the written text. "Maybe reading this isn't such a bad idea." His head tilted to one side. "I wonder if it's really possible to do it in this position," he pondered before smirking at Mikan. "I got to try it with you later."

"I like your suggestion," she slowly approached him, making sure to give her hips a seductive sway, knowing it'll distract him. As crimson eyes focused on her body, she stopped merely a foot away. "But give my book back right now!" she bellowed and launched herself at him.

Natsume snapped back to his senses just in time to keep them from toppling over. Instinctively, he dropped the book and caught his lifemate in his arms to prevent her from getting injured. "Stop struggling!" he growled as he carried her a foot off the ground by her waist. "And stop impulsively launching yourself at people! You could crack your stupid head on the goddamned floor!"

She stopped squirming and grinned at him, draping her arms around his shoulders. "Aww, is my little leech worried about me," beaming her hundred-watt smile at him. She really did appreciate that he'd protect her, even if it's from herself.

A cough interrupted them, making them turn to the newcomer. Mikan slipped down to the floor and took a step away from Natsume, before nodding to signal her pack member to approach.

Natsume studied the advancing male. The werewolf was shorter than average for a guy. He had a head-full of shaggy, snow-white hair which sets off a pair of wide emerald eyes. Top it off with a pale, flawless face. The guy certainly could rival any girl in terms of looks.

"Alpha," the male briskly greeted her with a deep bow, before giving a silent, respectful nod towards Natsume's direction.

"Good evening, Itsuki," Mikan greeted back. "Anything the matter?" she asked as she watched the male fidget nervously.

"I-I-I…" Itsuki started stuttering out, as if he couldn't grasp what he wanted to tell her first. "I found my mate!" he finally blurred out before embarrassment tinted his face red.

A huge smile broke out on Mikan's face. "Congratulations! That's great news! When do we get to meet your mate?"

Just when Mikan didn't think his face could get any redder, it did. It wouldn't surprise her if steam started coming out of his ears right then. "Well, I actually brought my mate for introductions today," he confessed.

Before Mikan could ask anymore questions, he turned towards the nearest doorway and signaled for someone to come in.

Natsume had been quietly standing back and observing, but he couldn't stop his eyes from widening in disbelief as another male with dark hair and even darker eyes stepped forward. _There's got to be some mistake_, his mind kept telling him. He glanced at Mikan to gauge her reaction.

Certainly enough, Mikan was also subtly gawking at the male who'd just entered. But after a moment, she blinked away her shock, and the smile was back on her face again, more brightly than before, if that was even possible.

"Welcome to the stronghold," Mikan greeted with a toothy grin, closing the distance towards the man.

"Thank you. I'm Eisei," he bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, alpha." He then spared his mate a glance and smiled. "And I apologize for Itsuki's stuttered and sordid foreword," he teased, earning a glare from his mate.

Mikan laughed, charmed by Eisei's sense of humor. "Nice to meet you, too. It's great to know that our Itsuki is in good hands. So, you're human, I presume."

"Yes, ma'am. That I am," he said, giving her a wink and a flirtatious grin. A low, barely audible growl came from Itsuki. Alpha, or not, he didn't like seeing his mate flirting with another person. "Uh-oh, looks like someone's getting jealous," he chuckled and walked back to his mate, wrapping an arm around Itsuki's shoulder and giving him a sideward hug.

Amusedly, Mikan watched as Itsuki instantly calmed down as Eisei pulled him in for the half-hug. "So, what can I do for the two of you tonight?"

Itsuki's face turned a bright shade of red again. He tried to say something but no word was coming out. His tongue seemed to be tied into knots. Thankfully, Eisei was there to take over speaking for him.

"What my speechless mate here is trying to say is that we need your blessing as his pack's alpha, and…" he cleared his throat, "we also need your help, since Itsuki wants to claim me but can't. Not as I am right now, that is."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" she confirmed quickly. "Why don't the two take an hour to go prepare, then come back here. I'll have some preparations to do, too."

"Thank you, alpha." The two uttered in unison and bowed, before exiting.

When the footsteps faded, Natsume turned to Mikan. "What do they need your help for?"

"Itsuki's fairly young. Not even a century old. He wants help transforming his mate," she clarified. "Our mating process is brutal and bloody. A fragile human body is not suited for it. Eisei would most likely bleed or be mauled to death if Itsuki claimed him now."

Natsume's brows furrowed. "What does his age have to do with anything? I thought all a werewolf had to do was bite a human to change them?"

"Yes, but age comes into play with potency. The younger the werewolf, the less potent his bite," she explained, as she bent down to retrieve her book, frowning because she lost the page she was on. "The transformation is painful and hard on the human body. The less potent the bite, the longer it takes the human body to undergo the transformation, and the longer the human suffers."

Natsume was quiet for a minute, before going ahead and asking what had really been bothering him about that short meeting. "Don't werewolves mate as a means to procreate? I really don't think there's going to be any pups arising from the union of that pair."

Mikan just shrugged. "Well, it doesn't happen very often, but it does happen. No one really knows why. My guess is it might be nature's own way of population control. But it certainly helps out when those couples adopt orphaned pups as their own. Besides, the werewolf mating instinct is never wrong. If Itsuki claims Eisei is his, then it's legitimate."

"Couldn't a werewolf just verbally claim anyone as his mate if he's desperate for one?" he asked inquisitively.

"No," Mikan growled out. "That would be a blatant insult to their real mate, punishable by nothing short of death. If they could insult someone as important as their mate like that, they're better off dead anyway."

It was getting more and more interesting for him. A wealth of information about werewolves he'd never known before. "How would you know if they're just faking it?"

"Everyone in the pack would know by scent when the time comes," she answered vaguely. Natsume stared at her, wordlessly prompting her to explain further. "When a werewolf mates, something about their scent changes. It's hard to explain it to someone who doesn't have our sense of smell," she sighed. "It's like, it's still their unique scent, but entwined with it is their mate's scent and something else that marks them as taken."

Giving the conversation a break, Natsume guided her back to rug. He waited for her to get settled in, getting ready to go back to her book, before he dropped the bomb of a question on her. "So, speaking pups," he started slowly. "Is there a chance you might be carrying them now?"

Mikan looked up and started blankly at him. Her mind very slowly processing what he just said. "Me? Carrying? Carrying what?" she frowned, until a rusty clog in her head turned with a soft click.

Natsume amusedly watched her reaction. First, she gaped at him, her mouth working mutely, like fish out of water. A blush crept up her neck to the top of her head, tinting her face a bright shade of red. She then spattered and stuttered, trying to get some words out, but miserably and adorably failing. She might be bold, and at times nonchalant, when it came to physical intimacy, but it looked like pregnancy – her pregnancy to be exact – was something of a lot more sensitive and personal to her than that.

"T-T-That's not possible!" she exclaimed when she finally got her tongue untied. The statement just earned her an incredulously raised eyebrow from Natsume. "W-Well, it's not possible r-right now, anyway. Werewolves need to be mated to sire or conceive pups."

"And we're still not mated, why?" he inquired, leaning in close to her – so close to the point that it was intimidating.

"B-Because, I-I d-don't think the timing's right," she brokenly stuttered out, before quickly skittering away from him. "I-I forgot. I need to inform Hotaru about helping out Itsuki. I'll be right back!" she called out and zoomed out the door.

Natsume chuckled to himself. He didn't like that she's avoiding the topic of their mating. But, oh, he was going to have some fun using this as ammo in mercilessly teasing her while it lasts. He did love seeing that adorably confused then flustered look on her face.

XOXOX

Itsuki studied the towering, gold-brown werewolf in front of him then glanced at his mate – who was bravely keeping up the front that his knees weren't trembling. But Eisei's stiff posture and the fear in his dark eyes betrayed him. Okay, so maybe any sane person would be even just a bit scared by the fact that they were about to be bitten by a fifteen-foot-tall lycan, with proportionally large jaws and teeth.

Eisei mustered up enough courage to stutter out, "I-I don't t-think this is going to work."

"Don't worry," his mate reassured him. "Your leg will be taking the bite. It's far enough from any vital organs."

"You can only say that because you got crazy healing and regeneration capabilities!" Eisei snapped at him and cried out, "I don't want my leg severed!"

Hotaru glared at the hysterical man. "She's not going to sink all her teeth in you." She glanced at Mikan. "She'll need both your legs to fit all her teeth anyway. Besides, we're here to make sure she doesn't put too much pressure on it." But being her sadistic self, she added with an evil smirk, "Well, at least not enough pressure to amputate your leg. But we're not saying that it isn't going to hurt like hell."

"Hotaru," Mikan grumbled out a warning. They didn't need anyone making the situation worse, especially with Eisei already as panic-stricken as he was.

The beta shrugged. "Just stating some facts."

Mikan sighed. "Let's just get this over with." She made a move to lie down on her stomach, giving Natsume a gentle nudge with her muzzle to move him out of the way. Natsume frowned up at her but yielded, stepping aside. "Hey, Natsume," she murmured in her guttural lycan voice. "Can you help Hotaru make sure my teeth don't sink in too deep?"

"As if that beta of yours needs any help," he scoffed at her, but dutiful went closer to her jaws.

"We're ready over here," Hotaru mentioned nonchalantly as she squatted beside Eisei, who was sitting on the floor with Itsuki anchoring him down with a tight hug from behind. She tapped the side of Mikan's snout, wordlessly telling her to open up, and indifferently propped Eisei's leg between Mikan's gaping jaws.

"Bite down to a third and hold," the beta told her. Mikan rolled her eyes, feeling more and more like she was at the dentist by the minute.

Mikan did as she was told. Eisei squeaked in reaction, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping on to Itsuki with all his might. Hotaru studied the result and frowned. The bite wasn't deep enough. It only grazed the cloth on Eisei's pant leg. "Bite down a bit more," she instructed. "Wait!" Before she could give out a more exact instruction, Mikan's jaw was already moving. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop Mikan in time before it resulted in a disaster for Eisei's leg.

Her teeth sank into flesh, followed by a yelp of pain coming from both Mikan and Eisei. Mikan quickly released the leg and sat back to rub her aching jaw. "That hurts!" she complained, pouting down at Natsume. He'd stuck his fist into the corner of her mouth, in between the place at the back that doesn't have teeth, only gums, preventing her jaws from slamming down fully.

Natusme just shrugged. "Either that or he loses a leg," he explained indifferently, wiping his fist on his pant leg.

"The bite's good," Hotaru declared after inspecting a whimpering Eisei's leg. As soon as she said it, Eisei started to convulse. Itsuki quickly grabbed a clean towel he'd brought with him and stuffed it into Eisei's mouth to prevent him from biting his own tongue off in the earlier stages of the turning. After the convulsions, Eisei screamed into his gag with the excruciating pain as his muscles stretched, bunched, and crawled beneath his skin, seeming to have a mind of their own.

"Pull out the towel so he can breathe properly!" Hotaru ordered, helping to hold down Eisei's legs so that he can't trash them and pull a joint. Mikan shifted to her human form and pulled the towel free without hesitation.

The whole transformation process only took fifteen minutes instead of hours thanks to Mikan's bite. But it still felt like days to Itsuki who could only watch helplessly, cradling Eisei and holding him down so that he wouldn't hurt himself, as his mate convulsed for the first five minutes and wilt in pain the next ten. But after that, Eisei finally quieted down, and Itsuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your help, Alpha. Beta," Itsuki bowed to them after they got Eisei onto his back so that he could take him to home to rest. He also gave Natsume a silent, respectful nod of thanks before he went on his way, easily carrying his now-unconscious mate.

"Well," Mikan breathed out. "That went well enough."

"It's a lot of work helping out with these cases, in my opinion," Hotaru scoffed as she started packing up the stuff she brought for any eventualities. "I should start charging my participation in these by the minute."

Mikan laughed. "Thanks for your help, Hotaru." The beta acknowledged her gratitude with a wave before her left the hall, mumbling something about making a new invention. Mikan was about to go back to the book she'd been reading when Natsume stepped up to her, catching her in his arms.

"Where were we before we got interrupted?" he murmured, holding her close.

Thinking that he was about to kiss her silly, she seductively leaned closer. "Um, yes, where were we?"

"Oh yeah, we're taking about you being pregnant," Natsume innocently grinned, but you can see the deviltry in his crimson eyes.

Mikan pulled away in shock, before she let out a shrill, frustrated screech and stomped away, leaving Natsume with a face-splitting grin. Ah, he was really going to enjoy teasing her about this for weeks, or even months, to come.

XOXOX

His arm reached over to fumble beside him. Expecting his hand to come in contact with a warm body, he jerked awake in frustration when all he could feel was empty space. "Come back to bed," he growled as he saw the warm body he was looking for prancing around in the room.

"Can't. Need to head somewhere tonight," she said, putting on her boots. "If you don't get up and get ready in time, I'm heading out myself and leaving you here."

Natsume grumbled, but threw back the sheets to get out of bed and get ready. No way was he going to let her wander off alone without him. Besides, he found whatever place she takes him to highly informative into who Mikan was.

That night, he found himself following right behind her as they trekked through some unseen trail in the forest. The night deepen, and their destination still seemed nowhere in sight. The only consolation he had was watching her, mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. He smirked to himself, wondering how she'll react if he starts groping her then and there.

He was still contemplating if he should, or shouldn't, act on the impulse when Mikan suddenly stopped, snapping him out of his perverted train of thought.

"Don't react when you find arrows trained at you," she warned him as if finding one's self an archer's target was an everyday occurrence. "They're just going to verify our identities and escort us in."

As they stepped into the clearing, Natsume's keen hearing pick up more than a dozen bowstrings being cocked, though he couldn't see a single archer around them. It took everything in him to keep still as his survival instincts screamed for him to grab Mikan and duck behind the trees. He calmly followed Mikan's stance and raised both his hands, a sign that they mean no harm.

Before long, his ears heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. A group of five men, all clad in light soldier's armor, came forward, lead by a tall man with strawberry-blond hair long enough to brush against his shoulder. By their pointed ear, Natsume could tell they were elves, elven soldiers at that. Looks like his darling werewolf just lead them straight to the territory of the Elven Kingdom.

The blond elf stopped a few yards away from them. "Who goes there?"

"Just me and a guest, Shuuichi," Mikan answered with a smile in voice.

Natsume brow rose. She was on first name basis with the captain of the elven guards?

Shuuichi raised his right hand, and the soft creak of tense bowstrings being slowly released permeated the around them. "You should have sent a message first that you were coming, so you don't get greeted like this," he scolded Mikan.

Mikan just shrugged. "Seems a little redundant to me, since I would be the one headed here with the message myself."

A pair of gray eyes narrowed at her. "You're the werewolf alpha, you can send one of your minions over with a message."

"My so-called 'minions' are afraid to come close to elven territory for fear of finding themselves with an arrow through their hide," Mikan rolled her eyes.

Shuuichi was quiet for a while. "That was an accident of long ago. When one of our younger archers failed to properly maintained his bow. And the arrow barely grazed that werewolf's tail," he muttered.

"The story's still being told in exaggeration amongst the pack. I think the damage is currently being described as 'arrow pincushion' to the younger ones," she grinned impishly.

The blond elf grumbled. "You should stop such false rumors. It doesn't do well for elven relations with your pack."

"I do try. But you know how rumors and gossip goes. It's hard to stop. Besides, it serves as a warning for our younger pack members not to wander aimlessly into elven territory," she laughed.

"You're hopeless," Shuuichi chuckled. "You here to see Kazumi-san and Shiki-san?"

"Yes, I need to talk to them about something," she said, suddenly serious.

Shuuichi nodded. "Come then." Gray eyes then directed their gaze at Natsume. "Vampire?" he glanced back at Mikan. "He's with you?"

"He's with me," Mikan confirmed with a nod as she moved to walk beside him. Natsume followed closely by just behind her. They were escorted by the other four elves on all sides.

"I'm not sure how the others will react to his presence," he considered when they arrived that the capital's imposing gate. Thick, stone walls and towers rose high above the ground, and spanned the horizon as far as the eyes can see. "Maybe you should prepare them first."

"Don't worry, I will," Mikan stated as Shuuichi signaled someone in the gate house.

There was a clank, followed the sound of thick chains moving and the squeak of hinges as the heavy wooden gates slowly swung open.

Though he didn't outwardly show it, being his first time to enter the Elven Kingdom, Natsume's eyes glazed around in awe. Even though it was nighttime, the elven kingdom was flooded with light emitted from magic crystals found all around. Elven traders were still hawking their wares in the marketplace they passed; they won't be packing up their stuff until later. Elven children roamed around playing in the streets, too early of their bedtime yet, safe within the kingdom's fortified walls. And not a few glances were aimed their way as they passed by some residents. Looks like visits from outsiders were very rare.

Beyond the market place, their escorts led them into an electric powered tram, which allowed for faster travel across the kingdom. Seated down by the tram's window, Natsume calmly observed the places they passed through and asked Mikan about some structures that made him curious.

Mikan readily answered his questions, pointing out some areas and what they do, satisfying his curiosity. "I forgot this is probably your first time travelling here," she looked at him apologetically.

"You two seem to get along well," Shuuichi observed.

Mikan blinked at him then turned to Natsume. "Well, we do, don't we?" she grinned and laughed, leaning her head against Natsume's shoulder.

Shuuichi incredulously shook his head. Mikan had always been the happy-go-luck, impulsive type to being with. He was just glad to see that the strain of war was fading from her. But his keen eyes also didn't fail to notice how the vampire's countenance had softened when Mikan leaned into him. He had been dead set on not liking the vampire at first, but something tells him he was going to be seeing the leech again and again, probably every time Mikan comes for a visit.

He kept his smile to himself. Glad that Mikan had found her mate at long last.

XOXOX

By the time they reached the central citadel, Natsume pretty much learned the basic layout of the Elven Kingdom, which was built like a humongous medieval fortress.

The outermost area of the kingdom was the lower bailey. It consisted of the marketplaces and residential areas of the common folks. The next and largest area to that was the upper bailey, which was separated from the lower bailey by another line of thick walls. Located there were the fields, in which they grew crops and graze their livestock in, and the mines, where they get minerals for use and trade. The lands of the upper bailey were divided among the elven nobles, their manors residing within the area, too. The common workers travel to the upper bailey daily to work the fields and the mines for wages.

Beyond the upper bailey was what they call the outer ward. Here was the city proper, where the nobles and rich middle-classmen reside, and where the streets were lined with large townhouses and extravagant shops. Further in was the inner ward, which was occupied by royal nobles and their grand mansions. The center and highest structure of the inner ward was the central citadel, where the Elven High Council, the ruling body of the Elven Kingdom resided. Its walls were painted pure white, and the structure's moldings were inlaid with gold; a magnificent sight to behold of anyone seeing it for the first time.

When they arrived in the citadel's courtyard, Natsume was too busy processing his surroundings that he didn't question why they were led to the citadel in the first place. It only popped into his mind when Mikan asked him to wait in the courtyard while she met with someone, and happily skitter off. By then, it was too late to ask.

Natsume rolled his eyes. Just like her to make him wait out here. Shuuichi and the other guards seemed to have also left. With nothing to else to do, he glanced around the courtyard, only to have his curiosity perked by a group of children, of varying ages, and of varied social classes from what he can tell of their attires, huddled around a distinguished-looking man with dark-brown hair and a thick beard . Judging by the man's loose, flowing dark attire, he'd guess he was a scholar or teacher of sorts.

The children all looked engrossed in what the man was saying, so Natsume skimmed closer for to eavesdrop on the topic. Only for him to find that the man was telling the children some kind of story. He shrugged and listened, slowly realizing that it wasn't just any story. It was a history lesson. The story of the war between demons and elves the occurred eons ago. Something he'd read in one of his books long before.

He stared at the storyteller. He supposed it was hard to tell how old someone was when they stopped aging at a certain age. But he got to hand it to the man; the children would remember a story better than a history lesson full of dates. Teaching through stories might be a part of the elven education system.

The man finished the story with Natsume learned a bit more about the elven-demon war than what he'd read in his books, and leaving the children clamoring for another story.

"Alright, alright," the man conceded. "Just one more then you best start heading home. Some of you would still need to take the tram to the lower bailey." He cleared his throat and began the story with flourish. "I got a story to tell all of you, about a time long, long ago. It was a time when werewolves and vampires lived together in peace."

That last statement got both of Natsume's brows rising. Now _this_ story, he's got to hear.

One of the smaller children raised her hand. "Haven't werewolves and vampires been enemies since the beginning?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, they seem to be at it forever. But in truth, the feud between them only began with the war. Long before that, werewolves and vampires live in harmony with each other. So much so, that each vampire coven used to reside together with a werewolf pack!"

Natsume slid even closer to the group, intrigued by the news that his ancestors had co-existed with werewolves. He was an avid reader of books, but never had he found a book regarding how vampire and werewolves lived before the war. Though it might be because all records of that time had been destroyed during conflict.

The narrator continued with the story, recounting how vampire castles during those days weren't protected by ward spells. Their werewolf companions would protect them and their castles while day-sleep was upon them. In exchange, vampires open their castles as a save haven for the werewolves and help hunt for prey to feed the entire pack.

It was another child's turn to raise his hand. This one was older, nearing his teens by Natsume's estimate, and dressed in the finer clothes that spoke of a noble's child. "But isn't there only one werewolf pack and vampire coven situated in the highlands and lowlands outside?"

"Nowadays, yes. Sadly only one pack and coven remained after the war. And I believe it will remain so to centralize the rule power and laws both groups are to follow under a single alpha and coven master. But before the war, the highlands and lowlands didn't have a boundary; it was a united land in which both werewolves and vampires are free to roam. In that land, multiple covens and packs existed along side. It was common then for covens and packs to go into contract for their mutual benefit."

The storyteller paused. His eyes took on a far off glaze before he gave his audience an impish smile. "Then again, it was also common back then for feuds to erupt among – coven against coven, pack against pack, or coven against pack. Of course, any feud a coven or pack enters would automatically involve the counterpart they're contracted with. But it was truly a sight to behold as werewolves and vampires fought alongside either. A vampire in full armor riding and armor-clad werewolf in lycan form into battle was fearsome spectacle."

"Even more fearsome than demonic nightmare horse riders?" one little boy in the crowd inquired in awe.

"Well," the storyteller stopped for a moment to think. "Nightmares do look more ghastly with their fiery manes and glowing red eyes. But lycans can grow much, much larger and are more deadly in the battlefield, able to tear through enemies with their huge claws and teeth." The narrator mimicked the motion of claws and fangs with his hands and mouth, and swooped towards his front audience, causing a few shrieks and fits of laughter from the crowd.

When his audience settled down, the storyteller continued. "But then arguments started occurring between the two species, which escalated to the infamous war we all know off." He began to retell certain events during the war.

In Natsume's head, he was filing new information he's receiving like crazy. Most of which were never mentioned in any of history books he'd previously read. And some of which were so brutal, he wasn't sure if it was really appropriate for the storyteller's young audience.

A third faction before the full-blown war who remained neutral to the fighting and had protested the animosity between the two species. Werewolf packs raiding over vampire castles and keeping captured vampires, young and old alike, alive; so they can feast on their flesh and limbs every night once regenerated in day-sleep. The failed werewolf tribunal, which was supposed to have ended the war on an earlier note. The subsequent vampire attack on the werewolf sanctuary, and the massacre of defenseless werewolf mates and pups. And finally, the agreed upon truce, and separation of the highlands and the lowlands between the werewolves and vampires.

Natsume's brows furrowed. There were some missing pieces of the whole picture though. What was the argument between the vampires and werewolves all about? What was that something that both parties thought was worth going to war for?

Apparently, Natsume wasn't the only one who thinks there's something missing from the story. "But what were the werewolves and vampires arguing about in the first place that caused the war? You only mentioned about an argument but not the cause of it," one of the older children raised his hand and asked.

Natsume almost went over and applauded the boy for asking that question. Now, to find out storyteller's response.

The storyteller smiled mysteriously and proceeded to recite a cryptic rhyme.

_My mouth is shut, sewn, and soldered._

_Search high and low none may discover._

_For combatants the secret quelled,_

_Thus none like me may so retell._

After his recitation and a conspiring wink to his audience, the storyteller proceeded to usher his young charges to go home. The children seemed satisfied enough with his obscure answer; however, it felt a certain vampire fuming.

Natsume was so frustrated. What the hell kind of answer was that?! It made him want to march over there and shake the really answer out of the guy!

He was about to rudely probe the guy's mind, when someone grabbed onto his arm. He sighed, knowing instantly who it was without looking. But wait a minute, his eyes narrowed at the woman clinging to his arm. _For combatants the secret quelled_. If it's about the vampire-werewolf war, the only one's involved who have the power to suppress information that absolutely would be Julius and Mikan!

A growl escaped his throat. His sight roamed around and finally pinpointed the storyteller within the courtyard.

"I won't do that if I were you," Mikan grinned. "That guy's more ancient than he looks. I'm pretty sure he'd have already built up a resistance to mind probes."

Natsume sighed and turned back to her, not at all happy to be thwarted. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Oh, just a little bit before the last child asked about what really caused the war, I suppose," she answered, aiming wide innocent eyes at him. "You looked so preoccupied listening to the story; I didn't have the heart to disrupt."

He stared at her for a long moment. "You're not going to tell me the real cause of the war, aren't you?"

A happy-sounding "nope" was her reply. It made his want to throttle her so badly. And he probably would have done so if she hadn't distracted him with her next words.

"Come on," she tugged at his arm. "I want to introduce you to some people," she said, leading him towards the front door of the citadel.

He gingerly followed her, already spotting the four men she was most likely dragging him off to meet. Before they arrived, he was already assessing the men with a keen eye. One of them was the captain of the guards who Mikan calls Shuuichi. Beside him was a black-hair man wearing glasses. The scent of the wild was emanating from him, making the possibility of him being a werewolf very high. Not to mention those pair of cold, amethyst eyes were eerily familiar.

The two other men were members of the Elven High Council as far as he could tell from the gold-trimmed white robes they wore, which were exclusively for the members of the high council. One of the men had light-brown hair and similarly colored eyes. The other was the tallest among the group. He had light-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The two high council members stood rigidly. Their eyes filled to the brim with knowledge gathered since ancient times, and with stares so intense it felt like they were probing your very soul.

"You already met Shuuichi, Baron Sakurano, at the front gate. He's the captain of the elven guards," she started. "The werewolf him is Subaru. He's Shuuichi's mate. Subaru's currently residing here and learning techniques from elven healers all over the kingdom. And if you haven't noticed," Mikan continued with a grin. "He has a striking resemblance to Hotaru; that's because he's her elder brother."

Natsume raised a brow at that tidbit. No wonder those eyes gave him the creeps. None the less, he nodded to black-haired werewolf in greeting. Good thing he was already forewarned by Itsuki and Eisei's case, and wasn't all that shock.

"And this guy over here is Lord Masachika." She guided him towards the man with light-brown hair and eyes. "He's known as Duke Shiki around here and prefers to be called Shiki rather than his first name. He's also my godfather," she said with a huge smile on her face. "And this one," she resumed with hardly any pause. But this time, she went over to side of the tall man with light-blond hair. "This is my Uncle Kazu. Known to other's as Kazumi, Grand Duke Yukihira, Chancellor of the Elven High Council."

To say Natsume was in shock was a mild statement. He vaguely registered himself giving a formal bow and a "pleasure to meet you" greeting. But he's mind was numb as he listed off a couple unbelievable facts. One, Mikan had direct relations with the elven ruling body! And two, if he'll use Mikan's age as basis, her godfather and uncle were ancient!

Damn it! He was going to really throttle the woman when he gets her alone for this!

Mikan didn't seem to notice, or was ignoring, his shocked state as she continued on with the introductions. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Natsume, the current vampire coven master."

Kazumi stepped forward, but Shiki hanged back, preferring to just observe. "The last master vampire we know of was Julius. It's nice to finally meet his successor in person." Kazumi gave Mikan a fleeting look. "Your presence here was unexpected." He paused. Natsume could almost hear the unspoken words in the silence. _Especially tagging along with Mikan, of all people_. "But we hope you find the kingdom welcoming enough."

"The Elven Kingdom has been very accommodating to my unanticipated presence," Natsume answered, having snapped out of his stunned state. "I hope my visit would bode well for future vampire and elven relations."

Kazumi nodded, satisfied with his diplomatic response. "Regarding the information you seek, we haven't heard of any news about a vampire, rogue or otherwise, in the demon realm. However, we've been receiving reports about some suspicious activities going on with one of the demon lords. We were thinking it was just someone getting restless. But since we heard from Mikan what has transpired in the lowlands, we'll be confirming it with the Demon High Council. But it would still take some time for them to investigate and get a reply from them."

"That's well enough," Natsume responded. "You have mine and my coven's gratitude for your aid."

"Yes, for now though. I would suggest you consult other avenues for information," Kazumi pointedly suggested, staring at Mikan. "I think you where to find other sources best." The alpha nodded, understanding what her uncle was insinuating. The chancellor nodded back. "Now that's out of the way, Mikan, I'd like to speak with you privately please. Shuuichi and Subaru, the two of you come along."

Mikan followed her uncle into the citadel's front foyer, Subaru and Shuuichi entering behind her. Kazumi turned to her as soon as the front door shut behind them. "So, my dear niece, what does the vampire really mean to you? You have your impulsive moments, but you don't just take someone here on a whim. At first we thought it was for political reasons he's with you, but it seems there's something more."

Mikan sighed. She knew an interrogation was coming. "I guess you could say he's someone important to me."

"He's your mate," Subaru stated. He's been silently observing how his alpha and the master vampire behaved with each other, and was certain of his conclusion. Any other werewolf seeing the two together would probably reach the same deduction. "Unclaimed though he may be."

Kazumi turned back to Mikan, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Is that true?"

"Fortunately, or unfortunately, yes, it's true," Mikan groaned. "It's just that…."

Kazumi's sharp eyes bore into her. "You're afraid of what might happen. So you're holding back," he told her in Gaelic.

Shuuichi and Subaru kept silent. Feeling that the conversation was getting more confidential, they both stepped away from the other pair in sync, giving them some privacy. They know Mikan was keeping some information about the war a secret, to the point of having track down and sworn everyone who knows the details to secrecy. They both just didn't know what that secret was. Not that they didn't, at some point, tried to find out, only to find that everyone who should know was keeping mum about it.

"I just want to prevent any future wars from erupting," Mikan uttered in return. Softly. Tiredly.

Kind, blue eyes studied her. "Just think of it this way then. What if some of the current wolves from your pack realize that their mate was a vampire? Would you deny them from their mate? And what about those from your pack who would benefit from it?" he asked, giving a subtle glance towards Subaru and Shuuichi.

"It is nature's will for werewolves not to be immortal," she bowed her head and whispered, soft enough for only her uncle to hear.

"Yes, but it is also nature who provided them a means on how they can be," Kazumi replied back.

"I need to think about this some more," Mikan said resignedly.

Kazumi patted the top of her head. "Don't spend too much time on it. Time is precious. Don't deny yourself happiness any longer, when it's already within your grasp."

"Got it. Thanks, Uncle Kazu," she said, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

XOXOX

In the citadel courtyard, Natsume was left alone with Shiki, who made no move to follow the other elves and Mikan inside. After a moment, the duke moved away from the pillar he was leaning on. "Take a walk with me," he uttered bluntly, walking away without looking back to see if the vampire would follow.

Natsume trailed behind him dutifully, finding them headed towards a small garden located to the side of the citadel. He was still taking note of the seemingly alien varieties blooming in the garden, as Shiki sat himself in an old, wooden bench situated in one corner of the garden, leaving Natsume standing in front of him.

"This may seem a little rude and outdated," the duke started with a low, masculine voice. "But, on behalf of Mikan's father and mother, who were both my good friends, and had entrusted me to be their daughter's godfather, I would like to know your intentions towards Mikan."

Natsume brought himself taller. He can't believe he's answering this, but heck, he'll give a candid response to it. "My intentions with her are serious. I want her acknowledge me as her mate, as I've already recognized her as my lifemate and would like to spend the rest of my existence with her."

Crimson met assessing light-brown eyes unwaveringly, as the elven duke gauged the truthfulness of his words.

After what seemed like hours to Natsume, the elf finally nodded in acknowledgement. "Knowing my goddaughter, you will need to overcome a few obstacles before you can get her to acknowledge you as her mate. You don't live pass nine millennia without carrying a few baggages with you," he stated, seeming to be speaking from experience. Light-brown eyes spoke volumes of knowledge obtained from a very long existence.

Natsume had a feeling the elf was saying something more than just Mikan being the alpha werewolf and him being the master vampire as the complication to their relationship. He was about to ask what kind of obstacles and baggages Shiki was talking about, but was interrupted by Mikan and the others coming towards them.

"I'm done with business here," Mikan declared as soon as she reached Natsume and Shiki. "If you're done chatting," she turned to Natsume. "We should start heading back, so we can get you to some shelter before dawn."

Natsume nodded to her before turning to Kazumi and the rest. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Are you taking the tram back to the front gates?" Shuuichi asked.

Mikan shook her head. "It'll take too long. We'll just take the werewolf express," she grinned.

Shuuichi gave a defeated sigh. He could already foresee he'll be receiving some calls from all over the kingdom about sightings of a large, furred beast roaming about after this, but… oh well… "I'll alert the gate house," he said, walking briskly towards the citadel.

She turned towards Subaru. "Don't hesitate to give a howl if you need anything."

"Don't worry, I won't. Have a safe journey back, alpha," Sabaru bid with a bow.

"Farewell," Kazumi said, stepping towards Mikan to give her a hug, which peeved Natsume off, but he thumped it down. "We'll send you a message if we got any news from the demon realm. And visit us more often, at least once or twice a year would suffice."

Shiki came towards them, too. But instead of going directly to Mikan, he made a detour first. "Take good care of her," he said, giving Natsume a pat on the shoulder, before enveloping Mikan in a brief hug. "Kazumi's right, you should visit more often. And you know to contact us for anything."

"I know. And I promise I'll try my best to visit more often," she laughed. "Goodbye. We'll be taking our leave now." She gave her body a stretch and shifted to lycan form.

Natsume nodded to the elves in farewell, before climbing up on Mikan's back. Grasping onto the fur on her nape, he felt her muscles coil then spring into action as she bounded out of the garden.

The elves were treated to a symphony of shrieks and screams coming from the citadel courtyard. They were sure that it'll be like that all the way to the kingdom's lower bailey. Shuuichi's job is going to be very busy the coming days.

"I think you better clear things up by announcing to the kingdom that Mikan came for a visit," Shiki told Kazumi.

"But of course. It's good to have some upheaval around here though. It gets too boring otherwise." The chancellor shrugged. _That's why I like my niece visiting more often._ It was something implied but left unspoken. "I'll announce it next week. Let Shuuichi handle it for a while," he said, walking away.

Shiki and Subaru sweatdropped. The chancellor was feeling a little mean it seemed.

XOXOX

They were out the Elven Kingdom gates in less than a quarter of the time it took for them to arrive at the citadel via the conventional means. In no time at all, they were back in the highland woods.

"Are we going to someone else tomorrow for information?" Natsume asked. Mikan had shifted back to her human form and they were making their way to the settlement slowly on foot.

"No, I won't be able to head out for the next few days." She looked up at the sky where the moon was only missing a small sliver of its round self. "The full moon starts tomorrow. Moving about will be cumbersome for me then, since not everything is made for my lycan form."

Before the reached the stronghold, Natsume pulled her to one side. "About our visit to the Elven Kingdom tonight," he started slowly. His fingers feathering over her face then trailing down, until his hands encircled her neck. "I'd like to throttle you for it," he gritted out menacingly. "Unwittingly leading me there and withholding information from me." His hand tightened, so that they snuggly fitted around her neck, but not tight enough to hurt her. "You need to be punished."

She smiled up at him, not the least bit afraid. Knowing that he's incapable of mistreating her. "Oh, yes. Please do punish me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered seductively, "I know you like punishing me."

Crimson eyes glazed with lust. His thumbs caressed her throat. "Oh, I will." Leaning down, he gave her a mouth a fleeting kiss. "I definitely will," he murmured before taking her lips again for a longer kiss.

But before their passion can deepen any further, a shrill scream coming from within the stronghold interrupted them. They both pulled away and gazed at each other in question, before charging towards the stronghold in hurried steps.

They both slipped in through a side door, since the main door was packed full of werewolf onlookers observing something of interest inside the main hall. The sight before them seemed to root the couple's feet to the floor in shock.

In the middle of the hall was a craze-looking woman with green-permed hair, decked out in an old-fashioned lady's gown decked full of ruffles and laces. The gown's hem was torn, tattered, and muddied, and seemed totally mismatch to its wearer, since its owner was currently acting in the most unladylike manner.

The werewolves, while content to watch, gave her a wide berth. No telling what an apparently unstable vampiress might do to them if they come too close. But then, Koko seemed happy enough to be put by the woman in an uncomfortable-looking chokehold, while she screamed, nagged, and blamed all the evils of the world at the dirty-blond werewolf.

"Permy, cut it out!" Natsume finally broke though his surprise at seeing one of his coven members in the stronghold, and barked out the order.

Sumire turned towards the familiar voice. Seaweed-colored eyes twinkled as she saw Natsume. "Oh, Natsume-sama! It's been so long!" she exclaimed, pitilessly dropping Koko on the floor, and rushing at the master vampire.

Natsume stood his ground until the last second, then sidestepped as she flung herself at him. He remorselessly walked towards the dais, where Mikan had already seated herself on her chair, unmindful of the sound of a body hitting the wall behind where he'd just stood.

"We need to get you a chair up here," Mikan amusedly commented when Natsume sat on the dais by her feet and leaned against her leg.

"As if that's not gonna get me in trouble with your beta," he scoffed. It'll be too bothersome to get into a spat with Hotaru regarding pack ranking and all that. And he was sure the beta doesn't want to bother with it either.

Mikan smiled at him then turned to Sumire, who had slowly disengaged herself from the wall and was now rubbing a sore spot on her forehead. "What do we owe the honor of this visit, Sumire?"

"This!" the vampiress walked forward, grabbing Koko along the way and dragging him in front of Mikan and Natsume. "This... _thing_!" she spat out, "has been driving me insane since he'd been stationed in the castle. I'm here to return him."

Mikan stared at Koko, who'd been dropped into a heap in before her. "Hello, Koko," she grinned maliciously.

Koko, who was looking up at her from the floor, gulped nervously. Seems like Mikan still hasn't forgiven him for that little "pedophile" incident. He just hoped her anger had cooled enough that she doesn't skin him alive and decorate the hall with his pelt.

"Well," Mikan leaned back on her chair and looked out the nearest window. "Dawn is only in a couple of hours, I guess Sumire's staying here until tomorrow night." She raised her brow at Koko. "Since you're the reason she's here, I'm placing you in charge of her accommodations."

Koko nodded in earnest, relieved that Mikan's postponing any talk regarding that issue, and led Sumire away with her threatening that he'd better place her in the best room he could give her.

Mikan slipped down from her chair, setting herself beside Natsume on the dais. The werewolf spectators were starting to disperse, sensing that all the drama was over. She leaned her head against Natsume's shoulder. "That was unexpected."

"It's never boring around you," Natsume softly chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. He can actually see her keeping him on his toes for the rest of their life.

XOXOX

An eerie howl went out as the moon peeked though the thin, dark clouds shifting in the night sky. Natsume in front of the stronghold's front door and watched as the werewolf settlement bustled with activity as always. Just this time, the occupants were larger and furrier than before. It was a little unnerving, seeing and being in the middle it, for the first time. Everywhere you turn, you end up coming across huge sets of claws and teeth, and a pair of glowing feral eyes.

He didn't feel the least bit threatened at all though. Probably because he was at present casually leaning against the largest lycan of the bunch. Comparing Mikan's size, he never have doubt her position in the pack at first glance. Standing at fifteen feet tall, she was at least twice the size of the others, the largest of whom only managed nine feet.

A shrill voice broke through his thoughts, making him sigh. If she doesn't keep quiet, he was liable to burn the damn woman to ashes. He had no doubt Permy was obliterating beyond repair the dignified image of every vampire in existence. From what he could pickup from her tirade as she and her escort headed their way, she was complaining about being placed in Koko's room.

"But you told me to place you in the best room I can give you," the eight-foot-tall, dirty-blond lycan ambling beside her grumbled out in a rough voice. "My room's the best I can give out."

"Well, you didn't have to stay in the same room as me!" she scolded, glaring up at him. She nearly had a heart attack waking up from day-sleep greeted by the sight of a lycan with a very toothy smile.

Koko griped something about where the heck was he supposed to sleep as the pair blindly passed by him and Mikan, seeming to be occupied in their own little world. That was until they finally stepped out the stronghold and Sumire noticed her surroundings. She let out a loud gasped and clung tightly onto the fur on Koko's arm.

It took everything in Koko to hold back his beast and keep from snapping at her. His body tensed from the twinge of his fur being pulled, but let out only a pained whimper.

Natsume felt Mikan chuckled. She was crouching on her hind legs and moved on all fours to keep from towering over everyone else. "Better keep an eye on her Koko. She's bound to attract trouble reeking of fear like that."

Koko glanced at her with pleading eyes, but dutifully picked Sumire up and carried her inside the stronghold again.

Mikan smiled as Koko passed by them again, before turning to Natsume. "You better stick close to me. It's not really that dangerous since we're in the settlement. But the younger ones, especially those who are experiencing the full moon's effect and turned lycan for the first time, tend to let instincts get the better of them. They're more likely to get in trouble and pick fights during these times."

"I can take care of myself," he scoffed, not liking the thought that she needed to protect him from danger.

"I know that," she said without hesitation to pacify his ego. "But since you're currently smaller than them, they might not be able to help themselves. That's why the pups who are still unaffected by the moon are currently staying in Hotaru's sub-pack, while the newly turned ones are being kept in check by Mochu's."

"And what's your role in all this?" he asked.

"Me?" she grinned down at him. "I go hunting."

She chuckled when he raised a brow at her. He knows that, lycan form or not, the food supply from the last hunt was more than enough to last the whole pack till mid-spring. "I'm not hunting for food. I go on patrol and make sure that everything's in order. And if some from Mochu's side go missing, I track them down before they get in trouble."

"Then what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the job?"

"Well, I'm waiting for you to get accustomed then I'm dragging you to go on patrol with me," she answered coyly.

He rolled his eyes and wordlessly started walking. She maintained her strides short and slow, easily keeping in pace with him. Inwardly, he was smiling; glad she wanted him tagging along with her

XOXOX

It was nearing dawn, just after the last day of the full moon. The werewolf settlement was resuming activities with its occupants back in human form.

Natsume leaned back on the piled up pillows against the headboard, and grabbed one of the books on the bedside table to read. He and Mikan were about to get read for bed, but something came up that lead to one of her pack members asking her to come look at the problem.

She told him that she'll just be a while, and he could go to sleep first if he wanted to, which didn't suit him at all. But

He shook his head. It can't be helped that Mikan was the alpha. Either of them is bound to have some duties intruding on their private time every now and again. So he did what he could – dragged his patience out, occupied himself in the book he was reading, and waited for her to return.

The book's plot was actually engrossing, and time flew by without his notice. The next thing he knew, a light coming from somewhere was creeping across the page he was reading.

He squinted as he tried to find the source. The bright light was hurting his nocturnal eyes. Laying the book on the bedside table, he got up to investigate, deducing that the light was coming from outside the window.

Hesitantly, he stepping into the light's path and came closer, wanting to see what was emitting the intense radiance. He looked peered out with his straining eyes then paused in shock. His mind was barely processing what he was seeing. Being a pureblood vampire, it was something he'd only known described in books and depicted in paintings.

There in the sky was a brilliant ball of fire, illuminating the landscape outside.

The bedroom door creaked open. "I'm sorry, it took longer than…" Mikan didn't continue on as she took in the sight in front of her. She'd been discussing something with her pack member in the downstairs hall, and hadn't had a chance to take note of the exact time. She'd first thought it was only half an hour or so. But damn if she'd been dreadfully wrong!

Natsume stood by the panoramic widow of their room, the UV film on the window panes allowing him to be bathed in sunlight without it doing him any harm. He was turned towards her direction, looking intimidating with half of his handsome face covered in shadows. His crimson irises more prominent than before since his pupils have shrunk needle-point small, unaccustomed to the glaring light of the sun.

In a husky, rumbling voice, he uttered softly, threateningly. "You've got some explaining to do."

CHAPTER END

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Well, this chapter took long to complete. lol. I was actually hoping to finish this chapter before the New Year, but… oh, well. Okay, so no more plagiarisms you hear me. If you want to share this story, you can refer them here, but no more copying it and posting it somewhere else. I think I'm getting rusty in the storytelling area, so please do review. And, as I customarily say: constructive criticism, but no flames, allowed…


End file.
